To Fight With Ones Heart
by Ajoyden
Summary: Third and Final Part to "FIGHT FOR MY HEART" and "FIGHT THE PAST TO FREE THE HEART". Love, Trust, and the Truth will all come into play, as once again, something threatens the happiness of Seiya and Usagi. Will they ever be truly happy?. Can Usagi fight without those she trusts?. Can Seiya stand back, and let Usagi fight without her?. It all depends on the strength of ones heart.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, and Seiya's family.**

**USAGI**

I can't believe everything I have been through in my life, and though some of it still scares me, and makes me sad, most of it fills me with joy.

I was born Usagi Tsukino. Daughter of Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino, in a city called Tokyo. I grew up to be just an ordinary girl, who lived with her Parents, and younger Brother Shingo, who had blue eyes, and blonde hair, that I wore in an unusual hairstyle. I was lazy, clumsy, and a cry baby, who grew up loving to eat sweets, and read Magna, which of course lead to me getting bad grades at school, cause I hated studying. I also spent alot of time in class asleep, and not to mention all the detentions I received, but even though my life wasn't perfect, it was mine and I was happy. But then I saved a Cat, and my life turned upside down.

I saw some kids, harassing the poor kitty, and after saving her, I took her home, but little did I know, that she was no ordinary Cat. Sure she had a cresent Moon on her forehead, which I thought strange, but boy did I think I was going crazy, when she started talking. She told me her name was Luna, and that I was some Sailor Scout, called Sailor Moon, who was a defender of love and justice, and the next thing I knew, I was fighting against strange creatures, though I wanted to run and hide most of the time. From then on, I was no longer just plain old Usagi, and I was far from been ordinary.

I wasn't the only one, to have their life changed, as I made new friends, who also turned out to be Sailor Scouts, and even met another talking Cat named Artemis. I have faced many enemies, and I almost died a few times, and almost lost my friends, but we never gave up, and together we succeeded, and saved Earth. So that became my life, and sure I was still the same old Usagi, failing School, and sleeping in, but I missed my old life, where I didn't have so many responsabilities, but destiny had other plans for me.

When I first discovered I was Sailor moon, Luna said we had to find the Moon Princess, which we did, but I still can't believe it turned out to be me. I then learned I had a past life, where I was Princess Serenity. Daughter of Queen Serenity, who ruled the Moon Kingdom, in the time of the Silver Millenium. I also learned, that our Kingdom was destroyed, and that my Mother used the last ounce of power she had, to send myself, the Scouts, and our people to Earth, to be reborn. I thought that surprising enough, but then I discover that she also sent the Man I loved in my past along with us, and another big change happened in my life.

The Man's name was Edimyon, and he was the Prince of Earth, but in this life, he is known as Mamoru Chiba, and I couldn't believe we were in love in our past lives. I met him, before finding out I was Sailor Moon, and he teased me for my bad School grades, and made me angry, though he did also help the Scouts and I, as his alter ego Tuxedo Mask, but once we learned who we were in the past, we became a couple. I admit I was thrilled to have such a handsome, smart, and caring boyfriend, but little did I know, there was more in store for us.

A little Girl, with pink hair, and red eyes appeared one day, and I thought her to be an annoying little brat, only to discover she was mine and Mamoru's Daughter in the future, and thats when I learned of my destiny. I would marry Mamoru, then the Earth would freeze over, which I would thaw, using the Silver Crystal, awakening the Earth in the thirteith centuary, where I would also create what was to be called, Crystal Tokyo. There, Mamoru and I would rule as Neo King Edimyon, and Neo Queen Serenity, and have our Daughter, who would be named Usagi, but we would call her Chibi Usa. I was looking forward to that future, but part of me felt pressured, as all my friends kept reminding me of it, and expected me to be Serenity, just as I was in the past, forgetting I was still just Usagi. But I never complained. Well not until I met someone, who made me realise that just being Usagi, was all I needed to be.

I was sixteen, and had been Sailor Moon for two years, and was also facing one of the most scariest moments of my life. High School. I hated School, but I hated it even more, when Mamoru decided he was going to America, to continue his studies, as he wanted to be a Doctor. I was happy his dreams were coming true, just like I wanted all my friends dreams to, but I knew I was going to miss him, and little did I know, just how much, or how much I would need him.

It was during his absence, that a new enemy arrived, called Galaxia, and she was out to collect Starseeds, turning people into Phages, when they didn't have true Starseeds. But Galaxia wasn't just another enemy, she was once a Sailor Scout, which made her the toughest enemy I had faced, though she wasn't the only new Senshi to arrive on Earth. Three more, known as the Sailor Starlights, Fighter, Maker and Healer also arrived on Earth, in search of their Princess, Princess Kakyuu, and though we both fought against the same enemy, neither side wanted to work together.

I first met the three Starlights, as Seiya, Taiki and Yaten Kou, who were the members of Japan's hottest pop group the Three Lights, though at the time, I had no clue they were famous. I met Seiya first, and boy was he an arrogant, cocky, and annoying pain, and no matter how many times I yelled at him to stop, he insisted on calling me Odango. He sat behind me at School, and harassed me every chance he got, but somehow we became friends, and he helped me not miss Mamoru so much. I had written to Mamoru every day, and never recieved one reply, or call, and I honestly thought Mamoru had forgotten me, but Seiya distracted me from the pain.

He took me on a date, though I refused to call it that, and he even gave me special training for Softball, and I still can't believe we won that game. He did whatever he could, to cheer me up, and it was like he knew when I needed him, without even having me ask for help. Seiya was like no one else I had ever met, as I learned he had a sweet, caring, and somewhat cheeky side, and he understood me better than my own friends.

Another person also arrived during that time, in the form of a another little girl, with big blue eyes, and dark pink hair, and we called her Chibi Chibi. She seemed to attract Seiya, just as much as I did, and the two off us, quite often looked after the little tot. Of course she did cause a few embarassing moments, especially involving Seiya and a towel, but it was when we were with Chibi Chibi, that I really got to see the softer side of Seiya.

Unfortunately my friends, and his two comrades, didn't approve of our friendship, and tried to keep us apart, but even after learning the truth about each other, we still continued to see each other. Of course I was shocked, learning that he was in fact a she, and that she was the Starlight known as Fighter, just as I discovered Taiki was Maker, and Yaten was Healer, but it didn't matter to me, and I wanted even more so to work with them, and in the final battle against Galaxia, we did.

The Scouts had all lost their Starseeds to Galaxia, leaving me with Fighter, Maker and Healer at my side, and if it hadn't been for them, giving me their hope, I would never have defeated Galaxia. Actually defeated isn't the right word, as I actually freed her from Chaos, and in doing so, all my friends returned, including Mamoru, who I found out had also lost his Starseed, and I was happy again. I also learned that Chibi Chibi was in fact, Galaxia's Starseed, and I was surprised when she returned too.

Princess Kakyuu also returned, and if I thought the pain of missing Mamoru was bad, it was nothing compared to the pain I felt, when Seiya left with his two friends, and Princess, to return home.

Whilst Seiya was on Earth, he had openly confessed to loving me, and had even asked to replace Mamoru, but even though I too had fallen in love with him, I kept my feelings hidden, as I had a destiny already laid out for me, and I didn't want to hurt my friends by going against it. That one question that Seiya asked me that rainy afternoon, still haunts me to this day. "Am I not good Enough?". I had broken down, letting all the pain of missing Mamoru, and everything else get to me, and Seiya once again was there to save me, just like he had been so many times, and still I couldn't answer him. But watching him leave, made me realise, that I finally understood what love really was, but still I kept my feelings locked away.

Then about a week later, while I was having Breakfast with Mamoru, something snapped inside me, and I decided it was time for Usagi to claim her life back. I broke up with Mamoru, and told the Scouts I was no longer living my life according to destiny, and that I was making my own decisions from that moment on. Of course that didn't stop the pain that I was feeling, from Seiya been gone, but it was something I had to do.

But even though I was in control of my life, I still wasn't the old Usagi, as I became lost in my guilt, that Seiya had left believing that he was in a one sided love, and as much as I wanted to go to Kinmoku, and tell him, I couldn't bare to face him, knowing I had caused him pain. Even when I was invited to Kinmoku, and I went, I refused to see Seiya, not wanting to cause him anymore pain, than I already had.

I had also met Striker, who it turned out, was from my past, and the friendship we shared then, seemed to have past the test of time, as we became rather close, very quickly. He was a Starlight, just like Seiya, but he asked Princess Kakyuu, to have his loyalty swapped, from her to me, and the Princess granted it, and Striker became my very own Starlight. Of course Seiya took it the wrong way, thinking I wanted to be with Striker, and that caused me to finally confess to her, that I loved her.

I told her everything, about my destiny, and Chibi Usa, who was the one thing I wanted from that future, and I also told her, how I gave it all up because I had fallen in love with her. I then kissed her for the first time, and finally felt like I was my old self again.

"USAGI".

I was sitting in my room, thinking about my life, when I heard my name screamed, and I almost fell off the bed, as it scared me.

"Usagi come quick", Minako cried, as she rushed into my room.

"What's wrong?", I asked, seeing her in such a panic.

"Sora...Baby", she managed to speak, as she was bent over with her hands on her knees.

My eyes opened wide, and I became so excited, that I didn't bother to check if she was okay, as I rushed past her, and out my bedroom door.

I ran down the hallway, feeling extremely happy, until I turned a corner, and ran straight into someone, which almost caused me to fall flat on my butt, except that I was caught around the waist.

"After all this time, you still like running into me Odango".

I looked up, and low and behold, I found myself in the arms of my gorgeous Wife, who was wearing that annoying smirk, and I blushed brightly.

"Seiya you...",

Before I could even yell at her, or pull away, she claimed my lips passionately, and as usual, I melted into it, returning the kiss with just as much passion, completely forgetting about her almost making me fall.

"Come on Odango", Seiya smiled, as she pulled away. "Our first Grandchild is about to be born, and we're going to miss it because you can't keep your hands off me", she teased, which bought back my anger.

"You kissed me you jerk", I cried, pushing her away, and running off.

I heard her running behind me, and soon she was at my side, where she grabbed my hand, and gave me a wink, before she started leading me.

God I love her. I couldn't picture not having her in my life, and as we ran along the halls, I found myself once again remembering.

Whilst I was on Kinmoku, I discovered I was actually being attacked whilst in my sleep. I had been waking up alot, finding injuries on my body, but I just thought it was from tossing and turning in my sleep, but I was way off. I ended up hearing a voice in my sleep, which caused me to return home, as it had mentioned my future, and Princess Kakyuu gave me the power of a Starlight, where I became Sailor Star Moonlighter.

I went and spoke to the Outers, as the Inners had travelled to Kinmoku with me, and I left them there, and it was then we met Darkness. We fought him, but I almost died, but Striker got me to Kinmoku in time, for my life to be saved. That was before Striker became my Starlight, and I confessed to Seiya, but then I again heard the voice, so I went home once again, leaving Seiya behind, as my family had been threatened. It was then, that my family found out I was Sailor Moon, as I had never told them, but as I was worried about their safety, I forgot to lose my transformation, and so they saw me. I gave them a basic explination, leaving out the times I almost died, but told them Striker was from another planet, as he had returned with me, and that they needed to leave, as they were in danger. They did as I asked, and I was thankful they didn't ask too may questions about my life.

Seiya had followed me to Earth, though I didn't know it at first, as he was hoping not to be discovered. But we met up, and I still remember that night. It wasn't expected or planned, but it happened, and it was one of the best moments of my life. I had never once felt even close to doing anything like that with Mamoru, but I always felt safe and loved around Seiya, and he definetely made me feel things I had never felt before.

Then Seiya went home, as Striker was attacked, and for three months, I never saw or heard from Seiya. I eventually went back to Kinmoku, and Seiya proposed, to which of course I said yes. I'd had a necklace made for her, that was a silver heart, with a Star and Cresent Moon inside it, each tipped with a sapphire, and boy was I shocked when she gave me a ring, with the exact same design on it. I knew then that she was my future.

But then Darkness showed up, and I again returned to Earth, believing Seiya had died. I also found out, that Mamoru had been under the control of Darkness, which explained why he hit me, and other things, but I couldn't forgive him, as I was too angry. Then I wake up in hospital, and was informed I was pregnant, and I was suddenly picturing a life, without Seiya, whilst raising her child, and again I felt lost.

I suddenly stopped running, and when Seiya stopped also, I wrapped my arms around her, and held her tightly, glad that she was in fact still here with me.

"Why the tears Odango?", Seiya asked, as she tilted my face up, so she could see me. "You know I hate seeing you cry", she added, kissing my cheek.

I didn't mean to cry, but remembering how much Seiya and I went through, just to be together, makes me sad when I realise we almost never happened.

"Sorry", I apologised, as she wiped my tears away. "I've been thinking about my life alot today, and it scares me how close I came to losing you", I admitted, feeling a little embarassed. "I'm just happy you're here", I added, giving her a smile.

I honestly couldn't picture not having Seiya in my life, as she is the other half of me, meaning I wouldn't be complete, without her by my side.

"And I am happy that we're together too, but no more tears okay", she responded warmly.

I nodded, and she smiled, before kissing me tenderly, then we continued on our way through the Palace.

Even though I decided to give up my destiny, and follow my heart, it eventually caught back up with me.

The Earth froze over, and as was fortold, I thawed it, bringing us into the thirteith centuary, creating Crystal Tokyo in the process. Mamoru also became the King, like predicted, but there a few differences, that weren't fortold. Yes Chibi Usa is still my Daughter, and yes I still became Neo Queen Serenity, but I rule over the Moon Kingdom, with Neo Queen Seiya at my side, as Seiya and I decided to live on the Moon, so as not to cause confusion on Earth.

The people of Earth, knew I was the one, who saved Earth, and wanted me to take the Throne, but I refused, stating I wanted to live in my past home, and that it was Mamoru's birthright to be the King of Earth. Some of the people wished to follow me, as they remembered the Moon Kingdom, and so I allowed them too.

That was eighteen years ago, and Seiya and I have now been together, over a thousand years. My Kingdom is thriving, and full of life, which fills me with joy, and I love seeing everyone living in peace, and now I am about to become a Grandmother for the first time. I am so excited, as I never knew if I would have had Grandchildren in my pre destined future, but I guess I would have, but I like that I never knew that much.

"How is she?", I asked Ami, as we arrived in the hospital wing of the Palace.

Ami is the Royal Doctor, though she has other Doctors who work alongside her, but when it comes to members of the Senshi family, Ami is the one we rely on.

"She is fine, but it will be a while before the baby is born", Ami replied, before heading back into the room, where I could hear screams of pain.

"Wow I thought Seiya screamed loud", Yaten teased, as she and Minako finally caught up to us.

"Shut up Yaten", Seiya groaned annoyed. "You haven't experienced it, so you have no idea", she added, glaring at our friend intensely.

"And thank god for that", Yaten responded with a smug look.

All our friends have had children, which I am glad about, as it was something I always wondered about. When we saw the vision of the future, none of the Scouts were married, or had children, as their duty to protect me, was all their lives held for them, and I always thought it unfair. But that is just another difference, caused by me following my heart, instead of what I was told to do, and I am happy to see all those I care for married, and with their own families.

"Did you bring the book Taiki?", I asked, looking at her with hope.

Seiya, Taiki and Yaten, all remain female now, which I am rather happy about. I of course wanted Seiya to be Queen instead of King, not wanting her to be something she isn't, and I am thankful the people accept it, though it wouldn't bother me if they didn't. But Taiki and Yaten, still changed to male occassionally, as they wished for more children, but since their last child was born, they have remained their natural selves.

"Here you go Usagi", Taiki smiled, handing over the book I asked about.

I may be Queen, but my friends and family still call me Usagi, as I asked them to. I still want to be me, aswell as be Queen, so only when I am doing royal duties, or I am in the Kingdom, without a disguise, do I act like a Queen, and the rest of the time, I am just plain old Usagi, and I'm happy.

"I'm going to have a nap", Yaten announced, making herself comfy on a chair. "Wake me up when the baby arrives", she added, before closing her eyes.

"Poor shrimp over exerted her self", Seiya teased, as she sat down, on the other side of the room.

"Bite me Seiya", Yaten snapped, without even looking at her.

I laughed, as I sat down, beside Seiya, and opened the large, leather binded book, and smiled seeing the names of all my friends and their Children written before me. Ami and Taiki helped me create it, as it tells of the history of our lives, with each Scout, and Starlight, writing their own entry. I wrote a journal, but this book, is more for facts, and knowledge to be passed down through the generations, including keeping track of all those who are born into the families of the Senshi. It also tells of the enemies we faced, though it doesn't mention what took place during the battles. None of the Scouts, or I, have told our Children about what actually happened during our fights. We believe it best, that they don't know of the times we almost died, or the sacrifices we made, like Haruka and Michiru did when we fought Galaxia. I haven't even told my Children about the destiny I was once meant to fulfill. I don't see the point, when I chose to go against it.

"Ready to make another entry huh?", Seiya asked, placing an arm around my waist.

"Yes", I replied enthusiastically, as I started reading the names, and powers that we all posess.

*****Minako Aino. Sailor Venus, Married Yaten Kou. Sailor Star Healer. Children: Daughter Saki Kou. Sailor Star Healer. Age 18. Daughter Ume Kou. Age 15. Son Kazuki Kou. Age 13.

*****Ami Mizuno. Sailor Mercury, Married Taiki Kou. Sailor Star Maker. Children: Daughter Cheiko Kou. Sailor Star Maker. Age 18. Son Ryo Kou. Knight of the Moon. Age 16. Daughter Yas Kou. Age 14.

*****Rei Hino. Sailor Mars. Married Yuuichirou Kumada. Knight of Earth. Children: Daughter Akane Kumada. Sailor Mars. Age 16.

*****Makoto Kino. Sailor Jupiter. Married Motoki Furuhata. Knight of Earth. Children: Son Katsuro Furuhata. Age 15. Daughter Hana Furuhata. Age 13.

*****Setsuna Meiou. Sailor Pluto. Married Mamoru Chiba. Tuxedo Mask. Children: Daughter Maki Chiba. Sailor Pluto. Age 18.

*****Haruka Ten'ou. Sailor Uranus. Married Michiru Kaiou. Sailor Neptune. Children: Daughter Sora Ten'ou. Sailor Uranus. Age 18. Daughter Manami Ten'ou. Sailor Neptune. Age 18. Father: Striker Kou. Sailor Star Striker.

*****Hotaru Tomoe. Sailor Saturn. Married Shingo Tsukino. Knight of Earth. Children: Daughter Mika Tsukino. Age 8. Son Ken Tsukino. Age 8.

*****Usagi Tsukino. Sailor Moon. Sailor Star Moonlighter. Married Seiya Kou. Sailor Star Fighter. Children: Son Akihiko Kou. Knight of the Moon. Age 22. Daughter Usagi Kou. Sailor Moon. Age 21. Daughter Kei Kou. Sailor Star Fighter. Age 18. Daughter Emi Kou. Sailor Star Striker. Age 18. Son Seiji Kou. Age 13.

It also keeps track of the Royal Families, of each planet, and I keep it updated, though don't bother adding mine, or the other's ages, as we don't reallly care about that, and it also contains what I remember of my past life. I just don't want anythinng forgotten.

It causes me so much joy, to know all those I care for, have found happiness, and have made their own lives. They still do what they refer to as their duty, protecting me, and been there for me, and though it still annoys me, I'm just glad they have more in their lives than that.

"I still can't believe how may of us there are", I mentioned, waiting to make the new entry.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's Characters.**

**Created Own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, and Seiya's Family.**

**SEIYA**

If someone had told me, over a thousand years ago, that I would be a Queen, married to the most gorgeous Woman to ever exsist, and have five beautiful children with her, I would have thought them crazy, yet that is my life.

"SEIYA".

I was walking through the Moon Palace, which is now my home, when Yaten came rushing up to me, looking like she had ran a marathon.

"Sora..having baby", she informed me, out of breath.

I smiled brightly, and knew I had to go find my Wife.

"Where's Odango?", I asked, hoping she knew.

"Your room I think", Yaten replied as she removed her heels.

I nodded, and headed off to find my beautiful Odango, only to have her run into me, as she turned a corner. I love it when moments like that happen, as that is when I truly get to see the Odango I fell in love with when I fist met her, and I can't help but tease her. Just hearing her yell at me, or even just to see her blush makes it all worth while.

I love this life we have together, and love that the girl with the brightest shine I have ever seen, is all mine. Of course I hate seeing her cry, and when she told me she had been thinking about her life, I couldn't help but think of my own.

I grew up on Kinmoku, with my Mother Asami, and Father Masao, and three older Brothers Takashi, Keiji, and Yoshio, and I wasn't really happy with my life. My family was somewhat wealthy, and we had a maid named Akemi, who was nice to me, as was my Mother, but my Father barely spoke to me, and my Brothers teased me, making me feel worthless, though Keiji did teach me to play sports. I tried so hard to be like them, but I could never get their appreciation, and honestly couldn't find any reason to be happy. Sometimes I felt like I didn't belong there, and if it wasn't for the fact, that I had my Mother's sapphire eyes, and bluish black hair, just as Keiji did, I would have said I was adopted.

I met my two Bestfriends, Taiki and Yaten, when I was eight years old, and I finally found some joy in my life. I was then chosen, along with them, to become Sailor Starlights, where I became Sailor Star Fighter. My life was then filled with training, and at the age of twelve, I became the leader of the Starlights, and with Taiki, who was known as Maker, and Yaten who was Healer, we became the protectors of Princess Kakyuu, who we became very close friends with.

There were other Starlights, many in fact, but I mostly spent time with Taiki and Yaten, who became like Sisters to me, and I started considering them my family, along with our Princess. Of course I still had issues, as I just never felt I was good enough to do the duty I was given, but I trained hard, and took it seriously, to the point my whole life became my duty, and I found my confidence.

I did allow myself to have moments, where I had fun, especially learning to play music, and I discovered that I was attracted to girls. My Brothers of course teased me about it, but since I was living in the Palace, I didn't have to put up with them anymore. I had dreams of finding that special someone, and even wanted to have kids one day, but knew it was most likely never going to happen, but I never stopped dreaming. I actually found myself attracted to the Princess, which I actually thought was love, but then Galaxia arrived, and I was about to learn what love was.

Our Princess fled Kinmoku, and Taiki, Yaten and I followed her, and we ended up on a planet called Earth, where we took Male form, to hide our identities. We couldn't find our Princess, so we formed a singing group, called Three Lights, and sang, hoping Princess Kakyuu would hear our message, and we became rather famous.

But Galaxia had also arrived on Earth, and we soon met the Earth Senshi, who's leader was known as Sailor Moon. She changed my whole life, though I actually first met her, as Usagi Tsukino, or Odango as I came to call her, due to her unusual hairstyle. She caught my attention, just by a single glance at the Airport, but then I actually met her, and she was clueless as to who I was. She was naieve, lazy, and boy could she eat alot, and cry and complain just as much, but I found myself unable to stay away from her.

Even learning she was Sailor Moon didn't make me falter, and if it did anything, it made me want to protect her more. Unfortunately our friends didn't like our relationship, but she seemed just as intent on seeing me, as I did her, and I realised I had fallen in love with her. Unfortunately, it was a one sided love, as she had a boyfriend, who even though he was missing, seemed to fill her every thought, and though it hurt, knowing I could never love her, I still continued to be around her as much as I could. Even asking if I could replace her Mamo Chan, and having her not respond, didn't change anything, and I didn't even mind having little Chibi Chibi with us, as I thought she was cute.

Princess Kakyuu eventually returned to us, but then she had her Starseed stolen by Galaxia, as had the other Earth Senshi, so the three of us were left to fight at Sailor Moon's side, which I didn't mind, as I wanted to help Odango. She saved Galaxia from Chaos, and our Princess returned, just as the Earth Senshi, and Odango's Boyfriend did, and the next thing I knew, we were leaving Earth, to return to Kinmoku, and start rebuilding it.

It hurt so much, leaving Odango behind, and though I was glad to return home, I felt so lost and missed her everyday. I lost my confidence, and though I continued to do my duty, I really had no idea what to do with my life. But that all changed when Odango arrived on Kinmoku, with her four Inner Scouts, and Minako told me that Odango loved me, even though she was avoiding me every chance she got. I even thought she was in love with Striker, who I had also grown up with, but never made friends with, but I was so wrong.

When Odango confessed to loving me, and told me all about the destiny she had thrown away, I didn't know what to say or do, but then she kissed me and I knew that I had the chance to be happy finally. But there was one thing, that I had always thought about, ever since I met Odango, and that was if she loved me for the real me, or the male me she met on Earth. I especially wondered that, after our first time together, as I was in Male form, but I also decided, that if been that way, meant I got to be with her, than I would, because I didn't mind been Male, as I was always a tomboy.

Then we spent three months apart, and when she returned to me, I asked her to marry me, and she said yes, and for the first time that I could remember, I was finally happy to be living. She had given me a necklace, that shared the same design as the ring I had made for her, and I knew then, we were meant to be, though I still wondered if I was good enough for her.

But that wasn't the only problem in our relationship, as Mamoru was working for Darkness, who was attacking Odango in her sleep, trying to weaken her, though he couldn't get to her, while I was with her, but I ended up almost dying, then was told Odango had died.

For five months I lived believing Odango had died, thanks to Mamoru's letter that he sent, but then some creepy bloke, with scars all over his face shows up, and tells us she is still alive. My Princess tells me to go to Earth, and Taiki and Yaten followed me, and though I hoped Odango was still alive, I never expected to find her pregnant, and boy did I feel stupid accusing her of been with Mamoru, only to find out the child was mine. I was shocked, but overjoyed at the same time, then Yaten suggests we buy a house, for us all too live in, including Striker, who was at Odango's side still, and so we moved into a Mansion, and a month later, our Son was born.

Akihiko was like a dream come true, for both Odango and I, and made my life even more special. He looked just like Odango, but with my hair, and even the Scouts were happy knowing there was a little Prince in their lives.

Unfortunately Darkness was still been a problem, and Odango had been kept out of harms way, whilst she was pregnant, but we didn't let it stop us form getting married, which was one of the best days of my life. I still dream of that day, when mine and Odango's lives became forever intwined, as it was all I ever wanted. Of course, seeing her using her Male form the night before, was a little shocking, but I was just happy knowing she was forever mine.

Then of all things, Odango goes to the Moon Kingdom, which was rebuilt because she followed her heart, and calls out Darkness to face her, with only Striker at her side. I was quite pissed off, hearing that she and Striker had a past, and that they were bonded unlike the rest of us, but after seeing her combine her powers of Sailor Moon, with those she posessed as Sailor Star Moonlighter, and I watched with the others, as she vanquished Darkness, I realised Odango had indeed grown stronger, than when I first met her. I had always thought her strong, but seeing her chosing to face her fears, and fighting for herself, made me see just how strong she can be.

Striker was also able to combine her powers, just as I was able to , as by marrying Odango, I became the King of the Moon Kingdom, which added to my doubts that Odango could love the real me, and that doubt caused us to drift apart over the next month, before Odango left me, wondering what she had to do, to make me believe her. She had always told me, that she loved me for me, but I just couldn't believe her. I don't know why, but I kept telling myself, that a Man was what Odango needed, and I wanted to be that for her.

When I found out she had gone, I followed her to Kinmoku, where she had taken Striker and Akihiko, determined to get her back. Akihiko was another reason for me to remain Male, as we wanted to wait till he was older, to tell him the truth. I told Odango my doubts, and she walked away from me, telling me she will find a way to make me believe, and boy did she ever.

That night, in the middle of a snow covered garden, she married me again, but I was Female that time. She had organised it all, with Taiki, Yaten, Striker and Princess Kakyuu helping her. Odango asked me to marry her, telling me I was good enough as the real me, and married the real me. She said it was because she remembered that when I proposed to her, I was my real self, and that's where she got the idea, for our second wedding. I was overwhelmed, and couldn't have felt more loved, but then Odango did something, that I had only ever thought of asking her to do, and she transformed into her Male form, and we made love.

It was one of the weirdest, most amazing experiences of my life, which resulted in me falling pregnant. All my dreams were coming true, as Taiki, Yaten I reformed the Three Lights on Earth, where we lived, as Princess Kakyuu had relieved of us our duties, and I was creating my own life, and it was all because of Odango.

Nine months later, on Kinmoku, I gave birth to our Daughter, who just happens to be Chibi Usa. It was weird, having Odango's Daughter, that she was supposed to have with Mamoru, be there when I gave birth, but she had come to let Odango know, that she was born out of love, just like Odango wanted, and though she would be different, she would still exsist. Odango was stunned, especially seeing her pink hair turn blonde, and red eyes turn blue, but she was worried how I was going to react, but I was happy, knowing it meant so much to my Wife.

From then on, life couldn't have been more perfect. We lived happily, raising our Son and Daughter, with all our friends and Odango's family around us, and we even allowed Mamoru, to be part of our lives, but the happiness only lasted two years, as the creepy man with the scared face arrived in our lives again.

I don't remember losing my memories, I just know that I went to sleep, excited to celebrate Odango's and Chibi Usa's birthday the next day, to wake living with my Brothers and Parents, working as a waitress in a Cafe, and had no idea that I was married, or had children. Then these strange looking ninja guys, came and started attacking people, and it was then I'd met Odango again, though I didn't know it at the time. I just saw her, as the beautiful, silver haired warrior, who fought the bad guys, and stole my heart with one glance again. Her, Haruka and Makoto fought against them, without using their powers, with the Royal Guards helping, and I was quite scared by the whole thing, though I couldn't stop thinking about Odango.

I remember been so shy, and awkward around her, reverting back to my younger self, even having her be the one to make me blush, like I always make her, but I had no idea of the pain she was suffering through, or that I was part of the cause. She ignored me to start with, then she finally spoke to me, and we even had a date, where she told me the story behind my necklace, which I didn't know was actually our story. She saved my life, and even met my Brothers, who flirted with her, and I was so embarassed having them speak down to me in front of her, but I thought everything was going great, till her look alike showed up, and I was confused.

I saw her friends get hurt, and was scared, especially after Odango went to hit me. She said something about missing the one she loved, and that's when I saw the ring she was wearing, that matched my necklace, and I realised she already had someone to love. I wanted to talk to her more about it, but the next thing I knew, her evil twin was standing in front of me, and I found myself unable to move or speak.

I finally got my memories back, and woke to find all the Scouts, Taiki and Yaten in a room with me, but it was too late. Odango was gone, leaving her almost twin behind. I learned that Darkness, was never actually Darkness, just merely an apprentice to the guy with the scared face, who was the real Darkness, and that he created the Black Star Brooch, which I heard about growing up. The holder of the Brooch, could use all the powers that Starlights posessed, and it turned out that Striker was the Starlight, he tried to get to control it, in the past. It's also how Striker ended up on the Moon with Odango, as she fought the evil power of the brooch, and left Kinmoku, trying to keep the planet safe. Apparently she was found in the garden of the Moon Place, by a very young Odango, who then cared for her, and once she was well enough, she returned to Kinmoku, where she asked permission to remain with Princess Serenity, which she did.

But this time, instead of getting a Starlight to use the Brooch, Darkness decided to create one, using Odango's blood, and that's how Odango's evil twin came to be. I also learned, that whilst my memories were gone, which Darkness had done, Odango was acting strangely. The Scouts told me, that she was angry, quiet, and that the only reason she actually spoke to me, was because Haruka forced her to. Apparently Odango was letting the guilt, that she was carrying from past battles, get to her, as she felt like she was weak, and unable to protect those she loves. That is also the reason, that after all of us but Striker, were attacked, and put into a deep sleep, Odango decided to once again, call out her enemy, of which they called Starlight, and from what Striker saw, who was there, Odango tried using her Silver Crystal, and then there was only one of the there, but it wasn't Odango.

So again I lived, believing Odango had died, for about three weeks, till my two children arrived from the future, saying they wanted to save their Mum.

The teenage Akihiko and Chibi Usa told us, that they had been to see Starlight, and that Akihiko wanted to kill her, but she told him that if he did, they would never see their Mother again. So we all went to Kinmoku, and Haruka tried forcing Starlight to tell us where Odango was, but she refused. It was then I saw the ring, and realised that the body that Haruka was hurting, was actually my Odango, and that she and Starlight were sharing the same body.

I will never forget hearing my Odango, asking to die, or seeing her trying to end her own life, but Haruka got her to face her guilt, saying things to her, that she didn't want to hear, which was breaking my heart, as I heard Odango in pain, but finally she gave in, and Starlight left her body, and Odango cried in my arms.

Then we returned home, and I finally got my Starlight powers back, and everything was as it should be, until Akihiko and Chibi Usa, asked to know their other family, meaning my Parents, before they returned to the future. I didn't want to, but after talking to Odango's Dad, I decided to go confront my Parents, taking Odango, our children, and Haruka with me.

It turned out to be one of the best decisions I ever made, as my family finally accepted me, and my Father said he loved me, which I thought I would never hear, and my Brothers apologised for teasing me, and I finally felt welcome in the home I grew up in.

Then we found out, that the Black Star Brooch still exsisited, but we couldn't destroy it, so Odango, Haruka, Striker and I hid it, where it could never be found, and life carried on, which included Odango falling pregnant with twins. I was surprised, especially when I learned Taiki and Yaten were also going to be Parents, as was Princess Kakyuu, but when our twin Daughters were born, who we named Kei and Emi, I was thrilled. Odango gave birth to them on Kinmoku, so my Mum could be present, which really meant alot, and our lives had never been better, though Odango had one more thing to do, to feel at ease. She told her Parents everything, including me actually been Female, and about all the battles she faced, and that Luna and Artemis could talk, aswell as the truth about Chibi Chibi, who they still believed to be their Daughter. I know it was hard for her to do it, but Taiki, Yaten Striker and I were there with her, and her Parents were shocked, but accepted everything. We then discovered, that Chibi Chibi shares Odango's DNA, making her technically Odango's real Sister, and that's when the little tot, decide to speak for the first time, and she told us, she wanted to stay with Odango and me, so Galaxia made it so she could, and Odango gave her a name, which was Hoshi.

"I still can't believe how may of us there are", Odango mentioned, waiting to make the new entry.

We'd arrived at the Hospital wing of the Palace, and after Ami told us it would be a while, before our Grandchild was born, I sat with Odango and our friends waiting.

"Told you you couldn't stay away from me", I mentioned, earning a slap from my Wife.

I am glad all our friends had a family, though some may think them weird. Haruka and Michiru, had apparently been discussing having children, and without Odango's knowledge, or anyones for that matter, decided to try, and asked Striker if he would consider being the donor. He agreed of course, and though he isn't technically part of their family, both Haruka and Michiru allowed him to act like the two girls Father, which made him very happy, especially since both girls call him Dad. Unlike Taiki, Yaten and I, Striker remains male, and single.

He is still like a big Brother to Odango, Shingo and Hoshi, and we gave him the job, of training the Palace Guards, and Akihiko and Ryo also, but he makes Odango train too. He also taught Shingo, Yuuichirou, and Motoki, as his sword skills are still unmatched, except for maybe myself, Odango or Haruka.

"And now the next generation is starting", Taiki commented, as she sat across from me.

"I wonder if it will be a boy or girl?", Odango thought out loud.

I really am excited to see if I have a Grandson, or a Grandaughter. I don't really care either way, as long as it is healthy. Though I'm not old enough to be a Grandparent.

"I still can't believe, I'm going to be a Grandparent already", I sighed in disbelief.

"Do you feel old?", Odango asked trying not to laugh.

Old. I don't look a day over twenty two, meaning I'm as perfect as always. None of us have really aged much, and we think it has something to do with the Silver Crystal, but none of us really care.

"No, and I'll prove it later", I whispered into Odango's ear mischievously.

"Seriously Mum, get a room", Seiji groaned embarassed.

Yes we had another child, thirteen years ago. A son, who is the spitting image of me, but has Odango's personality.

Odango kept her promise, to let me have another child, though I knows she really doesn't like taking male form. We waited till both the Earth and Moon Kingdoms were established, and I thought she had forgotten, but she didn't, and I love been the Mother of five. They call us both Mum, as we told them the truth about their conceptions, and none of them were upset, or confused by it, which was a huge relief. I have always remained the Father figure though, teaching them all to play sport, and other things, but it makes me smile knowing I can do that, without having to change.

"You should be used to it by now", Emi teased her little brother.

"I'm not that bad Kei", I smiled wickedly.

"I'm Emi Mum, that's Kei", she stated pointing to her identical twin sister.

Odango laughed, as they stared me down, just as all the others did too.

"I can never tell them apart", I sighed, scratching the back of my head.

The twins are very much like me, in personality and looks, but have the golden hair Odango once had, and stand at a height that is halfway between Odango and I. Both Odango and I were so proud, when Queen Kakyuu blessed them with the powers of Starlights, even when Kakyuu said Odango will be the only one who has the title of Moonlighter, I had no problems with one of my daughters having Striker's title. They are identical, and usually dress different, but sometimes they dress the same, just to tease me. Like today.

"How can you not know your own kids Seiya?", Yaten asked amazed.

"Yes Seiya. It's been eighteen years, and still you can't tell", Taiki laughed, shaking her head.

They too are proud, that their eldest Daughter took their titles, and all four girls are very close, just as Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Striker are.

"You two can't either", I snapped, in my own defence.

"They're not our kids",Yaten responded firmly.

I glared at her, but also love that not much has changed, with Yaten and I still teasing and arguing, just as Minako and Yaten still do too, and even Rei and Odango, when we are together, and of course, Haruka and I.

Rei, Makoto, and Hotaru chose to live on Earth, with their partners, and of course Setsuna, who is the Queen of Earth, whilst Minako, Ami, Haruka and Michiru live here in the Palace with us. Odango gave them all the choice, though part of me believes Ami and Minako only came with us, because Taiki and Yaten wanted to be near Odango and I. Those two still treat Odango like a Sister, and are very close. Everyone keeps in touch with each other, and we visit each other frequently, as we all still want to keep the Universe safe, and remain close friends too.

"Maybe she is getting old", Taiki commented, adding to the teasing.

I was looking really annoyed, as Odango wrapped her arms around me, still laughing, really enjoying having our friends here for this special moment, though I do wish the others were here.

"How much longer is it going to take?", Striker groaned, as he paced up and down.

We have been waiting paitently, for six hours, and Striker has been stressing something major the whole time.

Akihiko and Sora married a little over a year ago, which Haruka was overly pleased about. I was even happy when they started dating, and we were all thrilled, when they told us they were having a baby. Of course the age gap, of four years was a concern, especially as Odango remembers all too well the hardships that can cause, but they made it work. I guess having Akihiko being so much like me, a big kid helped, but I am truly happy to see my Son so happy.

"It shouldn't be too much longer", Taiki replied, hoping to calm Striker down.

Suddenly Akihiko walked out of the room, and looked at Odango with tears in his eyes.

He is slightly taller than me, and very handsome, still with Odango's eyes, and my hair, and has a physique that would rival Striker's or my own.

"Well...what is it?", Chibi Usa questioned impaitently.

She may be the new Sailor Moon, but god she is like me. So impaitent. She actually prefers to be called Usa now, and her hair, like Odango's is also silver, making her and Odango look practically like twins, as they are the exact same height, though Odango is more bustier, as Minako puts it.

"It's a girl", Akihiko announced happily.

Oh my god I have a Granddaughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, and Seiya's family.**

**USAGI**

Waiting for my Grandchild to be born, was stressful, but having Seiya, Taiki and Yaten teasing each other, made it interesting. I especially liked when the twins tricked Seiya, which they do often. I can tell them apart, but poor Seiya can't, which I don't understand.

"It's a girl", Akihiko announced happily.

My eldest Son was looking straight at me, and as soon as he said that, I stood, and rushed over to hug him, feeling so proud and happy to have a Grandaughter.

I let him go, then everyone congratulated him, before Seiya and I held each other close, as we followed Akihiko in to see her, with Striker beside us.

Haruka and Michiru were standing beside their Daughter, looking mighty proud, as both had been present for the birth. Sora is almost the spitting image of Haruka, though she has Striker's Sky blue eyes, and grew her hair long, to half way down her back. Manami also inherited Striker's eyes, but looks like Michiru otherwise, except she is the same height as Haruka and Sora. Manami had been present also, to watch her half Sister gave birth.

I am so happy Sora and Akihiko fell in love, and though I had hoped they would wait till Sora was a little older to have a child, I couldn't be happier, than what I am right now. I know what it's like, to have a child, at a younng age, but I know they'll be fine, and I'll be here for them always.

I walked straight towards them, and as soon as I reached the side of the bed, Sora handed me the precious little bundle of joy.

"What's her name", Seiya asked, holding me, while I held our Granddaughter in my arms.

I could see the fainstest hint of black hair, as I looked over the tiny girl. I know she will have blue eyes, but will have to wait to see which shade.

"Serenity", Akihiko replied proudly, as he sat beside Sora.

"Beautiful", I smiled happily.

I was honoured to have my Grandaughter named after me, as Usa has told me, she will name her Daughter, if she has one, Usagi, but hearing Akihiko and Sora chose to name their Daughter Serenity, meant alot.

"Another Princess", Haruka smiled happily.

"Yes, and I know you'll be more protective of this one than you were me", I giggled happily.

Even though we are living in peace, Haruka is still looking out for me, and our relationship has really become that of Sisters. She too trains with me and Striker, and still makes me blush, but I honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

"You'll always be my Koneko", she stated firmly.

"And my Odango", Seiya smirked, as I passed Serenity to her.

I'm glad they get along, though like now, they still like to compete against each other. Sometimes it's like they team against me, just to see how red I can turn, but I prefer when they are against each other, as long as it's only in fun. If it gets serious, both Michiru and I would set them straight, which we've had to do a few times.

Soon the others came in, to see the new addition to our large family, before we all headed off, leaving the new Parents alone with Serenity, though I made the new entry in the book first.

*****Akihiko Kou. Knight of the Moon. Married Sora Ten'ou. Sailor Uranus. Children: Serenity Kou.

"I can't believe we have a Grandaughter", I mentioned, as Seiya and I arrived back at our room.

"Neither can I", Seiya agreed. "But I still have to show you I'm not old", she mentioned suggestively.

It was quite late, and I was a little tired, but as I saw the look my gorgeous Wife was giving me, I knew sleep wasn't going to be happening anytime soon, and I didn't care.

"And just how are you going to do that?", I asked, walking away from her.

She grabbed my arm, and claimed my lips fiercely, after turning me to face her, and I wrapped my arms around neck, enjoying the fact my Wife and I are still as affectionate, as when we first got together.

I can't imagine my life been any other way, as to me, my life is perfect, though there is still much more to come, and I am ready to face it, but for now, I am happy to just focus on been with Seiya, who I swear I will never get enough of.

Beep Beep

I woke this morning, to the sound of my Universal Phone, as I call it, and knew straight away who it was.

"Morning Keiji", I yawned, as I rolled over to answer it.

Taiki and Ami created the devise, so we could stay in close contact with Earth and Kinmoku. Seriously the things those two can do scares me sometimes, though I'm glad they created them, as I can speak to my friends whenever I wish, as long as I have their code.

"Morning Usagi", Keiji responded sounding overly happy. "I assume my Sister is still sleeping?", he questioned with a chuckle.

"I was till you called idiot", Seiya groaned from behind me. "Go find yourself a Woman, so you don't wake up so god damn early", she suggested, as she snuggled into the back of me.

I had the thing on loudspeaker, which I guess wasn't the best idea, but I also can't help but enjoy listening to Seiya and her Brother torment each other.

"But that's why I call so early. So I can talk to Usagi", Keiji responded, making me blush a little.

"She's my Wife idiot. Get your own", Seiya snapped, pulling me close against her.

"Don't harass her too much Keiji", I spoke sweetly. "Our Grandaughter was born yesterday, and we didn't get much sleep", I informed my Brother in law, whilst playing with Seiya's hair, after I rolled onto my back.

Seiya now rested her head on my chest, still holding me closely, and I guessed she was hoping to go back to sleep.

"Congratulations", Keiji cried, sounding really happy. "Wow. I'm a Great Uncle, which of course we already knew, but this just makes it official", he added, boasting much like Seiya does. "What's her name?", he asked curiously.

"Serenity", I replied, as Seiya started running her hand up and down my leg.

I slapped her hand away, but she just gave me her famous smile, and I knew she was a little jealous that I was paying attention to Keiji.

"Serenity Kou", Keiji spoke, trying out the name. "Well I'll have to congratulate that Nephew of mine, and I'm guessing this means you won't be visiting today?", he questioned, sounding a little disappointed.

"No I'm still coming", I responded, as Seiya moved to lie above me. "I promised Mizuki I'd be there, and like my Wife always says..I keep my promises", I mentioned, looking at Seiya with a smirk.

"Well I'll be waiting", Keiji responded overjoyed. "And don't forget to make time for me, as I really need to talk to you about something", he added, sounding a little nervous. "I'll see you soon, and I promise to take good care of our Girl Seiya. Bye", he finished, before ending the communication.

I am really curious to know what he wants to talk to me about, but right now, I'm more intrigued by the funny look my Wife is giving me.

"It's still alright that I go isn't it?", I asked, hoping Seiya wasn't angry with me.

"Of course it is", she replied, as she hung her head. "I just wish my Brother wasn't attracted to you", she added, sounding jealous.

"He's not attracted to me", I assured her, as I made her look at me. "He just does it to tease you, and even if he was, I'm not interested in him", I continued, seeing her smile. "I love you, and nothing will ever change that", I promised, before pulling her down so I could kiss her.

"Good to hear", she smiled against my lips, before she deepened the kiss, and pulled me closer to her.

How I got lucky enough to have this Woman be mine, I'll never know, but I wouldn't trade her for anything. She is still as beautiful as ever, with her hair still long, which is hanging free at the moment, and her eyes still hold that sparkle, that I love to see. Her body is still amazing, though alot more mature now. Sure we haven't aged, since the Earth froze over, but she has alot more curves now, in all the right places, and I am slightly jealous of how perfect she is. Of course I never tell her that, as her ego is big enough already, but at least I'm the only one who gets to admire her physique in all it's splendour.

"I was just thinking", I mentioned, lying on Seiya's chest. "We haven't gone out for a while, so when I get back, we have to go on a date", I stated seriously, as I looked up at her.

We both made a promise, that even though we would be Queens, we would make our marriage and family our priority, and we have succeeded for the most part, but we haven't had time over the last few weeks, with alot happening around the Kingdom.

"Sounds like a plan", she winked, before kissing me lovingly.

I then went to get out of bed, but got my feet caught in the sheets, and almost fell out of bed, but Seiya caught me again, before I hit the ground.

"Careful Odango", she smirked teasingly. "I know you like falling for me, but you could have hurt yourself", she added, recieving a glare from me.

"You're impossible", I groaned, wriggling out of her arms. "You can stay in there now, while I take a shower", I grumbled, walking towards our bathroom.

I heard her laughing happily, as I entered our Bathroom, and turned the shower on, and though I know I really have no reason to be embarassed about been a klutz, as I know Seiya loves me for it, I do feel silly for still having the habit.

"Can I come in Odango?", I heard her ask, as I stood under the hot water.

"No", I replied, still feeling embarassed.

I heard the door close, and was enjoying my shower, till I felt her arms around me.

"Don't be embarassed Odango", she insisted gently. "I still think your ability to stumble is adorable", she added warmly.

"I thought I'd have grown out of it by now", I sighed, turning and resting my forehead on her chest.

"Well you don't fall as often a you used to," she started, grabbing the shampoo to wash my hair. "But like I said, I still think it's cute, so lets not worry about it, and get ready for the day shall we?", she suggested, lathering my hair.

"Mmm okay", I agreed, enjoying her washing my hair.

After she had washed my hair, I washed hers, then once we were finished showering, we got out, and found our Breakfast already waiting for us. We ate, sitting there dressed in our bathrobes, and finished just in time for Yaten and Minako to arrive.

Those two always help Seiya and I dress, on the days we have Royal duties to attend to. I don't mind, but I know Seiya hates it, as she isn't one for doing the whole Make up and hair thing. Yaten usually helps me get ready, and was a little disappointed today, that I didn't need help, as I was heading off to Kinmoku soon.

I allowed Yaten to help me though, while Minako made Seiya look girly, and once she was dressed, and had her hair curled, and hung over her shoulder we left the room.

"You look beautiful", I commented, watching her wear her strapless dark blue gown, that sat snug against her breast, before falling to the floor, slightly brushing against her body.

"And I wish I was wearing what you are", she responded, looking me up and down.

I was simply wearing a pair of skinny leg jeans, and a pale blue long sleeved shirt, and had my long hair braided.

"I'm sure your meetings won't take long today, then you can change and relax", I smiled, placing an arm around her waist.

"I know", Seiya sighed, holding me the same way. "But I still prefer when you're beside me", she added, kissing my hair.

"I'll only be gone two days, or I may be home sooner", I smiled, knowing she will be fine without me. "But before I go, I want to go see our Grandaughter", I added, excited to see her again.

"Then lets go", Seiya smiled brightly, before grabbing my hand, and running down the hall.

We ran all the way to our Son's room, where we heard our Granddaughter crying, and walked in to see Akihiko and Sora, trying to calm her.

"Need some help?", I asked, holding my arms out.

Sora smiled, looking rather relieved, and passed Serenity over, allowing me to try and calm her.

"It'll be tough at first", Seiya mentioned, placing her hand on Akihiko's shoulder. "But you'll get the hang of it", she added, knowing he was going to be okay.

"Did I cry alot?", Akihiko asked curious.

"No", Seiya replied remembering. "You inherited your Mother's love of sleep, and really only cried when you were hungry", she explained smiling.

Akihiko smiled, and both turned to look at me, as I had managed to get Serenity to sleep, and was placing the tiny girl in her crib.

"Thank you", Sora smiled, hugging me.

"No thank you needed", I smiled, hugging her in return. "I wish I was going to be here to help more, but I'll have a very unhappy Princess on my hands if I don't go", I added, as I hugged my Son.

"Just make sure the Guard is a nice guy, and tell Grandpa we'll bring Serenity to see him soon", Akihiko smiled, kissing my cheek.

"I will", I nodded, "And you help your Mother, cause god knows she'll get stressed", I added, making Seiya pout.

"Have fun Mum", Akihiko chuckled, as Seiya and I left the room.

I'm not keen on leaving so soon after Serenity been born, but I made the promise months ago, as I thought Sora would have given birth by then, and I really don't wish to upset Mizuki.

"Well I guess this is where we say goodbye", Seiya sighed, looking sad, as we arrived at the Throne room.

"You'll be fine", I assured her, letting her know she has my confidence. "Taiki is here if you need help, and I'm only a call away", I reminded her, as I placed my hand on her cheek.

This is the first time, we will have spent time away from each other, since I thawed Earth, and the first time, I'm leaving Seiya to rule alone. We've always done it together, but I know she can tackle whatever is thrown at her, which isn't much, considering our Kingdom is a very peaceful one.

"Just hurry back", she stated with seriousness, before kissing me fiercely.

"I will", I promised, as we broke apart.

I then watched her enter the Throne room, before I headed off to meet up with Striker.

"About time", Striker smirked, as I arrived in the Transporter room.

"I was saying goodbye to my Wife", I responded, shaking my head.

"Well don't forget us", Kei smiled, as she entered the room, with Emi, Usa and Seiji.

"I won't", I smiled, as I embraced my three Daughters, before noticing my Son's somewhat scared expression. "What's wrong Seiji?", I asked, worried cause he wouldn't look at me.

"Nothing", he replied, still refusing to look at me.

I knew he was lying, and as I looked at him suspiciously, I noticed his hand bleeding, and suddenly panicked.

"What happened?", I asked, grabbing his hand, and looking at the wound on his palm.

"I cut myself", he replied, still not wanting to look at me.

The wound was a little deep, but I covered it with both my hands, and used my Moon powers to heal it.

"What did you cut it on?", I asked, sensing he's done something he shouldn't have.

"I broke a glass in the Kitchen", he replied, looking guilty.

"Alright. Just be careful next time", I spoke firmly, knowing he can be a klutz like me.

He nodded, and soon my Children left the room, and I was about to enter the code for Kinmoku on the Transporter, when I heard Michiru and Haruka come into the room.

"Koneko wait", Haruka called out.

"Is something wrong?", I asked, seeing the worried expressions they were wearing.

"I've sensed trouble, yet my Mirror shows me nothing", Michiru replied, holding her Mirror close.

I didn't like hearing that, as we have managed to live in peace for quite sometime now, and I thought we would never have anything to face again.

"Do you have any ideas as to what it could be?", Striker asked, sounding angry.

"No", Haruka replied, pretty much the same. "We thought it best to warn you, before you left", she added, looking straight at me with worry.

"Have you told Seiya yet?", I asked, knowing she was going to be pissed off.

"No", Michiru replied kindly.

"Well I suggest you tell her, and we will need to call the others, and arrange a meeting", I spoke with authority. "I will speak with Kakyuu, and see if she has sensed anything, and I will need you to let me know whether we will meet here, or Earth", I added, really wishing I wasn't leaving.

"Yes my Queen", Haruka bowed, with a smirk on her face.

"Stop that", I ordered, knowing she was teasing me.

"But you're damn sexy when you go all Queen like on me", she teased, making me blush.

"Ruka", I groaned, shaking my head.

"We will contact you as soon as possible Usagi", Michiru smiled kindly, as she playfully nudged Haruka.

"I'll be waiting, and please help Seiya", I smiled gently. "I know she won't ask for it, but just be there in case", I added, knowing how stubborn my Wife can be.

"I'll babysit Kou for you Koneko", Haruka teased, looking like she was going to give Seiya a hard time.

"Thank you", I nodded, as Striker opened the Transporter.

It's another invention of Ami and Taiki's, with one been placed in the Palaces of Earth, the Moon, and Kinmoku, so we can all visit each other, including those who don't posess the powers needed to travel across the galaxy.

I hugged them both quickly, before walking into the portal that had opened, and suddenly appeared on Kinmoku, where Keiji was waiting as promised.

"Usagi", he cried, lifting me up in his arms, and spinning me around. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming", he mentioned, as he put me back on my feet.

"Where is Kakyuu?", I asked rushed. "I really need to speak with her", I added, as the portal closed behind me, and Striker stood at my side.

"I'm right here Usagi", Kakyuu spoke up, as she walked towards me.

"Kakyuu", I smiled kindly. "Have you sensed any evil?", I asked, hoping she hasn't. "Haruka and Michiru felt something, but have no idea what it could be", I added worried.

"I have had the feeling that trouble is coming", Kakyuu replied, which saddened me. "But I too know nothing", she added, looking quite concerned.

That is not what I wanted to hear, and now I'm worried our time of peace may be over.

**Hope you like it so far. Please review. Godd or Bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, Seiya's family, and Kakyuu's Family.**

**SEIYA**

I am so proud of Akihiko, and I know he will be an awesome Father, just as I was, and I have the feeling, Serenity is going to look like me. She's perfect anyway, even if she looks like someone else, but having me for a Grandmother, she has no choice but to be perfect.

I am honestly proud of all our kids, as even though they haven't grown up in the most normal of lives, they have all done their best, at everything they do. Even when Emi and Kei, went to live on Kinmoku for four years, so they could train as Starlights, I was proud knowing they were following in my foosteps. Of course I missed them, but my Parents and Brothers kept an eye on them for us, and we travelled to see them, at least once a month.

Kinmoku also experienced a freeze, similar to Earth, which we discovered, after Odango thawed Earth. She knew I was worried, about Kinmoku, and what had happened whislt we were all in a frozen sleep, so she insisted I go and see, and Taiki, Yaten and Striker went with me. We were surprised to find it, much like Earth, and apparently during our long sleep, Odango's power grew extremely, as she managed to thaw Kinmoku aswell. Not only that, but on our way back to Earth, we also discovered, that she had healed the other planets also, and when we told the Scouts, Odango asked if they'd like to rebuild their Kingdoms, but they said no. They decided to focus on just the two Kingdoms first, and see what happens down the road, but they are still here, and seem happy in their lives, just as I am in mine.

I am also happy, that my family is doing well, and that my Children got to know both sets of Grandparents. My Parents are stilll happily married, and Akemi, wh is no longer their maid, still lives there, but is treated as family. Takashi is now married to Ren, who I know as Sailor Star Chaser, and has two children. Jun who is fourteen, and looks like Ren, with light brown hair, and bright yellow eyes, whislt their Daughter Kayo, who is twelve looks like Takashi, with his dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Yoshio married Emiko, who is short, with vibrant red hair, and has big green eyes, just like their Daughter Mi, who is eleven, where their Son Isao, who is thirteen, looks like Yoshio, who looks like Takashi. I am happy they finally found someone in their lives, though I wish Keiji would. He is the only one, to not have found someone, and he claims it's because I took the only Woman who could handle him. He and Odango are very close, which doesn't really bother me, except for the fact I believe he actually loves her. I know Odango would never leave me, but I wish Keiji would stop using my Wife, to tease me.

"You two do know we can dress ourselves right?", I asked, as Minako pushed me into our oversized dressing room.

Seriously. It's a whole other room, filled with clothes, mirrors, and beauty accessories, which I just see as a waste of space.

"Yes, but we have to make sure our Queens look great", Minako replied, handing me a dark blue gown.

I hate wearing dresses, but I wear one, when Odango and I are doing our royal duties, and also because Yaten and Minako force me to. They put themselves in charge of helping Odango and I dress, when we have duties to attend to, as they know I'm not into the whole beauty side of things. I don't need to be, as I am naturally gorgeous, as is Odango, but they insist we look like ladies. Odango and I secretly call them the "Royal Fashion Police", and I'd like to see them try and force Haruka into a dress.

"Don't bother arguing", Yaten huffed, before I could speak. "Just get dressed, and let Minako work her magic", she added, as she helped Odango chose what to wear.

I did as I was told, after Odango gave me one of her sweet smiles, and quickly dressed, before sitting down so Minako could do my hair.

"Why do you always help Odango?", I asked Yaten curiously.

I was jealous that Odango was dressed casual, while I had to look like a Beauty Queen, plus it has always bothered me, that Yaten helps Odango.

"Because I know you will fight with me", Yaten replied, as she started doing Odango's hair. "And because I care more about what Usagi looks like than you do", she added annoyingly.

"Why you", I groaned, trying to stand.

"Sit down", Minako ordered, pushing on my shoulders.

I could hear Odango and Yaten giggling, so I folded my arms across my chest, and let Minako do her thing.

Finally, after my hair was curled, and hung over my right shoulder, and I had my make up done, which I refuse to wear alot of, I left the room, with Odango beside me.

I really wish Odango wasn't leaving me alone, as I'm not keen on running the Kingdom by myself, but I know Odango wants to be there for Mizuki, who is like another Daughter to us, so I'll do it for Odango. I just hope nothing happens, and I have to make a decision, as though I know Odango trusts me, this is her home, now and in the past, and I don't want to do anything to ruin her happiness.

"Is that the last one?", I asked Taiki, as I watched a Man leave the Throne room.

Thankfully Taiki was right there beside me, as I met with people from the Kingdom, who updated me on trades with Earth, and other things to do with the Kingdom. She has become our advisor, as Luna and Artemis chose to remain on Earth, with their Daughter Diana, because they wanted to watch over Chibi Chibi. Plus they had formed such a close friendship with Odango's Parents, and now that they are in human form, Odango wanted them to also have normal lives, and they are all very happy.

"Yes", Taiki replied, as she looked over her list. "Though you still have to meet with the Musicians, as you promised your Daughter you would choose the entertainment for her Wedding", she added, looking at me with a smirk.

"Is that today?", I asked, slumping back in my Throne.

"Yes Aunt Seiya", Cheiko replied, as she stood beside her Mother. "They are waiting outside for their auditions", she added gently.

Much like Taiki, Cheiko has taken it upon herself to help Odango and I, with our Royal duties. She is tall like Taiki, with her hair, but has Ami's blue eyes, and also has Taiki's personality, and intellegence.

"Well you'd better show them in", I sighed, missing Odango, who I had felt left already.

Cheiko nodded, and left the room, but as she walked out, Haruka and Michiru walked in, and neither of them looked happy.

"What's wrong?", I asked, as I stood up worried.

"I've sensed trouble, and Usagi wishes for you to organise a meeting with the others", Michiru replied, looking just as worried as I was.

"Do you know what it is?", Taiki asked, as she stood right beside me.

"No", Haruka replied firmly. "Koneko said she was going to speak with Kakyuu, hoping that she might know something, but I think we need to contact the others, and hope that one of them has an idea", she added determined.

I really didn't need this. We have lived in peace for quite some time now, and now all of a sudden, it appears something is coming to ruin that, and just to make matters worse, Odango isn't here, where I can protect her. I know I don't really need to, as she can clearly care for herself, but I don't like the idea of not been with her if she needs me.

"I'll leave contacting the others to you, while I see to these Musicians", I decided, realising it was all left up to me. "If they wish for us to travel to Earth, then Taiki, can you please organise any appointments I have over the next few days, so I can meet with the others?, and I'll contact Odango once I'm done here", I finished, hoping that I'm doing the right thing.

"Of course", Taiki nodded, seeming impressed with my decision.

Haruka and Michiru also looked impressed, as they left the room, while Cheiko bought in the first to the music acts, that were auditioning to perform at Usa's wedding.

I spent two hours listening to the Music, and was thankful when Usa joined me, as it is her wedding that we are organising, and even though she wanted me to choose the entertainment, I was glad for her imput.

She will be marrying Helios in a month, and I am so happy for her. Of course I was shocked, when I heard they had met in the past, and though Usa has no memories of that life, I'm glad she fell in love with him. He is a very nice young Man, though I don't get to see him often, but I have no concerns about Usa's happiness, as I know he loves her, and will care for her.

"I think that group was the best choice", Usa smiled, as we walked out of the Throne room.

"So do I", I agreed, relieved to be out of there. "Though you know they're not as good as we were", I mentioned cockily.

I had decided on a group of young Men, who sang rather well, and played their own instruments, and though I didn't appreciate the looks they gave my Daughter, or me for that matter, I can't deny they were the best of those who auditioned.

"I know Mum", Usa groaned, rolling her eyes. "No one is better than the great Seiya Kou", she added quite sarcastically.

"You'd better believe it", I smirked smugly, as we headed off to find the others.

Usa laughed, and once we arrived at the Senshi Lounge, she headed off towards her room, whilst I entered, to find Taiki, Ami, Minako, Yaten, Haruka and Michiru waiting for me.

"Well?", I asked, as I sat down on the couch next to Yaten.

"Rei has seen a vision in her fire, but can not see their faces clearly", Michiru replied, looking more concerned than she was before.

"What did she see?", Ami asked, what I wanted to know.

"She saw two figures facing each other", Michiru started gently. "One was surrounded in light, whilst the other was surrounded in darkness, but the darkness seemed to be engulfing the light", she finished, as Haruka held her closely.

"So what does that mean?", I asked, not liking the sound of that.

"She believes it will be a battle between good and evil", Haruka replied, looking pissed. "Like that's anything new, though Rei did say, that the two figures she saw, were very familiar, but she couldn't figure out how", she added, clenching her fists.

I really hated hearing that, and wanted to rush off to Kinmoku, where I could be with Odango, as I had the feeling this involved her.

"So are we going to Earth, or are they coming here?", Yaten asked, sounding annoyed.

"We're going to go to Earth", Michiru replied, not seeming happy about it. "I might be able to help Rei get a clearer vision, plus Mamoru isn't too keen on coming here", she added, looking at me with sympathy.

Mamoru has been acting weird over the last few months, though no one knows why. He and Setsuna are still happily married, and their Daughter Maki, who is very much her Father to look at, though has Setsuna's eyes, makes him very proud.

"So when do we leave?", Minako asked, sounding like she wasn't looking forward to going either.

"Tonight", I replied, wanting to find out as much as possible, as soon as possible.

The others all nodded, and soon we all headed off to get things organised, before we departed, and I headed straight to my room, needing to call my Wife.

"Hello", came her voice across the phone.

"Odango", I smiled, happy to hear her. "How are things on Kinmoku?", I asked, as I started removing my dress.

"Okay", she replied, not sounding too happy. "The Guard is nice, though his older Brother and Father are sexist pigs, but I'm more concerned with what happened to Michiru", she continued, really sounding worried. "Have you found out anymore about what she felt?", she asked curiously.

"Rei had a vision, but couldn't tell who it was", I replied, wanting so much to be there with her. "But it looks like we'll have another fight on our hands", I added sadly.

"I had a feeling that's what was happening", Odango sighed sadly also. "Where are you meeting with the others?", she asked, holding back tears.

I may no have been able to see her, but I could tell by her voice, that she was trying not to cry, and that just made me want to be beside her more.

"Earth", I replied, wishing we weren't going there myself. "Michiru wants to see if she can help Rei get a clearer vision", I told her gently.

"I hope she can", Odango sniffled. "I wish I was there with you, but I probably won't be able to leave until tomorrow night", she added even sadder than a moment ago.

"I wish I was with you too", I spoke gently. "I miss you, and don't worry about this new threat too much", I suggested, wanting to ease her mind a little, and mine at the same time. "We'll face it together", I promised warmly.

"I know", she responded sniffling. "As long as we're together, we can defeat anything", she added, sounding alot more like herself.

"That we can", I smiled. "I really do miss you. This is the first night we've spent apart in a long time", I mentioned, not looking forward to going to bed.

"I miss you too", she responded weakly. "Hopefully I'll tire myself out at the Ball tonight, and fall asleep straight away, so tomorrow comes quicker", she spoke, sounding like she didn't want to go to the Ball.

"I hope you're not planning on dancing with too may Men, or Women for that matter", I hoped out loud, feeling a little jealous.

I know how beautiful Odango is when she is dressed for such occassions, and I know the attention she grabs, which worries me.

"Well since my gorgeous Wife isn't here, I'll have to find someone else to dance with", Odango responded teasing me. "But don't worry Seiya. I'll only dance with Striker or Keiji, and maybe Toshi so I can get to know him more", she continued, making me feel a little better.

"Moonlighter".

I heard the other voice, and wondered who it was, but was relieved to know Odango was keeping her identity secret.

All of Kinmoku know who Queen Serenity is, but only my family, the Royal family, and the Royal Guards, and Starlights know she is also Moonlighter, which makes me feel more at ease with her been there without me.

"I have to go Seiya", Odango spoke annoyed. "I'll meet you on Earth tomorrow night. I love you", she added sincerely.

"I love you too", I responded honestly. "And you had better be there tomorrow night, or I'm coming to get you", I stated seriously.

"I promise. Bye", she spoke before ending the call.

I know Odango will keep her promise, so all I have to do is get through this night, and she will be back at my side where she belongs.

With that knowledge, I headed into my changing room, so I could pack a suitcase, as I have no idea how long we'll be staying on Earth for, and changed into a pair of jeans, with a red singlet top, before heading off to see my Children.

After Dinner, we were all gathered together, and we were all saying goodbye to our families.

Taiki and Ami stood with their three Children, with Taiki giving Cheiko a list of things that needed to be done whislt we're gone. Their Son Ryo, who is identical to Taiki, in everyway, was chatting with Akihiko, whilst their youngest Daughter Yas, who is pretty much Ami to look at, was hugging Ami, looking sad.

Yaten and Minako were with their three kids, of which Saki is the eldest, and looks like Yaten, though she has Minako's blue eyes. Their youngest daughter Ume, is very much Minako to look at, whilst their Son and youngest child Kazuki, is Yaten all over, though is the tallest of them.

"Don't worry Mum", Akihiko smiled, as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "I will run things here, until you return, and I'll look after the younger ones", he stated confidently.

I have no worries leaving Akihiko in charge, as I know he is up to the task, plus the younger ones will listen to him. He may only have four siblings, but he treats all the others like younger Brothers and Sisters, and is very protective of them all. I also have no worries about leaving Seiji with him, as even though there is a nine year age gap between them, they are like Bestfriends, and I know my three Daughters will help him out. All five of my Children get along, which is a relief, and I know they'll look after each other in mine and Odango's absence.

"I know you will", I smiled, having full confidence in him.

"Are we ready?", Haruka asked, looking eager to get going.

I nodded, and after hugging each of my Children, and kissing my Grandaughter, I headed off towards the Transporter room, with Yaten, Taiki, Ami, Minako, Haruka and Michiru.

We were almost there, when both Yaten and Michiru stopped suddenly, causing me to look at them, as I felt a pain in my chest.

"A star is dying", Yaten mentioned sadly.

"I can feel it too", Michiru spoke weakly. "Something isn't right", she added, looking up at Haruka.

Before I could ask more, I saw Odango rushing towards us, looking scared.

"Odango", I cried, wondering why she was back now. "What happened?. Why are you back now?", I asked concerned.

"Kinmoku", she replied, out of breath. "We were attacked. Queen sent me back to warn you", she continued, seeming uneasy.

"What do you mean attacked?", I asked, as I stepped closer to her. "Where is Striker?", I asked, realising he wasn't with her like he always is.

"Dead", Odango replied, stepping away from me.

"No", Haruka snapped. "He isn't dead", she spoke sure of it.

"He is", Odango responded, confusing me with her attitude.

She didn't seem to upset that he was gone, and that concerned me, as those two are really close.

"He died protecting me, like he always does", Odango told us, looking very serious. "We need to get to the others quickly", she insisted, looking really determined.

"Well then lets go", Haruka decided pissed off.

Striker and her were very close, much like he and Odango were, so I can understand she is hurt to know he has died, just like I am. At least he died the way he would have wanted to.

"Did you actually get a look at the enemy?", Haruka asked, looking at Odango, as we hurried off.

"No", Odango replied with no emotion. "It all happened so fast. One minute I'm dancing with Striker, and the next everything went dark, and the people started screaming", she continued, still void of any emotions, which worried me. "I tried to fight, but when Striker was hit, the Queen told me to run, and to come back here", she finished, as we arrived in the Transporter room.

"So we don't know how to defeat them?", Yaten asked, sounding agitated.

I looked over at her, and I could tell she too was hurting, because of Striker, just like the others were also.

"I have a plan, but I need to get to Earth quickly", Odango replied, as Haruka rushed to open the portal to Earth.

I stared at Odango carefully, upset that she was barely paying any attention to me, and wondered what really happened, to make her seem so different.

I watched them all step through the portal, with Odango looking awkward at doing so, and I followed, hoping to end this problem, and soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, Seiya's family, and Kakyuu's family.**

**Also Created: Toshi, Yuudai and Taro.**

**Created Own Evil: Starlight, and Darkness's Army.**

**USAGI**

I really wish Kakyuu had more information, about this new threat, but since she didn't, I decided to do what I came for, and transformed into my Starlight form, which now includes me having black hair, and went to find Princess Mizuki.

"Moonlighter", she cried, obviously relieved to see me. "I am so glad you're here", she smiled, hugging me tightly.

"I promised didn't I?", I asked with a giggle.

She looks so much like her Mother, with the red hair, but has her Father's deep green eyes, and is a little wilder than her Mother, which I think comes from having spent so much time with Kei an Emi.

"Yes you did", she smiled brighter, as she stepped back from me. "He will be here soon, and I am so nervous to meet his Father and Brother", she mentioned, fidgiting.

Mizuki is like another Daughter to me, and has fallen in love with one of the Royal Guards, who is actually from a neighbouring planet, and has asked me to be present, when his family arrives. Apparently Kakyuu and Jiro have already given their blessing, but she wants to know my opinion, as apparently it means alot to her, to have my blessing also.

"Don't be nervous", I insisted, grabbing her hands. "You are the Princess of Kinmoku, so show them the strong willed, beautiful young Woman you are, and let them see how much you love Toshi", I suggested, hoping all goes well for her.

"I will", she beamed confidently.

She then left, and headed to the door, while Kakyuu came and stood beside me, wearing a huge smile on her face.

"I'm glad you're here also Usagi", she spoke warmly, as we started to head towards the door. "She was nervous enough as it was to introduce Toshi to myself and Jiro, let alone meet his family", she continued. "She believes having you here will give her the strength to face them, as you are a Hero to her", she finished, making me blush slightly.

"I'm no Hero Kakyuu", I spoke firmly.

"Yes you are", Kakyuu smiled, making me look at her. "You have saved this planet, more than once, aswell as Earth, but most importantly, the way you live your live is something to be admired", she continued, as we arrived outside where Mizuki was waiting. "You follow your heart, unlike most who fear doing so, and because of that, many look up to you, including your own Children. I know they don't know of your once pre determined destiny, but I'm sure if they did, it would only make them believe in your strength even more", she added, making me blush brighter. "Even I myself find more courage in your presence, just like my Daughter does, and for that I thank you", she finished, hugging me tightly.

"You're family Kakyuu", I smiled, as I hugged her in return. "You never need thank me, and know I will always be here if needed", I added, kissing her cheek.

"Just like a Hero", she smiled, as we pulled apart.

I shook my head, but knew I wasn't going to get her to change her mind, so I walked away, and took my place beside Mizuki, who already had a transformed Striker standing with her, and waited to meet Toshi.

As soon as he arrived, I recognised him as one of the Guards I've trained with, during our many visits. Striker and I always train with the other Starlights, and Guards when we are here, as we like to learn different fighting techniques, from those, who like Toshi, come form different planets.

"Hello my Princess", Toshi bowed, as he stood before Mizuki. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting", he apologised, as he kissed her hand.

"That's alright", Mizuki blushed brightly. "Moonlighter only arrived moments ago herself", she mentioned, looking at me.

Toshi also looked at me, and I could clearly see how he caught Mizuki's interest. He's about Seiya's height, with short curly black hair, and big jade green eyes, surrounded by dark lashes, and has quite the muscular physique. He seems so kind, and caring, so he's off to a good start if he wants to impress me, but I'll wait to learn more about him, before I make my decision.

"Moonlighter", Toshi smiled nervously. "It's an honour to see you again, and please feel safe, as I have not revealed your true identity to my family, and never will", he spoke, whilst bowing before me.

"We do not bow before Women Toshi".

I looked up hearing the loud, angry voice, and guessed it was his Father, since he too had the black hair, though his had white streaks through it, and was quite muscular himself.

"I bow before Moonlighter and my Princess Father, as both have earnt my respect", Toshi spoke firmly, as he stood and faced the Man. "And I hope you show them, King Jiro, and Queen Kakyuu the same respect", he added, moving to stand at Mizuki's side, between me and her.

"To the King, Queen and Princess maybe, but to a Starlight...I have yet to see one who deserves respect", the Man spoke coldly, whilst looking at me with disgust.

Oh he does not want to start disrespecting Starlights around me.

"That's because they are Women Father", a young Man stated, as he stood beside Toshi's Father. "A Womans place is not on the battlefield, but at home caring for their Husband", he added, looking at me suggestively.

That is the most sexist thing I have heard in a long time, and if he keeps that up, I'll show him why Women belong on the battlefield.

"Queen Kakyuu. King Jiro", Toshi spoke bowing. "Allow me to introduce my Father Yuudai, and my older Brother Taro. Father. Brother. It is my honor to introduce you to the Rulers of Kinmoku, and their Daughter Mizuki", he introduced politely.

"It's an honour to meet you", Mizuki smiled, whislt bowing her head. "I hope you enjoy your stay ", she added, holding back her nerves.

"We shall see", Toshi's Father responded cautiously.

"Please come inside, and join us for Lunch", Kakyuu offered kindly.

Yuudai didn't speak, but walked into the Palace with Kakyuu and Jiro, and Toshi and Mizuki followed, leaving me outside with Striker and Taro, who was still staring at me.

"And who is this ravashing beauty?", the one called Taro asked, looking me up and down.

He looks very much like Toshi, and I really want to hit him, but know I have to behave for Mizuki's sake.

"My name is Moonlighter", I bowed, clenching my fists.

"Moonlighter", he spoke, making my skin crawl. "By any chance are you married?", he asked, as Striker moved closer to me.

"Yes she is".

I smiled hearing Keiji's voice, but was a little shocked, when he kissed me quickly, before hanging his arm around my shoulder.

"Too bad", Taro smiled annoyingly, before disappearing into the palace.

"Sexist pig", I mumbled, as I hung my head. "At least Toshi seems nice", I added, looking at Striker for agreement.

"That he does", Striker nodded.

"Well lets go get something to eat", Keiji suggested, and started leading me inside.

I laughed and followed, but my thoughts suddenly turned to this new threat that seems to be coming, and I started thinking about the fact I may have to fight again.

I had Lunch with the Royal Family, and Toshi's family, which wasn't at all pleasant, as Taro kept staring at me, but thankfully Keiji was right beside me, occassionally kissing my cheek, and holding my hand, to keep up the charade of us been married. I do not want to be there, when Seiya finds out.

After Lunch, I spoke to Seiya who I am missing terribly. I wasn't surprised that they are meeting on Earth, but I hope Michiru can help Rei see more, and give us a clue as to what we are facing. I just wish Seiya was with me, because I don't feel as stressed with her around. She is my strength, and like her, I am not looking forward to spending tonight without her. I am definetely returning to her tomorrow night, after Yuudai and Taro have gone home.

Unfortunately I had to cut the call short, because Taro was looking for me. I really dislike him, and wish he would leave me alone, but I met up with him, then joined all the others in the Sitting room.

I was impressed to hear Toshi didn't share his Father's and Brother's opinions of Women. I actually like the young Man, and I can clearly see that Mizuki loves him, as he does her, so if it's my blessing she wants, she can have it.

After spending most of the day with them, I finally got to go to my room, where I started getting ready for the ball. Kakyuu has always kept the room I first stayed in as mine, and I never have to bring clothes with me, as I have a wardrobe full of clothes here. I ended up chosing a sapphire blue gown, that that was strapless, with a corset like bodice, then fell to the floor, hugging my legs loosley.

"You look just like Akihiko with that dark hair", Striker commented, as he arrived to escort me to the Ball.

He was right. I had my black hair twisted, and sitting low on the back of my head, and I really did look like Akihiko. I was also wearing the sapphire star necklace, that Seiya gave me for my twenty first birthday. I still remember when she gave it to me, as it was after all that stuff with Starlight went down. I always wear it, just like she still wears the necklace I gave her, aswell as the wedding ring I gave her for her twenty first.

"I know", I smiled, as I looped my arm through his. "And I can't wait to get back and see my Son. I hope Serenity isn't giving him and Sora too much trouble", I added, missing my Grandaughter.

"They'll be fine", Striker assured me. "Our Grandaughter couldn't ask for better Parents", he added proudly.

Striker is really proud of Sora, and Manami for that matter. He is a wonderful Father to both girls, and I like the fact he and I share a Grandaughter.

I smiled in agreement, and soon we were at the Ball, where Keiji was the first to ask me to dance, and I was thankful, as Taro was still watching me.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?", I asked, realising my Brother in law and I hadn't had the chance to talk yet.

"I wanted your opinion on something", Keiji replied, looking slightly nervous.

"What?", I asked curiously, as we continued dancing.

"Well as you know, I'm technically forty four years old, though we all know I only look twenty eight", he started, trying to be cocky, but I could see he was struggling to speak openly. "And everyone is always at me to find someone and marry them", he added, as I nodded for him to continue. "I found someone, but I'm not sure what everyone will think", he finished, looking really nervous.

"Who?", I asked, keen to know.

I want Keiji to be happy, and hearing that he has found someone, gives me the hope that he will be happy.

"Hoshi", he replied so quietly, that I almost didn't hear him.

"Excuse me. Did you just say Hoshi, as in my little Sister Hoshi?", I asked, not believing I heard right.

"Yes", he replied seriously. "I know you most likely won't approve, as I'm much older than her, but we've been contacting each other alot over the last couple of years, aswell as visiting each other, and I have fallen in love with her", he confessed honestly.

I stared at him a moment, trying to get over the shock, before I decided to find out more about them.

"Does she love you?", I asked, as we ventured outside onto the balcony.

"Yes", he replied, smiling brightly. "I never expected it to happen, but she has the sweetest personality, and she's the first girl, besides you, that has ever seen past my cocky exterior, and accepted me", he spoke openly, as I listened with interest. "I've never felt like this before, and I have spoken to your Parents about it, and they have given me permission to marry her, as have my Parents, but all have said I need your approval first", he finished, looking at me with hope.

"Why would you need my approval?", I asked confused.

"Because technically you're the reason she exsists", he replied gently. "I know I'd also have to speak with Seiya too, cause we all know how protective over her she is, but I just wanted to speak with you about it first, and see what you think", he added nervously.

"I say go for it", I replied honestly.

"Really?", he asked surprised.

"Yes really", I laughed in reply. "Hoshi has never been one to let people get close to her, in that way, and I have always hoped that both you and her would find someone to make you happy, and if that's each other, then you have my blessing", I continued, embracing him tightly. "But I will be having words to my Sister about keeping this from me. And I will help you talk to Seiya", I finished, feeling so happy for them both.

Hoshi, or Chibi Chibi as Seiya still calls her, is twenty six now, well technically anyway, and has never even had a boyfriend. She shys away from most people, though is still a ball of energy around those she does know, and I had always hoped she would find someone to love her, and I'm honestly glad that person is Keiji. I trust him completely, and I know he will take good care of her, though it will be interesting to see how Seiya reacts. Keiji always said he'd only marry if he could find another like me, and well Hoshi is probably as close as he's going to get.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you", he cried, as he held me close, and spun us around. "You have no idea how much this means to me", he added, as he placed me gently back on my feet.

"Just don't hurt her, and we'll have no problems", I warned smiling.

"You have my word, that I will love her always", he responded seriously. "I love my little Ichigo", he declared honestly.

"Ichigo?", I questioned surprised.

"Her hair reminds me of Strawberries, so that's what I call her", he responded, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh god you're too much like Seiya", I sighed, hanging my head.

Keiji laughed, which I ended up doing also, as I realised that he is going to treat Hoshi, just like Seiya treats me, which is perfect.

"Well I'm going to tell my Parents", Keiji announced, kissing my cheek. "I'll see you in there", he smiled, before leaving me alone.

I shook my head, then looked up at the stars, which I love to look at, before a sudden cold feeling came over me.

"Hello Princess".

I turned hearing the oh too familiar voice, and was shocked to see Starlight standing there.

"What the hell?", I asked, confused as to how she was here.

The Black Star Brooch was hidden, yet here she stands before me, with her black eyes looking at me coldly, and is wearing an almost amused smile on her face.

"Didn't you miss me Princess?", she asked sarcastically. "I missed you, being locked away for all that time", she continued, as she stepped closer to me. "I thought I'd never see you again, but thanks to a certain someone, here I am", she finished, looking pleased.

"Who?", I asked, wanting to know who let her free.

"Lets just say your youngest Son has quite the curious mind", she replied smiling. "He found your secret room, and couldn't help but look inside the box you had my Brooch kept in", she continued, as walked around me. "Unfortunately he cut himself, and thanks to his blood been part yours, I was able to return, and so here I am, more than ready to finish what we started", she finished coldly.

I looked at her with anger, and remembered Seiji's wounded hand, that I healed before I came to Kinmoku, and now understood why he was acting so strange.

"You couldn't defeat me then, so what makes you think you can defeat me now?", I asked, standing face to face with her.

"Because I know what makes you strong", she whispered in my ear.

"USAGI", I heard Striker call out.

I turned to look at him, but then felt something enter my body, and looked down to see Starlight had stabbed me in the stomach, with a dagger that then disappeared. The pain was intense, and I looked at her, to see her wearing an all too amused smile, but I crumbled to my knees, before I could even try to attack her.

"USAGI NOOOO", Striker cried, only to have Starlight send an attack his way.

I watched as it hit him, and saw him fall to the ground, unable to move, just as I couldn't.

"See Princess", Starlight smiled, as she squatted before me. "I've had alot of time, to remember all that my Master knew before me, and so I have some new tricks to play with", she continued, as she stood back up.

I looked up at her, as I continued to try and stop my wound from bleeding, and was shocked when she transformed herself, to look exactly like me, with her eyes now blue, her hair black, and she was wearing the same sapphire dress I was. She even wore the same ring.

"I wish you could be here to see my work", Starlight smiled evily. "But unfortunately having you around, isn't in my plan", she added, as she caressed my cheek. "Ow", she cried, pulling away from me.

She glared at me coldly, as I watched her hold her hand protectively, which made me wonder what happened when she touched me, as I could feel nothing over the pain in my stomach.

BANG CRASH BOOM

Thunder started rolling loudly through the sky, which made me shake, even though I could feel the life leaving my body, and the next thing I know, I can hear screams of fear coming from the Ballroom, and I could faintly see Darkness's army attacking people.

"Don't even bother Princess", Starlight groaned, as she kicked me down, after I tried to stand. "As far as they'll know, I'm the Moon Princess, and since your life is almost over, they'll never know any different", she smiled, as I felt my body lifted off the ground.

"You won't get away with this", I growled weakly.

"Yes I will", Starlight responded smiling.

Rain was falling harshly, as I floated in the air, before I suddenly found myself falling, and boy did it hurt, when I landed in the patch of rose bushes, below the balcony.

"Goodbye Princess", Starlight smiled, as she looked down at me, before she disappeared form my sight.

I laid there crying, realising I was in fact dying, and feared that Striker was dead already, which hurt me deeply.

"Striker".

I heard Keiji's voice, and tried to keep my eyes open, hoping to see him.

"Keiji", I managed to speak, though it took alot of my strength.

I was freezing cold, and I could feel my body failing, but all I could think about was Seiya. I am going to die, without having her beside me, like we had promised, and as I felt my heart start to slow, I made a wish that she would be safe.

"Usagi".

My eyes were closing, and I couldn't feel the pain anymore, as I heard the voice call out for me, before everything went dark.

"USAGI".

**Thanks to those who have reviewed. I appreciate the feedback, and I hope you continue to enjoy my story**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, Seiya's family, and Kakyuu's family.**

**Also Created: Toshi, Yuudai and Taro.**

**Created Own Evil: Starlight, and Darkness's Army.**

**SEIYA**

When we arrived on Earth, the other four Scouts and Mamoru were there to greet us, though it was clear that no one was happy about the reason behind the visit.

"I need to speak with you urgently", Odango announced, looking straight at Mamoru.

"Of course", Mamoru responded nodding. "Follow me", he instructed, leading her out of her Transporter room.

I watched as Odango disappeared, following Mamoru, and still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right with her. She sure looked like my Odango, with her hair now silver, after she changed it back from black, and she looked as gorgeous as always, especially in that sapphire gown, but she was acting so strangely.

"What's wrong with Usagi?", Makoto asked concerned.

It's a relief to know I'm not the only one who sees it.

"Striker died", Minako sniffled in reply.

"What?", was the collective cry from the others.

"Apparently while on Kinmoku, they were attacked, and Striker died saving Usagi", Michiru explained, as Haruka held her close in comfort.

I still can't believe he is gone, but as both Yaten and Michiru felt a Star dying, and Odango telling us it happened, I have no reason to doubt it, but that doesn't stop it from hurting. Sure he and I never got along growing up, and we had some issues concerning Odango, but I came to think of him as Brother, and it pains me that he is no longer here.

"Well Usagi has definetely changed then", Rei mentioned, looking deep in thought. "She'd usually be crying her heart out by now, yet she seemed to not be bothered by it", she added looking confused.

"I think she is trying to remain strong", Ami spoke sadly. "She must be hurting so deeply", she added, burrying her head in Taiki's chest.

"Well the thing that destroyed Striker is going to know pain when I get my hands on it", Haruka stated angrily.

I knew Haruka and Striker were close, but apparently not how close. Then again they do share a Daughter, which just reminded me, that Serenity is going to grow up without one of her Grandparents present. I myself am starting to feel angry.

"Well we need to be there for her, when she does break", Hotaru sniffled sadly.

All nodded, and soon we headed out of the room, and I began to wonder what Odango was talking to Mamoru about.

We arrived in the Dining room of the Crystal Palace, where the rest of their families were waiting, and it was good seeing everyone.

Makoto sat with Motoki, Hana, and Katsuro. Hana looks like Motoki, whilst Katsuro looks like Makoto, and about the same height too. They looked really happy as I walked over, but I didn't see the two little ones, rushing towards me.

"Aunt Seiya".

I found myself suddenly on the ground, as Ken and Mika had rushed to me, and I laughed happily, embracing my Niece and Nephew, who look like Shingo, but have Hotaru's eyes.

"I see you missed me", I smiled, looking at them.

"Yep", they responded happily, before getting up, and rushing back over to their Parents.

"Sorry", Hotaru apologised, as I stood up.

"Don't worry about it", I smiled, shaking Shingo's hand, before I sat beside him.

Odango's Parents and Hoshi were sitting across form us, and next to them were Rei and Yuuichirou, with Akane, who is looking more like Rei everyday. Finally Setsuna sat with Maki, and I was glad to see all were happy, though knew they wouldn't be once they learned the truth.

"Where is Usagi?", Mr Tsukino asked curiously.

"She is speaking with Mamoru", I replied, not wanting to tell them about Striker.

"Did..did Usagi go to Kinmoku?", Hoshi asked, looking somewhat nervous.

"Yes she did Chibi Chibi", I smiled gently.

"Has..has she mentioned anything about what happened there?", she asked, looking down at the table.

Her behaviour was confusing me, and what made me even more confused, were the looks Odango's parents were giving me, aswell as Shingo.

"She..",

I went to respond, but was stopped, when Odango and Mamoru entered, and I could tell by the looks on their faces, I wasn't going to like what they were about to say.

"What's going on?", Haruka demanded to know.

"Mamoru and I have discussed what action to take, concerning this new threat", Odango started, sounding nothing like the Odango I know. "And we have decided, that we shall marry", she finished, causing my heart to stop.

"What?", I cried standing up.

"You can't be serious", Haruka questioned angrily.

"We are very serious", Mamoru responded firmly. "As you have all seen, most of what was supposed to happen in our destiny, has in fact came to light, yet once Crystal Tokyo was created, there was meant to be everlasting peace, and that seems to not be the case, so we have decided to marry, and set things right", he explained, taking Odango's hand in his.

"Mum. Dad. Can you please take the little ones out for a moment?", I asked, looking at my Parents in law, as I didn't want to lose my temper with Ken and Mika present.

They nodded, and took the two little ones out, whilst Maki, Akane, Hana and Katsuro left also, after been told to by their Parents. Once they were gone, I turned my attention back to my Wife, and glared at her and Mamoru angrily.

"Now explain to us what's really going on", I demanded, refusing to believe Odango was willing to leave me.

"We just told you", Odango replied, looking like she wasn't going to back down. "I tried living a different life, and it was great while it lasted, but I can't put my wants over the safety of others, so I am going to marry Mamoru", she stated, sounding very serious.

"Why are you agreeing to this Mamoru?", Setsuna asked, as she started crying.

"Because it's my destiny", Mamoru replied, not seeming to upset with the idea.

I could feel my heart breaking, and refused to accept this, but I could tell by the look on Odango's face, that she was dead serious about this marriage.

"And what do we tell our Children?", I asked, hoping to change her mind. "You don't think they're going to find this all strange?", I asked, wondering what they would in fact think.

"They will understand I have to do this", Odango replied firmly. "It is for their safety also, that I made this decision", she added, not even looking sad over all this.

"And what about me?", I asked, as tears built in my eyes. "Am I just supposed to sit back, and watch you marry someone, who you don't love, and all because you think it's the right thing to do?", I asked heartbroken.

"Yes", Odango nodded in reply. "Though I must tell you, that a part of me has always loved Mamoru, and after what I saw on Kinmoku, I know now I made a mistake giving up on that love", she confessed openly.

"Are you kidding me?", I asked, as I started to cry. "Are you saying loving me was a mistake?", I asked, hoping she was lying.

"Yes that is what I am saying", she replied seriously.

Talk about stabbing me in the heart. I can't believe she is saying that, especially after I spoke with her this afternoon, and she said she missed me and that we could defeat anything as long as we are together. Something is definetely wrong here, and I refuse to believe everything I love and live for, is been taking away from me.

"What happened to you Koneko?", Haruka asked, sounding like she was struggling to believe it also.

"I was forced to realise that I was selfish, and mislead", Odango replied firmly. "I should never have gone against my destiny, and was blind to what my actions would cause, but it's not to late to correct my mistakes, and I expect you all to support me", she added, waiting for our response.

"Never", I snapped in response, before storming out the door.

I heard footsteps following me, and I turned to see who it was, but wasn't expecting it to be Odango.

"What do you want?", I asked furiously.

"I need you to understand why I'm doing this", she replied, stepping closer to me.

"Get away from me", I ordered, stepping back. "After what you just said in there, don't think you can come out here, and try and act like you actually care about me", I continued, letting my hurt out.

"I do care about you Seiya, but surley you knew this would happen no matter how hard we tried to fight it", she spoke gently.

"No I was stupid and believed you, when you said you loved me, and wanted to spend eternity with me", I cried, regretting ever listening to her. "But if you knew all along that this would happen, then why string me along for so long?", I asked, needing to understand.

"I felt sorry for you, having fallen in love with me, and wanted to give you some happiness before I followed my destiny", she replied, making me gasp in shock. "I do love you, but not in the same way as you do me, and I can't continue lying, just because you might be hurt", she added, with not even the slightest bit of regret.

"Then from here on out, we have nothing further to say to each other", I spoke seriously, before starting to walk away.

"I'll need you to sign divorce papers", she called out, making me stop and turn around to look at her.

"Gladly", I nodded, before turning back, and continuing on my way.

I had no idea as to where I was going, as I really don't belong here anymore. I still refuse to believe this is happening. This has to be a nightmare I haven't woken up from yet, cause I know in my heart, that Odango was never with me out of pity, but because she loves me. I have felt her love numerous times, and I know it wasn't fake, but then why would she say those things to me. I could say she was trying to make it easier on me, by making me think she doesn't love me, but unfortunately when she told me she didn't, I could see in her eyes that she was been honest, and that kills me.

"Kou wait up".

I stopped walking, hearing Haruka calling me, but I didn't turn to look at her, as I didn't want her to see me crying, but I couldn't help burst into loud sobs, when she hugged me. She has never hugged me before, but I guess desperate times call for desperate measures.

"We're here for you Kou", Haruka spoke kindly, as she pulled away from me. "I know Koneko loves you, more than anything, so I doubt she will go through with this wedding", she spoke sure of it.

"She seemed pretty eager", I sniffled, looking down. "She said she was only with me, to make me happy until she had to fulfill her destiny", I told her sadly.

"None of this makes sense", Haruka grumbled, running her fingers through her hair. "She won't even let us go to Kinmoku to help, which pisses me off", she continued, looking furious. "We need to find out what happened on Kinmoku, because there is something she isn't telling us", she finished, looking like she was filled with rage.

"Well you might want to find out quick, because she just sent word for the Children to come, and they are on their way", Taiki informed me looking worried.

I hated hearing that, as I really don't want to tell my Children, that their Mother is marrying another, because she never loved me.

"Is it just my five, or are the others coming also?", I asked, wondering if the other Children will come too.

"Oh she invited our kids too", Yaten groaned, looking anything but pleased. "Apparently they need to learn the truth, so we are all prepared for the new future or some bullshit", she added, sounding like she was ready to kill.

"Well I guess we should go to the Transporter room, and wait for them", I suggested, wishing this wasn't happening.

The others nodded, and all followed me, as I headed off, trying to figure out a way to tell my Children, what was going to happen.

"What do you mean you two were destined to be together?".

I heard Akihiko's angry voice, as we neared the Transporter room, and when I rushed in, I was far from pleased to see Odango and Mamoru already there, along with the others, and my five Children.

"I had a destiny, which included marrying Mamoru, and then the Earth would freeze over, before I thawed it, creating Crystal Tokyo, where we would rule as King and Queen, and we would have a Daughter, whom we would call Chibi Usa", Odango explained, as I stood beside Seiji.

"Me?", Usa questioned surprised.

"Yes", Odango replied firmly. "Though you had light pink hair, and red eyes, but you stayed with me, making my parents believe you were my Cousin, but we soon learned that you were in fact, mine and Mamoru's Daughter", she told them openly.

"Is this true Mum?", Usa asked, looking straight at me.

"Yes", I replied, not wanting to lie to them.

"I don't believe any of this", Akihiko growled angrily. "I don't care if it was your destiny, you obviously chose to go against it, and now you all of a sudden want to fulfill it", he continued, as Sora tried to calm him. "I won't accept your marriage", he finished, glaring at Mamoru.

"You have no choice", Odango spoke forcefully, as she stepped closer to him. "I am your Mother, and you will do as I say", she added coldly.

"You're not my Mother", Akihiko snapped pissed off. "My Mother has a heart, unlike you", he finished agitated.

SLAP

Never have I seen Odango raise a hand to one of our Children, and seeing her slap Akihiko across the face, shocked me beyond belief.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again", Odango ordered with authority. "You, like the others, are just another mistake, caused by my moment of stupidity", she spoke coldly, as Mamoru held her by the shoulders.

"Marrying Mamoru is your moment of stupidity", Akihiko spoke coldly. "And I'm not going to hang around, and watch you make that mistake", he stated seriously, before he turned to head back to the Transporter.

I watched sadly, as Sora followed him, as did Usa, Emi, Kei and Seiji, along with the other Children.

"Where are you going?", I asked, as I moved to follow them.

"Home", Akihiko replied, looking at me with so much pain. "Are you coming?", he asked curiously.

I looked at my Children, then looked back over at Odango, and as much as I wanted to go with them, I knew I had to stay.

"I need to stay here right now", I replied, hoping they understood.

"Well don't be gone too long", Akihiko spoke weakly, before the portal opened, and he stepped through it.

The others all followed, and as soon as the portal closed, I felt so lost, that I had no clue as to what to do.

"Well I suggest we get some sleep, and start planning our wedding tomorrow", Odango suggested, before she left with Mamoru.

I watched her walk away, then felt Haruka's hand on my shoulder, and I followed her, realising my life is over.

_"SEIYA...SEIYA"_.

I heard the voice screaming out, which woke me, and I sat up in bed, to find the sun shining through the window, and could have sworn it was Odango calling me. That pained me to think about, as I remembered that Odango broke my heart yesterday, and that I am soon to be a single Woman again. My once perfect life is over, and all I can do, is nothing.

I realised there was no chance of going back to sleep, so I got up, and headed to the Bathroom, needing to take a shower.

"Ow", I groaned, as I went to open the door.

I looked at my hand, and was confused as to why there was a gash on the palm of my right hand. How did that happen?. I don't remember cutting myself.

I decided to have my shower, and once I was finished, and dressed, I headed off to see about having my cut tended to, though I was still unsure of how it happened.

"You too", Yaten grumbled, as I entered the Infirmary, to find all the others there also.

"What do you mean me too?", I asked confused.

It was then that I noticed all of them had their right hands bandaged, which just added to my confusion.

"Do you know how you got yours?", Haruka asked me, as Ami started tending to my wound.

"No idea", I replied, trying to think of how I could have done it.

"This is too strange", Taiki commented, looking lost in thought.

I nodded in agreement, and once my wound was bandaged like the others, I followed them, as we made our way to the Dining room, where Odango and Mamoru were already waiting.

"Where are the Children?", Mamoru asked, which made me notice they were missing.

"Maki and Akane went to the Moon Kingdom, to check on their friends", Michiru replied, as we all sat down. "And the younger ones, are with the Tsukinos, as we believed it best they not be here at the moment", she added sadly.

Odango's Parents live in a house in the city, as they didn't wish to live in the Palace, here or on the Moon.

"I think that is best", Odango nodded. "It will take alot for them to come to terms with what is happening", she added, though I heard no signs of remorse.

Does she even feel bad for what she is putting everyone through?. The Odango I know and love, cared for everyone, but maybe that was all an act, as the Odango I see before me, is cold, and seems selfish. But I am also worried, as I see her right hand, and Mamoru's bandaged also.

"Well I guess we should let you know, that our wedding will take place tomorrow", Odango announced, looking happy with the fact.

"Shouldn't we be going to help Queen Kakyuu, before planning a wedding?", Haruka asked, very eager to go there.

"Our marriage must happen first, so we can help Kinmoku", Odango replied firmly. "I have given orders that no one is to go to Kinmoku, until such time that Mamoru and I are married", she added forcefully.

"I thought you'd be in a hurry to avenge Striker's death", Rei mentioned, looking at Odango suspiciously.

"Some things are more important, than avenging the death of a friend", Odango responded coldly. "But once I am married, all will be set right", she added, with an almost evil smile on her face.

That is definetely not the Odango I fell in love with, and I am starting to dislike this version of her very much. There is another version of my Odango that exsists, but I know she is locked away, where no one can find her, so that has to be Odango,destroying my life. My world is definetley coming to an end.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, Seiya's family, and Kakyuu's family.**

**Also Created: Toshi, Yuudai and Taro.**

**Created Own Evil: Starlight, and Darkness's Army.**

**USAGI**

"Hold on Usagi..I've got you".

"What happened?".

"I don't know, but I found her in the bushes below the Balcony".

"But if that's Usagi, then who returned to the Moon Kingdom?".

I could hear their voices faintly, though I could feel nothing. I wasn't even sure I was in my body, or where I was for that matter, as I had no idea what was going on.

"Please don't die Usagi".

"You need to leave now Sir".

More voices, bit still no knowledge of where I am, but before I could even attempt to think, blackness took over me.

"Hey you".

I slowly opened my eyes, and could see a face smiling at me, and finally was alert enough to realise it was Keiji.

"Keiji", I whispered, as I finally became aware of my surroundings.

I was in the Healers room on Kinmoku, though I couldn't remember why I was there.

"Never scare me like that again", Keiji insisted, as he squeezed my hand.

I could feel that, and as I went to attempt to sit up, I felt the pain race through my body, and I looked down to find my stomach bandaged.

"What happened?", I asked, looking at my Brother in law.

"You were attacked earlier tonight", he replied, as he sat on the bed next to me. "We thought you had returned home, but then I found you in the rose garden, and I was so scared we'd lost you", he expressed, with tears in his eyes.

It was then I remember Starlight, and that made me remember that Striker had been attacked also.

"Striker. Where is he?", I asked worried.

"He's fine", Keiji replied, as he forced me to remain lying down. "He's asleep in the next room", he told me gently.

I was so relieved to hear that, until I remembered what Starlight had said.

"Because I know what makes you strong".

"Seiya", I gasped. "They're in trouble. I have to get to them", I cried, trying to sit up.

"You need to rest", Keiji stated seriously, as he held me down.

"No. I need to get to them", I responded, trying to fight against him.

"I need help in here", Keiji cried, looking away from me, as I continued to try and leave.

"SEIYA", I screamed, as the Healer came in. "SEIYA", I screamed again, before I could feel myself drifting off to sleep.

The last thing I saw, before I closed my eyes, was Kakyuu, standing beside Keiji, and the next, nothing.

"Hey Sis", I heard whispered. "It's time to wake up".

I opened my eyes again, and was happy to see Striker looking at me with a smile.

"You're okay", I smiled relieved.

"Sure am", Striker smiled smugly. "And I'm glad to see you looking better", he added, looking me over.

"I don't feel to good" I mentioned, feeling sore, and there was a tight ache in my chest, right above my heart. "I've never felt so weak", I added, as Striker helped me sit up.

"You just need rest", Striker assured me. "From what Keiji told me, you were almost dead when he found you", he informed me gently.

"Starlight", I spoke weakly. "She's back".

"I know", Striker sighed in reply. "Do you know how she got here, because as far as I know, she was locked in that box", he added confused.

"Seiji", I replied, as I hung my legs over the side of the bed. "He found the room, and cut himself on the Brooch", I added, as I attempted to stand.

I was really weak on my feet, but Striker helped me stand, though I was embarassed to be wearing only a white tshirt and panties.

"I need to see Kakyuu", I spoke with urgency. "The others are in danger", I added, looking at Striker with fear.

Striker nodded, and after helping me put a robe on, slowly but surely, we made our way out of the room, and headed off to find Kakyuu.

"Usagi", Kakyuu cried with joy, as she rushed to me.

She was sitting in the Throne room, with Jiro, Mizuki, Toshi and Keiji, and all smiled when they saw me.

"You should be in bed", Kakyuu smiled sadly.

"I need to get home", I responded with urgency. "I need to know my family and friends are safe", I spoke, feeling so drained of energy.

I felt almost faint, and the pain in my chest was severe, but I needed to get home to those I love, and make sure they are safe.

Suddenly, before anyone could say anything, loud screams were heard outside, and I moved as fast as I could over to the window, and what I saw shocked me. There, along with Darkness's army, was Fighter, Healer ,Maker, Striker, Tuxedo Mask and the Scouts, and they were attacking the Guards.

"What's going on?", Keiji asked confused, as he looked at Striker.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out", I replied determined.

"I guess you want this?", Striker asked, handing me my Star Brooch.

"Thanks", I smiled, as I took the Brooch in my hands. "Moonlighter Star Power Make Up", I cried transforming.

Striker transformed also, and as soon as she was ready, we headed outside, and faced those who looked like our friends, but it was plain to see they weren't. The black eyes were a dead giveaway, as were the black skirts and collars that the Scouts wore, aswell as the four Starlights dark trimmings, and I knew that this was the work of Starlight.

"World Shaking", the Dark Uranus cried, sending her attack our way.

Thankfully Striker grabbed me, and pulled me out of harms way, because I could barely move as it was.

"Star Beautiful Shine", I managed to say, sending my attack from my position on the ground.

Unfortunately it missed all of them, and they disappeared, along with the army, and I realised Starlight was a bigger threat this time round.

"Where did they go?", Mizuki asked, as the others arrived at our side.

Jiro and Keiji helped me to stand, and I used Keiji to remain standing, whilst I looked at Kakyuu sadly.

"Starlight knows all of Darkness's powers now, so we should be prepared for the worse", I spoke up, knowing what Kakyuu had to do.

"If I do that, you won't be able to return home", Kakyuu reminded me, understanding what I meant.

"I know", I smiled weakly. "But your first thought has to be your people, just as it would be mine", I added, prepared to face the consequences of my promise.

Kakyuu nodded, and walked out into the middle of the courtyard, where she closed her eyes, and focused.

"Starlights near and far. Kinmoku needs you, and by the oath you have sworn to uphold, I call you home to protect our planet", I heard Kakyuu's voice in my head.

Keiji helped me walk over to Kakyuu, where I knelt before her, as she looked down upon me.

"Please don't kneel before me", she pleaded, placing her hand on my cheek.

"I made a promise Kakyuu", I spoke with seriousness. "I promised that in return, for allowing Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Striker, to remain on Earth and live their lives, that I would remain in your service, and now I will fulfill that promise", I spoke determined.

I made the promise, after Seiya and I married the second time. I know she has many Starlights, but I felt bad that she had lost four of them, because of me, and Minako and Ami, and since she had given me the powers of a Starlight, I took an oath, to protect Kinmoku if ever the time came, and it appears that time is now.

"You really are a one of a kind Usagi", Kakyuu smiled, as she helped me stand up. "But I suggest you rest, before the others arrive", she smiled kindly.

I nodded, losing my transformation, and was surprised when Keiji scooped me up, and carried me, though I didn't complain, as I was grateful for not having to walk.

"What the hell?", I gasped, as I noticed my face in the mirror of my room.

My left cheek was scared, and I have no idea how it happened. I ran my hand over it, as Keiji sat me on my bed, and felt embarassed, when I noticed Keiji looking at it.

"What did she do to you?", he asked, as he touched it.

I thought back to my encounter with Starlight, and suddenly remembered her touching my cheek, and that she pulled away as if my touch hurt her.

"She touched me", I started explaining, finding it confusing. "She put her hand on my cheek, and pulled away as if touching me hurt her", I continued, again feeling my new scars. "I didn't feel any pain, at her touch, but then again, I was dying at the time", I finished, wondering why her touch would scar me.

"Well get some sleep, and we'll work it out later", Keiji spoke warmly, as he walked over, and sat on the couch in my room.

"What are you doing?", I asked, as he made himself comfortable.

"Getting some sleep", he replied, as he laid down. "Night Usagi", he smiled, before closing his eyes.

I shook my head, but laid down myself, and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

I don't know how long I slept for, but when I woke, I still felt weak, and the pain in my chest was still present, but I was at least able to walk by myself. Keiji wasn't in my room, so I went in search of him, only to find him in the Throne room, with Kakyuu and Jiro, but I wasn't prepared to see who else was there. Akihiko, Usa, Kei, Emi, Sora, Manami, Saki, Cheiko Maki, Akane, Ryo, Shingo, Yuuichirou and Motoki were there, and they looked very unhappy. I knew Kei, Emi, Cheiko and Saki would be coming, as they would have recieved Kakyuu's call, but the others been here surprises me.

"That's not my Mother", I heard Akihiko growling, as I stood in the doorway and listened. "She would never marry Mamoru, claiming it to be her destiny", he added, sounding so angry.

"What?", I gasped, making them all turn to face me.

Did I honestly just hear him say something about marrying Mamoru because it's destiny?. I hope he isn't saying what I think he is saying.

"Mu...Mum", Usa spoke confused, as she moved a little closer to me.

"It's me Usa", I smiled, as I slowly stepped into the room.

Usa, Kei and Emi approached me, while Akihiko stood back, glaring at me suspiciously.

"I don't understand", Emi mentioned confused. "We saw you on Earth. You are going to marry Mamoru", she added, looking at her twin Sister for confirmation.

"That isn't me", I sniffled, as I started to cry. "I would never marry Mamoru, as your Mother is the only one I belong with", I stated seriously.

They still looked at me cautiously, but Akihiko finally approached me, and stared me straight in the eye, as if to see if I was telling the truth.

"Whoa. What are you all doing here?", Striker asked, as he entered the room.

"Striker", Motoki gasped surprised. "You're alive", he added, as I noticed the others shocked also.

"Who told you I was dead?", Striker asked, looking angry.

"Usagi did", Yuuichirou replied, pointing at me totally confused.

Akihiko was staring at me even more suspiciously than before, and I knew I had to find a way to make them believe I am me.

"Who hurt you?", I asked, placing my hand on his cheek, when I realised it was slightly bruised.

"The Woman claiming to be my Mother", Akihiko replied, as he placed his hand over mine. "It's really you isn't it?", he asked, with Seiya's smirk on his face.

I nodded, and suddenly I was in his arms, and that pain in my chest eased a little, as I hugged him back.

"I knew it", he spoke exstatically. "I knew that Woman wasn't my Mother. There is no way you would ever leave Mum, or hit me for that matter", he added, squeezing me tighter.

I hated hearing Starlight had dared to strike my Son, and plan on making her pay for that, but for now, I was just happy having my boy close.

"Where is your Mother?", I asked, as I pulled away from him. "Why isn't she here?", I asked, as Emi and Kei now hugged me.

"Seiya is still on Earth Usagi", Shingo replied, as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "She is going to sign divorce papers, allowing whoever that Woman is to marry Mamoru", he continued, breaking my heart. "She believes you never really loved her", he finished, looking at me with sympathy.

How could Seiya ever doubt my love for her?. I know it isn't me telling her these lies, but shouldn't Seiya be able to tell it isn't me?. With this new information, the pain in my heart hurts more than before, and I feel like I'm dying again.

"That Bitch is so going to pay", I groaned, clenching my fists.

"Who is she Mum?", Usa asked, as she stood a little away from me. "And is it true that I was meant to be yours and Mamoru's Daughter?", she asked, shocking me intensely.

"How...how do you know about that?", I asked, as I never wanted her to know.

"That Woman told me", Usa replied, looking hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?", she asked, looking at me with anger.

"Because as far as I'm concerned, that is my past", I replied, wanting to reach out and hold her, but I knew I couldn't. "You all know the story of my past life, and how I loved Edimyon, whom you know as Mamoru, but what you don't know, is during one of our battles, I learnt of my destiny, and yes you were meant to be mine and Mamoru's Daughter", I continued, deciding to finally be honest with them. "It was never just a case of me chosing your Mother over Mamoru, like I lead you to believe. It was chosing your Mother, and true love, over a destiny that was meant to bring peace to the Universe. I was willing to fulfill that destiny, until I met Seiya, and I finally realised I was only with Mamoru, because of our past, and that future we saw", I added, as I saw everyone listening intently. "I've told you how even though I wanted to be with your Mother, that it took me awhile to confess to her, but it wasn't because I was making sure it was really her I loved. It was because as much as I was willing to give up been Queen of Crystal Tokyo, and disappoint my friends with my choice, the one thing I didn't want to give up was my Daughter", I finished, looking straight at Usa.

"Me?", she asked crying.

"Yes you", I replied smiling. "You were such a brat when I first met you, and I wanted to strangle you half the time, but I loved you so much, and then when I found out you would be my Daughter, it made me so happy", I continued, holding her face in my hands. "So as much as I loved Seiya, I didn't want to give you up, but then I decided, that if you were going to exsist, you should exsist because your parents love each other, not because it's their duty", I confessed, wiping Usa's tears away.

"And I do", Usa smiled brightly, before embracing me tightly.

"Yes you do", I smiled happily. "All of you do. Because I followed my heart, I have five children, instead of one, and my friends all have families of their own, and not once have I regretted my decision", I expressed openly.

"You mean we wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for you chosing Aunt Seiya?", Manami asked, as she too cried.

"Yes", I replied, as I smiled at her. "In that future I saw, your Parents whole life revolved around protecting me, and had no lives outside their duty, but now they have what I always wanted them to have. Their own lives", I added, feeling relieved to finally tell them everything.

I was also relieved to see them all looking happy with what they now know, but inside is wasn't completely happy, knowing Seiya was on Earth, believing I don't love her.

"Well I think you made the right decision, and I'd love to talk more about this", Akihiko started, as he hung his arm around my shoulders. "But right now..I want to know who it is, that is pretending to be you?", he mentioned, looking at me with curiousity.

"We call her Starlight", I replied, knowing they need to know. "She is pure evil, and was created from my blood, which is why she looks like me. She has alot of different powers, that were passed to her form her creator, some of which I have seen, and some I have not, but she is the reason all Starlights have been called in, and to make matters worse, it appears she has created dark versions of your Mothers", I informed them, knowing it was going to shock them.

"How do you know that?", Cheiko asked curiously.

"Because we've seen them", Striker replied. "But they disappeared before we could do anything", he added annoyed.

"There is also Darkness's army, which no matter how many we defeat, there always seems to be more, plus of course Starlight will eventually have to make her appearance", I added, looking forward to facing my evil twin.

This time, I am definetely going to find a way to destroy her, and end her annoying life. She will pay for the pain she has caused.

"Well at least we have an advantage", Keiji smiled, looking pleased.

"And just what is that?", I asked, curious to know what he was thinking.

"She believes you're dead", he replied amused. "Which means when she does arrive, she won't be expecting you, or Striker for that matter", he added, making me smile.

"I...",

I went to respond, but was overcome with a sharp pain in my chest, that caused me to fall to my knees.

"Mum", Emi cried, kneeling before me. "What's wrong?", She asked concerned.

I looked at her, then to the other three of my children who were there, and knew straight away what was causing my pain.

"Seiya", I mumbled, as tears fell from my eyes. "She..she's hurting", I added, looking at my ring, which no longer shined. "The Scouts are hurting too", I sobbed, hurting deeply.

I felt like I was dying. I could feel their pain, and also their loss of belief in me. What has Starlight done?.

"She does love you Mum", Usa assured me, as she knelt behind me and hugged me. "Starlight has tricked her, and once she realises it wasn't you, she will be back at your side", she added, as I continued crying.

"I don't think it will be that easy", I sniffled sadly.

"Well no time to think about it now", Keiji spoke up, causing me to look over at him. "Those Dark ones are back", he added, pointing out the window.

I stood and walked over to him, and sure enough, there they were, and it looked like they were waiting for us. I don't know if I can fight.

"We'll fight with you".


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, Seiya's family, and Kakyuu's family.**

**Created Own Evil: Starlight, and Darkness's Army.**

**SEIYA**

I have honestly never felt so lost, or alone before, and it scares me.

"I still can't believe this is happening", Minako sobbed, as she snuggled into Yaten.

We were gathered in the Throne room, waiting for Mamoru and Odango to arrive, so I can sign the divorce papers.

"You're not really going to sign them are you?", Makoto asked, looking at me curiously.

I have spent the day, listening to the plans been made for Odango's wedding, which I have played no part in organising, just as the others haven't. Even when we ate Dinner with Odango and Mamoru, and Odango was talking excitedly about the wedding, I ignored her, as did the others, and the sad thing was, Odango didn't seem to care. It doesn't seem to bother her, that she is hurting me, our Children, or her friends, and that really worries me. Why is she acting like that?.

At least I feel better knowing Shingo, Motoki and Yuuichirou are with my Children at the moment. They left after Breakfast, wanting to check everything was alright for me.

"I don't really have a choice do I?", I replied, wishing I had a reason not to.

"What about the fact you love her?", Haruka asked fuming. "You've said numerous times that you would always fight for her, so why are you backing down now?", she asked angry.

"Because she doesn't love me", I replied, clenching my fists. "How am I supposed to fight for something, that doesn't exsist?", I asked, wanting her to tell me why. "She told me herself, that she was only with me, till she had to fulfill her destiny, and because she felt sorry for me, so please tell me why I should fight for her?", I pleaded, letting my anger out.

"Because Usagi isn't herself right now", Michiru replied, looking at me kindly. "She is scared, and after losing Striker, she is acting out of fear of not been able to fight, so please don't let her go", she pleaded, clasping her hands in front of her chest.

Her words made some sense to me, but that wouldn't explain Odango telling me she never really loved me. I know she was been honest, and I wish I could erase the memories of those words.

"And you can't let Mamoru go either Setsuna", Rei stated seriously. "I can't help feel that we have to keep this wedding from happening", she mentioned, looking somewhat scared.

"Did you see anything new in that vision?", Taiki asked, as she moved closer to me.

"Only that the darkness is taking over the light", Rei replied frustrated. "I still can't get a clear vision, even with Michiru helping, but I can tell you that the light is fading", she added sadly.

"Just like Usagi is losing her shine", Yaten mentioned, making me look at her surprised. "What?", she asked, looking back at me. "You have to have noticed that she doesn't shine as bright anymore", she spoke seriously.

"Yes I noticed", I replied, only realising now that Odango's light is fading. "I just don't know what to do about it", I sighed, feeling useless.

I don't understand why I didn't notice Odango's shine fading. I mean I did, but for some reason, it wasn't at the forefront of my thoughts.

"Fight for her", Taiki insisted, placing her hand on my shoulder. "If it is truly over between the two of you, then be the Seiya I know, and go out fighting", she suggested, smiling at me warmly.

"It's good to see you are all ready for this", Odango spoke up, before I could speak. "Lets get this over with shall we, I need to finish having my dress altered", she suggested, looking very eager.

I was not at all impressed to see Odango wearing a wedding dress, which just happened to be the most hideous thing I have ever seen. She looked like a giant marshmallow, with the puffy sleeves, and it flaring from the waist widely.

Taiki patted my back, and as much as I did want to fight for her, I didn't know if I should. I still love her, but do I want to be with her after all she has said to me?. Yes she might realise her mistake, and want me back, but I know in my heart our relationship will never be the same again. I'll always live in the doubt of how she truly feels about me, and I doubt I could ever believe her again, even if she says she loves me. I don't know what to do.

"So who will sign first?", Odango asked, as she and Mamoru stood side by side.

I looked over at Setsuna, who looked back at me, and it seemed as if she was having the same internal debate I was. I thne glanced down at the wedding ring, Odango gave me for my twenty first birthday, and read the inscription, which once meant so much,

_"Foerver Your Odango"_.

"You don't have to do this Usagi", Michiru mentioned with hope.

"They have to sign", Odango insisted, sounding annoyed. "If it helps you to decide, Mamoru and I have already started trying for an heir", she informed us, looking happy.

"What?"", all cried in horror.

That broke me. To know that she had allowed him to touch her like that, made the decision for me, so I walked forward, and took the pen from Odango's hand. Never had I felt such pain, as I felt my heart breaking, but just as I was about to sign, I suddenly felt an extreme pain in my chest, which caused me to drop the pen, and look at Odango curiously.

"Seiya", Taiki called, rushing to my side. "What's wrong?", she asked, though I ignored her.

I was busy staring at Odango, as I knew that pain. I could feel Odango was in pain, though her face showed no emotions, which confused me, and I knew I shouldn't sign.

"Sign the papers", Mamoru ordered, picking the pen up.

"No", I replied, backing away.

"MUM".

I turned to see Seiji rushing towards me, and as I caught him, I noticed the poor Boy was breathing really hard, and as I held him in my arms, I could feel him shake, which concerned me greatly.

"Akihiko..he and...Usa..they went to Kinmoku", he told me, trying to catch his breath.

"What is going on here?", Odango asked angrily, as she approached us. "I was in the middle of getting divorced", she complained pissed off.

The Scouts, Taiki and Yaten had gathered around me, and as Odango stood at my side, I felt Seiji grab hold of my wrist tightly, which concerned me. I could see in his eyes, that he was scared of Odango, and that was a pain, that I never thought I would never feel.

"Why did they got to Kinmoku Seiji?", Michiru asked gently, ignoring Odango.

"Kei, Emi, Saki and Cheiko were called by Kakyuu", Seiji replied, refusing to look at Odango. "Maki, Akane, Ryo, Sora, Manami, Uncle Shingo, Uncle Motoki and Uncle Yuuichirou went too", he added, looking even more scared.

"Kakyuu has summoned all Starlights", Taiki spoke thinking. "I can remember only once when she called all, and that was..",

"Galaxia", I finished for her.

"Yes", Taiki nodded. "Kinmoku must be in grave danger for her to summon them", she added, looking very concerned.

"Well we better get moving then", Haruka suggested, starting to head to the door.

"Wait", Odango cried, stopping her. "What about my wedding?", she asked, looking worried.

"Screw your wedding", I replied angry. "You can stay and get married if you want, but we're going", I added, taking Seiji by the hand, and following Haruka.

The others followed also, and we headed straight to the Transporter room, and all I could think about, was my four eldest Children needed me.

"What are you doing?", Rei asked, as Mamoru and Odango arrived.

"We're going with you", Odango replied, moving closer to us.

"What about your precious wedding?", I asked coldly.

"It can wait till later", she replied, not even bothering to look at me.

Part of me wanted to tell her to stay here, but part of me also knew we'd need her, so I kept my mouth shut.

"It won't open", Haruka complained, trying to open the Transporter.

"It must be locked from Kinmoku's side then", Taiki spoke worried.

"Then we go the old fashioned way", I decided, pulling Seiji along, as I turned, and started heading outside.

I was walking fast, as I heard the others follow me, and once I arrived outside, I transformed, as did the others. I then held Seiji close to me as I became a shooting Star with Taiki and Yaten, and happened to notice Odango in her Starlight Fuku, as we disappeared.

Gong Gong Gong Gong.

We landed on Kinmoku, to find it raining, and earily quiet, which worried me.

"Where is everyone?", Yaten asked alert.

"I don't know", I replied, as I noticed Odango looking around with interest.

She had lost her transformation, now standing there in that hideous dress, but I was more concerned for my Children, so once the Scouts arrived, a few moments later, we started heading towards the Palace.

"Stop right there".

I heard the familiar voice, and was horrorfied to see Starlight standing before us, in normal clothes.

"You", Odango groaned, looking far from pleased.

"Yes me", Starlight responded, looking angry. "I know you were hoping to never see me again, but as you can see, I'm still here", she added, staring straight at Odango.

I suddenly realised that Starlight is the reason for Odango's strange behaviour, and started to worry.

"You won't be for much longer", Odango stated determined. "Scouts attack", she ordered with authority.

The Scouts all readied their attacks, as did Taiki, Yaten and I, but something was telling me not to. I dont know what it was, but I felt that we shouldn't attack her, and so I lowered my Star Yell, as the Scouts sent their attacks towards her, though I realised Yaten and Taiki hadn't attacked either.

I watched as Starlight didn't even attempt to dodge the attacks, and they hit her square on, forcing her backwards through the air, before landing harshly on the ground.

Suddenly the pain that was still evident in my chest became stronger, and I found myself on my knees, with tears in my eyes.

"NOOOOO".

I heard the frightened scream, and was shocked when Seiji rushed towards her. I tried to stop him, but stopped when I saw Akihiko rush to Starlight's side also.

"What the hell did you do?", Akihiko asked furiously, looking at me with such anger.

"Get away from her Akihiko", I instructed, worried for his safety.

"No", he responded firmly.

"We have to destroy her", Uranus groaned, readying her attack again.

I noticed all the Scouts prepared to attack, though Odango just stood there with a pleased smile on her face, which really bothered me for some reason.

"Don't", I whispered, not wanting them to attack.

I watched, with Taiki and Yaten kneeling beside me, as they started their attacks, but were stopped suddenly as Usa, Emi, Kei, Maki, Akane, Sora, Manami, Ryo and Akihiko stood there, protecting Starlight.

"Get out of the way", Mamoru cried, looking at Maki.

"No Dad", she replied, standing firm. "I will not let you hurt Aunt Usagi", she added, shocking me.

"That's not Usagi", Mars groaned, stepping forward.

"Yes it is", Shingo cried out, as he, Motoki and Yuuichirou now stood beside our Children.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted so much to believe that Starlight was Odango, but at the same I couldn't, especially when the Scouts just attacked her.

"Get out of our way Yuuichirou", Rei growled angrily. "She's controlling your mind", she added with her fists clenched.

"No she isn't", Yuuichirou responded confident. "Your the ones who aren't thinking straight, and if you want to hurt Usagi, you'll have to go through us", he added, holding his sword at the ready.

"NO".

I watched as Starlight pushed through the others, to stand in front of them, and could see the pain in her eyes, which made the ache in my heart stronger.

"I will not have you fighting each other", Starlight insisted, looking unsteady on her feet.

"Since when did you grow a heart?", Uranus asked pissed off.

Starlight just stood there, as I finally made my way to my feet, and looked at Odango, who was wearing an amused smirk.

"Please", Usa begged. "That isn't Mum standing with you", she insisted, as Starlight put her arm out to stop her from coming forward.

"Please come with us Chibi Usa", Mamoru pleaded, holding out his hand.

"Don't call me that", Usa growled hurting. "I'm not a little kid anymore, and I'm not leaving my Mum", she added, with tears in her eyes. "Please...listen to your hearts", she begged, looking scared.

Something inside me snapped, as I stared intently at Starlight's face, which I noticed was scared on her left cheek, but as I looked at her eyes, I stood frozen. I know those eyes.

"Enough of this", Uranus cried. "World Shaking", she cried out, sending her attack again.

I took off running, hoping I got there in time, and managed to grab Starlight as the attack hit, though it didn't hit me. Starlight had turned us, and protected me, taking the brunt of the attack, which knocked us both to the ground.

"MUM", I heard my five children cry out, as I looked at Starlight, lying on my chest.

"Odango", I whispered, feeling my heart beat wildly.

Only one person, has ever made my heart beat that way, and that is my Wife, meaning Starlight is actually my Odango, which also means the one I thought was Odango, is in fact Starlight. How did that happen?.

Akihiko pulled her off me, as Taiki and Yaten came to help me up, though I pulled away from them, and knelt next to my Son, who held his Mother in his arms.

"Odango", I whispered, realising my mistake finally.

I knew in my heart, that it was Odango lying there unconscious, and that made my heart ache again. I almost divorced her, and started to actually doubt the love she felt for me, and all the while, she has been here on Kinmoku, obviously needing me. How could I have not known, that it was Starlight, and not my Odango?. Thank god my heart stopped me from doing something stupid.

"Ha ha ha ha ha".

I looked back to where the others stood, hearing the evil laugh, and watched as Starlight revealed her true self, appearing before us in her Starlight Fuku, with black trimmings and black eyes.

"It took long enough for one of you to realise I wasn't your precious Usagi", Starlight teased, as the Scouts and Mamoru backed away from her. "I thought I had already killed her, but I guess it doesn't matter now", she continued, looking way too pleased with herself. "She will soon die, and the best part is, it will be all your fault. I will succeed in fulfilling my Master's plan, and there is nothing you can do to stop me", she laughed, before disappearing.

I wanted so much to go find her, and destroy her with my bare hands, but knowing my Odango, my true Odango was lying there, still not moving, was main priority.

"Don't touch her", Akihiko cried, as I went to touch her face.

I looked at him stunned, as he stood, cradling his Mother in his arms, wondering why he wouldn't let me touch her, but before I could ask, he carried her away, with the others following. I watched them go, as the Scouts and Mamoru came to join Taiki and Yaten at my side, and they all looked as shocked and confused as I was.

"Please tell me that wasn't Usagi we just attacked", Minako sobbed, looking distraught.

The Scouts had all lost their transformations, and all looked horrorfied at what just happened.

"It was", I spoke weakly, feeling my tears building.

"No", Haruka snapped, looking scared. "I..that wasn't Koneko", she stuttered in denial.

"It was, and now you all have to suffer for it", Keiji spoke angrily, as he approached us.

I looked at my Brother, and was surprised to see him so angry. He's usually so easy going, but obviously seeing Odango attacked by those close to her, has hurt him, just as it has me.

"This has nothing to do with you", Mamoru spoke coldly, standing face to face with Keiji.

"It has everything to do with me, when I'm the one who found her dying in the rose garden, while the rest of you believed that impostor to be her", Keiji replied, seething with anger.

"You saved her?', I questioned surprised, as I finnally lost my transformation.

"Of course he did. Just as he saved me", Striker replied, as he now stood with us.

Due to the fact he was wearing no shirt, I could clearly see the bruising on his chest, which made me cringe to imaginge the pain he went through recieving them, but was happy to see him alive.

"You're alive", Ami gasped surprised, which is exactly what I was feeling.

"Yes I am", Striker nodded, as he stood beside Keiji. "Keiji saved me, after Starlight attacked me, then he saved Usagi, and has watched over her since, which is more than I can say for you", he continued angrily. "What the hell were you thinking attacking her?', he asked pissed off.

"We thought she was Starlight", Makoto replied crying. "How were we supposed to know she was really Usagi?', she questioned hurting.

"Well heres a clue", Keiji replied sarcastically. "Maybe the fact she wanted to marry Mamoru should have made it obvious", he continued, really not happy at all. "You guys have known Usagi longer than I have, and even I know Usagi wouldn't marry him, no matter what", he finished sounding disgusted.

"We thought she was acting strange because Striker died", Rei growled angrily. "None of you bothered to come and tell us he was alive, or that it wasn't Usagi we were with", she added really pissed off.

"We couldn't because the portal was locked on Earth's side, and Queen Kakyuu wasn't about to send anyone to Earth, with the trouble we're now facing", Striker replied, still seeming to be in some pain.

"You still could have contacted us", Haruka cried, loosing her cool.

"And tell you what?", Keiji asked, shaking his head. "That the Woman with you wasn't Usagi?. Why tell you something you should've already known?", he asked angry. "She felt it you know. She felt you losing your faith in her, and questioning her love. She should never have had to feel that pain", he added hurting. "And you Seiya. If you had heard her screaming for you, when she first woke up. We had to sedate her, so she could heal", he finished, shuddering at the memory

So that was Odango calling for me, and I ignored it. I am starting to feel really guilty, and I can't believe how stupid I have been.

BANG CRASH BOOM

Thunder rolled loudly, and the rain, that had already soaked us through, was now pouring, making the weather match the mood of those standing in it. Miserable.

"We best get inside, and check on Usagi", Keiji suggested, looking at Striker.

Striker nodded, and the two started walking away, so I ran after them, refusing to be treated like the others.

"What do you want Seiya?', Keiji asked, after I grabbed his arm.

"I want to see Odango", I replied, knowing they weren't going to let any of us near her. "Please let me see her", I pleaded, needing to see the Woman I love.

I need to see her, so I know she is alright, and to let her know I still love her.

"I'm not sure if she'll want to see you", Keiji sighed in reply.

"Please. Just let me speak with her", I begged, looking at both him and Striker.

"We'll try", Striker nodded. "But you'll have to get past Akihiko first", he added looking worried.

I wasn't looking forward to facing Akihiko, but I have to see Odango, no matter what.

**Thanks to those who have reviewed. Really do appreciate them, and please continue, whether they be good or bad.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, Seiya's family, and Kakyuu's family.**

**Created Own Evil: Starlight, and Darkness's Army.**

**USAGI**

"We'll fight with you".

I turned around hearing my Son's voice, and looked at all of them in horror.

"I am not letting you fight", I responded definete.

"That's too bad, considering that's what we're here for", Akihiko smirked, walking over to me.

"What?", I asked confused.

"I'm not going to let my little Sisters fight without me, and I'm not going to let you either", Akihiko replied, with Seiya's determination.

"We're all here to fight Mum", Usa added, standing beside her Brother. "We know the Starlights have been called, but we want to help", she continued, making me think. "And you can't very well let Kei and Emi fight, and tell Akihiko and I no. We're older, and have just as much right to protect Kinmoku as they do", she added, with her hands on her hips.

I looked at them all, seeing their pleading expressions, asking to be allowed to fight, and as much as I wanted to say no, I knew it would be pointless as they'd fight anyway.

"Let us help Usagi", Yuuichirou spoke kindly. "We may not have powers, but we can fight", he added, holding out his sword.

"Yeah and it's about time we helped you", Motoki added smiling. "After all you've done for us, the least we can do is support you", he added, now holding his sword ready.

"I don't think you have a choice Sis", Shingo smiled, as he stood beside me. "You know well fight with or without your permission", he stated annoyingly.

"Fine", I sighed defeated. "But you take orders from me, and don't do anything rash", I instructed, knowing I'd regret my decision.

"Then lets go", Akihiko smirked, pulling out his sword.

"Alright", I nodded. "You, Ryo, Yuuichirou, Shingo and Motoki take care of the army, but watch out for their power attacks, and the girls, Striker and I will handle the rest", I instructed, hoping they all listened.

They all nodded in understanding, so I took a deep breath, and ran outside with them following.

We arrived outside, and there were the thirteen of them standing there waiting for us, with the Dark Uranus and Fighter standing out the front, and the army behind them.

"Transform", I ordered, pulling my Star Brooch out.

The Girls nodded, while the Men stood ready with their swords, though Striker was ready to transform also. We all transformed, and faced off against the dark ones, just as they sent their first attack.

"Star Gentle Uterus", Dark Healer cried out.

We all managed to dodge it, but they started charging at us, and their attacks came fast.

"World Shaking",

"Star Serious Laser", Dark Uranus and Fighter called out, as I charged towards them.

"Star Beautiful Shine", I called, sending my attack.

It hit Dark Uranus, and she fell, just as Mercury, Pluto and Healer did, as Sora, Manami and Maki attacked beside me.

"Keep attacking", I ordered, readying my Star yell again.

They all did as I said, and after the Dark Maker and Neptune were hit, they all disappeared, which ticked me off.

"Lets get back inside", Shingo suggested, as I fell to my knees.

Akihiko helped me to stand, and walk, as I felt like I had used all my energy in that short fight. I know I am still recovering from Starlight's stabbing, but I also know it's more than that. Seiya's love isn't giving me strength anymore, and I can feel it dwindiling. If it wasn't for the fact four of my Children know I'm the real me, I'd probably be useless.

"Why don't they stay and fight?", Akane asked curiously.

"She's testing us", I replied, as we all sat in the Dining room. "Starlight may believe I'm dead, but even her Master had trouble defeating the Starlights, so she'll be seeing if we've gotten stronger", I added, thinking about my evil twin.

I wish I knew what she was doing right now. I really want to know how the others can't tell she's not me?. I wish I could go there, and tell them I'm here, but I have to keep my promise to Kakyuu, plus four of my Children are here, so I need to be here. We also discovered the portal from here to Earth is locked, which I know is Starlight's doing.

"Where is Seiji?", I asked, hoping he was alright.

I need him to know I'm not angry with him, and that I love him, and I just hope he is alright.

"With Luna and Artemis", Kei replied. "They came to the Moon with Uncle Shingo, and said they'd watch over him, Ume, Kazuki, and Yas, aswell as look after the Kingdom", she added, making me feel relieved. "Akihiko bought Serenity though", she mentioned gently.

"That's good", I smiled weakly. "I'm guessing she's with her Grandparents", I assumed hoping.

"Yes, but not to be rude Mum", Akihiko started somewhat nervously. "But what happened to your face?", he asked, giving me a small smile.

"Starlight", I replied, as Keiji held my hand. "She touched my face, and when I woke up, I looked like this", I explained, touching my scars. "At least they'll be able to tell us apart now", I mentioned, trying to lighten the mood.

I looked at them all, to see them smiling, but I knew they weren't happy smiles. They were smiles of comfort, which I appreciated, but it didn't stop the pain of knowing Seiya is hurting also, which makes me wonder what Starlight has done to cause her that pain.

"What happened between you and Starlight?", Emi asked interested.

All of them looked really interested in knowing about my past experience with Starlight, and realised I had no choice but to tell them. If they are going to fight, then they need to know what happened.

"You have all been told, the basics about our battles with the one we called Darkness, and of how his Master, who was the real Darkness, created the Black Star Brooch, of which powers Starlight", I started, really wishing I didn't have to do this. "But we never told you how we stopped Starlight, and that is because, as you all know now, Starlight looks like me, and that is because Darkness used my blood to create her", I continued, hating the memory. "Darkness had once tried to get a Starlight to use it, who just happens to be Striker, but she fought against it's power, and that is how she ended up living with me in my past. So this time, Darkness decided to use the blood, of who he reffered to as the most beautiful and powerful image he knew, which unfortunately happened to be me", I sighed, standing up, and starting to pace the room. "The main reason we never told you, about what happened with Starlight, is that I ended up sharing a body with her, for three weeks. Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Striker had had their memories changed, so they didn't know anything about been Starlights, or their lives on Earth, so the Scouts and I came to Kinmoku to find them. I found out then, that all Starlights had lost their memories, except for me, then Darkness came, and I managed to defeat him, but not before he created Starlight, who could use all the Starlights powers. The army kept attacking the people, and then about a week later, the Scouts were attacked, and put into some sort of sleep, then eventually the same thing happened to the Starlights, and I felt useless, and weak, and for the first time in my life, I was feeling hate", I continued, refusing to look at any of them. "I decided, after been left with Striker, who only remembered our past on the Moon, that I was going to call Starlight out, and so I did. She didn't know that I had a Starlight power, and I fought her, but I ended up having to use the Silver Crystal, and the next thing I know, I'm sharing a body with Starlight, and I was thrown in the Palace dungeon. I spent three weeks in there, having her voice inside my head, but the scary part was, that she had control of my body, but thankfully not my powers. The others then came, including Akihiko and Usa, who had come from the future to save me, and Haruka fought me, making me face the things I was feeling guilty over, as I was pushed to the point, I wanted to take my own life. Starlight left my body, but we couldn't destroy the Brooch, and so I hid it, but now she is free, and I have to face her", I finished, finally deciding to look at them.

They all looked shocked, stunned, and somewhat horrorfied, to know what really happened, and I knew that after all this is finished, they are going to have alot of questions, concerning other battles.

"So she can steal our powers?", Maki asked, looking worried.

"I'm not sure", I replied, wishing I knew. "As far as I know, she can only steal Starlight powers, that were in exsistence, when the Brooch was created. She can't take mine, which is why Kakyuu said I will be the only one to ever be called Moonlighter", I added, smiling kindly towards Kakyuu.

"So what do we do now?", Akane asked curiously.

"We rest, and prepare for the arrival of the other Starlights, before we make any plans", I replied, receiving a nod of agreement from Kakyuu.

They all nodded, and soon we had all headed off to our rooms, though Akihiko followed me to mine, and I got the feeling he wanted to talk.

"What's the matter?", I asked, as he walked over to my balcony.

"I'm just thinking", he replied, as I stood beside him. "I can't believe what you've been through, and it angers me that someone wants to take away everything you've fought for", he added, looking up at the stars.

"I'm kind of used to it", I shrugged in reply.

"But you shouldn't be", Akihiko snapped, looking at me sadly. "You think I don't know about what you've been through but I do", he added, looking really upset. "I've heard you and Mum talking about what you've been through, including the fact that Mum almost wasn't there when I was born", he added, with tears in his eyes.

"You know about that?", I asked, as tears now filled my eyes.

"Yes", he replied refusing to let his tears fall. "I know that you thought Mum was dead, and that she thought the same about you", he continued, looking back up at the stars. "I can't believe you kept me, even though you thought you'd be a single Parent", he mentioned, still looking up.

"I kept you because I loved you", I informed him, shocked he knew the truth. "I'll admit I was scared, and wondered if I was doing the right thing, but you were the result of me following my heart, and I could never give you up", I confessed, as he looked back at me. "You know...the others all hoped you'd be Usa, but I didn't care. I just wanted you to be healthy, which I was really concerned about, since I was getting attacked in my sleep. And the day you were born, was the happiest day of my life, as you proved that I could make my own life, and be happy", I continued, holding his face in my hands. "Of course I'm happy that Usa came into my life, but if I had only ever had you, or I had the others aswell, without Usa, I'd still be happy, because you made all the fighting I'd done worth it", I finished, letting my tears fall.

"I just wish you didn't have to fight anymore", Akihiko sighed, hugging me tightly.

"So do I", I sniffled, hugging him back. "But if I have to fight, to keep those I love safe, then I'll do it", I added, as I pulled away.

"But now you have me fighting beside you", he smiled, before kissing my cheek. "I love you Mum, and it's my turn to keep you safe", he smiled brightly.

Having him say that, made my heart beat happily, and eased the pain I was feeling alot, but not completely.

"I love you to", I responded, smiling up at him. "Now get to bed", I ordered, pushing him back into my room.

"Hey I'm an adult now don't forget", he pouted playfully, as I followed him.

"But you'll always be my Son, so do as I say, and go back to your Wife", I smiled, opening the door for him.

He laughed happily, before kissing my cheek again, and leaving, before I closed the door, and made my way over to my mirror.

Akihiko had kissed the cheek, which my scars now covered, and though it made me feel good about the way I now looked, I couldn't help but wonder what Seiya would say. I know she doesn't love me for how I look, but would she be able to look at me like this. I can barely stand the sight of myself now, let alone worry about how the others will react to my appearance.

I decided to face that when the time comes, and headed to bed, hoping that Seiya soon realises Starlight isn't me, and that we can work things out.

More Starlights arrived today, and I felt uncomfortable having them stare at me, though I couldn't blame them. Thankfully they all agreed to follow my orders, as Kakyuu placed me in charge of them, aswell as the Guards. I already had some patrolling the Kingdom, and alerting the people of the impending danger. My Parents in law had even come to see me, and I was pleased when they didn't look at me weird. Keiji had told them what was happening, and they came to see their Grandchildren, aswell as make sure I was alright. They did ask about Seiya, and though I wasn't sure what to tell them, I told them she is fine, and should be here soon.

Gong Gong Gong Gong.

I was standing in the Throne room, with Kakyuu, Jiro and the others, when I heard the sounds which alerted that Seiya and the others had arrived rang out.

"There she is", Akihiko snarled, as we looked out the window, to see Fighter, Seiji, Healer, Maker and Starlight standing there.

"Is she wearing a wedding dress?", Keiji asked, looking disgusted.

"Yes", I replied, hurting deeply.

I didn't like seeing her in that ugly dress, as it meant she was honestly going to marry Mamoru, and it made me curious to know if Seiya divorced me.

"So what do we do?", Akihiko asked, as we saw the Scouts arrive.

"I'm going out there alone", I replied, heading to the door.

"No you're not", Akihiko cried, grabbing my arm. "You can't go out there unprotected", he insisted, looking worried.

"I need to face them", I responded serious. "I need to know if they truly believe Starlight is me", I added, hoping they don't.

"But what if they do believe she's you?", Striker asked gently. "They might attack you, and you're still weak form the stabbing", he reminded me with concern.

"I know", I sighed, knowing the danger I might be in. "But I have to do this, and no matter what, none of you are to follow me", I ordered firmly.

I looked around, making sure all understood my need to face them alone, and though they all looked like they disapproved of my decision, I could tell none of them were going to argue with me.

I then left them, and headed outside, deciding to not transform, hoping that seeing me in just track pants, and a black singlet top, would give them more of a clue, that I'm not Starlight, which is what I think they will believe. Unfortunately seeing me that way did nothing to make them see things as they really are, and the pain of receiving all eight attacks from the Scouts was intense.

I landed flat on my face, as I heard Seiji scream out, and then noticed someone at my side, which I was surprised to see was Akihiko. I heard them arguing, with the Children and the Men refusing to move so the Scouts could attack me again. Hearing them standing up for me, gave me a burst of strength, and I managed to make my way to my feet, and stood before them not wanting them in harms way.

Uranus attacked again, but I was more concerned for the fact Seiya ran towards me, and as she wrapped her arms around me, I quickly turned us around, not wanting her to get hurt by the attack.

I remember hearing Seiya call me Odango, but the next thing I knew everything was dark, and I lost consciousness.

I opened my eyes slowly, to find myself in a dark place, though I could sense someone was with me.

"Hel..hello", I managed to speak hoarsely.

"Mum", Akihiko responded, turning on a lamp.

The light hurt my eyes, but once I was able to bare it, I looked to see Akihiko sitting beside me in a chair, looking awfully tired, and I realised I was once again in the Healer's room.

"You're alright", he smiled, grabbing hold of my hand.

"I'm okay, but you look tired", I responded, looking at him worried. "You need to get some sleep", I insisted, squeezing his hand.

"I'm fine", he smiled, leaning forward. "I wanted to make sure you're alright. You had us all worried", he spoke gently, looking sad.

I looked at him sadly also, as I remembered why I am in the Healer's room again.

I can't believe my closest friends attacked me. Could they honestly not tell the difference between Starlight and I?. Seiya obviously could, as she tried to protect me, and she didn't attack me, but why?.

I was so confused, and as I rubbed my face, I felt my scars, and thought that maybe that is why they didn't realise I was me. I look nothing like the Usagi they are used to, but surely a few scars wouldn't stop them from realising I am the real Usagi would they?.

"Mum", Akihiko called, as I started crying.

"Why didn't...they know...it was me?", I asked through sobs. "I thought...I thought they'd know...once they saw me", I added, as Akihiko helped me to sit up.

"I don't know Mum", Akihiko replied, looking angry. "We tried to tell them, but they wouldn't believe us, though Mum seemed to", he added, hanging his head.

"Where is your Mother?", I asked, hoping she is alright.

"Outside", he replied agitated. "She wanted to come in, but I wouldn't let her", he informed me, looking annoyed.

"Why?", I asked confused.

"She hurt you Mum", Akihiko snapped in reply. "She may not have attacked you, but she actually believed that Bitch was you", he groaned, looking deeply hurt.

"But she realised Akihiko", I spoke gently, placing my hand on his cheek. "She realised once she saw me, that I was me, and though I'm hurt, that she believed Starlight to be me, I don't want you angry at her, when she realised her mistake", I continued, hating that he was angry with Seiya. "You don't know what she has being through, so please don't judge her, till you have all the facts. She's your Mother too, and deserves to be heard", I insisted, wanting to know what Seiya went through also.

"I don't want to be angry with her", Akihiko sighed, sitting beside me on the bed. "I just don't understand how she could ever believe you didn't love her. I've grown up seeing how much the two of you love each other, yet in one day, she doubts you. She should have know it wasn't you", he added, sounding so hurt.

I pulled him into my arms, and held him, just wanting to comfort him. He may be twenty two, but to me, he will always be the little boy, who caused me so much happiness, and needed me when he was sad. I've always had a close bond with Akihiko, not that I'm not close with my other Children, but Akihiko and I seem to have a silent bond, with him able to tell if I need him, or if he needs me. I say he inherited it from Seiya, as she always seemed to know when I need her, without me ever saying anything. Well she used to at least.

"I understand Akihiko", I spoke, as I continued to hold him. "I too want to know how she could believe she was me, but I don't want it coming between you and her. She loves you, and I know you love her, so please don't be angry with her", I pleaded, holding his face in my hands.

"I'll try Mum", he responded with a small smile. "But what about you?. Are you going to forgive her?", he asked curiously.

I wasn't sure how to answer him, as even though Seiya did realise I was the real Usagi, before it was too late, she was believing it up till that point, and knowing that cuts me deeply.

"I don't know", I replied honestly. "I'll need to know all the facts first, but I want to forgive her", I added, with a weak smile. "But even if I can't, it shouldn't affect things between the two of you. No matter what happens between your Mother and I, you need to remember she is your Mother, and that she loves you", I stated firmly.

"Then I guess we should talk to her", Akihiko suggested, as she stood up off the bed.

I watched him walk over to the door, and disappear out of the room.

I knew he was getting Seiya, and I wasn't sure what to expect when I saw her, as I sat there scared.

"Odango".


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, Seiya's family, and Kakyuu's family.**

**Created Own Evil: Starlight, and Darkness's Army.**

**SEIYA**

I followed Keiji and Striker to the Healer's rooms, and wasn't at all surprised, when I received the hurt looks from my five Children.

"What do you want?", Akihiko asked, as he stepped in front of me.

"I want to see your Mother", I replied gently, unsure how to handle Akihiko in this mood.

None of our Children really have tempers, and though I have seen Akihiko angry before, it was nothing compared to how he is acting right now.

"She doesn't want to see you", Akihiko replied, looking beyond hurt. "And I don't want you near her", he stated seriously.

"You have no right to stop me", I groaned, not liking being kept away by my own Son.

"I have every right, as she is my Mother, and right now, I'm the one protecting her, not you, so back off", he replied furiously, as he pushed me back.

"Akihiko", Usa cried, stepping between us. "I know you're angry, but don't forget she's our Mother too", she spoke firmly defending me.

"She's right Akihiko", Striker mentioned, placing a hand on my Son's shoulder. "Seiya is also your Mother, and yes you may be angry with her, but you know your Mother would hate to know the two of you are fighting", he added, trying to calm Akihiko down.

I stood there totally stunned, that my Son had actually pushed me, and now realised just how much pain I have actually caused.

"I have to protect Mum", Akihiko stated, hanging his head. "I owe her. She..she needs me to protect her", he spoke sounding almost scared.

"We all want to protect her Akihiko", Emi spoke gently. "But fighting with Mum isn't going to help us, so please relax", she pleaded, looking so sad.

"Save the fighting for Starlight", Kei suggested, sharing the same expression as her twin Sister.

"Fine", Akihiko sighed, walking away, and sitting on a chair.

The others all looked at me, giving me weak smiles, before they left, leaving me with Akihiko, Striker and Keiji.

I sat down and waited with the three of them, and it was about an hour before the Healer informed us that Odango was resting peacefully. I wanted to see her, but one look from Akihiko told me I wasn't going to just yet, so I remained in my seat, determined not to leave until I knew she was alright.

"Mum".

I was startled awake, by Akihiko shaking me, and realised I must have fallen asleep.

"What's wrong?", I asked, sitting up, and stretching.

"Nothing", he replied, still looking angry with me. "Mum wants to see you", he informed me, though I knew he wasn't happy about it.

I nodded, and stood to follow him into the room, nervous to see Odango.

I walked in, to see her looking broken and pale, which tore at my heart, but gathered my courage to at least speak to her.

"Odango", I spoke weakly, having a lump in my throat.

She looked straight at me, and I knew straight away the pain in her eyes, was caused by me, and that just made me feel even more terrible.

"Seiya", Odango spoke weakly, as Akihiko stood at her side.

He was still looking displeased with me, but I wasn't about to let him stop me from trying to work things out with the Woman I love.

"How are you feeling?", I asked, realising too late it was a stupid question.

"I've being better", she replied nervously. "What are you doing here?", she asked, looking uncomfortable.

"This is where I belong", I snapped in reply. "Geez Odango. Do you have any idea what I have being going through the last couple of days?", I asked, running my fingers through my hair. "I'm sorry I believed she was you. I was stressing about the new threat, then you, well she turns up, looking exactly like you, and was even wearing your ring, and tells us Striker died, which I thought was the reason you were acting so strange, and then she goes and tells us she's marrying Mamoru, and I was completely confused", I continued frustrated, while Odango just looked at me. "I didn't want to believe what she was saying, but when you see nothing but honesty in a persons eyes, it's hard not to believe them", I finished, looking at her sadly.

This isn't how I thought our talk would go, but after her asking me why I was there, I lost it. She should know I belong at her side, just as she belongs at mine.

"You should have known I'd never leave you", Odango sobbed loudly. "I understand that she looked like me, but you should have known the difference", she cried, getting off the bed. "I thought our love was unbreakable, but I was wrong", she sniffled broken.

She looked so defeated, that I couldn't help but walk over, and pull her into my arms, wanting to comfort her. To ease her pain. It was killing me knowing I was the reason she felt like she did, and I may never forgive myself, especially if she never forgives me.

"Let me go Seiya", she cried, trying to escape my arms.

"No", I responded, holding her tighter, and warning Akihiko to back off. "I love you Odango. I know you may not believe me but I do, and I wish I could take back hurting you but I can't, but I can sure as hell make it up to you", I spoke with determination.

"You can't", she cried, still trying to get away. "You divorced me. You gave up on me, which you promised you'd never do. It hurts too much", she sobbed, breaking my heart.

"Let her go Mum", Akihiko ordered, grabbing my wrists.

I let her go, and watched as he now held Odango in his arms, which stung.

"I didn't sign the papers", I informed them, needing her to believe me.

"What?", Odango asked, looking at me confused.

"I didn't divorce you", I replied, glad she was listening. "I wasn't going to, but then she told us she'd slept with Mamoru, and it broke me", I admitted, hating that I was telling Odango this. "I wanted to fight, but how was I supposed to fight that?. My heart was broken Odango, but as I went to sign, I felt your pain, and it stopped me", I spoke, fighting my tears.

Odango and Akihiko stared at me a moment, as I just stood there, wishing none of this happened.

"So you didn't divorce Mum?", Akihiko asked unsure.

"No I didn't", I replied, wiping my eyes.

"But why didn't you know she wasn't Mum?", he asked confused and hurt.

"I knew something wasn't right, and though I thought about Starlight, I believed it couldn't be her, as she was supposed to be locked away", I started explaining, trying to find the answer. "It was like my mind and heart were fighting against each other. My heart was telling me she was lying, but like I said, I saw nothing but honesty in her eyes, and it made me doubt what I felt", I continued, feeling so stupid. "I really am sorry Odango", I apologised sincerely.

"I forgive you Seiya", Odango responded crying. "But that doesn't stop the fact you actually believed I would want to marry Mamoru. After everything we have been through, you thought I would throw it all away, and I don't know if I can get past that", she expressed hurting.

My heart ached with her words, and as much as I wanted to beg for her to give me another chance, I realised what she needs is time, and proof that she can trust me again. I know it's her trust I've lost. She doesn't trust I love her, and that hurts, but I will prove to her she can trust me.

"I think it's best you leave now", Akihiko suggested, embracing Odango tightly.

"I'll prove you can trust me Odango", I said with determination, before turning and leaving the room.

Once the door had closed behind me, I let the tears I'd being fighting fall, and headed off to find somewhere to sleep, as I knew I couldn't go to the room Odango and I always share.

"Seiya".

I looked up to see Keiji walking towards me, and crumbled to my knees, as he rushed to me, and held me closely.

"I fucked up", I sobbed broken. "Odango...she..she doesn't trust me", I continued, struggling to breathe. "I need her Keiji. I..I can't live without her", I finished, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I was relieved to have Keiji there to open up to, though I still remember a time, when I felt I couldn't.

"She just needs time Seiya", Keiji spoke gently, as he made me look at him. "Usagi loves you more than anything, and I know the two of you will work it out", he assured me confidently.

"I..I hope so", I hick upped, wiping my eyes. "Thank you for saving her", I smiled thankful.

"Well you're not the only Knight in shining armour of the family", he teased, making me smile bigger.

"I'm just glad I found her in time", he added, looking relieved.

"I wish this wasn't happening", I sighed, as I stood up. "I can't believe I thought that Bitch was my Odango", I added, angry with myself.

"You'll get through this Sis", Keiji smiled, as he stood to face me. "Just be there for her, and she'll realise she can still trust you", he suggested kindly.

"I guess that's all I can do", I sighed disappointed. "I need to get Akihiko to trust me again also", I added sadly.

"He's just protecting his Mother, which I know should include you, but you know what he's like with Usagi. Those two have an unusual bond", he commented gently.

"I know", I nodded, knowing full well that Akihiko and Odango share something special. "Do..do you forgive me?", I asked, hoping he does.

"Of course I do", he smiled warmly. "I know I was angry before, but...you're my little Sister, and I will always be here for you, no matter how stupid you are", he added, teasing me. "You know I care very much for Usagi, but the main reason I have being watching over her all this time, is for you. I know how much you love her, and what she means to you, and I will always do what I can, to make sure you're happy", he stated, hugging me closely.

"Thank you", I sniffled, glad to have him with me.

"Don't mention it", he winked, pulling away from me. "But you best get some sleep", Keiji suggested, as he lead me down the hallway. "It's going to be an interesting day tomorrow", he mentioned, as we arrived at a room.

"Good night Keiji", I smiled sadly, as he kissed my cheek.

"Night Sis", he smiled, before disappearing down the hall.

I then enetered the room, and laid on the bed without changing, hoping to go to sleep, and wake the next day, ready to fight for Odango.

I met up with the others in the morning, after a terrible nights sleep, and we all entered the Dining room, where Odango, the Children, and the three guys were sitting with the Royal family. We sat down, and the room was filled with an uncomfortable silence, before Rei broke it.

"What is going on?", Rei asked confused.

They all just looked at us, as I looked at Odango, and it looked like no one was going to answer.

"Please tell us what is going on", Ami pleaded.

"You want to know what is going on?", Akihiko asked, sitting next Odango. "That Bitch made you all believe she was Mum, and you fell for it", he added, standing abruptly. "You've all given up on her, especially you Mum, and now Starlight has the edge over her, and if she dies, I will hold you all responsible", he finished, angrier than I have ever seen him.

"Akihiko don't", Odango pleaded, grabbing his hand

"They deserve it", he responded, looking pissed off. "They should have known she wasn't you, just like I did, but they didn't, and I won't forgive them so easily", he stated very seriously.

"Not even your Mother?", Michiru asked gently.

"Especially not her", he replied, glaring at me.

That hurt to hear, but Akihiko is so much like me, so I know I won't be able to change his mind, though I will try.

"I have had enough of this bullshit", Haruka cried, as she now stood, forcing all to look at her. "Tell me what is going on, or I'll tear this place apart", she demanded, looking ready to kill.

"It's my fault", Seiji cried, as he stood also. "I found Mum's secret room, and opened the box", he started explaining, looking very guilty. "I cut myself on the Brooch, and the next thing I know, theres a Woman who looks like Mum standing there. She told me to tell no one, or else she'd hurt everyone. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared. I'm so sorry", he apologised, looking frightened.

Odango held her arms open, and he rushed to her, where she held him tightly. He may be thirteen, but right at this moment, he looks like a scared five year old, which breaks my heart.

"I'm not angry", Odango spoke warmly, letting him know she forgave him.

I wasn't angry with him either, though I wish he had said something earlier.

"You should have come and told us", Rei insisted angrily.

"Usagi was fighting for her life", Striker responded, sounding angry. "She is still recovering and...",

"And I couldn't leave due to the promise I made", Odango spoke, cutting Striker off.

"What promise?", Makoto asked, looking hurt.

"In return for allowing Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Striker to live on Earth, I took an oath to serve Kakyuu, making me one of her Senshi, and therefore bound to her", Odango replied, as Seiji returned to his seat.

"You did what?", I asked shocked.

"I offered Usagi the chance to be removed from service, but instead she chose to take the oath, swearing her allegiance to me", Queen Kakyuu started replying. "I have asked her many times, if she wished to be released, but she has refused", she added, looking at Odango smiling.

"Why would you do that?", Rei asked surprised.

"Because it was my way of thanking them", Odango replied, as she looked at us sadly. "They helped me keep Earth safe, against Galaxia, so I took the oath in case Kinmoku ever needed help", she explained, making me love her even more. "If you'll excuse me Kakyuu. I need to go and see the other Starlights and the Guards", she added politely, as she rose from the table.

"Of course, but please be careful", Queen Kakyuu smiled in reply, as the Children stood also.

I watched them all leave, till only the Scouts, Mamoru, Queen Kakyuu and King Jiro remained, and I wished I was with Odango.

"Please tell us what happened?", Ami pleaded crying. "What happened to Usagi?", she asked, as Taiki held her. close.

"We held a Ball, and everything was going well, till Darkness's army attacked", Kakyuu started explaining. "Usagi came to me, and requested she be allowed to leave, and return as soon as she could with you. I gave her permission, but as soon as she left, the army disappeared, and that is when Keiji found Striker", she continued, as a tear ran down her cheek. "My Guards took him to the Healer, then Keiji rushed in, carrying Usagi in his arms. She was almost dead, and frozen from been out in the rain, but the Healers managed to save her", she spoke, looking down.

"What happened to her face?', Minako asked, which sparked my interest.

"Apparently Starlight touched her, and left those marks", Queen Kakyuu replied, wiping her tears away. "She has suffered alot, in just a couple of days, but she is trying to be strong", she added, smiling gently.

I know Odango will try and hide her pain, to the best of her ability, but the fact is she shouldn't be in any pain, and for that I can only blame myself.

No one said anything else, and after we had finished Breakfast, I left the room, and decided to take a walk in the gardens, since the rain had stopped.

"You've caught a cold", Taiki mentioned, as she and Yaten approached me.

I was sitting in the garden, on the bench Odango and I sat after our second wedding, and was coughing and sneezing something shocking.

"Probably because I slept in my wet clothes lastnight", I shrugged, feeling awful.

"You should go see the Healer", Yaten suggested, as they sat beside me. "You can't very well fight like that", she added annoyingly.

"I know that Yaten", I groaned n response. "Not that it matters, as I don't think Odango wants me to fight with her this time", I added sadly.

"I don't think she wants any of us fighting with her", Taiki sighed, sounding hurt.

"She should let the three of us fight with her", Yaten spoke agitated. "We didn't attack her", she added, folding her arms across her chest.

I looked at her puzzled for a few minutes, as I remembered that they didn't attack Odango, just like I didn't.

"Why didn't you attack with them?", I asked, confused as to why they didn't.

"Well for one, you'll always be our leader, so we follow you", Taiki started replying. "And second..I felt I shouldn't, and now understand why I felt that way", she finished, looking at the ground.

"I felt that too", Yaten mentioned quietly. "I don't know why the Scouts didn't feel it, maybe it's because we aren't bound to Usagi like they are, but I'm glad we didn't attack her", she smiled lightly.

I nodded in agreement, and sat there for a few minutes, before Taiki stood, and pulled me up with her.

"We're taking you to the Healer right now", she told me, as she started dragging me away.

I was going to argue, but after seeing Yaten shaking her head at me, I knew it pointless.

"They're attacking again".

I was heading off to find the Scouts with Taiki and Yaten, after getting a cure for my cold from the Healer, when we saw a couple of Starlights running down the hall, and we quickly followed.

"What's going on?", Haruka asked, as we ran into the Scouts.

"I don't know", I replied, just as confused as she was, but started running, hoping to find answers.

We arrived at the Throne room, and when we entered, we found Queen Kakyuu, King Jiro, and Princess Mizuki looking out the window.

"What the hell?", I asked, as I joined them.

There, fighting against Odango and our Children, were versions of ourselves, and I was suddenly filled with dread.

"They appeared the morning after Usagi was attacked", King Jiro informed me. "She and Striker faced them, but they disappeared soon after", he added, looking back out the window.

I saw Odango say something to the Children, and Starlights, and the next thing I know, the Children are rushing towards the Palace, while the Starlights took off in different directions, though Striker and Odango continued fighting.

"That's a relief", Rei sighed. "Our Children shouldn't be fighting", she added seriously.

"Don't bother Mum", Akane spoke, causing us to turn to look at her. "Aunt Usagi has already tried to talk us out of it, but she realised it was pointless", she added, giving her Mother a smug smile.

"But..",

"Haven't you noticed, that except for Seiji, the only ones here, are those who can fight?", Sora spoke, cutting Rei off.

I looked around, and sure enough the only ones of our Children present, were those who have powers, or can use a sword. That still doesn't make it alright, and I don't believe they should fight.

"Lets go have some lunch", Akihiko suggested, causing them all to leave, except Shingo, Motoki and Yuuichirou.

"How could you let the Children fight?", Setsuna asked angrily.

"Because it would be stupid not to let the Children fight", Shingo replied, with seriousness. "They are what is giving Usagi strength at the moment, and I also know, that like myself, they are honoured to fight at her side, just as you once were", he finished, before heading to the door.

Motoki and Yuuichirou followed him, and I thought over Shingo's words, and realised what he said was true. I can't do anymore harm to Odango. I just can't.

"So...do we let the Children fight?", Minako asked, looking at me.

"I believe we have to", I replied, wishing it wasn't true.

I don't want them too, but I get the feeling it won't matter what we say anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, Seiya's family, and Kakyuu's family.**

**Created Own Evil: Starlight, and Darkness's Army.**

**USAGI**

Hearing Seiya explain in part, what Starlight did while with them, hurt me to hear, especially that she and Mamoru had being intimate. But what I took the most notice of, is that Seiya didn't sign the divorce papers. She said she felt my pain, and that stopped her, and that she really didn't want to anyway. I understand she was hurting, and confused, but I just can't get past the fact she didn't see the difference.

"Are you alright Mum?", Akihiko asked, as he helped me sit back on the bed.

"No", I shook my head sadly. "I need her Akihiko", I sobbed, looking at the floor. "I...I just don't know how to be with her anymore", I added, totally confused.

My heart was telling me to go to her, and trust her, but my mind was telling me that I need to think things through. Funny how it's exactly what Seiya said she struggled with.

"Well get some sleep, and we'll talk more tomorrow", Akihiko suggested, helping me lie back down.

I nodded slightly, and it didn't take long for my eyes to grow heavy, and fall asleep.

When I woke, Akihiko was still beside me, sleeping in the chair, and I smiled, remembering the time I woke to find Seiya sleeping in the same position, but that memory made my heart ache, so I slowly got out of bed, and woke my Son. We then headed off to get some Breakfast, while I prepared myself to face the others, who unfortunately joined us.

I hated hearing the fear in Seiji's voice, as he confessed to being the reason Starlight is free, and just held him, and let him know I'm not angry at him. I took a quick glance at Seiya, and I could tell she wasn't angry with him either, which was relief. I just wish I could get Akihiko to calm down. I don't want him, Usa, Kei, Emi or Seiji angry with Seiya, but I also understand they've been hurt in all this.

Once I left the room, I headed off to the training room, where I checked on the other Starlights, then went and checked on the Guards, making sure they were prepared. I also asked Striker to work with Ryo, who I'm also very concerned about, as he is only sixteen, and just like the girls, he is determined to fight.

"Seiya looks miserable", Shingo mentioned, while we trained.

I probably should be resting, as my body aches all over, but I needed to do something to take my mind off things, and my Brother was happy to spar against me.

"I know", I sighed, as I dropped my sword, feeling drained. "I want to be with her Shingo, more than anything, but it hurts too much", I confessed sadly.

"I understand", Shingo nodded, as he stood beside me. "But you have to wonder what part Starlight played in making her believe she was you", he suggested, which made me look at him.

"I..I have thought about that", I mentioned weakly. "But even when Seiya had lost her memories, the last time we met Starlight, her heart still lead her to me, so why didn't it this time?", I questioned, wanting to believe Starlight had made Seiya doubt me. "Seiya said she felt my pain, so why didn't she feel that Starlight wasn't me?", I asked, as I started crying again.

"I don't know Usagi", Shingo replied, as he hugged me warmly. "All I know is Seiya loves you, more than anyone has loved someone, and though you may not want to hear it, by letting Seiya go, you're giving Starlight exactly what she wants", he spoke gently, as he continued to hold me.

"I know that", I sobbed, knowing he was right. "But I just don't know if I can trust her anymore", I added, pulling away from him.

"You can trust her Usagi", Shingo smiled certain of it. "You know in your heart you can, and I think that's the problem", he stated gently. "You've never been one to go against your heart, and that is why you're unsure. You once said to me, you fight with your heart, and for your heart, so fight for Seiya", he suggested, looking at me with confidence. "You gave up a destiny to be with her, so why give her up now, when all that stands between you, is your silly mind", he finished smiling.

I couldn't believe it was my little Brother saying those things to me, or that he was actually telling me things I needed to hear. He is right, when he says I should listen to my heart, and that I should fight for Seiya. I didn't go through all I did, just to give up on her the first moment she doubts I love her, and she questions her love for me. I think that's what concerns me most, as even when she first left Earth, believing we couldn't be together, she never stopped loving me. Seiya would never stop loving me, without good reason, and now I've just realised, she never actually stopped loving me. God I can be stupid.

"When did you get so smart?", I asked Shingo, as I picked up my sword.

"Since I realised my Sister isn't the cry baby I always believed her to be", he replied, smiling. "I want you to be happy Usagi, and I know that Seiya is the only one who can make you happy", he expressed knowing.

"I'll try Shingo", I smiled gently. "I know it won't be easy, but I will try", I added, knowing I have to.

"Good, now lets go get something to eat", he nodded, looping his arm through mine.

I giggled lightly, and followed as he escorted me out of the room.

"I guess I'll have to try and forgive the others also", I mentioned weakly, as we made our way outside.

"Yeah", Shingo sighed, as Striker caught up to us. "But you have to know you're not alone in this Usagi", he continued, as Striker grabbed my other arm. "The Children, Yuuichirou, Motoki and I are all here for you, as we too have to work on believing the others aswell. I always felt relief, knowing they were there to protect you, but now I am here to protect you, and I promise to fight at your side always", he finished, looking somewhat proud.

"And as usual I'll be right beside you also", Striker added, kissing my hair.

"Thanks guys", I smiled, appreciating their support.

It felt good to know I had support, even if it came from ones I'm not used to having beside me in times like this. I don't really want any of them fighting, especially the Children, or young adults as the really are, as I never wanted the life I had for them, but I won't deny them the chance to follow in their Parents footsteps. I don't have the heart to tell them no, and to be honest, I'm proud of them for stepping up like they have.

The three of us were walking along the hall, towards the Dining room, when I saw some Starlights rushing outside, and I knew straight away there was trouble. I ran outside, and sure enough, there stood the Dark ones.

"Moonlighter Star Power, Make Up", I cried transforming, before running off to fight.

I noticed the Girls, and some of the Starlights fighting alongside me, and even though we were hitting the Dark ones, they didn't seem to be fased by it.

"Girls. Go inside now. Starlights, patrol the Kingdom. She may be attacking elsewhere", I instructed, as the Dark ones started to disappear.

They all left running, and soon it was only Dark Healer, and Dark Mars left, but they soon disappeared, and I was getting really annoyed with them constantly coming and going as they pleased.

"I wonder why Starlight didn't show?", Striker asked, as he helped me back inside.

"She won't face me, while I'm still able to fight", I replied, knowing full well she'll wait till I'm weak.

"Then you need to rest, and get back to your full strength", he insisted warmly.

"I can't just yet", I responded, pulling away from him. "I won't leave the others to fight without me", I added, refusing to rest while others fight my fight.

"Well just promise me you'll rest when you get the chance", he sighed, knowing I wouldn't give in.

"Deal", I smiled, as we finally reached the Dining room.

We entered, and all looked to watch us, as we took our seats, and I got the feeling, the Scouts weren't happy with me.

"News of yours and Mamoru's almost marriage made it's way to the Moon Kingdom", Akihiko informed me gently, catching my attention. "Luna and Artemis have addressed the issue, and the Kingdom is happy to know you are still alive, and await your return", he added smiling.

"That's good", I responded quietly.

"So what's our course of action?", Kei asked, needing to know. "How are we going to defeat Starlight?", she asked, hoping for an answer.

"None of you are to go against Starlight", I replied seriously. "Remember. Akihiko, Yuuichirou, Motoki, Ryo and Shingo, you are only allowed to face the army, while Usa, Maki, Manami, Sora, Kei, Emi, Saki, Cheiko and Akane, you are to face the others. No one but me, or Striker are to go against Starlight", she insisted forcefully.

"Why only you and Striker?", Haruka asked looking agitated. "And what about us?", she asked, obviously not liking been left out.

"Because we have both felt the power of the Black Brooch", I replied, without looking at her. "And because Striker won't listen if I tell him not to fight her", I added, looking at Striker with a weak smile.

"And us?", Seiya asked, realising I'd left that part unanswered.

"You can fight if you wish, but I'd prefer you not to", I replied firmly.

"Why don't you want us to fight?", Rei asked pissed off, standing from the table.

"Because I can't fight with those who doubt me. I know that. I know my own weknesses, and strengths, and if I am to face Starlight, then I need those I can trust by my side, even if that means our Children have to fight", I expressed openly.

I honestly don't know if I could fight with them beside me at the moment. Having them attack me, is something I never dreamed would happen, and it has affected the trust I had in them. I know there is a chance, Starlight was controlling them, but something tells me she wasn't.

"I'm going on patrol", I announced, rising from the table.

I needed to get out of there, as the tension was unbearable.

"We're coming", Kei and Emi smiled in unison.

I nodded as they stood, and together they followed me, along with Saki and Cheiko and I left the room, ignoring everyone.

We checked the Kingdom, and communicated with the Guards and other Starlights, who were also patrolling, and also checked those already injured. I wasn't happy seeing anyone hurt, and hoped to end this all soon. I also visited my In Laws, as Seiji and Serenity are both staying there, and I wanted to make sure they were alright. We then stopped at the Cafe, where Seiya worked when she lost her memories, for Dinner, before heading back. It was dark when we returned to the Palace, where I found the Scouts, Seiya, Taiki,Yaten and Mamoru waiting for me.

"Will you be alright Mum?", Emi asked worried.

"I'll be fine", I nodded, looking at the four who had gone with me. "Get some sleep, and we'll meet in the morning", I instructed kindly.

The four nodded, and rushed into the Palace, while I returned my attention to the others.

"We really are sorry Usagi", Hotaru apologised, stepping forward. "We never meant to hurt you", she added sincerely.

"I know you didn't", I replied, trying to be strong. "But you did, and though I forgive you, it's going to take some time, before I can trust you completely again", I spoke gently.

"Why can't you trust us?", Minako asked, looking confused.

"Because you believed everything Starlight said", I replied, not really wanting to have this conversation. "You've all known me for years, yet in one day, you all start to doubt me, and what makes it worse, is knowing Starlight was acting the complete opposite to me", I added, clenching my fists.

"We thought you were acting that way because of Striker", Taiki mentioned sadly.

"I think we all know, that if Striker had died, I'd be an emotional wreck", I responded coldly. "Of course I'd be angry, and want to avenge his death, but that would be after I've cried for a few hours", I added, not even wanting to think about losing Striker.

I am really not liking this conversation, as it is making me realise just how much I feel betrayed by them.

All was silent between us for a few moments, and I assumed they had nothing left to say, so I started heading inside.

"They can fight with you", Haruka spoke, causing me to stop.

"What?", I asked stopping, but not looking back at them.

"Our Children will fight with you, but we will be there if needed", Haruka replied, though I knew she didn't agree with that decision.

"I don't want them to fight, but I can't stop them either", I responded, looking at my feet. "Just like I can't stop you from fighting. I won't stop you from protecting your Children, but you have to stay out of my way", I added, before walking inside.

I could hear someone following me, but I didn't bother looking to see who it was, as I headed straight for my room. I opened the door and entered, but as I went to close it, Seiya stepped in, stopping me from doing so. I knew it was her following me.

"What are you doing here?", I asked, as she pushed her way in, and closed the door behind her.

"I came to tell you, that if you think I'm going to stand back and not protect you, then you are sadly mistaken", she replied, as she walked towards me.

"I don't need your protection", I huffed, backing away from her.

"I know you don't", she smiled, still coming towards me. "But that doesn't mean I can't be there if you need me", she continued, as I backed up to the wall. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you Odango", she finished, standing right in front of me.

"I want you to watch over our Children, not me", I informed her, struggling with been so close to her.

"I can do both", she responded, moving closer.

I quickly moved out of her way, and rushed into the Bathroom, and locked the door, where I leaned against it, and waited till I heard my bedroom door open and close, before taking a deep breath, and walking over to take a shower.

I felt alot more relaxed after my long shower, and after putting my bathrobe on, I walked out into my room, grabbed some pajamas, then headed back into my bathroom, where I dressed, and braided my hair. I then walked back into my room, where I was surprised to find Seiya lying on the couch. I walked over, and noticed she was dressed in her pajamas, and had obviously had a shower also, and though I wondered what she was doing there, I didn't have the heart to wake her, since she was alseep.

I turned the light off, and headed to bed, though it was awkward considering Seiya was asleep not far from me. I really don't have the right to kick her out, as this is technically our room. We've stayed in this room, ever since Akihiko was old enough to have a room of his own, and he took over Seiya's room. I decided to try and ignore the fact she was there, and closed my eyes, really needing sleep.

I was woken, during the night, by the sound of crying, and sat up, suddenly remembering Seiya was in our room.

"Seiya", I called, feeling that she was hurting.

She didn't respond, so I got out of bed, and slowly made my way over to her, and was surprised to find she was still asleep, as I could see her face in the moonlight through the window. She looked so beautiful, though the sad expression pained me to see.

"Seiya", I called again, shaking her gently.

She opened her eyes, as she grabbed my wrist, and the look she gave me was one of pure horror.

"Odango", she whispered, looking straight at me.

She let me go, and sat up, resting her head in her hands, and though I wanted to comfort her, I wasn't sure if I should.

"Sorry if I woke you", she apologised, looking embarassed.

"What were you dreaming about?", I asked, squatting down beside her.

"Nothing", she replied, refusing to even look at me.

"Please tell me", I pleaded, feeling really concerned for her.

She breathed deeply, and finally looked at me before answering.

"I dreamt I caught you and Mamoru together", she replied, shuddering at the memory.

I felt sick in the stomach at the visual I was getting, and understood why she was upset.

"I would never do that Seiya", I reminded her, placing my hand on hers.

"I know", she responded, hanging her head. "But I believed you did, when Starlight told us", she added, sounding guilty.

I hated hearing that, and remembered that she had told me that's what almost convinced her to sign, which hurt, but could I really blame her?. She admitted to wanting to fight for us, but hearing when Starlight told her what had happened between her and Mamoru broke her, and I guess it would break me too, if I had being told Seiya was with another. Starlight really has alot to answer for.

"I really am sorry Odango", she sobbed, breaking my heart.

_"You've never been one to go against your heart, and that is why you're unsure. You once said to me, you fight with your heart, and for your heart, so fight for Seiya. You gave up a destiny to be with her, so why give her up now, when all that stands between you, is your silly mind_".

Shingo's words rang through my mind, and I realised I needed to follow my heart, and stop making Seiya pay, for not following her heart.

"Come with me", I insisted, standing and holding out my hand.

Seiya looked at me cautiously, but took my hand, and once she stood, I lead her over to our bed, where I climbed in, and motioned for her to follow.

"Are you sure?", she asked, to which I nodded.

She still looked unsure, but climbed in beside me, where we laid on our sides facing each other, and I just stared at her, before deciding it was time to fight back.

"I don't want to lose you Seiya, and though it might take some time, for things to be like they were, I want to at least try, because I can't live without you", I confessed honestly.

"I can't live without you either", Seiya smiled, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

I reached over and grabbed her hand, which she squeezed tightly, just as I did, and laid there looking at her.

"What made you finally realise it was me?", I asked, after we'd being silent for a while.

"When I looked in your eyes", she replied, looking at me sadly. "I had my Star Yell raised, but when I saw you standing there, something told me not to attack, so I didn't", she continued, closing her eyes. "It wasn't till Usa said to listen to our hearts, that I looked at you properly, and as soon as I saw your eyes, I knew it was you, and that's why I tried to protect you", she finished, raising my hand to her lips, and kissing it gently. "I know I keep saying it, but I truly am sorry", she apologised, not looking at me.

"I'm sorry too", I apologised, making her look at me confused. "I healed the cut on Seiji's hand before I came to Kinmoku. He said he cut it on a broken glass, and I left believing him", I continued, rolling onto my back. "If I'd just stayed, and found out what was really going on, none of this would be happening", I finished, knowing it was all my fault.

"Even I wouldn't have predicted he'd find that room", Seiya spoke gently, as she rested up on an elbow. "Don't take all the blame on this yourself Odango", she insisted firmly. "I won't let you torture yourself like you did last time", she added, making me look at her.

I know what she means, and I know she is right. Last time I faced Starlight, I was holding alot of guilt inside me, and it was one of the darkest moments of my life, and even I don't want to go through that again.

"I have to defeat her this time Seiya", I stated definete. "I have to destroy her and the Brooch", I added determined.

"And we will", Seiya smiled, believing we will.

I nodded, and finally closed my eyes, to fall asleep, as I felt Seiya lie beside me, but not too close.

I really do hope Seiya and I can get past this, as she means the world to me, and I know I'm nothing without her, but my main concern for now, has to be Starlight. There is no way I'm going to allow her to exsist for too much longer.

**Thanks again for your reviews. I'm glad to hear you like it. Hope you like, what is yet to come.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, Seiya's family, and Kakyuu's family.**

**Created Own Evil: Starlight, and Darkness's Army.**

**SEIYA**

It hurts knowing Odango doesn't trust me, and I hate seeing her acting like strangers with the others. I guess I can't blame her. I don't know what I'd do, if those I trust the most attacked me. It must be killing Odango, as she didn't even look at us, when she left to go on patrol, and the Children didn't seem pleased either, as they left to go train.

I could tell the others weren't fully pleased, with the idea of our Children fighting, which I wasn't either, but we really have no choice.

"This is all bullshit", Haruka groaned, looking pissed. "We should be the ones fighting with Koneko, not our Children", she stated angrily.

"Well Cheiko, Saki, Kei and Emi really have no choice, as they were summoned", Taiki mentioned, looking torn as to what to feel. "So I guess we can't really stop the others", she added, looking over at me.

"I know Akihiko and Usa will fight no matter what", I sighed, knowing they were like me in that reguard. "Akihiko has already shown he's here to protect Odango", I added, actually proud of my Son.

I know I don't like him speaking to me the way he has, but I can't help admire his loyalty to Odango, and it kind of makes me feel a little relieved to know he is watching over her.

"Sora will fight with Akihiko", Haruka sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"And Manami will fight with Sora", Michiru added, with a meek smile.

Sora and Manami my be half Sisters, but they are much like Haruka and Michiru are, as in where one is, the other is too.

"Ryo will fight with Akihiko also", Ami mentioned, looking at Taiki concerned.

"I know Akane won't back out of a fight", Rei spoke, with the slightest hint of pride in her voice.

"And Maki will fight, since she has been hurt by what happened", Setsuna mentioned, looking sadly at Mamoru.

I don't know what is going on between those two. Are they trying to work things out?. I still don't know why Mamoru suddenly agreed to Starlight's request to marry, as I have wondered if he was being controlled, or was he acting of his own accord. I hope they do work it out, as they did seem happy together.

"There is one thing you are all forgetting", Queen Kakyuu spoke up.

"And what's that?", I asked, curious to know what she knew.

"They want to fight because of Usagi", she replied smiling.

"What do you men?", Setsuna asked confused.

"Usagi is a Hero to alot of people", Queen Kakyuu started explaining. "Her story is somewhat of a legend. The Princess been reborn, and going against destiny, following her heart. She is a sign of hope, and many would come to her aid if needed, and that goes double for your children", she continued, smiling brightly. "They look up to Usagi, and though they all wish to be great Senshi or warriors like their Parents, they also wish to be like Usagi, fighting to keep others safe simply because they care", she added, sounding somewhat in awe. "You should be proud that your Children have learnt to fight with their hearts, just like Usagi does, and lets no forget the three Men, who have known Usagi for a long time. They too want to fight beside her, as she has saved them numerous times, and I know the Guards, and Starlights are honoured to be at her side also. Don't deny your children the chance, to fight for what they believe in. I think we all know what is possible, if one is allowed to follow their heart", she finished, before heading to the door with King Jiro.

I knew what she meant in that last bit. She was referring to Odango chosing her own life, and how if she hadn't, we wouldn't have Children to worry about most likely. We are all living lives we love, because of Odango, and now knowing that, I could never tell my Children no.

"Thank you", I smiled, stopping her from leaving.

"The one you should thank is Usagi", the Queen responded warmly, looking back at me. "Not everyone can touch so many hearts, and make a difference in so many lives", she added, before walking out the door.

I sat there a moment, thinking about what she said, and realised I had in part forgotten just how much Odango has done for so many. She has done more than most, and I know for a fact my life wouldn't be half of what is is now, if I hadn't met her.

"Usagi is unique", Michiru smiled, looking at me with a kind smile.

"I know I wouldn't be where I am now without her", Yaten mentioned, looking at Minako.

"None of us would", Rei smiled, looking proud. "We're all friends because of her, and we certainly have better lives because of her", she added, shaking her head.

"I still don't like the idea, but I think we should let them fight", Haruka sighed defeated. "I'd rather have them at Koneko's side, than have her stand alone", she added, to which I fully agreed.

"Then we need tell her", Hotaru suggested, standing from the table.

We all stood and followed, and waited outside, for Odango to return, which unfortunately wasn't till after Dinner, but again we all waited, needing to speak with her. I'm so glad I'd asked my Parents, if Seiji could stay with them, as I didn't want him around all this tension at the moment. I really need to talk with him, but that will have to wait.

It was obvious Odango didn't really want to talk to us, and it hurt alot hearing her actually say she doesn't trust us, but nothing hurt more, than when she said we were to stay out of her way. I refused to accept that, and so I followed her to our room, and told her I would continue to protect her, just like I always have. Of course she then runs into the Bathroom, but I wasn't going to give up.

I headed downstairs, and asked Taiki if I could use her Bathroom, to which she said yes, and after I showered, I rushed back upstairs, changed into my pajamas, and laid on the couch. I closed my eyes, when I heard the Bathroom door open, and felt Odango as she neared me, hoping she believed I was asleep, and was thankful when I heard her turn the light off. I was determined to be near her, even if it meant sleeping on the couch, and once I heard her snoring softly, I allowed myself to drift off.

I was of course thankful Odango woke me from my dream, or nightmare I should say, as it was horrifying to say the least. I didn't want to tell her about it, but she pleaded, so I did, but I was more than surprised when she offered me her hand. I took it, wondering what she was up to, and when she hinted for me to sleep in our bed, I knew not to get my hopes up, but climbed in beside her.

Then she tells me she is willing to try, because she can't live without me, and her words were music to my ears. But then she goes and starts feeling guilty, and there was no way I was going to let her feel that again. I know she is determined to fight Starlight, and destroy the Brooch, but I know in my heart she isn't strong enough at the moment, and that's why I waited till she fell asleep, before I even closed my eyes. She may not let me fight with her, but I can care for her when she's resting.

"USAGI WAKE UP".

I woke with a start, hearing the yelling, and looked at the door, just in time to see Striker burst in.

"They're attacking the town", he cried, as Odango got out of bed.

"Odango", I called, as she went to leave the room.

"Just watch over our children", Odango spoke quickly, before rushing out of the room.

I got out of bed, and dressed, before heading downstairs, where I found the others, standing on the Palace steps, looking at our Daughters.

"What are they doing?", I asked, confused as to why our Daughters were just standing there.

The nine of them were just standing there, in a straight line, keeping their eyes open, and looking prepared to face whatever came their way.

"They're ready in case something happens", Taiki replied, seeming impressed.

"I guess the guys went with Odango", I sighed, wishing I was with her too.

"They did", Michiru nodded.

"I still can't believe my Husband is fighting", Makoto mentioned worried. "I never thought that would happen, but he seems happy to be fighting beside Usagi", she added, looking at Rei and Hotaru.

"Yuuichirou would probably be having the time of his life right now", Rei smiled, shaking her head. "He told me he'd keep an eye on Usagi, and Akane for me", she added pleased.

"This is Shingo's dream come true", Hotaru mentioned, with a happy smile.

"It is?", I questioned surprised.

"Yes", Hotaru nodded, smiling a little bigger. "He is very proud to call Usagi his Sister, though he never shows it, and is very protective of her. He'll never admit to it, but finding out Usagi is Sailor Moon, made Shingo question himself. He didn't want to be just Usagi's little Brother anymore, he wanted to be a Bother to her like Striker is. He wants to protect her, and be there for. I'm very proud of him", she spoke, blushing a little.

I am also very proud of Shingo. He is like a younger Brother to me, and to hear he wanted to be someone Odango could rely on, touches me deeply. He, Yuuichirou and Motoki all asked to become Guards, wanting to learn how to use a sword, and help protect those they love. I never understood why, but now I do. Odango has touched their lives, just as she has mine.

We stood there watching our Daughters, for about an hour, which I spent most of worried for Odango.

"They're on their way back", Kei announced, rushing towards the gates.

The others followed, as did I, and once we got to the gates, we waited, until finally we saw them coming towards us, all bearing minor injuries, though Odango looked like she'd recieved a few major hits.

"Oh my God Mum are you alright?", Usa asked, rushing towards them.

I wanted to rush to her also, but hung back, knowing things still aren't that great between Odango and I, but I was relieved seeing Akihiko supporting her.

"I'm fine Usa. It's nothing I haven't experienced before", Odango replied. "Did anything happen here?", she asked, hoping all was well.

"No", Saki replied, as we all headed towards the Place.

"What happened with you guys?", Kei asked, moving to walk beside me.

"We fought the army, but then Starlight showed up", Akihiko replied angrily. "She and Mum talked, then when Starlight disappeared, Mum was attacked by the army, but we managed to defeat them", he added, causing all to stop and look at Odango.

"What did she say?", I asked, looking at my Wife curiously.

"Alot of things", Odango replied worried. "But most importantly, that she has something planned, before she faces me", she added looking worried.

"Do you know what?", Motoki asked, as we started walking again.

"No. But with her, it's best we prepare for the worse", Odango replied.

I didn't like hearing that she had spoken with Starlight, and something told me Odango was keeping something to herself, which hurt, because we never have secrets.

I followed them inside, and waited till Akihiko and Striker had left Odango with the Healer, before I decided to go talk to her.

"You alright Odango?", I asked, as I entered the room.

"I really wish people would stop asking me that", she groaned in reply, as she sat on a bed. "But I'm fine", she added, as the Healer tended to her back.

"How..how did Akihiko go?', I asked nervously, already knowing my Son would have been fine.

"He fights like you", she smiled in reply. "I'm really proud of him", she added, smiling brightly.

"So am I", I agreed, moving a little closer to her. "We raised him good Odango", I beamed proudly.

"That we did", she nodded in response.

Silence then fell between us, till the Healer finished with her, and I walked beside her, as we headed back up to our room, so she could change.

"He knows Seiya", Odango spoke, as she looked in the mirror.

"Who knows what?", I asked, as I sat on the bed.

"Akihiko", she replied, letting her hair fall over her face. "He knows that we thought each other was dead when I was pregnant with him", she added, shocking me deeply. "He asked why I kept him, if I was going to be alone. I told him I kept him, because I loved him, and that he is the proof I could change my destiny and be happy", she continued, sounding sad. "He's so angry Seiya. He hates that we've had to fight so much, and he wants to protect me, but I'm scared he'll get hurt", she sobbed, crumbling to her knees.

I rushed over, and wrapped my arms around her, allowing her to cry in my arms, while I shed a few of my own tears.

"He'll be alright", I assured her, wishing I could believe it. "They will all be fine", I added, also concerned for our three Daughters.

"Promise me you'll protect them", she pleaded, holding me tightly.

"You know I will", I promised, a little hurt that she asked, as she should know I'd protect them.

I continued to hold her, as she cried, but soon she settled down, and relaxed into my embrace.

"What happened to your hand?", she asked, suddenly grabbing my now scarred hand.

"I woke up and found it cut", I replied, as she traced the scar on my palm. "I don't know how it got there, but the others have one aswell", I added, as she continued to touch it.

"That's how she made the other versions of you", Odango spoke angry. "She has all of Darkness's knowledge, so she knows how to create evil beings", she added, holding my hand against her chest.

"What else did she say to you?", I asked, feeling my heart beat wildly, at having her so close.

"She said I'm wasting my powers protecting everyone, when I could be ruling the Universe", she replied shaking. "That was her plan, when she was going to marry Mamoru. She wanted to rule the Universe like Darkness wanted", she mentioned, moving out of my arms.

I watched her stand, and look into the mirror again, though she could barely see her face through her hair, and I knew there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Please tell me what's bothering you", I pleaded, as I stood behind her.

"She called me the Princess of Darkness, since I now look like her Master", she replied, hanging her head.

Oh no she didn't. Odango may have a scarred face, but she is far from looking anything like that creepy guy we met once.

I turned her to face me, and brushed the hair out of her face, getting a good look at the scars, but Odango turned her face away.

"I look hideous right?', she asked shyly. "It's okay that you can't look at me, as I can't look at me either", she spoke weakly.

Is she seriously thinking that a few scars are going to stop me from been with her?. Well if she is, I'll prove they won't.

I placed a hand on her scarred cheek, and turned her back around to face me, where I kissed her passionately, hoping she realised I don't care what she looks like.

"Seiya", she breathed, after our lips parted.

I felt revived after that kiss. Maybe if I had kissed Starlight, I would have known the difference, but that thought makes me sick. I could feel Odango's love for me, and I know she felt mine, which makes me fell a whole lot better, and alot more confident in moving forward.

"Odango", I started. "These scars aren't going to stop me from loving you", I assured her, gently touching the scars. "And you could never be hideous. Hideous was the wedding dress Starlight was wearing. Seriously. She looked horrid", I expressed honestly.

"It was horrible", Odango giggled, looking up at me. "I still can't believe she caused all this", she sighed, resting her forehead on my chest.

"But we're not going to let her get away with it", I stated seriously. "We're going to show her, that no matter what, nothing can come between us, and that no one messes with my Odango", I added, running my fingers through her hair.

"Or my Seiya", Odango smiled, looking up at me.

I smiled in return, even though I could tell she was still nervous about her scars, so I leant down and kissed them, before kissing her lips again, and was more than pleased when she kissed me back.

We eventually broke apart, and I lead her over to the bed, where we sat, and I told her everything that happened, from the moment Starlight arrived on the Moon Kingdom.

"Wow", Odango mouthed, looking shocked. "I can't believe she said all that", she added sadly.

"And I was stupid enough to believe it", I groaned, lying back on the bed. "I knew in my heart, what she was saying wasn't true, but then being told she slept with Mamoru, I lost it, and just gave up", I continued, feeling ashamed. "I'm really sorry Odango", I apologised sincerely.

"I forgive you Seiya", she responded, lying beside me. "It still hurts, but I think you were doing the same thing I was", she continued, looking awkward. "You were ignoring your heart, just as I was, but after Shingo made me see sense, I decided to listen to my heart, and that's why I want us to try. I know in my heart we belong together, and always will", she expressed blushing.

"My heart says that too", I smiled, relieved to hear she really does want to be with me. "I love you", I admitted, caressing her scarred cheek.

"I love you too", she responded, looking at me with nothing but love.

I smiled and leant over, claiming her lips tenderly, not wanting anything to happen, but to have her feel just how much I love her.

Knock Knock.

"Come In", Odango called, as we broke away from each other, and sat up.

"Usagi", Chibi Chibi cried, as she rushed into the room.

"Hoshi", Odango gasped, as she was pushed back onto the bed in a hug. "What are you doing here?", she asked, which I also wanted to know.

"You know full well what I'm doing here", Chibi Chibi replied, kneeling on the bed beside Odango. "Keiji called me, and told me what is going on", she continued, sounding upset. "Mum and Dad have being worried sick, but have now taken the other Children to the Moon, and I came here to tell you never to worry me like that again", she started rambling, much like Odango does. "I want to help, and don't you dare tell me I can't. You're not the only one Striker taught to use a sword, and if you think I'm just going to stand back and let you..",

"I don't want you to fight", Odango cried, cutting her Sister off.

"I don't want you fighting either Chibi Chibi", I mentioned, as Odango sat back up.

She may be a grown Woman now, but she will always be Chibi Chibi to me, and I'm protective of her, just as I am my Children.

"Well too bad", Chibi Chibi huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "You can't stop me from fighting, or protecting those I love, which by the way I have to thank you", she smiled, hugging Odango yet again. "You have no idea how scared I was, thinking that you would say no", she added, confusing me.

"Say no to what?", I asked, wondering what they are talking about.

I watched as the two Sisters looked at each other, like they'd being caught out, which just added to my curiousity, and I wasn't going to let either of them leave without an explination.

"Okay. Tell me what is going on, because it's obvious you two are hiding something, and you're not going anywhere till you tell me", I insisted, standing with my hands on my hips.

Odango looked at Chibi Chibi, who looked awfully nervous, before Odango turned back to face me.

"Do you remember Keiji saying he needed to speak with me?", she asked, to which I nodded, "Well..it turns out, your Brother has fallen in love, and he wanted my approval, so that's what he talked to me about at the Ball. He really loves her, and I know she will make him happy, just as he will make her", she continued, as she stood to face me. "Now don't get angry, or anything, but it just happens that the Girl he's fallen for is Hoshi", she informed me, looking at me cautiously.

I stood there frozen, not believing what I just heard. How could my own Brother, have fallen in love with Odango's Sister?. That doesn't make any sense, as they barely know each other. Nah. I must have heard wrong.

"Keiji wants to talk to you about it, but I gave my approval, and I hope you do to, as he wants to marry her", Odango spoke, giving me a pleading look.

"Actually we're already engaged", Chibi Chibi announced, shocking me out of my daze.

"WHAT?".


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, Seiya's family, and Kakyuu's family.**

**Created Own Evil: Starlight, Darkness's Army and Dark Scouts and Starlights.**

**USAGI**

"USAGI WAKE UP".

I was actually having the first peaceful sleep I'd had since all this started, when Striker came yelling into my room. I was quick to react, feeling a little stronger, and rushed downstairs, leaving Seiya in our room.

I followed Striker, and soon met up with Shingo, Yuuichirou, Motoki, Akihiko and Ryo, who were all wearing their armour, and we all headed outside.

"It's just the army for now", Jiro informed me, as I met up with my Daughters, and the other girls outside.

"Right", I nodded. "The Starlights and Scouts will stay here, while the guys and I head into town", I decided thinking. "Starlight most likely wants us seperated, so I'll do as she wants, but be careful", I spoke with authority. "If she shows herself, call me, and I'll come back", I finished, eager to get going.

They all nodded, and soon I was rushing into the town, with the guys and Guards following me. Thankfully the people remember them from last time, and were inside the buildings when we arrived, though Darkness's army was waiting.

They attacked, and we charged at them, with Akihiko, Striker and I leading the charge. I was relived to have Striker at my side, as it was something familiar, where as seeing my own Son fighting at my side was both new, and scary. But it also gave me a source of strength I have never felt before, and as I looked at Ryo, Shingo, Motoki and Yuuichirou, that strength just grew, yet I have no idea why.

"Aunt Usagi. Behind you", Ryo cried out, which made me turn quickly.

I was not at all surprised to find Starlight standing there, and was thankful to see her back as her usual self, wearing her Starlight Fuku, and even seeing her cold black eyes made me happy.

"I see you approve of my look", she smirked, moving towards me. "I like yours too", she smiled, reaching out to touch my cheek.

I managed to grabbed her gloved wrist, before her hand made contact, and glared at her furiously.

"Don't look so angry Princess", she smiled wickedly. "I really shouldn't call you that anymore, since you are a Queen, but maybe I could call you the Princess of Darkness, since you look so much like my Master now", she mentioned pleased.

Her words made me remember the Man, who created my evil twin, and how his face was scarred, and it made me cringe to know I bore the same marks.

"Why did you do it?", I asked, pushing her hand away. "Why pretend to be me, and make them all doubt me?", I asked, needing to know.

"Well for one, I wasn't sure you would die, and I need you weak to defeat you", she replied, walking in a circle around me. "And two, it was the easiest way, to fulfill my Master's wish, of ruling the Universe", she added, as she stopped in front of me.

"I don't rule the Universe", I informed her angry.

"But you could", she responded coldly. "You have so much power, and yet you waste it, prancing around in your Palace, keeping everyone safe", she spoke with disgust.

"I like keeping everyone safe", I mentioned proudly. "And though I don't like fighting, I will, especially against the likes of you", I added, pulling out my Star Brooch.

"Don't bother my Queen", Starlight smirked backing away. "I have something special in mind, before you and I face off", she winked before disappearing.

I really do hate her attitude, but I didn't have time to think about it, as I recieved an attack in the back, which forced me to my knees.

"Usagi", Shingo cried, rushing to my side.

"I'm alright", I assured him, as he helped me stand.

He passed me my sword, and together we helped the others defeat the rest of Darkness's army that remained, but not without me receiving a few more attacks.

"Are you alright Mum?", Akihiko asked, as he held me up.

"Yeah", I smiled weakly. "Just a little sore", I added, not wanting to worry him too much.

In fact I was in alot of pain, but I knew if he knew that, he wasn't going to react well, so I decided to suck it up, till I get back to the Palace, and let the Healers do their thing.

"Well lets get you checked out", he smiled, leading me away.

The others followed, and I was pleased to see none of them had recieved any major injuries, but on the way back, I couldn't help but think about what Starlight said. I don't like knowing I look like Darkness, nor did I like the knowledge that she has something planned, and I just know I'm not going to like it.

I am glad nothing happened to the others, while I was gone, but I really am over being asked if I'm alright. I guess I should feel touched that they all care so much, but it really does annoy me, especially when Seiya asks.

I had to tell her about Akihiko, and it felt good to be able to cry in her arms again, but I hated seeing her scar. Knowing she was touched by Starlight angered me. I also felt so stupid, for thinking my scars would turn her away, but again she proved me wrong, and I can't explain how much it meant to me, when she kissed me, including placing a kiss on my scars. I guess if she can love me for being a klutz, then she can love me for anything, and it felt so good to talk to her, and hear what actually happened.

I don't blame her for hurting, as the things Starlight said were cruel, which hurt me to know Seiya was almost believing her, but I'm glad to know her heart realised, and I have alot more confidence, that Seiya and I are going to last.

Unfortunately I can't say the same for Hoshi. First she tells me off, then tells me she is going to fight with me, and now I've just had to tell Seiya the truth about her and Keiji, and I know full well Seiya isn't going to be too happy.

"WHAT?", Seiya asked shocked.

I was a little shocked to hear they were already engaged myself, but I knew that Keiji had done right in asking my Parents first, so I'm okay with it. I just need to convince my Wife to be alright with it now.

"I'm marrying Keiji", Hoshi replied, as she stood off the bed.

"No you're not", Seiya responded firmly.

"Seiya", I spoke gently, placing my hands on her shoulders. "Hoshi is old enough to make her own choices, and I know you are very protective of her, but at least listen to her, before you decide", I pleaded, knowing she also wants Hoshi to be happy.

"Fine", Seiya sighed, hanging her head.

I looked over at Hoshi, and hinted for her to start speaking, so she moved to stand before Seiya, while I stood at my Wife's side.

"Keiji and I have being contacting each other, for a couple of years now", Hoshi started explaining. "We'd met before, but at Kei and Emi's sixteenth birthday party, he actually spoke to me, and I found that I could actually talk to him, and that I liked talking to him, so we exchanged codes, and we've being talking, and visiting each other since", she continued, looking so nervous to be saying all this. "I fell in love with him, at some point, I'm not sure when, but he makes me really happy Seiya. He's funny, kind, and yes I know he's older than me, but I love him, and I want to marry him, but I also want you to be happy for me", she finished, looking at Seiya with pleading eyes.

I too looked at Seiya, hoping she gives her blessing, but one look in her eyes, and I knew she was struggling with it, so I knew I had to convince her.

"Keiji loves her too Seiya", I assured her, moving to stand beside Hoshi. "I saw it in his eyes, and when he said he loves his little Ichigo, I knew he would love Hoshi, just as you love me", I stated, hoping to persuade her.

"Ichigo?", Seiya questioned, much like I did.

"He says my hair reminds him of Strawberries, so that's what he calls me", Hoshi replied embarassed.

"Just like you call me Odango", I added, giving Seiya a knowing look.

Seiya looked at me, and I watched as the same realisation I had, washed over her face.

"You have my blessing", she finally decided, which caused Hoshi to jump into her arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you,", Hoshi cried excitedly.

I was having a serious case of de ja vu, but it just confirmed my suspicions, that Hoshi and Keiji are perfect for each other.

"Yeah well I'll be having some serious words with my Brother, but I just want you to be happy", Seiya smiled, as Hoshi stepped back from him.

"Should I warn Keiji?", Hoshi asked worried.

"No", I replied laughing. "Seiya won't harm Keiji, but I need to have words with you", I continued gently. "How could you be dating my Brother in Law, and not even bother to tell me?", I asked, still a little hurt she didn't tell me.

"I didn't want you to get mad", she replied, looking nervous.

"Why would I get mad?", I asked confused.

"Because you and Keiji are so close, and I didn't want to come between you", she replied, shocking me.

"Keiji and I are close, but I doubt you'd come between us", I replied, struggling to believe she thought that. "We're just friends Hoshi, nothing more, and I'm sure even after you are married, we'll still be friends", I added, knowing mine and Keiji's friendship is a strong one.

"I guess you're right", Hoshi smiled. "I'll go tell him the good news, and I'll catch you later", she waved as she made her way to the door. "Oh, and I guess I should let you know, I've forgiven Keiji for kissing you", she added, before closing the door behind her.

I stood there with my eyes wide, as I realised Keiji had told her about our little charade we played, for Taro and his Father, and that I haven't told Seiya about it yet. She is going to be pissed.

"KEIJI KISSED YOU?", Seiya yelled, turning me to face her.

"It was just a peck, and he only did it, so Toshi's Brother Taro believed I was married", I explained, hoping she believed me. "And in case it comes up in later conversation..yes he slept in this room, but he slept on the couch", I told her, wanting everything out in the open.

"Oh my Brother is so dead", Seiya groaned, as she started pacing the room. "Marrying Chibi Chibi is one thing, but to kiss Odango, MY Odango, I'll..I'll..aahh I'll kill him", she grumbled, making me laugh.

I stopped laughing, and realised that it was the first time I'd laughed, or smiled a true smile, since this whole mess started, and as I looked at my Wife, I realised she was the reason. She's always the reason. She is my strength, and my constant reminder, of what I can accomplish, if I listen to listen to my heart.

I walked over to her, and stopped her from pacing, before standing on tip toes, and claiming her lips passionately.

"What was that for?", Seiya asked, as she pushed me away.

"To say thank you for reminding me, that I have to fight with my heart", I replied, embracing her tightly. "I've being so wrapped up, in wanting to destroy Starlight, that I was forgetting what I had to fight for", I mentioned, realising I was thinking too much.

Seiya didn't respond. Instead she kissed me, and I smiled into the kiss, as I wrapped my arms around her neck, relishing in the love I was feeling at that moment.

"_I'm waiting for you Princess_", I heard inside my head, making me break the kiss.

"What's wrong?", Seiya asked worried.

I shook my head, and placed a finger on her lips, trying to concentrate on that annoying twin of mine.

"_What do you want?_", I asked, using my mind.

"_I want to talk to you. Face to Face_", she replied amused.

"_Where are you?_", I asked, as Seiya looked at me concerned.

"_Outside_", she replied seriously.

I automatically started heading to the door, but was stopped when Seiya grabbed me.

"What's going on?", she asked, as I looked back at her.

"Starlight", I replied. "She's waiting for me", I added, before heading off again.

Seiya was right beside me, and as we arrived outside, I found all the others waiting on the steps.

"About time", Starlight groaned, as I stepped in front of everyone.

She was standing there alone, which surprised me, and though I didn't trust her, I knew I had to speak with her.

"Wait here", I ordered the others, before I started walking towards her. "What do you want?", I asked, as I stood a few feet away from her.

"To destroy you", she replied with a smirk. "But I can't do that right now, as you well know, but I do have an idea", she asked creepily.

"What idea?", I asked suspiciously.

She laughed, and suddenly I was surrounded by the thirteen Dark Ones, and I looked behind to see the others rushing towards me, already transformed.

"Stop", I cried, holding up my hand, not wanting them to come any closer.

I watched them stop, though looked displeased to do so, but returned my attention back to Starlight, who looked very pleased.

"What are you up to?", I asked, knowing she wasn't just going to let them attack me.

"Don't you like my creations?", she asked, walking in circles around me again. "I have a real soft spot for this one", she mentioned, placing her hand on the Dark Fighter's cheek.

"So you remembered how your Master made you", I spoke disgusted. "Big deal. They'll be weaker versions, just like you're a weaker version of me", I mentioned, not at all impressed.

I was trying to act like I wasn't the slightest bit worried, which I actually was, but I didn't want her to know that.

"Weaker?", she asked pissed off. "I'm not the one who wanted to end their own life last time", she mentioned coldly.

"No. But you had to share my body, just to exsist", I responded shrugging.

She started walking in circles around me again, and I turned, so I could keep an eye on the others, while listening to her nonsense.

"Do you have any idea how close I was to making you release your dark side then?", she asked sounding disappointed. "My Master saw it, as you destroyed him, and I would have succeeded in releasing it fully, if it hadn't being for those annoying friends of yours", she stated pissed off.

"I was only angry because I felt guilty for so much that had happened", I told her, remembering how I felt at that time. "So you have no idea what you're talking about", I insisted, refusing to listen to her.

I knew she was trying to get to me, and I wasn't going to let that happen, no matter what she says.

"You do realise I know more about you now?", she inquired, stopping in front of me.

"What do you mean?", I asked, wondering what exactly she knows.

"I know all there is to know about you", she replied smugly. "The Earth Prince was quite forthcoming with information, including all about your past", she continued, as I glared at her. "I now know why my Master was infactuated with you, and created me from you. Do you remember him, as he remembered you?", she asked, confusing me.

I had no idea what she was on about, though I cast a quick glance at Striker. The only contact I had with Darkness in my past, was Striker, when she arrived at the Moon Kingdom, wearing the Black Star Brooch. Is that what she means?.

"I don't care what you know about me", I replied, sick of her mind games. "What do you really want Starlight?", I asked, hoping for a clear answer.

"To send the Universe into Darkness", she replied seriously. "But as you know, while you exsisit, that can't happen, so I created these lovely creatures, knowing I need help, and now they are going to do what they were created for, and destroy all those you love so much", she informed me, sounding cocky.

"You really think they're going defeat them?", I questioned, trying too sound confident.

"Well it will be easy since they no longer have their powers", she laughed, turning to face the others. "No. That isn't possible", she cried, as I looked around her to see what she was looking at.

I too realised what made her upset, as I looked at the others, and realised that only Kei, Emi, Saki, Cheiko, Manami, Sora, Maki and Akane were in their transformations, while the others were now as themselves. She couldn't take their powers.

"Well I guess I'll have to change my plans, but no matter", Starlight smirked, turning back to face me. "I have an idea, that will make this more interesting", she mentioned, as the Dark ones gathered behind her.

"What idea?', I asked, feeling a sense of dread.

"We're going to have a battle of sorts", she replied, looking almost excited. "Your team, versus my team, and if I win, you hand over all your power", she bargined coldly.

"And if I win?", I asked, not liking her idea at all.

"Then you get what you want", she replied, stepping closer to me. "Just you and me, one on one. The ultimate battle of Good versus Evil", she whispered, making me cringe.

"Answer me one question, before I agree", I bargined, hoping she agreed.

"Sure", she smirked annoyingly.

"Were you controlling my friends, and making them doubt me?", I asked, curious to hear her answer.

"In part yes", she replied amused. "I merely made them see me as you, cloaking my evil vibe, and the rest...well that was caused by their own minds, though I did kind of see into the Earth Prince's mind to get the information I needed", she continued, looking way too pleased with herself. "And just so you know..I never touched him", she added smiling evily. "So now that you know, what do you say to my offer?", she asked eagerly.

"It's a deal", I responded determined.

"Then meet me at the Stadium in an hour", she instructed, as she stepped back. "I'll give you time to say your goodbyes", she smiled evily, before disappearing.

I stood there after she left, feeling worried, scared, and in somewhat of a daze, as I realised I just agreed to something planned by Starlight. What was I thinking?.

"What the hell did you just agree to?", Haruka asked, exactly what I'd just asked myself.

They had all come to stand around me, whilst I was questioning my own sanity. I know I always follow my heart, but this may have been the one time I should have thought about it first.

"A fight", I replied, rubbing my forehead.

"What kind of fight?", Seiya asked, moving to stand right beside me.

"Us versus her", I replied, looking at the Children.

"We're with you Mum", Usa stated determined, standing before me. "You won't be alone", she added, as I looked at her worried.

Kei, Emi, Sora, Manami, Akane, Maki, Saki and Cheiko stood beside her, all looking as determined as she was, and I knew they were the ones who would be fighting in this battle with me.

"So you're going to fight Starlight, with our Children, and we have to watch?", Mamoru asked agitated.

"Yes", I replied, not looking away from the Children.

"Have you completely lost your mind?", Mamoru asked furiously. "In case you haven't noticed, there are thirteen of them, fourteen if you count Starlight, and there is only ten of you, so I can't see how you intend on winning, especially when you know she'll bring that damn army with her. You're sending our Children to their deaths", he cried, looking red with anger.

I had already worked out it would be an unfair fight, but his doubt is really pissing me off.

"We'll take care of the army", Akihiko announced, coming to stand on the other side, with Ryo, Shingo, Motoki, and Yuuichirou standing with him. "And I wouldn't doubt my Mother and the Girls just yet", he continued, looking confident. "They may be fewer in numbers, but they all fight with their hearts, so they have a good chance", he finished, looking at me proudly.

I looked up at him, and saw the pride, and warmth in his eyes, which made me feel alot stronger. He's faith in me is a little overwhelming, but I sure feel better knowing he believes in me.

"We need to prepare".

**Thank you so much for reading, what I've written so far, and I hope you continue to leave your reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, Seiya's family, and Kakyuu's family.**

**Created Own Evil: Starlight, Darkness's Army, and Dark Scouts and Starlights.**

**SEIYA**

Okay. So Chibi Chibi is engaged to my Brother, which I'm still not sure about, but if what Odango said is true, then Keiji obviously loves Chibi Chibi, as I love Odango, so I couldn't not give my blessing. But that doesn't mean I won't be watching.

I will definetly be paying closer attention to my Brother from now on, after hearing he kissed Odango. I know he saved her life, and has been there for her, while I wasn't, so I can understand he stayed in our room, but a kiss. That is stepping over the mark, and he is just lucky Odango kissed me, and distracted me, or I'd have hunted him down and kicked his arse. How could I remain angry, when my gorgeous Wife is kissing me, letting me feel the love she has for me?.

Of course I did wish to kick Starlight's arse, for ruining our wonderful moment. I couldn't believe she had the nerve to contact Odango, using her mind, which as expected had Odango rushing out the door, and of course I followed.

We had all stood back and watched, as Odango and Starlight talked, but as soon as the Dark ones arrived, we transformed and rushed forward. Odango told us to stop, and going against my better judgement, I did as she wanted, but was ready just in case. I really had the urge to kick Starlight's arse,

when she had the the nerve to caress my Dark versions face. The sight made me sick, and though I couldn't quite hear what Starlight and Odango were actually talking about, I knew it wasn't anything good, and I was right. I suddenly found myself, back in the jeans and shirt I was wearing, just as Taiki, Yaten, Striker, Mamoru and the Scouts were all now back to normal. I didn't need to hear Starlight's disappointed cry, to know she was behind us losing our transformations, though I was surprised the Children retained theirs.

Again I waited paitently, well as paitently as I could, considering Odango was talking with the one person who can make her angry, and harm her, before finally Starlight and the Dark ones disappeared, but not before I heard Starlight's final words.

"Then meet me at the Stadium in an hour. I'll give you time to say your goodbyes", she smiled evily, before disappearing.

I knew her words meant trouble, and when Odango explained that she had just accepted a fight, I knew she was in trouble. The others also realised this, especially Mamoru, though I hated hearing him doubt Odango like he did. Thankfully my eldest Son seems to believe whole heartedly in his Mother, just as I do. Though I will admit, I am a little scared that I can't fight beside her.

Odango decided we needed to prepare, so we headed back into the Palace, and into the Dining room, where we sat in silence for a few minutes, before Rei finally broke it.

"So what's the plan?', she asked, looking straight at Odango.

"I don't know", Odango sighed, as I sat next to her.

I could tell her mind wasn't completely on the upcoming battle, which worried me, as I wondered what else Starlight had said, that had Odango unable to focus.

"I still don't think the Children should fight", Mamoru spoke up, earning a glare from pretty much everyone.

"Would you rather Odango fight them alone?', I asked, wanting to know what his problem is.

"Yes", he replied honestly.

"Are you nuts?", Haruka asked, standing from the table. "None of us are happy about our kids having to fight, but you would seriously consider letting Koneko go into this fight alone?", she questioned pissed off.

"Well this is her mess to clean up", Mamoru responded angrily, standing also.

"Why you..",

"ENOUGH", Odango cried, rising from the table abruptly, cutting Haruka off. "I don't want them fighting either, and if it will make you all happy, I'll go face Starlight alone, as this is my mess to clean up", she continued firmly. "I'm the one, who's blood she was created from. I'm the one her Master had an obsession with, and I'm the one with the power she wants, so yes I take full responsability for all of this, but I won't sit here and listen to you argue", she added, shaking as she clenched her fists. "I'm..I'm not strong enough for this fight, and she knows that, and though I could say it's all your fault, I know it's my fault, and I accept that", she spoke, looking deeply hurt. "I'm clumbsy, overly emotional, often stupid, and you have always had to cover for me, but you can't this time, and I don't want you too. I'm going to face Starlight alone, because I won't put anyone else in danger", she finished, before heading towards the door.

I sat there stunned, hearing Odango pour her heart out, and make a decision, that may cost her her life, and watched as she walked towards the door, where she stopped.

"Striker", she called, without looking back.

Striker was at her side in seconds, and without even so much as a goodbye, the two disappeared from the room. I know she called Striker, because he gives her the courage she needs, but I wish she had called for me.

"Where are you going?", Minako asked confused, as Akihiko stood from the table.

"I'm going with them", Akihiko replied, seeming determined to go.

"Akihiko", I called, looking to my eldest Son, who looked back at me.

"Don't even try to stop me Mum", he threatened, reminding me so much of myself.

"I'm not going to", I responded, moving to stand before him. "I want you to go with your Mother. Usa, Kei, Emi, you need to go also", I insisted kindly. "She needs you, as I can't fight at her side, and though I hoped you never had to fight, I won't stop you from helping your Mother", I said, knowing it was the right thing to do.

I have no other choice. As much as I want to be the one, standing beside Odango, I can't, and even though it means I am allowing my Children to fight, I honestly don't have any other choice.

"She needs you too, even if you can't fight", Akihiko responded, actually talking to me kindly.

"And I'll be there, but it's you she needs more", I smiled gently.

"Don't stress Mum", Usa smiled, as she embraced me warmly. "We'll make sure Mum is alright", she added confidently, as she stepped back.

"We've being trained well", Emi smiled, as she now embraced me.

"And we'll do you proud", Kei added, as she hugged me at the same time.

"I know you will", I smiled, trying not to worry. "Just be careful", I insisted, hoping they'll be alright.

"No worries Mum. We're Kou's don't forget", Akihiko winked, making me shake my head.

The four of them then quickly rushed out of the room, and though it scared me to know they'd be fighting, when I couldn't fully protect them, I was filled with a sense of pride.

"Starlights never fight alone, so...you have to go aswell Saki", Yaten decided smiling.

"You too Cheiko", Taiki announced, shocking Ami. "And Ryo...you should go also", she added firmly.

The three stood, and rushed out of the room, while Yaten and Taiki looked proud, though Minako and Ami looked sad to see their Children heading off to fight.

"Go on", Rei groaned, as she noticed the pleading look Akane was giving her.

"Thanks Mum", Akane smiled, before rushing out the door.

Sora and Manami then stood, and looked at Haruka and Michiru who just simply nodded to their Daughters, before the two rushed out of the room, with Maki moving to do the same, but was stopped when Mamoru stood in front of her.

"You're not going", Mamoru stated, refusing to let his Daughter out the door.

"Yes I am", Maki responded, trying to push past him.

"No you're not", Mamoru insisted, pushing her away. "You will take no part in a fight that has nothing to do with you", he added firmly.

"She is allowed to fight Mamoru", Setsuna spoke up, walking towards them. "She has trained, and should fight with those she classes her friends, and I'll be proud to watch her do so", she smiled, looking at Maki proudly.

"Are you serious?", Mamoru questioned in disbelief. "You are willingly going to let our Daughter fight, knowing she may die?", he asked, looking at Setsuna in shock.

"Yes", Setsuna replied honestly. "And she will not die, as I trust in her ability, just as you should", she added warmly.

Maki smiled at her Mother, before rushing past her Father, and finally making her way out of the room.

"YOU'RE ALL OUT OF YOUR MIND", Mamoru screamed looking more than angry. "How can you all just stand there, and allow this all to happen?', he asked, looking at us confused.

"Because we accept they have the right to do as they wish", I replied, now making my way to the door.

"Well I'll take no part in it", Mamoru responded, before leaving the room.

I turned back to look at the others, wondering if they knew why he was acting that way, but all looked just as confused, and annoyed by his attitude.

"I'm going to have serious words with him", Setsuna sighed sadly. "But for now, I think it's best we go and be there for Usagi and our Children", she suggested, looking worried.

"We'll be there for them too", Yuuichirou spoke up, standing with Shingo and Motoki.

I nodded, and lead them out of the room, where I started heading down the hall, wanting to get to Odango as soon as possible.

When we arrived outside, I saw Odango talking to the Children, looking a little upset, which I knew was because they were going to fight with her.

"Let's go", Odango announced, turning to walk away.

The Children followed, and the rest of us followed them, and though I wanted to walk at Odango's side, I thought it best to stay behind.

We arrived at the Stadium, which is much like the ones you would have found on Earth, as it was built for sporting events, especially Softball, but now will be the location for an intense battle.

"Odango", I called, as I rushed to her side. "Can I talk to you for a minute please?", I asked, just needing to talk to her for a moment.

She nodded, and the others waited near the entrance to the Stadium, while Odango and I walked away a little, to have some privacy.

"What's wrong Seiya?', Odango asked, looking at me confused.

"I..I just wanted to tell you I believe in you", I replied, not really knowing what I wanted to say. "I wish I was fighting at your side, but...I know you can do this", I added, wishing this wasn't happening.

"I wish you were at my side also", Odango responded, with a weak smile. "But knowing you love me, and believe in me, gives me the strength I need to face this", she stated lovingly. "I've never needed you to protect me Seiya. I've only ever needed you to love me", she added, embracing me tightly. "I love you", she declared honestly.

"I love you too", I smiled, holding her tightly against me. "Always", I added, kissing her hair.

She looked up at me and smiled, which made me kiss her passionately, hoping it's not the last time I get to kiss her, before we broke apart, and she headed back over to the others. I followed her, feeling somewhat happy, knowing Odango has never expected me to protect her. Of course I want to protect her, but knowing that all she has ever expected from me, is my love, makes me feel alot better about this situation, as my love is something I don't need powers to give her.

BANG CRASH BOOM

Thunder rang out, and soon after it started to rain, but Odango seemed to ignore it, as we all followed her into the Stadium, which was now dark thanks to the dark clouds overhead, but that soon changed when the lights of the Stadium came on.

"You're on time", Starlight smiled, from the centre of the arena. "Eager to hand over your powers are we?", she asked, sounding as if she found this all funny.

"No", Odango replied, standing tall. "I'm eager to end all this", she added, as I finally moved to her side.

"What does she mean hand over your powers?", I asked curiously.

"Nothing", Odango replied, stepping forward. "So how do we do this?", she asked eagerly.

"I was going to have us all attack at once", Starlight replied smiling evily. "But I think it will be more fun, to have one on ones, so I'll choose first", she added, rising her hand.

Suddenly Dark Sailor Mercury appears, and I wondered what is going to happen next.

"Usa", Odango calls out.

I look to my eldest Daughter, and watched as she walked forward, to stand beside Odango, where she then transformed.

"Let the battle begin", Starlight announced, seeming excited.

She then moved to stand back a bit, leaving Dark Mercury alone, until Usa walked forward to face her.

"Aqua Rhapsody", Dark Mercury cried, sending her attack towards Usa.

We all moved back, as Usa dodged the attack, wanting to get out of the way, though Odango remained where she was, watching intently.

The battle didn't last long, as Usa was able to take down Dark Mercury, and it was almost rewarding to see the pissed off expression Starlight was wearing.

"That was too easy", she groaned, as Dark Mercury disappeared. "Try this one", she suggested, as Dark Venus now stood before her.

"Who's going to fight her?", Minako asked, not at all impressed.

No one replied, as Odango simply answered with actions, walking forward, to stand face to face with the Dark version of her Bestfriend.

POW

Odango wasn't even transformed, when she threw a punch, knocking Dark Venus out cold, which really ticked Starlight off.

"That was easy", Odango bragged. "Who's next?", she asked curiously.

Starlight was beyond pissed, but raised her hand again, and as Dark Venus disappeared, Dark Pluto took her place.

"Dead..",

"Dead Scream", Maki attacked, before the Dark Pluto even finished hers.

Odango had jumped out of the way, but I hadn't even noticed Maki now running to face the dark version of her Mother.

"I'm glad that's not me", Setsuna mentioned, as she watched her Daughter fight.

We all quickly had to jump out of the way, as Dark Pluto's attack came towards us, and I quickly looked around, to make sure everyone was alright.

"You need to get out of the way", Odango cried, rushing towards us.

The Children had transformed, as the two Plutos continued fighting, but I was more concerned for the fact Odango hadn't transformed.

"Get up into the stands now", she ordered, helping me off the ground.

"No", I replied, not wanting to leave her.

"Please. You can't take their attacks at the moment", she pleaded, looking at me with concern.

I knew she was right, no matter how much I hated it, but I nodded in agreement, and joined the others, up in the stands, so we could still watch what happens.

Finally the fight was over, with Maki beating the Dark Pluto, though Maki looked worse for wears, so Odango rushed to her, and helped her back over to the others.

"Now this is getting fun", Starlight smiled, as Dark Pluto vanished.

Odango finally sat Maki near the others, then turned to look at Starlight, as I looked back at her also, just in time to see Dark Jupiter appear. Then I looked back down at Odango, and watched as she again walked towards a Dark version of her friend, and again didn't transform.

"Why doesn't she transform?", Makoto asked, as Dark Jupiter attacked.

I didn't know what to say, as I watched Odango attack Dark Jupiter, with nothing but her fists. I want so much to be there, fighting at her side, but I can't, and I'm feeling useless. I hate feeling this way.

Finally after a few minutes, Odango knocked Dark Jupiter out, and I started to dread what happened next.

"Usagi is going to fight those with no double", Taiki spoke, catching my attention.

"What?", Yaten asked, looking just as confused as I was.

"Usagi will face those who don't have a Child sharing their powers", Taiki replied calmly. "That's why Usa faced Mercury, and also why Usagi has faced Venus and Jupiter", she added, looking out at the others.

I realised she was right, and was a little thankful, though at the same time, I realised that meant Kei would be fighting my Dark version, as it seems the ones who have our powers, will face our Dark versions. Really not looking forward to that.

"Who's next Starlight?", Odango asked, sounding eager.

Starlight was looking far from pleased, but raised her hand again, making Dark Jupiter disappear, before Dark Mars stood in her place.

"Akane", Odango called out, as it started raining heavier.

I watched closely, as Akane walked towards Odango, and wished I could hear what was going on, as Odango whispered something into Akane's ear. Akane nodded, and walked towards the Dark version of her Mother, while Odango stood back a little, looking rather worried.

I know what Odango is worrying about. Odango made sure that none of the Daughters, were able to recieve their powers, until they were sixteen, which the others all agreed with, though Kei, Emi, Saki And Cheiko got theirs early, only because Queen Kakyuu controls their powers. She also decided, that whilst all the boys would be trained to fight, they wouldn't be able to posess a sword, or their armour, until they too turned sixteen, which I totally agreed with. But because of that, Akane has only had her powers for a few months, so she isn't as strong as the others, and I know that's why Odango is standing close by.

"Flame Sniper", Dark Mars called out.

I looked over at Rei, wanting to make sure she was alright, and understood her look of concern, but I could also see the slightest hint of pride she was experiencing.

Yuuichirou also wore the same look, when I looked at him, before finally watching the fight that was taking place.

"Akane", Rei cried, as she wasn't able to dodge the attack.

Makoto and Setsuna held her back, while Shingo and Motoki did the same with Yuuichirou, though I was surprised to see Odango didn't move.

Akane got to her feet, and managed to dodge the next attack, before sending her own, which sent the Dark Mars flying through the air. My heart was beating hard, as I watched Akane standing wonky on her feet, and worried because of the furious look Starlight was wearing.

"Don't get too cocky Princess", Starlight spoke coldly, as Dark Mars disappeared. "This isn't going to end well for you", she added, looking confident.

"I wouldn't be to confident Starlight", Odango responded, as she helped Akane stand. "I told you they weren't as strong as you thought they were", she added, as Yuuichirou rushed forward, and scooped Akane up in his arms.

"What did Usagi mean by that?", Ami asked curiously, shaking due to being soaked from the rain.

"And I thought you were one of the smart ones", Striker chuckled, as he sat back, looking way too calm.

"And just what do you mean by that?", Taiki asked, looking quite insulted.

"What I mean, is that Starlight is a weaker version of Usagi, meaning that our versions will be weaker than us", Striker replied, with small smile on his face.

I looked at him confused, just as the others did, which seemed to make Striker chuckle even more, which was actually irritating me, more than the fact I was soaked from head to toe.

"I'll explain in simple terms" Striker smiled, as he stood up. "Starlight is made from Usagi, but doesn't have her powers, nor her ability to fight", he started explaining slowly. "And obviously the others, were made from us, and she's taken our powers, which they can use, but they can't fully harness them. Do you understand now?", he asked, looking at us curiously.

I nodded slowly, finally understanding what he was saying, and felt relieved with the knowledge.

"So what you're saying is, that even though one of them has my powers, she won't be able to fight like me", Haruka questioned, making sure she understood.

"Exactly", Striker nodded, looking relieved that we understood.

I liked having that knowledge, and turned back to look at Odango, wondering what she was thinking at this moment.

"Who's next Starlight?", Odango asked, as she stood there waiting.

Starlight merely raised her hand, and the next thing I knew, Dark Saturn stood there.

"Please transform Usagi", Hotaru pleaded, as we watched Odango walk out to face her Dark version.

"Silent Glaive Surprise", the Dark Saturn cried out, attacking Odango, who still hadn't transformed.

Odango managed to dodge it, but then the Dark Saturn started doing something strange, and I was confused as to what was happening.

"No", Hotaru cried. "She can't do that. We'll all die", she cried, making my heart stop.

"What is she doing?", I asked, as I watched Odango struggling to stand.

"Using my powers of destruction", Hotaru replied, as a tear ran down her cheek.

My mouth dropped open in horror, and I turned back to look at Odango, seeing a black dome of sorts, making it's way towards her.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, Seiya's family, and Kakyuu's family.**

**Created Own Evil: Starlight, and Darkness's Army.**

**USAGI**

I hated hearing the others argue, though I knew deep down what Mamoru said was right. This is all my fault, and I let them know so.

I opened up completely, letting them know my faults, fears, and doubts I had of myself, but as I left the room, it felt good having had my say. I wish they were going to fight beside me, but I'd rather fight alone, than with ones, who can't even tell who the real me is.

"I'm proud of you Usagi", Striker smiled, as we arrived outside. "You are definetely stronger than most give you credit for", he mentioned proudly.

"I'm not really", I sighed, looking out across the courtyard. "But I'm glad you're with me Striker. I honestly don't know where I would be right now, if I didn't have you in my life", I expressed, relieved to have him at my side.

"I'll always be here Sis", Striker stated, placing his arm around my shoulders.

I looked up at him, and smiled happily. I honestly don't know where I would be without him, as he has been there for me, since I first arrived on Kinmoku. He was there, when I feared confessing my feelings to Seiya, and when I thought I'd be a single Parent, plus he taught me to fight, giving me the courage I needed at the time. His belief in me, is strong, and I know I can call on him for strength, which is why I called for him, when I left the room. Plus I know he'd follow me anyway.

"Mum".

I turned, and was surprised to see Akihiko, Usa, Kei and Emi rushing towards me.

"What are you doing out here?", I asked, as they stopped in front of me.

"We're going to fight with you", Usa replied, looking determined.

"But..",

"Mum told us to come", Emi informed me, cutting me off.

"She did?", I asked surprised.

I was shocked to hear Seiya told them to fight beside me, but I knew it was because she has faith in them, and knows I need support. God I love her.

"Were with you Mum", Akihiko smiled, shocking me a little.

I couldn't help but remember the night I thought Seiya died, just by hearing Akihiko's words. Yaten and I had just found out Mamoru had helped, who we thought was Darkness, come to Kinmoku, and when his attack hit me, I passed out. It was during that moment, that my Mother spoke to me, and the voice of a child spoke to me also.

"_Fight Mummy. I am with you_".

Of course at the time, I had no idea I was pregnant, but I now know it was Akihiko, and that thought made me smile.

"They're not the only ones", Saki smiled, as she, Ryo and Cheiko joined us.

I looked at the three of them, and smiled as they smiled at me, before I noticed Akane rushing towards us. I then saw Sora and Manami approaching us, and I knew that their Parents weren't thrilled with the idea, but were allowing their Children to fight, which even though I wasn't thrilled about, made me feel stronger.

"Isn't Maki coming?", Emi asked, as she looked behind her.

"I don't think her Father will let her", Manami replied, looking displeased.

"No he wouldn't, but my Mother did", Maki smiled, as she suddenly appeared behind Kei.

They all seemed in good spirits, which gave me a little more confidence, but I also know, they really have no experience fighting, except for the last couple of days, and that worries me.

"I don't know what to expect", I announced, making sure they were all listening. "I believe she will make us fight the Dark ones first, so if that happens, I want each of you, to fight the one, you share your powers with", I instructed, hoping I was doing the right thing. "Usa..you will face Mercury, and I'll take care of Jupiter, Saturn and Venus. Akihiko and Ryo...I'll need you in case the army shows up. I'm assuming Shingo, Yuuichirou, and Motoki will want to fight also, so remind them to attack only the army also", I continued, making sure all knew what to do. "And Striker. I know I need you by my side, but I want you to watch over the others. Haruka, Makoto and Seiya can fight without their powers, but I need you to watch over the others", I finished, hoping he understood.

"Consider it done", Striker nodded.

I knew he would, but I also know if I'm in trouble, he's going to put me first, which kind of annoys me, but at the same time I love him for it.

I then looked at them all again, and felt sad that they were having to fight, just as the others turned up, though I noticed Mamoru was missing. I really want to speak with him, as I have questions for him, but I decided that can wait, and turned to lead the others, prepared to face Starlight.

All I could think about, on the way to meet Starlight, was the Children. Four of my own Children, were going into battle with me, and it scares me, though gives me strength also. I wish this wasn't happening, and that none of our Children were having to fight. If only I had defeated Starlight properly the last time, none of this would be happening, but I can't think about that. I can't carry that guilt into battle with me. I just wish I could see Seiji right now. I know he would be here also, if he could, but I'm glad at least one of my kids is safe from harm, and not suffering for my failures.

Then of course there is Seiya. I knew it was bothering her, that she wasn't going to be at my side, and though part of me wishes she was going to be there, I don't need her. I never wanted Seiya to be my protector. I just want her to love me, and I let her know that. She's never had to be more than the Woman I love, with all my heart, and I think finally she realises that.

BANG CRASH BOOM

I really do hate thunder, especially when I know it's Starlight's doing, but as the lights in the Stadium turned on, I had no choice but to ignore it and the rain, and focus on my evil twin.

I was actually kind of relieved when Starlight suggested one on one battles, and was impressed when Usa defeated Dark Mercury. Of course I then faced Dark Venus, and I will admit I felt a little bad, for punching her in the face, but I know it wasn't the Minako I know, so my guilt disappeared. Of course Starlight wasn't impressed, and sent Dark Pluto next, but she didn't get to attack, as Maki was quick off the mark, remembering what I said.

When Dark Pluto's attack headed towards the others, I knew I had to get them to safety, and though Seiya wasn't happy about it, I was glad she listened to me, and also that Striker joined them, keeping his promise. I have enough to worry about, without worrying about them, though I was surprised to see Akihiko, Ryo, and the three Men remain with us, but I didn't bother to tell them to leave, as I knew it pointless, and I was more concerned for Maki.

She defeated Dark Pluto, but looked exhausted, and I managed to help her back to the others, before Dark Jupiter appeared. Again I hated attacking, someone who looked my friend, but again I refused to use my powers, chosing intsead to fight hand to hand, which I am thankful the dark ones aren't able to do.

I know from the fact Starlight can't fight hand to hand combat, that the others aren't able to either, and that makes me feel slightly better, as I'd hate to send the Children against them if they could. I'm glad Striker and Haruka taught all the girls to fight.

Finally I defeated Dark Jupiter, but then I started to worry, as Dark Mars appeared.

"Akane", I called out, hoping this fight goes well.

Akane walked towards me, as the rain started to pour, and as soon as she was right next to me, I could see she was nervous, which worried me more. I understood, as she hasn't had her powers for long, plus she only has the powers, her Mother had, when she first became Mars, while the Dark version has the same powers as Rei.

"She only has your Mother's powers, and though yours aren't the same, I know you can do this", I started whispering, wanting to encourage her. "Just do your best, and I'll be right here if you need me", I added, seeing her nod. "I believe in you", I finished, before she walked to face Dark Mars.

I stood close by, wanting to be there if needed, and my heart nearly stopped, when she was hit by an attack. I heard Rei cry out, and knew both her and Yuuichirou would be panicking, but I kept my eyes on Akane, and was relieved when she bet Dark Mars.

"You did great", I smiled, after I had rushed to her side.

"Thanks Aunt Usagi", she smiled weakly.

"Don't get too cocky Princess", Starlight spoke coldly, as Dark Mars disappeared. "This isn't going to end well for you", she added, looking confident.

"I wouldn't be to confident Starlight", I responded, whilst helping Akane to stand. "I told you they weren't as strong as you thought they were", I added, as Yuuichirou scooped Akane up in his arms.

I smiled seeing Yuuichirou carrying his Daughter, but I was more interested, in who Starlight was going to send next.

"Who's next Starlight?", I asked, as I stood there waiting.

Starlight raised her hand, and unfortunately for me, the next one was Dark Saturn.

"Silent Glaive Surprise", the Dark Saturn cried out, sending her attack my way.

I managed to dodge it, but then felt Saturn's full power, and was horrorfied to see the black dome coming towards me. I was shaky getting to my feet, but eventually I stood, feeling concerned for everyone, as I know if I don't stop her, we'll all die.

"TRANSFORM", I heard the others scream loudly, which made me jump.

"Moon Eternal, Make Up", I cried out transforming.

It felt so weird to be in that form, as I haven't used it, in a very long time, but what worried me, was that I didn't feel as strong as I usually do.

"ODANGO", I heard Seiya scream as I walked towards the dome.

I wasn't sure what to expect, but I managed to walk through it, and see Dark Saturn standing before me. I walked towards her, fighting against the energy of the dome, and I could feel my body aching terribly, but I pushed on, knowing I had to save everyone.

I rushed as fast as I could towards her, to get the Glaive out of her hand. She swung it at me, but I ducked, and punched her in the jaw, as I stood up.

The dome disappeared, as Dark Saturn did, and I crumbled to my knees, feeling completely drained.

"Finally", Starlight smiled, as she watched me lose my transformation.

I tried to stand, but couldn't, and I saw Starlight was getting ready to attack, but before anything could happen, Sora and Manami placed themselves in front of me, protecting me from Starlight.

"Well the two of you are eager", I heard Starlight laugh, as Akihiko came to help me stand. "I guess two on two wouldn't hurt", she added, as I stood and saw both Dark Uranus and Dark Neptune appear.

All four attacked similtaniously, and I was thankful Akihiko managed to get us back to safety.

"You alright Mum?", Usa asked, as she knelt beside me.

"Yeah, just drained", I replied, as Striker came to join us.

"You're giving them all a heart attack up there", Striker joked, looking me over to make sure I was in fact alright. "Seiya especially", he added with a chuckle.

I smiled, even though it really wasn't the time for such a thing, but when Striker is around, I just can't help it.

"I'm sure they'll survive", I joked back, as I looked past him to see how Sora and Manami were doing.

"Impressive huh?", Striker inquired smugly. "Just like me", he added, looking awfully proud.

Striker is very proud of both girls, and I had to smile bigger, as I looked at his face to see it full of pride and joy. I also noticed Akihiko wearing a similar expression, as he watched his Wife, and loved knowing he loved Sora so much.

Manami and Sora defeated Dark Neptune, and Dark Uranus, and ran back to join us, as I finally stood up.

"That leaves just the Starlights now", Sora mentioned, as she embraced Akihiko tightly.

I looked over at Starlight, who looked anything but impressed, and sure enough, there stood Dark Fighter, Healer, Maker and Striker beside her.

"I guess that means were up", Kei smiled weakly, as she grabbed her twin Sister's hand.

I watched as Emi nodded, as did Saki and Cheiko, and it was an almost beautiful sight, seeing the four walk towards Starlight, with their hands linked. The four of them are so close, and if anyone can fight as a team, it's them.

They hadn't even made it to the centre of the ground, before the dark ones ran, becoming streaks of light, and I held my breath, as the four girls stood waiting for whatever was coming.

Dark Healer was the first to appear, and Saki took to fighting her, whilst Emi faced of against Dark Striker, who appeared next. Dark Fighter and Maker, were still streaks of light, but I was most impressed, when Kei and Cheiko became streaks of light themselves, and chased down their opponents, and so I watched as the four battled against the darker versions of their Mothers, hoping for the best.

"Usagi", Striker called, as he pointed to Starlight.

I looked over at her, and was not at all happy to see her gathering a ball of dark energy in her hands, and I knew playtime was over.

"Moonlighter Star Power, Make Up", I cried, as I rushed forward.

There is no way, I am going to let her cheat.

She let go of the energy ball, and it was headed straight for Cheiko, so I ran as fast as I could, pulling energy from somewhere, and managed to get to Cheiko, knocking her to the ground, before the ball hit her. Starlight seemed amused, and so she sent another, but at Kei this time, and I rushed towards her, hoping to get there on time.

"KEI", I yelled, realising I wasn't going to get there.

She ducked as soon as heard my voice, and the ball zoomed straight past her, and I turned back to look at Starlight.

"This is fun", Starlight smiled happily. "But it's time to end this", she added, as all the Dark ones reappeared.

"No", I mumbled in disbelief.

The twleve Dark ones that had already fought, were just standing there, and I had no idea what to do.

"Let's end this Mum", Usa smiled, as she stood beside me.

"We can do it", my twin Daughters added, as they stood on my other side.

I looked at the three of them, and knew what they meant, so I grabbed their hands, and the four of us stood there, looking at the others.

"Moon and Stars United, Make Up", the four of us cried, transforming.

I once again stood there, wearing my white Starlight Fuku, just as Kei and Emi did, though I had my wings. Usa had her wings also, as she still wore her Eternal Sailor Moon Fuku, though it was all white in colour.

"Stars and Moon Forever Shine", we called out, sending our attacks.

I'd forgotten that my Daughters could combine their powers, just as Striker, Seiya and I can, but as I watched the Dark ones disappear, I was relieved they could.

Soon it was just Starlight standing there, so I decided to do what I should have done already, and ran towards Starlight, becoming a streak of light.

Starlight saw me coming, and charged at me, but as soon as we reached each other, I was sent flying backwards, and it sounded as if an explosion went off, and rang loudly in my ears.

I hit the ground hard, and felt pain throughout my whole body, and laid there a moment, before even attempting to move. I sat up, and noticed I'd lost my transformation, and that all the others had been knocked down also, including Seiya up in the stands, but I didn't have time to worry about them, as I was suddenly surrounded by Darkness's army.

I stood up, and realised that the only way out, was to fight them, but I wasn't looking forward to that. I couldn't even see the others, due to the large number of Ninja looking things standing around me, and knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Mum".

"Odango".

"Usagi".

I could hear the others calling me, but still couldn't see them, plus my attention was on my evil twin who now stood before me.

"You won Princess", she spoke disgusted. "So I guess now it's you versus me", she mentioned, looking displeased.

"I guess it is, though judging from your weird friends, I'm assuming it won't be a fair fight", I responded, hinting to the army surrounding us.

"Oh it will be fair", Starlight smiled evily. "They're just there to make sure it remains you and me only", she added coldly.

There is no way I'm going to believe that.

"Though I don't believe a word you say, how do you suggest we end this?", I asked, wondering what she had planned.

"Simple", she smiled wickedly. "We use only the powers we have, and fight till one of us is defeated", she stated, looking eager.

I'm still not trusting her, but I know I have no other choice. This is what I wanted. Me and her facing off against each other, and this time, I have to defeat her, Brooch and all.

"I..",

"Star Ferocious Lightning".

"World Shaking".

I was going to speak, but was cut off when I heard the attacks, and turned around to find the others all fighting the army.

I was pleased to see Seiya and the others got their powers back, and that the rest of the Starlights had come to help, so I turned back to Starlight, feeling alot more confident.

"Let's begin shall we", I suggested, holding my Star Brooch in my hand.

Starlight smiled almost excitedly, as she watched me transform, and after we stood facing each other for a few moments, I charged at her.

She had a ball of energy waiting for me, but I dodged it, and managed to punch her stomach, which I'm guessing hurt from the way she groaned. I started attacking her, using what Striker had taught me, as I remembered she couldn't fight that way, but as I went to take another swing at her, she disappeared, and I stumbled slightly.

I steadied my feet and looked around for her, but all I could see, was the battle raging around me. It was an overwhelming sight, with Darkness's army, mixed in with Starlights, Scouts, and Knights, both sides fighting strong, and with determination.

I saw Seiya giving her all as usual, with Taiki and Yaten right beside her as always. Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami were not far from them, sending their attacks strongly, while Setsuna and Hotaru did the same, further forward in the sea of war. Haruka and Michiru, were as expected, fighting as one almost, and I smiled slightly seeing Sora and Manami doing the same, but with Maki at their side also.

Usa and Akane were fighting strong, though Akane still looked weak from earlier, but they had Kei, Emi, Saki and Cheiko not far from them, fighting much like the Starlights they're named after. Then of course there was Motoki, Yuuichirou and Shingo, weilding their swords in an almost graceful way, just as Striker, Akihiko and Ryo were doing, but those three seemed to be right in the middle of the action.

Suddenly I was hit with something, and as I looked at my arm, I was shocked to find a black rose, and looked to see Dark Tuxedo Mask, standing behind me. I'd forgotten about him. He charged at me, waving that stupid cane around, but I was able to dodge his attacks, though my right arm, felt numb. I quickly pulled out the rose, but it did nothing to aid in me using my arm properly. He came at me again, but I tripped, and fell backwards, landing flat on my back. I watched as he raised his cane high, prepared to hit me hard, but was stopped, as I saw a sword block his cane.

I looked up to see Seiya standing there, looking rather proud of herself, and remained lying on the ground, as my Wife fought against Dark Tuxedo Mask.

I managed to make it to my feet, just in time to see Starlight sending an attack my way, and before I could even move to dodge it, I was wrapped in protective arms, and closed my eyes, awaiting the impact.

I fell to the ground, with someone heavy on top of me, and as I opened my eyes, my heart stopped.

"Told you I'd protect you", Akihiko smiled, before rolling off me.

I quickly sat up, and noticed Akihiko's face had become filled with pain, as he laid there, terrifying me beyond belief.

"AKIHIKO NOOOO", I screamed, as I knelt beside him, and pulled him into my arms.

BANG CRASH BOOM

Thunder rolled loudly again, as I held my eldest Son in my arms, before noticing Starlight just a few feet away, with an evil smirk painting her face.

"You did this", I snarled through gritted teeth, as the rain beat hard on my skin.

The Stadium had become silent, as I knelt there, with Akihiko lying with his head on my lap, looking weak, whilst I glared at m evil twin.

"He got in the way", Starlight responded shrugging. "Remember our deal Princess. It's supposed to be you and me", she teased, pissing me off.

Oh the nerve of that thing. She sends Dark Tuxedo Mask to fight me, and accuses me of cheating. I really need to rid our lives of her.

"Mum", Akihiko spoke weakly, which made me look at him. "You..you can beat her", he smiled, before falling unconscious.

My heart was beating so hard in my chest, as I soothed his hair, and kissed his forehead.

He was on the verge of dying, and that was breaking my heart.

_"Come with me Serenity"_.

I heard the whisper, and suddenly found myself in nothing, with Akihiko still lying on my lap.

"Hello Daughter".


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, Seiya's family, and Kakyuu's family.**

**Also Created: Toshi, Yuudai and Taro.**

**Created Own Evil: Starlight,** **Darkness's**** Army, and Dark Scouts and Starlights.**

**SEIYA**

I swear I didn't breathe the whole time Odango was in that dome. She transformed, then just walked straight into it, like it wasn't anything dangerous, and I knew once again I'd have to talk to her, about the risks she takes. She is going to give me a heart attack one of these days.

I'm not exactly sure what she did, but the dome disappeared, and Odango crumbled to her knees, losing her transformation, and I finally breathed relieved. Of course Starlight was pleased, seeing Odango looking weak, and was going to attack, but thankfully, Sora and Manami stood bravely in front of Odango, protecting her, whilst Akihiko ran to help his Mother. I'm so glad he got her out of the way, when Dark Uranus and Dark Neptune appeared and attacked.

That fight was amazing, as Sora and Manami reminded me so much of Haruka and Michiru when they fight, and even they had to smile, when their Daughters defeated their darker selves.

I looked down at Odango, where Striker was at her side, and saw she was alright, and was wearing a small smile, but that disappeared, almost the same time mine did, as I realised the Starlights were the next to fight.

Seeing my darker self was weird, and I guess now I know how Odango felt, seeing herself with cold eyes, and I can understand why Odango was so angry seeing her. But that didn't stop me, from feeling proud, as Kei and Emi held hands, and walked towards them, with Saki and Cheiko at their sides, holding their hands also.

"As much as I don't wish to see them fight, I am intrigued to see how they handle themselves", Taiki confessed gently, as she and Yaten stood beside me.

"It's weird seeing four of them", Yaten mentioned casually. "Starlights have only ever fought in groups of three", she added, as we watched the Darker versions of ourselves become streaks of light.

"Except Striker", I stated, as Dark Healer stopped near Saki.

Striker was never what you would consider a normal Starlight. Yes she followed the rules, and protected Kinmoku, but she seemed to have her own way of doing things. Many referred to her as a secret Starlight, as it seemed she got sent on secret missions, like when Queen Kakyuu sent her to Earth, to invite Odango and the others to Kinmoku. The only time, I've seen her fight side by side with someone, was with Odango.

"Wow", Yaten smiled. "Kei and Cheiko are fast", she commented, as we watched the two girls become streak of light themselves.

Emi was already fighting Dark Striker, and doing well, as was Saki, facing her Mother's darker self, when Kei fought my darker self, and Cheiko fought her Mother's darker version. All four were doing the title of Starlight proud, but then panic settled in, when I noticed Starlight was readying an attack.

"Moonlighter Star Power, Make Up", Odango cried, as she rushed forward.

I started praying she would get to Cheiko in time, as I realised that was who Starlight was aiming for. Thankfully Odango did get there in time, but Starlight already had another energy ball ready, and was aiming at Kei this time.

"KEI", Odango yelled, rushing towards our Daughter.

Kei automatically ducked, hearing her Mother's voice, and I again breathed a sigh of relief, but then I felt my heart beat hard, as the Dark ones returned. Don't they ever go away.

There are no words to discribe what I felt, as I saw my Wife, and our three Daughters stand together, and combine their powers to defeat the Dark ones. I felt the strength of their attacks, and it warmed my heart, though again I worried, as Odango charged at Starlight, becoming a streak of light.

I'm not exactly sure what happened next, as I remember seeing Odango nearing Starlight, then the next thing I know, I'm sent flying backwards, landing a few rows back in the stands, which hurt like hell.

I managed to sit up, and saw I wasn't the only one who was knocked around, as Taiki, Yaten and the Scouts were scattered all over the seats, but at least they looked okay.

I stood up, needing to know my Children and Odango were alright, and was relieved to see my Children had also been knocked down, but were at least okay. I just wish I could say the same for Odango. She stood there, surrounded by Darkness's army, facing Starlight alone.

"Odango", I cried, with the Scouts and our Children crying out also.

I guess they all realised how severe this situation is, and I quickly made my way out of the stands, and down to where the others waited.

"What do we do?", Minako asked, as she stood with Yaten and Saki.

"Striker Star Power, Make Up", Striker called out, transforming. "I thought so", she smiled, looking happy that she could transform.

The rest of us all transformed aswell, and I was glad that I could now protect Odango like I wanted.

"Lets's end this", Haruka smiled, looking at Striker.

"Star Ferocious Lightning",

"World Shaking", they both called out, rushing off to attack the army.

"They didn't wait for us to make a plan", Minako complained.

"The plan is we fight, and make sure nothing happens to Odango", I responded, before rushing off to fight also.

I heard the others follow me, but I focused on fighting the army, needing to get to Odango.

Taiki and Yaten were right beside me, as they always are, and I fought with everything I had, checking on the Children every chance I got, which wasn't often. I had forgotten the army just keeps coming and coming, but I soon remembered, with every one I defeated, another took it's place.

"Seiya look", Yaten instructed, as I defeated yet another Ninja looking thing.

I looked to where she pointed, and was stunned to see Dark Tuxedo Mask attacking Odango, who had a black rose stuck in her right arm. I quickly defeated the Ninja looking thing in front off me, before grabbing his sword, and rushing to help my Wife.

I got there, just as Dark Tuxedo Mask was about to strike Odango with his cane, and started fighting him, glad that I was able to save Odango. It didn't take much to remove his cane from him, and with a mighty thrust, I peirced him with my sword.

"AKIHIKO NOOOO".

I had just defeated him, when I heard Odango scream, and looked to see her holding our eldest Son in her arms, as she knelt on the ground, which caused my heart to stop.

BANG CRASH BOOM

I didn't care about the thunder, as I made my way towards the two of them, pushing past the army, who for some unknown reason, was just standing there.

" ...you can beat her", Akihiko smiled, before falling unconscious.

I had tears in my eyes, as I watched Odango kiss his forehead, and I started fearing the worse, but before I could do anything, we were surrounded in nothing, and it looked like the army wasn't affected, as I could only see the Scouts, the Children and the others.

"Hello Daughter".

I heard the voice, and was surprised to see Odango's past Mother standing before her. Odango was still holding Akihiko, as I moved closer, though it was Sora who bet me to their side.

Odango placed her hand on Akihiko's chest, and I hoped with all my heart, she could heal him.

"He's alive", Odango sniffled, refusing to let Akihiko go, as I knelt beside her.

Relief filled me, as I placed an arm around Odango's shoulders, wanting her to know I was there for her, while I watched our Son breathe once again.

"Serenity", the Queen spoke, catching our attention again.

"Why did you bring us here Mother?", Odango asked, sounding almost angry.

"Because you need to learn the truth", the Queen replied gently. "You've met Darkness before Serenity, and it's time you remembered", she added, pointing behind her.

I looked to where she was pointing, and was surprised to find we were now in what looked like the Moon Palace gardens. Suddenly a beam of light hit the ground, and as the light faded, I was even more surprised to see Striker lying there.

"The day we met", Odango mumbled, as she went to stand.

Sora had pulled Akihiko into her arms, and I stood with my Wife, as a then young Princess Serenity appeared in the garden, wearing only a pale pink nightgown.

"Hello", she called out, looking around. "Is someone there?", she asked, before tripping over, and falling next to Striker's body. "Goodness I'm a klutz", she groaned, as she sat on her knees, brushing the dirt off her arms.

"Help", Striker groaned, reaching out for the Princess.

"Aaahhh", the Princess cried, moving away from Striker. "Who are you?", she asked, as she looked the Starlight over.

"Sailor Star...Striker", Striker replied, trying to get up. "And you are?", she asked, unable to get up.

I just watched as Princess Serenity crawled over to Striker, and knelt beside her, looking her over once more. She looked so adorable, with her hair in the Odango style, and the slight mix of confusion and fear painting her face.

"I'm Serenity", she smiled kindly, ripping part of her nightgown off.

She then placed the material on one of Striker's wounds, which shocked the Starlight.

"You..you shouldn't be near me", Striker spoke, again trying to move.

"But you're hurt", Serenity worried, forcing the Starlight back down.

"Please", Striker pleaded, grabbing Serenity's hand. "It's not safe..for you to be near..me", she added, looking concerned.

"She's right Princess".

Even I looked hearing that cold familiar voice, and was shocked to see Darkness himself, standing over the two of them, though he looked different. He had short dark hair, instead of the shoulder length he had last time I saw him, and his face bore no scars.

"Leave her alone", Striker cried, forcing herself to sit, and place herself in front of Serenity.

"You were foolish coming here Starlight", Darkness spoke coldly. "No one can fight the power of my Brooch. Not you, nor the little Princess you have there", he added, moving closer to the two.

He reached out to touch Striker, but Serenity suddenly moved to stand in front of Striker, which didn't seem to bother Darkness as he grabbed her by the arms, which made both scream out in what sounded like pain. Serenity reached up, and tried to push him away, placing her hand on his cheek, which caused Darkness stumbled back, holding a hand over his cheek, then looked at his hands, before raising his face to look at Serenity.

"You", he growled. "You're pure light", he added, looking furious.

I looked closer at him, and noticed his face now bore the scars I remember, and realised it was Serenity's touch that caused them, just like Starlight caused Odango's. I quickly looked at Serenity, and saw her lying in Striker's arms, with scars on her arms, where Darkness had touched her.

Darkness rushed forward, and ripped the Brooch away from Striker, before stepping back, and looking at the two angrily.

"I'll never forget you Princess", he smiled evily. "We will meet again", he added, before disappearing.

Suddenly we were back in nothing again, as the Queen stood before Odango.

"I..I scarred him", Odango mumbled, looking shocked at what she just saw.

"Yes", the Queen nodded. "Just as he did you, and just as Starlight scarred you", she added, caressing Odango's cheek. "As he said, you are pure light, and he, is pure darkness. The two can not touch without hurting the other, though if one is strong enough, it can take over the other", she explained, looking at Odango sadly.

"Like my vision", Rei spoke up. "The darkness was engulfing the light", she spoke, with a horrorfied expression.

"Yes my dear Mars", the Queen nodded sadly. "Starlight wishes to fulfil her Master's greatest desire, which was to rule the Universe, but with Serenity still alive, that can not happen", she explained, smiling at Odango.

"What do you mean?", Taiki inquired, while I was trying to understand also.

"Darkness had never directly attacked Serenity, until she was weak enough, but then she chose to change her future, and foiled Darkness's plan", the Queen started to explain. "Serenity, or Usagi in this case, found those that make her strong, allowing her light to shine brighter, and therefore makes her stronger. She knows who it is, that gives her her true strength", the Queen smiled mischievously.

I looked at Odango, to see her face covered with tears, and wondered just who it was, that Odango truly fought for. I felt a little jealous, knowing there was someone that meant more to her than me, which I of course felt stupid for.

"Let them be your strength", the Queen insisted, embracing Odango warmly.

She then let go, and disappeared, and we found ourselves again in the Stadium, where Starlight looked angrier than ever.

"Where the hell have you been?", she asked, as Odango walked towards her.

"Just remembering a few things, that should never be forgotten", Odango replied, as she stood ready. "This time the fight is just you and me", she announced, grabbing her Star Brooch. "Moonlighter Star Power, Make Up", she cried transforming.

"If that's the way you want it Princess, then so be it", Starlight smiled, closing her eyes.

A black mist appeared behind her, and suddenly it started moving, racing towards us.

"RUN", Odango cried, with urgency.

I quickly rushed to Akihiko, and lifted him up, before we started running, heading for the exit of the Stadium, with the mist hot on our heels

"What the hell is that?", Shingo asked, as we arrived outside the Stadium.

I laid Akihiko down on the ground, and Sora once again knelt at his side.

"It's negative energy", Ami replied, typing furiously on her computer.

"That's what I saw in my vision", Rei spoke worried again. "I understand it now. I knew it was a battle of good versus evil, but it's more than that. It's light versus dark. Usagi versus Starlight", she explained, looking disturbed with the knowledge.

"At least...", Yaten started, before stopping and turning around. "Where is Usagi?", she asked, making me realise Odango hadn't followed us.

"She didn't", Striker groaned, rushing back to the entrance.

I followed him quickly, and once we got inside, we realised the mist had remained in the Stadium, covering the entire field, and I worried as I couldn't see Odango.

"ODANGO", I yelled, hoping she answered.

I started walking towards the mist, but the closer I got to it, the more I felt weak, and almost sick.

"We can't enter", Ami announced, as Taiki helped me back to them. "It will drain us of our energy, leaving us unable to fight", she added, looking somewhat scared.

"But Odango's in there", I cried, refusing to just stand there and do nothing. "There has to be a way", I added, needing to protect Odango.

"There is", Akihiko spoke up, as he appeared behind Ami.

I looked at him, wondering just what he knew about it, but something in his eyes, told me I wouldn't like it. I stared at him, as he came and stood face to face with me, and the realisation of what he meant hit me, and hit me hard.

"Oh no", I snapped, shaking my head. "You're not going in there", I decided, refusing to let him go.

"Sorry Mum", he smiled, hugging me tightly. "But I have to do this", he stated seriously. "I love you", he smiled, before rushing into the mist.

"Akihiko", Sora cried out, as I stood there and watched him disappear.

I can't believe my own Son, has just risked his own life to save his Mother, and though I was proud of the fact, I feared never seeing him again.

"Has Akihiko gone?".

I turned around surprised, hearing Queen Kakyuu, and was shocked when I found her standing there, with King Jiro, Princess Mizuki, Keiji, Seiji, Helios and the other Children. My Father, Mother, Brothers and their families were there, as were Odango's parents, Chibi Chibi, Luna, Artemis, Diana, and even Mamoru.

"What are you all doing here?", Michiru asked curiously. "And how did you know Akihiko had gone?", she asked, exactly what I wanted to know.

"We're all here, because Usagi needs to know she is loved", Queen Kakyuu started, as she motioned to the steps that lead to the stands.

I looked where she was hinting at, and was even more surprised to see people climbing the stairs, heading up into the stands.

"They want to show their support for her, and have come from all over Kinmoku, the Moon Kingdom, and even some from Earth", she explained smiling. "And to answer your question..Akihiko is the one Usagi needs right now", she added, moving closer to me.

"But he can't fight", Sora sobbed, fearing for her Husband.

"He doesn't need to fight", a new responded, making look behind the Queen.

"Galaxia", I gasped, as I realised who it was.

"I see you recognise me", she smiled, as she approached us slowly. "I was hoping you did", she smiled, as she stood next to the Queen.

"What are you doing here?", Haruka asked, obviously not trusting her.

"I'm here, because I too wish to help Usagi, as she once helped me", Galaxia replied kindly. "I came in body, along with others, but there are some who came in spirit", she added, pointing to the mist.

I looked, feeling utterly confused, and became even more so, when I saw the group standing before us.

"Ali. Ann", Minako gasped, making the two with weird hair smile.

"Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite", Makoto rambled, causing four of them to bow.

I had a vague idea as to who they were, as Odango had told me all about her past battles, and recognised others she had told me about, but there was one last character, who seemed almost transparent standing there, with his back to us, that I didn't know, but wanted to.

"Diamond", Mamoru growled, sounding angry.

The Man turned his head to look over his shoulder, and gave us all a smug smile.

"You didn't think I'd let her fight this alone did you?", he asked, before disappearing into the mist.

I was really annoyed that he could go, but I couldn't, and what annoyed me even more, was I remember the name Diamond, and how he had a thing for MY Odango. He'd better keep his hands off her.

"May I suggest we head up, and give Usagi our support", Galaxia spoke kindly.

I was reluctant, but knew I had no other choice, so I followed, hoping to at least see what Odango was facing inside the mist. I know she is still alive, as I can feel her, but that doesn't stop my heart from beating so fast, I'm scared it's going to jump out of my chest with worry.

As I reached to stop of the stairs, and looked out across the field, I saw nothing but the dark mist, and just hoped that Odango and Akihiko were alright.

"She will be fine", Galaxia assured me, as she stood at my side. "She has the one with her she needs, so she won't fail", she added sounding confident.

"Why does she need Akihiko?", I asked, not taking my eyes away from the field.

"He's her heart", Galaxia replied, making me look at her. "You may not understand, but you will", she spoke smiling, as she kept her eyes forward.

I thought about what she said, looked back at the field, where I was surprised to see a bright light, shining amomgst the dark mist. I knew it was Odango, and felt a little relief, which grew, once both the Light, and Dark mist disappeared, and I could see my Wife and Son.

"SEIYA".

**Thank you again to all those who have reviewed. I hope to hear more from you, and thank you for readinng my story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, Seiya's family, and Kakyuu's family.**

**Created Own Evil: Starlight, and Darkness's Army, and Dark Scouts and Starlights.**

**USAGI**

I can't believe my past Mother pulls me out of a fight, but it did give me the chance to heal Akihiko, who I really didn't want to let go of. I've never being so scared, as I was at that moment, believing my eldest Son was going to die, and was thankful that Seiya was at my side. I really needed her then, and as usual, she was there.

I was also pleased, that she stood at my side, while I watched a part of my past take place. Seeing how Striker and I first met, made me smile, but also scared, as I now know why Darkness had those horrid scars on his face. I can't believe I caused them, and if I guess correctly, that means Starlight's hand would be scarred, from when she touched my face. I hope it hurt.

But seeing my past, also made me remember so much more, and when my Mother said I knew who my true strength was, I knew in my heart who she was talking about, and couldn't help cry as I realised, that my past Mother knew of my secret dream.

"Let them be your strength", she insisted, embracing me warmly.

She then let go, and disappeared, and we found ourselves again in the Stadium, where Starlight looked angrier than ever.

I transformed, wanting this over and done with, and as soon as I saw that dark mist, I knew our final battle was about to take place, and so I ordered everyone to run, and ran after them a bit, wanting to make sure they got to safety, before I stopped, and walked back towards Starlight.

"Are you ready my Queen?", Starlight asked, bowing sarcastically.

"Just shut up, and let's get this over with", I replied, readying my Star Yell. "Star Beautiful Shine", I cried, sending my attack.

She unfortunately dodged it, and sent her own towards me, which I of course dodged, and so began our somewhat dance, of trying to attack each other, whilst dodging them also. I was actually surprised I could see her through the dark mist, which had engulfed the two of us completely.

I was exhausted, sore, but I knew I had to do this. I wanted to do this. She has caused me so much pain, in the two times I've dealt with her, that I'm surprised I'm still alive. And it isn't even the physical pain, that I remember most, but the emotional pain she caused me. Attacking Seiya and my friends, when Seiya had no memories of me, hurt so badly, that I occassionally have nightmares about it. And I know I'm going to have nightmares about my friends attacking me, once this is over. I still can't believe she had them believing she was me, but at least Akihiko and Seiya realised. That's another thing that will haunt me always. Knowing Seiya was actually thinking of divorcing me, still sends cold shivers down my spine, but knowing she felt my pain, and stopped before signing, makes me believe completely in our love.

"Hello Princess".

I heard the voice, and thought my mind was playing tricks on me, until I saw him.

"Diamond", I gasped, jumping out of the way, of yet another attack. "What..how?", I asked, still not believing he was there.

"I'm not here to harm you", he replied, holding his hands up. "I came, because you need to know what your actions have caused over time", he added, moving closer to me.

"This really isn't a good time", I mentioned, keeping an eye on both him and Starlight.

"I know", he smiled, as he stepped right up to me. "But I need you to know, that those you've helped along the way, are here, as are so many others", he continued, holding my face in his hands. "You're loved by so many, including myself, and they all believe in you. Let them be your strength also", he smiled, moving his face closer to mine.

I thought he was going to kiss me, and closed my eyes, hoping he didn't, and was relieved he only kissed my cheek.

"You're still beautiful Princess", he whispered in my ear, before disappearing.

I must be losing my mind, but didn't have time to dwell on it as I caught Starlight moving closer to me, out the corner of my eye, but as she neared me, someone stepped in front of me, and I gasped recognising my eldest Son.

"Akihiko", I cried, as Starlight sent an attack.

He turned and held me close, just as the attack was about to hit us, so I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tightly, as I prepared for the impact.

It felt like forever had passed, but yet I felt nothing. Akihiko didn't flinch in my arms, nor did he scream out in pain. I had closed my eyes, and finally decided to open them, only to find Akihiko and I surrounded in a glowing white light.

"What the?", I asked, as I let Akihiko go.

I looked around, seeing nothing but Akihiko, who had the biggest smile on his face, that I had to smile back.

"Now that's how you should always look", Akihiko spoke kindly.

I looked down, and was surprised to find myself wearing the dress, that I wear, when I think of how Seiya sees me. White, full length, with long sleeves, no trimmings, and again my hair hang freely.

"How?", I asked, looking back at my Son.

It was then I realised, he was wearing a white suit, white shirt and tie, and was looking very handsome, as he usually does.

"I know the truth Mum", Akihiko smiled in reply. "I was there when you faced that guy, who was attacking you in our dreams. Do you remember?. Fight Mummy. I am with you?", he asked, looking at me with love.

"Yes", I replied, starting to cry.

"I lied when I said I heard you and Mum talking about what happened", he admitted, looking down. "I know about what happened, because I watched over you, when you returned home", he confessed, looking at me with his own tears building. "I was there, when you found out you were pregnant with me, and I was there each night, when you were attacked in your sleep, watching, protecting you. Of course you never saw me, but I know sometimes you sensed me", he continued, sounding very emotional. "You didn't have to suffer like that, as all you had to do was abandon me, and you could have defeated him, long before you actually did", he added, shaking his head.

"But I couldn't do that", I sobbed, struggling to believe he was there that whole time.

"I know you couldn't", he smiled happily. "Grandmother told me your hearts one true wish. To have a child, that you could watch grow, and would love you unconditionally, faults and all", he added, standing tall and proud in front of me. "Even when you found out the truth about Usa been your Daughter, you still had that dream, but because of the way she treated you during that time, you started to doubt it would ever come true, but it did", he continued, hugging me tightly. "I'm right here. I've always been here, in your heart", he whispered sweetly.

I hugged him in return, crying into his shoulder, treasuring the love he was offering.

I knew the minute my Mother stated I knew who my true strength was, she meant Akihiko. He was the one, who proved I could follow my heart, and be happy. He's the one, who even as a child, would be there whenever Seiya wasn't around. Yes Usa, Kei, Emi and Seiji love me just the same, but it has always felt different between Akihiko and me. I never understood why until now, hearing he watched over me. He's telling me, he would have given up his life, that didn't even really exsist yet, just so I could live. How have I not noticed his heart before?. He always asks what I want, what I need. Even when he wanted to ask Sora out on a date, he asked if them dating, would make me happy. His heart is my heart. They beat the same, feel the same. Like me, he thinks of others first, like putting himself in harms way, just to save me. I would do the same for him. I always will.

"I love you", I whispered, kissing his cheek.

"I know you do", he responded, pulling away from me. "Now let's face that Woman, and get back to our lives", he suggested, holding my hand.

I nodded, and watched as Starlight was engulfed in the light, which she looked far from pleased with.

"This isn't possible", she groaned, sheilding her eyes.

"Anything is possible, if you fight with your heart", I responded, standing tall as I faced her.

The light died down, and I could feel hundreds of eyes on me, so I dared to look up, and was stunned to see the Stadium full of people.

"_You're loved by so many, including myself, and they all believe in you_".

Diamond's words rang loudly, as I realised this is what he meant. They were all looking at me, with kindness, appreciation, love, but most importantly, belief. I could feel it, and I thrived on it. I felt so warm, and powerful, that I doubt anything could have stopped me at that moment, and I was determined nothing would, but there is one thing I needed first.

"SEIYA", I called out, not even looking back to see her.

Akihiko smiled at me, as I looked up at him, and after a few seconds, Seiya was at my side, wearing a white dress also. It was very similar to mine, but had a slit up her right leg, like she always has.

"We fight together", I smiled, needing her there aswell.

She winked at me, and then I stood there, looking at Starlight, holding both my Wife and Son's hands, determined to end this.

Starlight seemed to understand, and again she called on her dark mist, while I concentrated on the love I was feeling at that moment, and could feel the light growing around me.

Suddenly the mist headed towards me, but my light reached out to meet it half way, and I could feel her dark powers, trying to break through the light. Seiya and Akihiko were sending their energy into me, giving me extra strength to force the darkness back slightly, but I knew deep down, I wasn't exactly in the right shape for this battle. My heart was strong, but my body wasn't, and it was taking alot of my strength to keep the light shining.

"Need some help?", Striker asked, as he stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

I felt his energy, along with others, and looked to see Usa, Kei, Emi, Seiji and Helios, standing at Seiya's side, holding hands, whilst Sora, Manami, Maki, Akane, Saki and Cheiko stood beside Akihiko, doing the same. Then there were the Scouts, Shingo, Yuuichirou, Motoki, and the other Children lined up next to them, while my Parents, and Hoshi lined up next to Seiya's family, and last but not least, Kakyuu, Jiro, and Mizuki were next to them, and all were sending me their love, which helped my power to grow. Even those in the stands watching, who I didn't know personally, were all linking hands, showing they were united, and wished the darkness gone. It was making me want to cry, to know so many willingly stood beside me, and so I pushed my light harder, not wanting to fail them.

"_I..won't let you..win Princess_", Starlight spoke in my mind, sounding already defeated.

"_I will Starlight_", I responded, using my mind. "_You can feel it can't you?. You can feel the love surrounding you, weakening you. This is what I fight for, This is what I have to keep the Universe safe for_", I spoke firmly.

"_You can never...get rid...of the darkness completely_", she responded weakly. "_Part of it...will always remain_", she added, as I felt my light engulfing her darkness.

_"But there will always be the light, to keep darkness at bay_", I spoke, starting to feel very weak. "_Goodbye Starlight_", I finished, throwing everything I had into completely engulfing her in the warmth of the light.

"NNNOOOOOOOO", she cried loudly, as the light shone brightly.

I closed my eyes, as the light shone too bright to watch, but I soon felt it fade, and I opened my eyes, to see the last part of Starlight fade into nothing.

She was gone, and relief washed over me, but I had to make sure she was gone for good, so I let go of Akihiko and Seiya's hands, and walked over to where she last stood. There on the ground was the Black Star Brooch, and I worried, that I hadn't rid the Universe of her completely, so I picked it up. It still held alot of negative power, but I held it tightly in my hand, using my last ounce of strength, and soon felt the brooch disintegrate in my hand.

I did it. She's gone for good, as is the Brooch, and I felt so at peace right then, hearing the people cheering, but then my body gave up, and everything went blank.

"Odango. Odango please wake up".

"You have to wake up Odango. You know I can't live without you".

"Do you remember Odango?. When we first met, and you yelled at me for calling you Odango?. I actually miss you yelling at me, so please wake and yell at me for waking you".

"I miss you Odango. I can see you, but I need to hear you. Please just open your eyes".

I don't know where I was, but all I could hear was Seiya's voice, pleading with me to wake up, so I'm guessing I'm alseep. I want to wake up, and I try to, but I can't.

"Hello Serenity".

I opened my eyes, to find myself in a white room, and smiled seeing my Mother standing above me.

"Mother", I whispered, as I stood up. "Where am I?", I asked, seeing no windows, or doors.

"You're sleeping Daughter, but I had to see you", she stated, embracing me tightly. "I am so very proud of you", she expressed warmly. "With everything you have been through, you never gave up, and that takes alot of strength", she added, pulling away from me.

"I couldn't let everyone down", I responded shyly.

"You will never let anyone down Serenity", she smiled beautifully. "As long as you remain true to yourself, and follow your heart, you will always succeed", she stated, showing so much belief in me.

"She's right Princess", Diamond smiled, as he now joined us.

He wasn't the only one there, as I saw Ali and Ann, Kunzite, Jadeite, Zoisite and Nephrite. And it seemed everyone I once faced, was there, and I was surprised that I didn't feel threatened by them

"I wasn't halucinating when I saw you was I?", I asked, realising he was truly there.

"No Princess", he chuckled. "You needed to know, that even those who have done you harm at one time, have learnt to believe in what you say, and what you live for, including myself. You never just defeated us, you saved us of our own darkness, and for that, we owe you thanks", he spoke with admiration, bowing before me.

The others all bowed also, and I blushed brightly, feeling a little uncomfortable, receiving their thanks and respect.

"It's time for you to wake up now Daughter, but know I am always around if needed", my Mother smiled, before kissing my cheek.

I smiled back, watching as she and the others disappeared, before everything went blank again.

I opened my eyes slowly, getting used to the light, that seemed to be shining straight in my eyes, before being able to fully open them, and take in my surroundings.

I was in my room, on Kinmoku, though I have no idea how I got there. I slowly sat up, wondering where everyone was, and if they were alright, and smiled at what I saw before me.

Seiya was asleep beside me, looking beautiful as always, while Akihiko, Sora and Seiji were sleeping at the end of my bed, looking a little uncomfortable. Striker slept in a chair, beside the bed, as did Haruka, while Usa, Kei and Emi were huddled together on the floor, looking so adorable. I then looked over at the couch, to find Hoshi, Keiji and Shingo sleeping, with Hoshi asleep on Keiji's chest, while Shingo rested against the arm of the couch.

I smiled happily, seeing them all there, and as I quickly checked over myself, I knew I had being well looked after, as my hair was braided, and my wounds had healed. I just wish the scars would disappear.

"Waa".

I heard the tiny cry, and was surprised to see Serenity sleeping in a crib, just near her Parents. It seemed that no one else was going to wake, so I slowly got out of bed, feeling a little wonky on my feet, and walked over to her, picking her up gently.

"Hello my little Princess", I whispered, as I held her, with her head resting in the crook of my neck. "Do you know how long everyone has been here for?", I asked, knowing full well she can't tell me.

I looked around at them all sleeping, wondering just how long I was out for, and as I knew they had been watching over me, I decided to let them sleep, and cautiously walked towards the balcony, holding my Grandaughter close.

"Everything seems so peaceful", I smiled, as I breathed in the fresh air. "Hopefully it always stays that way", I added, kissing her cheek.

I sat down in the chair, I once put there, feeling very weak on my feet, and just enjoyed holding Serenity in my arms, as I watched the trees on the hill blow in the wind.

I started to think about all I've learnt recently, with facing Starlight, and seeing how Striker and I met in the past. I have to talk to him about that, as there is something really important he needs to know, plus I have to also talk to Akihiko.

"I owe your Daddy alot Serenity", I smiled, as she made baby sounds whilst smiling also. "I owe alot of people, for the love they give me, especially your Grandma Seiya. You know, I think you look just like her", I continued, just treasuring this moment with her. "Don't tell her I told you this, but your Grandmother is the most beautiful Woman I have ever seen", I added, kissing her forehead.

"Yes she is".

"Seiya", I gasped, not realising she was standing there watching me.

"Why didn't you wake me?", Seiya asked, as she knelt before me.

I hadn't even heard her approach us, which isn't new, as she quite often sneaks up on me.

"I thought I'd let you sleep, as I wasn't sure how long you had slept for", I replied, looking at her lovingly.

"Not long", she replied yawning. "I've been waiting for you to wake up", she added, rubbing her eyes.

"How long was I out for?", I asked, reaching out to caresss her cheek.

"You've being unconscious for two weeks", she informed me, kissing my palm, as she placed her hand over mine. "I was beginning to worry you weren't going to wake", she added, looking relieved.

"I have too much to live for", I smiled, sitting up straighter. "But how long have you all been watching over me?. You look like you haven't slept in days", I inquired, noticing she looked exhausted.

"I slept when I could", she replied, moving closer to me. "But I promise now that you're awake, I will get some sleep, but first", she promised, moving her face closer to mine.

I smiled as I felt her lips against mine, and relished in the love I felt in her kiss.

"I love you", she declared, as she rested her forehead against mine.

"I love you to", I smiled, as Serenity started to cry again.

"Guess we'd better go wake her Mum and Dad up", Seiya suggested, caressing her tiny face.

"Can you carry her please?", I asked, not really having the strength to stand.

Seiya nodded, and picked her up out of my arms, and headed back inside, while I remained sitting where I was, knowing that even though I'm awake, it's going to take some time to heal fully. At least I'm going to heal.

My silence was broken, when all the others rushed out to see me, and I was engulfed in hug after hug, until finally Seiya came back and scooped me up, taking me back to bed, where she again laid beside me, once everyone else had gone.

"Go to sleep", I instructed, seeing that she was refusing to.

"No", she responded, fighting to keep her yes open.

I know she wanted to stay awake, so she could be with me, but I also know she is in desperate need of sleep, and it just so happens, I know of a way to get her to sleep.

I moved closer to her, and started playing with her hair, and though she pouted, knowing exactly what I was doing, I continued to do it.

"Sweet dreams Seiya", I whispered, closing my own eyes to fall asleep also.

At least now I can go to sleep, without having to worry about my evil Twin.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, Seiya's family, and Kakyuu's family.**

**Also Created: Toshi, Yuudai and Taro.**

**Created Own Evil: Starlight.**

**SEIYA**

When I heard my name called, I knew Odango wanted me at her side, so I rushed to her, as quick as I could, but I was shocked by the fact that as I stood near her, I was wearing a white dress, which so much like the one she was wearing.

"We fight together", she smiled, making my heart beat proudly.

Ever since we became a couple, I have been insisting we fight together, yet it's never happened. She's either ran off, and faced them alone, or I've being unable to be at her side, but this time, there is nothing stopping me from helping her, and I'm so happy she wants me at her side.

The light she gave off, was so warm and bright, much like her, but I could feel it was taking it's toll on her. Thank god the others came, and offered their support.

Even I could feel their belief in Odango running through me, as they sent it to her, though I was surprised to see Odango's parents, and mine standing there with us. But I guess they wanted to help her also, as did all the people in the stands. It was a beautiful sight, and Odango was more than worthy to recieve their support.

It was a little scary, watching Starlight's dark mist, pushing against Odango's light, but as the light pushed away the mist, I knew Odango was succeeding.

"NNNOOOOOOOO".

Starlight's painful scream was like music to my ears, and once the brightest light I had ever seen, disappeared, I looked and was relieved to see Starlight was gone. I knew Odango could do it.

I then watched as Odango walked to where Starlight last stood, and as I saw her bend down, I realised the Brooch still remained, but Odango soon took care of that, and the Stadium became filled with loud cheers from the people.

"It's really over", Striker sighed relieved.

I smiled, but then gasped, as Odango collapsed, and I rushed to her, scooping her up in my arms.

"What's wrong with her?", Minako asked, as I held her closely.

"She's exhausted", Ami replied, checking her over. "She needs alot of rest", she added, looking at me with a small smile.

I nodded, and started walking, wanting to get Odango to bed, so she can rest.

I arrived back at the Palace, where I decided to take her to the Healer, wanting to make sure she was just exhausted. It's not that I didn't trust Ami's opinion, I just wanted be extra sure, as I know Odango gave her all to defeat Starlight.

The Healer examined her, and confirmed what Ami had said, but tended to the few wounds Odango had recieved, before I once again lifted her up in my arms, and carried her upstairs to our room.

"Is she awake yet?", Mum asked, as she again bought me something to eat.

Odango has been unconscious for a week, and I have refused to leave her side. I'm not the only one, as our five Children, Striker, Keiji, Chibi Chibi, Shingo and Haruka have spent most to their time in the room also, with the others occassionally sitting with us, but the others have at least left to eat and see their Children, while I have remained in the room the entire time.

"No", I sighed worried, as I sat at the table with her. "I'm scared she's not going to", I confessed, as tears filled my eyes.

I keep talking to her, hoping she will hear my voice and wake up, but so far nothing, and it's scaring me that she's been out for so long.

"She will wake when she is ready Seiya", Mum assured me, as she grabbed my hand. "You yourself could do with some sleep", she mentioned, looking concerned.

"I'll sleep when I know she's alright", I stated seriously, as I started to eat.

"You know what Usagi would say, if she saw you right now don't you?", she asked, with a kind smile.

"She'd yell at me, and tell me not to worry", I replied, with a slight chuckle. "Then she would most likely force me into bed, and sit there playing with my hair, until I fall asleep. I wish that didn't work on me", I sighed sadly, actually wishing Odango was here doing it.

"It helped me alot when you were growing up", Mum mentioned, with a slight giggle. "You know..I don't know if you remember, but when you were little, you used to talk to the Moon, as if it was listening and would answer you", she told me smiling. "I would stand outside your door, and listen to you ask the Moon, to help you find a friend. Someone who would like you for you, and it seems your wish was granted", she finished, looking over at Odango.

"I really did that?", I asked, looking at my Wife also.

"Yes", she replied warmly. "I know that you have being through alot lately, which has caused some problems for the both of you, but I believe once she wakes up, the two of you will work it out", she continued, making me cry. "I always worried, that you would never find someone, who could see you the way I do, but I am so very happy you found Usagi. I know I never showed you, just how much I loved you as a child, but it pleases me that Usagi made you realise your true worth. She is a very special young Lady, just as you are, and I know the two of you will always be together", she finished, crying herself.

I turned back to look at her, and quickly left my seat, to stand beside her, and embrace her warmly, thanking myself lucky once again, that I made the attempt to reconnect with my family.

"I love you Mum", I sniffled, as I stood back up.

"I love you too Seiya", she declared, standing and kissing my cheek. "Now eat your Dinner, and get some rest. Your Father and I will be back to see you in the morning", she stated, before leaving me alone with Odango.

I watched her go, before I sat back down, and finished my food. Once I was finished, I walked into the Bathroom, and ran a nice warm bath, before walking back over to the bed, and scooped my Sleeping Beauty up in my arms. I then took her to the Bathroom, and bathed her, and once I was finished, I dried and dressed her, before putting her back to bed.

This is what Odango wants. She said she doesn't need me to protect me, she needs me to love her, and I love her enough to care for her, while she recovers. The others have offered to help, but I refuse, though I have let Yaten braid her hair a few times. I sit her up, and hold her in my arms, while Yaten does her thing, and sometimes I just hold her in my arms, and sing to her, just like I know she loves me to do. I just wish she would respond.

I then went and had a shower, before dressing in pajamas, and taking my usual place, lying beside Odango, and held her hand, as I waited for her to wake.

It was another week, before Odango woke, and when she did, I find her sitting outside with our Grandaughter in her arms. I wish she had woken me, but I really did need the sleep, and of course, as I predicted, once all had been to see her, she laid beside me, and played with my hair, until I fell asleep.

"Are you serious?".

I have no idea how long I have slept for, but I could hear Odango's voice, and she didn't seem too happy.

"So they left when all this started, and are now back, wanting to speak with Kakyuu and Jiro", she growled, as I opened my eyes.

"Yes, and Mizuki is driving herself crazy, believing they're not going to approve", Keiji spoke worried, as I realised he was in our room also.

"What's going on?", I asked, stretching out in bed.

Odango was sitting on the edge of the bed, while Keiji stood in front of her, and both turned to look at me.

"About time you woke up", Keiji teased, as Odango leaned over to hug me.

"How long was I asleep for?", I asked, holding Odango close to me.

"Two days", Odango replied, kissing my cheek.

"Really?", I asked surprised. "So what have I missed?. I heard you two discussing something a minute ago", I mentioned, sitting up, and pulling Odango into my lap.

"Toshi's Father and Brother have returned, and it doesn't look like they approve of Toshi's and Mizuki's relationship", Odango spoke sadly.

"Is the Brother the reason you kissed My Odango?", I asked, looking at Keiji suspiciously.

"Hey", Keiji cried holding up his hands. "I only did that, because that guy was flirting with your Odango", he explained, as I got out of bed.

"Just like you do?", I questioned, as I helped Odango stand up.

"That is totally different, and you know it", Keiji responded, moving back away from me.

"How is it different?", I asked, pretending to be angry with him.

I came to realise over the last couple of weeks, that I really can't be angry at my Bother for kissing Odango, or for falling in love with Chibi Chibi, as he saved Odango, and I've seen the happiness Chibi Chibi experiences near him, but that doesn't mean I can't make him sweat for a moment.

"It's different because I know Usagi will only ever be with you, and because I love Hoshi", Keiji replied, as Odango held onto me tightly.

I can tell she is still unsure on her feet, but I don't mind her clinging to me.

"Speaking of Chibi Chibi", I started, winking at Odango. "Just how could you keep your relationship a secret for so long?", I asked, as Odango giggled lightly. "I'm not sure you should marry her, if you can't be open about your feelings", I finished, trying so hard no to laugh.

Keiji stood there looking horrified, which I found hilarious, and lost control, letting my laugh out.

"You were teasing me?", Keiji asked, realising what I was doing.

"Yes", I replied, settling down. "Of course I'd be happy if you marry Chibi Chibi, just make sure you don't hurt her", I added, hugging Odango tightly.

"I owe you for that, but thank you", Keiji smiled, embracing both Odango and I. "But what are we going to do about Toshi's family?", he asked, looking straight at my love.

"I think it's time Queen Serenity made an appearance", Odango replied, with a mischeivous smile. "I need Yaten", she added, looking up at me.

"What are you up to Odango?", I asked, hoping it was nothing strenuous.

"Just get Yaten here, and you'll see", she winked, with a huge smile on her face.

I was happy to see her happy, and though I had no idea what she was up to, I left her with Keiji, and went to get Yaten.

An hour later, I was standing in the Throne room, along with the others, listening to Toshi's family, talk badly about Women, aswell as wait for Yaten and Odango, who have been locked in our room, since I told Yaten Odango wanted her for something.

"I'm sorry but I can not give my blessing for this union", Toshi's Father announced, rather coldly.

I was so tempted to give both of them a piece of my mind, hearing them put Women down, but I knew I couldn't, as it would be a sign of disrespect to Queen Kakyuu. Now if he came to mine and Odango's Kingdom, and spoke like that, I might act differently.

"That's a shame".

I looked at the door, where I heard my Wife's voice, and smiled adoringly, as I watched her float across the floor, dressed as the Queen she is, with Yaten close behind her. She wore a pale blue gown, that was strapless, and slightly flared from her breasts down to the floor, and had her hair gathered, and sitting at the base of neck. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Queen Serenity", both Toshi's Brother and Father bowed, as they realised who she was.

"So you do bow to Women", Odango smirked, as she stood between them. "I'm sorry for the interuption Kakyuu, but I came to give my blessing to Mizuki and Toshi's union", Odango bowed with respect.

"Thank you Serenity", Queen Kakyuu smiled brightly.

"You approve of their union?", Toshi's Brother asked surprised.

"Of course", Odango smiled, turning to face him. "Your Brother is perfect for the Princess, He is charming, kind, and able to protect her if ever she was in danger, and most importantly, he loves and respects her", she spoke with admiration.

"The only Woman worthy of respect, that I have met, is you Queen Serenity", the Brother smiled, in a flirting way.

Now I get what Keiji meant.

"Really?", Odango asked, "What about that Starlight you met when you were first here?. What was her name?...ah yes Moonlighter", she questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"There was no reason to respect her your Majesty", the Brother replied, eyeing off my Wife.

Odango looked over at me and winked, and I knew then what she was going to do.

"Moonlighter Star Power, Make Up", she cried, transforming.

Never have I seen a Man take a step back in horror, as quickly as Toshi's Brother did, when he realised Queen Serenity, my Odango, is also Sailor Star Moonlighter. I just wanted to laugh, but decided to leave that till alter.

"You..you're Moonlighter?', he asked shocked.

"Yes I am, and I suggest you start showing more respect towards Women, as I'd hate to have to show you what Women are like on a battlefield", she replied, standing proudly.

The two Men looked at each other, before looking at Queen Kakyuu, and even I smiled when both knelt before her.

"It would be an honour, to have your Daughter marry my Son", the Older Man spoke politely.

"I'm glad you see it that way", Queen Kakyuu smiled happily.

"Well we must be going, and we will see you for the wedding", Toshi's Father announced, as he stood with his Son, and made his way towards the door.

"Taro", Odango called out, making the young Man turn. "For future reference, I am married, but I married Seiya here, not Keiji", she informed him proudly, as she stood beside me. "Sorry for lying", she apologised, making the Man blush.

He bowed his head, and left with his Father, and once they were out of sight, Odango collapsed into my arms, losing her transformation.

"That was fun", she beamed, as I looked at her concerned.

"Well now that you've had your fun, you are going back to bed Wife, and don't even think of arguing with me", I stated, very serious.

She looked at me, like she was going to argue, but hung her head, knowing it was pointless, so I scooped her up, and bid goodbye to the others, before heading off to make my Wife rest.

"Did you notice my face?", Odango asked, as we headed up the stairs. "Yaten was able to cover my scars with make up", she smiled happily.

"You look beautiful as always, but you know I love you even with the scars", I reminded her, needing her to believe me.

"I know", she sighed. "I just can't look at myself, without seeing Darkness", she confessed embarassed. "Plus I don't want to scare people", she added, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Scary is one thing you could never be Odango", I laughed, kissing her forehead. "To evil maybe, but to others, they'll only see what's on the inside, and that person is true beauty", I expressed honestly.

"Thank you", she smiled, to which I was confused. "Thank you for loving me, for who I am, and not what I look like", she added, answering the question I was going to ask.

"You're welcome", I winked, as we arrived in our room.

I sat her on the bed, and helped her remove her gown, before helping her into one of my shirts, and tucking her into bed.

"Can we go home tomorrow?", she asked as I laid beside her.

"I don't see why not", I replied, wrapping my arms around her. "Why the hurry?", I asked, believing there was a reason she wanted to go so soon after waking form a two week sleep.

"Usa is supposed to be getting married soon, and I don't want her to put her wedding off for anything", she replied, snuggling into the crook of my neck.

"I'm sure Usa won't mind waiting until you're better", I spoke sure of it.

"But I don't want her to wait", she insisted, moving to look at me. "I just want to move on from what happened, and get back to living our lives", she added, looking very determined.

I too am eager to get things back to the way they were, but I want her to recover first. I guess I really have no choice but to agree with her, as that look she is giving me, is telling me she'll go without me if she has to.

"Alright", I sighed, giving in. "We'll go home tomorrow, but only if you get some rest first", I stated, wanting her to sleep.

"Thank you", she smiled, kissing me tenderly, before snuggling into my chest.

I kissed her forehead, and closed my eyes, hoping that when we go home, Odango will at least rest.

* * *

"I can't believe I am getting married tomorrow", Usa squealed excitedly, as we sat at the Dining table eating Breakfast.

We've been back home, for just over two weeks, and though I am excited to see my eldest Daughter marry tomorrow, I'm not happy that Odango refuses to let herself recover properly.

She has gone straight back into her old routine, running herself raggered, making sure the Kingdom is running smoothly, and that everything is organised for Usa's wedding.

"Don't forget we have your final fitting later", Setsuna reminded her, trying too be happy.

Those who live on Earth, returned there, when we came back here, but things between Mamoru and Setsuna are far from perfect, which has caused alot of tension amongst us, since lastnight when they arrived for the wedding.

"I know", Usa smiled in response. "Thank you so much for designing it Aunt Setsuna", she smiled beautifully.

"You're welcome Usa", Setsuna smiled, with a slight blush.

"Well I know we all have alot to do", Odango started, as she finished her meal. "So I suggest we all get to work, and meet up again at lunch", she suggested, as she rose from the table.

"May I speak with you first Serenity?', Mamoru asked, earning a suspicious glare from me.

"Of course", Odango replied, seeming a little uneasy.

I stood to accompany her, but she held her hand up to stop me, and slowly, she made her way to the door, with Mamoru following her, and both left, leaving me very concerned.

"I see Usagi still hasn't recovered fully", Hotaru mentioned, looking concerned also.

"No she hasn't", I replied, sitting back down. "But right now I'm more concerned as to what Mamoru wishes to speak with her about", I added, hating not knowing. "Do you know Setsuna?", I asked, hoping for at least a clue.

"No", she replied, looking at her plate. "We haven't spoken since I allowed Maki to fight", she admitted embarassed. "We..we don't even share a bed anymore", she confessed, before crying heartbroken.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, but it made me realise how lucky I am, that Odango was able to forgive me, for what took place not too long ago. I couldn't imagine going to sleep every night, knowing the one I love sleeps in another bed, in the same home. There couldn't be a worse torture. Actually, yes there could be. They could be sharing a bed with another.

"So..you haven't talked about what happened?", Michiru asked, as she rubbed Setsuna's back in comfort.

"No", she sniffled, looking up finally.

I had questions of my own about Mamoru agreeing to marry Starlight, and wish to speak with him myself, but right now isn't the time, though I do wish to help Setsuna.

"Usagi", Striker gasped, dropping his spoon, and standing abruptly from the table.

"What's wrong?", I asked, as I watched him rush to the door.

He didn't reply, as he left the room, but then I suddenly realised, that he knew Odango was in trouble, so I stood also, and rushed after him.

Mamoru better not be hurting my Odango.

**Thnks for the reviews. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, Seiya's family, and Kakyuu's family.**

**Also Created: Toshi, Yuudai and Taro.**

**Created Own Evil: Starlight, and Darkness's Army.**

**USAGI**

Seiya slept for two days, and just like I know she did with me, I remained at her side the whole time. To be honest, I couldn't have gone anywhere if I wanted to. Just getting out of bed, and going to use the bathroom took alot of energy, and I realised I had more healing to do than I first thought.

When Seiya woke, I was happy to see her looking alot better than what she did, and I had to laugh as she teased Keiji, about marrying Hoshi. I knew by her eyes that she was only playing with him, and joined in her laughter, as Keiji finally worked it out.

Of course when Keiji told me about Toshi's family, I was annoyed, but had a plan, that might make them see Women differently.

"So what do you need me for?", Yaten asked, as Seiya and Keiji left the room.

"I need you to make me look like a Queen", I replied, as she helped me to stand.

"That I can do", she smiled, leading me towards the bathroom.

She helped me shower, which I left my underwear on for, then she helped me dress, though I made sure she never saw me fully naked. I know it wouldn't bother her, or me, but if Seiya found out, Yaten would be dead. She hates that Yaten sees me in my underwear, which is why she still doesn't know about Taiki, Yaten and I sitting there in our underwear, getting ready for mine and Seiya's second wedding, and she never will.

Once I was dressed, in a beautiful pale blue gown, Yaten started on my hair, then went to start my make up, but I grabbed her hand, to stop her from touching my face.

"They're just scars Usagi", she smiled kindly. "You're still the same, no matter what you look like, but if it really bothers you, I can make it so no one sees them", she spoke gently.

"You can?", I asked, with a lump in my throat.

"Of course I can", she replied sure of herself. "In fact, I'll let you in on a little secret", she added, moving her face to my ear. "I have a scar just above my right eye, that I got during training one day, which is why I wear my fringe to the right, but I also cover it with make up", she confessed, whispering in my ear.

I was shocked to hear her say that, as Yaten takes great pride in her appearance, and to admit she has a flaw of any kind is unheard of. But even though hers are easier to hide than mine, it's nice knowing she doesn't find me hideous. I also remembered, that all of the Scouts, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Striker and Mamoru bare a scar from Starlight themselves, though theirs is on their hand.

I finally let her hand go, and relaxed a little, as she started doing my make up, and I was shocked when she finished, and I looked in the mirror, to see my scars were hidden.

"Thank you", I exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"You're my Sister Usagi, and never forget it", she spoke warmly, as she hugged me back.

We pulled apart, and headed down to the Throne room, where I had a little fun with Taro. I wish I could have captured the exact moment he realised I wasn't just Queen Serenity, but Moonlighter, as the look on his face was priceless. As was the one he wore when I told him I was indeed married, but to a Woman. But my plan worked, and they gave their blessing to Mizuki and Toshi, as did I, and afterwards I was carried upstairs by my gorgeous Wife, and made rest.

I know Seiya is worried about me, wanting to take the time to recover properly, but I had to return home. I really did just want to forget all about what happened, and in the two weeks we have been back home for, I've being able to, but only when busy. If I'm not doing anything, then I find myself lost in thought about what took place, and I end up hiding somewhere and crying, or I simply walk around the Palace in a daze.

Thankfully that hasn't happened too much, as I've preoccupied myself with Usa's wedding, which I am truly excited about. She is going to be such a beautiful Bride, though I have yet to see her dress, but since Setsuna designed it, I know it will be gorgeous.

"What do you wish to talk about Mamoru?', I asked, as I followed him into my Throne room.

I was surprised when he asked to speak with me, and only agreed to it, as I am hoping to find a way to help him and Setsuna get past what happened.

"Please call me Edimyon", he replied firmly. "And I wish to talk to you about the destiny we once had", he added, looking around the room interested.

"What about it?", I asked, not liking the feeling of trouble I was getting.

"I think you should consider fufilling it", he replied, looking at me with seriousness.

"What?", I asked, sitting in my Throne. "Why would I do that?", I asked, wishing I wasn't alone with him right now.

I really wanted to get up and run, but I know I wouldn't get far before he caught me, as I'm still weak on my feet.

"Because it is the right thing to do", he replied, moving towards me. "We have both made lives for ourselves, which have been good, but I think it's time we stop kidding ourselves, and realise that we put alot of people in danger by not uniting our Kingdoms", he spoke, as he stood looking down at me.

"I am not leaving Seiya Mamoru, and how could you even consider leaving Setsuna?", I asked, confused by his attitude.

I know he loves Setsuna, and Maki, so I can't understand why he would wish to throw that away, and for no good reason.

"Stop being selfish Serenity", he cried, leaning over and placing his hands on the arms of my Throne. "You yourself admitted to causing all the trouble that happened recently, and yet you sit there, prepared to keep putting everyone else in danger, just so you can be with that god damn Starlight", he growled, glaring at me coldly.

"That Starlight happens to be my Queen so you will show her the respect she derserves", I responded, refusing to listen to him bad mouth Seiya. "And yes I am the reason Starlight exsisted, but what you fail to remember, is that Seiya's love gives me strength, so why would I leave her, allowing myself to become weak, and vulnerable?", I questioned, hiding the fact I was a little scared of him right now.

"You'd be stronger with me", he replied seriously. "I'm willing to leave the one I love to be with you, so why can't you?", he asked, trying to persuade me.

"Again I say, there is no way I will ever leave Seiya", I replied, trying to get away from him. "I love her, and always will, and never could I betray that love, and you shouldn't betray yours either", I added, unable to leave my Throne.

"God damn it Serenity", he cried in my face.

I was trapped, and really felt frightened by his attitude.

"Move away from her Mamoru", Striker ordered, suddenly appearing beside me.

"This has nothing to do with you Starlight, so I suggest you back away", Mamoru growled, refusing to move.

"Suit yourself", Striker smirked, before grabbing Mamoru by the arm forcefully, and throwing him to the side, where he landed on his butt.

"How dare you", Mamoru cried, just as the others showed up.

Thank go it was onlly the Adults. I wouldn't want the Children to hear what is going on.

Seiya rushed to my side, and I wrapped my arms around her as I stood, relieved they had come.

"What's going on?", she asked, holding me protectively.

"He wants me to fulfill my destiny", I replied, looking at Mamoru sadly.

"Why Mamoru?", Setsuna asked, looking heartbroken.

"Don't you see the trouble going against destiny has caused?', he asked, as he finally stood up. "You yourself told u,s that once Crystal Tokyo came to exsist, that there would be peace throughout the Universe, yet there isn't", he continued, shocking everyone. "I love you Setsuna, but I can't be selfish like Serenity, and continue to leave others defenseless", he finished, looking like he actually cared.

"Koneko isn't selfish", Haruka stated firmly. "What has gotten into you?", she asked, looking angry.

"She is selfish", Mamoru responded growling. "She threw away everything we fought for, and all because she fell in love", he added, sounding almost disgusted.

"And it was the best decision of her life", a familiar voice spoke, making me look towards the others.

"Serenity", Mamoru gasped, as he noticed the two strange figures standing behind the others.

I didn't know what to say, as I could clearly see that one of them, was my past self, and the other was like my twin, but her face held such sadness, that it tore at my heart. I have no idea what is going on.

"Does someone mind telling me what is going on?", Yaten asked, as the group parted, and let the two Women approach us.

"That's Yaten", my sad looking twin informed my past self, who looked confused.

"Ah the moody Starlight", Serenity smiled, looking at Yaten.

"Hey. I am not moody", Yaten huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

We all laughed, as did the two Women, before Serenity spoke and stopped us.

"I apologise Yaten", she bowed her head saying. "I am Princess Serenity, Daughter of Queen Serenity, once heir to the Throne of the Moon Kingdom, and Fiance of Prince Edimyon", she bowed with respect.

"So you're Usagi's past self?", Yaten asked, seeming to understand.

"Yes", Serenity smiled brightly.

"And you?", Rei asked, looking at my sad twin.

"I am Neo Queen Serenity, or if you like, the version of her, that would have exsisted, if Usagi had not gone against her destiny", she replied, sounding so depressed.

Now I was beyond shocked. What the hell would my, alternative self be doing here?. I'm actually getting sick of looking at myself, and right now, never want to see another mirror again.

"What brings you both here?", Seiya asked, holding me tighter.

She looked just as shocked and confused as I was, and it's probably a good thing she is holding me, because I feel like I'm going to faint. I'mreally glad the Children aren't here.

"We came to ask Mamoru, to forget the future he once saw, and to plead with him to leave Usagi alone", my alternative self replied weakly.

"You can't be serious", Mamoru groaned, moving closer to them. "Why would you want me to do that?", he asked angrily.

"Because the future you saw isn't the one you think it is", she replied, looking down at her feet. "Yes we were living in peace, but it wasn't the utopia you think it is", she continued, as Serenity placed her hand on her shoulder. "There was no love, no fun. The Scouts walked around like zombies, as the only thing they had in their lives was their duty. You were cold and distant, bored with your life, as was I. And Chibi Usa, well she wanted to go and live in the past because she hated her life so much", she finished, crying softly.

"Lies",Mamoru snapped. "Why are you telling me these lies?", he asked, causing Shingo and Yuuichirou to hold him back.

"Because you need to know the truth Mamoru", Serenity replied kindly. "I love Edimyon, but Usagi loves Seiya, and no one has the right to force her to be with another", she stated with authority. "Yes I am a part of Usagi, but I allow Usagi to make her own decisions, where as you let the Edimyon part of you cause you to question everything", she continued, moving closer to Mamoru. "What Usagi and Seiya have is beautiful Edimyon, even more so then what we had, so please let her live her own life. And I know Mamoru loves Setsuna very much, so please allow him also", she pleaded, placing her hand on his cheek.

"But she has caused so much pain", Mamoru spoke weakly.

"I was the one who caused the suffering you have all experienced lately", my alternative self announced, making all look at her.

"What?", I asked confused.

"If ever there was one thing, I regretted most in my life, it was letting Seiya go, and living a life based on duty not love", she replied, standing right in front of me. "Darkness attacked us, but I couldn't fight. I was weak, and honestly had no desire to continue living, but I still wanted to save everyone, so I did the one thing I could", she started explaining. "Do you remember the day, you broke up with Mamoru?", she asked, looking at me with hope.

"Yes", I replied, clearly seeing that day in my mind.

"Do you remember feeling angry, like you never have before?", she asked, to which I nodded. "That was me", she announced, shocking me beyond belief. "I went back to my past, wanting to change things, and so I allowed you to feel my anger, and because of that, you changed our destiny", she added, looking somewhat pleased with herself. "I knew my strength came from my heart, and if I wanted to save everyone, I had to make sure my heart wasn't shattered, as it was in my time", she finished, looking shattered herself.

"Were things really that bad?", I asked, knowing she must have being really suffering to do that.

"They were worse", she replied sadly. "I was trapped. The Crystal Palace felt more like a prison than a home, and I felt as though I was never allowed to be myself. Everything was decided for me. What I wore, how I had my hair, who I spoke to", she continued, taking a sad glance at Striker. "I can't even remember the last time, I laughed. I know I smiled when Chibi Usa was born, but I really had no reason to smile anymore. My whole life was dedicated to being Queen", she admitted, sounding so depressed. "But the worse part was my marriage. It wasn't happy, or filled with love. It was a requirement. I'm embarassed to say, but once we discovered I was pregnant, my Husband never again touched me, and even before that, it was just a means to create our Daughter", she confessed, blushing brightly.

I looked up at Seiya, who looked horrified at what she heard, which is exactly how I felt. I couldn't imagine living like that, as being intimate with Seiya, though we don't have to, to know how much we love each other, is something special, and a moment when we feel as one. Plus I know I wouldn't be able to keep my hands of her, but that's not the point. The point is, Seiya makes me feel loved, and desired, though we haven't being that way since before I left for Kinmoku, but I still know she loves me.

"I'm sorry", I whispered, embracing her tightly.

"There is no need to be sorry", she whispered, embracing me also. "I'm just glad you haven't suffered the same", she added sniffling.

I pulled away, and smiled at her, knowing that she is the reason I live this life now, and for that I will be forever greatful.

"So Mamoru", Serenity stared, breaking the awkward silence. "Are you going to follow your heart, or your mind?', she asked, looking at him suspiciously.

The room again fell silent, as all waited to hear what he said, but I didn't really care. I had already decided I wasn't going to leave Seiya, even before I found out how horrible my future was meant to be, and I am not going to leave her now, no matter what Mamoru says.

"I love Setsuna, and I want my life to be spent with her", Mamoru announced, causing Setsuna to rush into his arms.

"Thank goodness for that", Serenity smiled, before turning to Striker. "Now you Mister. I have being here, for over ten minutes, and you haven't even hugged me", she complained, with her hands on her hips.

"Forgive me Princess", Striker smirked, as he approached her. "I forgot my manners", he joked, wrapping his arms around her, and lifting her off the ground.

Even I had to smile, seeing the two of them together, and it made me remember, that I had something very important to do, but decided that could wait till later.

"Well we must be going now", Serenity announced, as Striker placed her back on her feet. "Enjoy the lives you have, and live happily", she added, as the two Women made their way to leave.

"Wait", I called out, stopping them. "What happened to you, after I changed our future?", I asked, looking at my alternative self.

"I seperated the time line, so we exsist in another dimension", she replied, smiling kindly.

"Are you happy?", I asked, feeling it was a stupid question.

"In a way", she replied. "The Universe is safe, as are my friends and Daughter, and though Edimyon and I still rule together, we are no longer married", she spoke weakly.

"Is there another?", I asked, hoping she was with someone, and wasn't alone.

She walked right up to me, and placed her face near my ear.

"I have recently started a relationship with Striker, whom I love very much", she whispered, shocking me again. "Things didn't happen in my time, as they did yours. Striker came to invite me, but I never went to Kinmoku, chosing instead to remain on Earth with Mamoru, but once I divorced him, Striker came and well..", she continued quietly. "But don't worry. Seiya in my time is married to Kakyuu, and though it's not a marriage based on love, she is happy, and Chibi Usa is happy also", she added, before walking away from me, and joining Serenity.

They stood back away from everyone, and with a gentle wave, they disappeared, whilst I stood there blushing about what she said.

"Well that was interesting", Yaten commented, looking at me. "What do we do now?", she asked curiously.

"We get ready for Usa's wedding tomorrow", I replied, knowing there was still much to do.

All nodded, and headed out of the room, and I went to follow with Seiya, but was stopped by Mamoru.

"I am so sorry Usagi", he apologised sincerely. "You'd think after all the time I have spent with you, I'd have learned by now, to follow my heart", he added, looking a little guilty.

"It's alright Mamoru", I smiled kindly. "You can make it up to me, by being happy with Setsuna", I mentioned, wanting them to be happy.

"That will be no problem", he responded, embracing me gently. "And just so you know..I never slept with Starlight", he told me nervously.

"I know", I smiled. "She told me that nothing happened between the two of you, and that she just read your mind, to get information", I explained, happy to see Setsuna smiling.

"Sorry I caused more problems for you", Mamoru apologised honestly. "I've never really being much help to you have I?", he asked frustratedly.

"Let's just forget the past, and move on with those we love", I suggested, looking up at Seiya.

"Sounds like a plan", Mamoru smiled happily, before looking at Seiya. "I've never said this, but I'm glad Usako fell in love with you", he confessed openly. "I'll admit it was a blow to my ego, that she chose a Woman over me, but...she made the right choice", he added kindly. "Sorry that I gave you trouble also", he apologised, holding out his hand for Seiya to shake.

"Well I'm sorry that I gave you such a hard time also", Seiya apologised as she shook Mamoru's hand. "I guess we should start being friends now huh?", she questioned, sounding like she was willing to do it.

The two have always been civil towards each other, but have never been what you would call close.

"We can try", Mamoru nodded, sounding just as willing.

He then grabbed Setsuna's hand, and lead her out of the room, while I held Seiya's hand, and headed out aswell.

"That was nice of you", I said, knowing Seiya will most likely never call Mamoru a friend.

"We'll never be friends Odango", Seiya responded, not bothering to look at me. "But I'll speak to him when he's near, and be polite for your sake", she promised, wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Thank you", I smiled, knowing that was a huge step up from the nod she always gives him. "At least he and Setsuna are going to work things out", I added happily.

"I'm happy for them", Seiya smiled warmly. "But what did your other self say to you?", she asked, once we were alone.

"I don't think you want to know", I replied, not sure she would want to.

"No secrets remember", she reminded me, stepping in front of me, which caused me to stop walking.

I looked in her eyes, and saw that she really needed to know, and though I still wasn't keen on it, I knew I had to.

"She said that Chibi Usa is happy, as are you", I started, feeling nervous. "You are married to Kakyuu, and I'm, well she is with Striker", I finished, still finding that a shocker.

"Me and Queen Kakyuu", Seiya mumbled, looking lost in thought. "Can't picture that, but if that me is happy then all is good", she spoke, not seeming bothered by it.

"I guess you're right", I smiled gently. "Though I can't picture myself with Striker. That would be like kissing my Brother", I realised disgusted.

"Well let's not think about that", she suggested, pulling me into her arms. "We have much to do, so what do you suggest we do first?", she asked, as I looked up at her.

One look at her, and I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

"I know exactly what we're going to do", I replied, reaching up, and pulling her head down, so I could claim her lips passionately.

"Whoa Odango", Seiya said, pulling away. "Are you suggesting, what I think you're suggesting?", she asked, looking at me with hope.

"Follow me and find out", I instructed, walking away from her.

I'd only taken three steps before she scooped me up, and ran with me in her arms, heading to our room.

I may not need to be intimate with Seiya, to know she loves me, but that doesn't mean we can't be intimate, when we want to be.

I never needed confirmation, that I made the right decision chosing Seiya before, but I will admit it was a relief to know I did choose right. Part of me always wondered, what my other life was like, and now that I know, I'm glad Seiya came into my life , and I guess you could say, save me.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, Seiya's family, and Kakyuu's family.**

**Also Created: Toshi, Yuudai and Taro.**

**Created Own Evil: Starlight, and Darkness's Army.**

**SEIYA**

I can't believe Mamoru wanted Odango to leave me, and be with him. I was on the verge of hitting him, till the other to Odangos turned up. It was so weird hearing how much Serenity loved Edimyon, though it was great hearing what Odango and I have is more than what they did. At least now I understand why Mamoru was wanting to be with Odango, as he was letting the Prince part cloud his judgement, so now I don't have to hit him.

But what struck me the most, was hearing the horrible way Odango would have lived, if she had never chosen me. How could someone be married to Odango, and not want to touch her?. It just makes what I have said all along, even more true. Mamoru never deserved her. I could never treat her that way. And I will never treat Mamoru like a friend, as I believe that could never be possible, but I'll at least try harder, to make him feel welcome. I'll do it for Odango, as I know she just wants everyone to get along, but I still think the bloke is annoying.

Of course hearing I'm with Queen Kakyuu in that time, is kind of disturbing. I'm guessing that with that Odango being married to Mamoru, I really had no choice, though I will admit I am crazy jealous hearing she is with Striker. I will be forever greatful that Odango helped my Odango change her destiny.

"God I missed you", I smiled, holding Odango close to me.

We were lying naked in our bed, and I am so glad what just happened, happened, as I was fearing the whole scar thing was making her feel less about herself. I have no problem with not being intimate with her, but since we returned home, it's almost like she hasn't wanted me to touch her. It has actually scared me, with how distant she has seemed.

"Missed me. I haven't gone anywhere", she responded confused.

"Well not really", I said, as she looked up at me. "You've just being a little distant lately", I sighed, knowing I had to explain myself.

"I'm sorry", she apologised, sitting up, and facing away from me.

Way to ruin the mood Seiya. God I'm an idiot.

"It's alright Odango", I assured her, sitting up also. "You don't have to apologise. I know you've being dealing with alot, it's just I miss being close to you", I spoke gently, as I embraced her from behind.

"I..I have being busy, but I didn't..I didn't realise I was being distant", she responded nervously. "I just wanted things to be as they were. I want to forget. I..I want the nightmares to stop", she added sadly.

She's struggling. Again she is keeping things inside, and not talking to me about them, which hurts, but I also feel guilty for being busy myself, and not having the time to be there for her.

"Talk to me", I insisted, pulling her onto my lap. "I'm sorry I haven't really being here for you, but I'm here now, so please tell me what's bothering you", I pleaded, wanting her to open up.

"I'm alright as long as I keep busy, but if I'm not, then I start thinking about what happened", she started explaining, playing with the ends of my hair. "I think about the Scouts attacking me, and you almost divorcing me. I think about the Children having to fight, which also leads me to think about Akihiko, and the little secret he's being keeping", she continued, still not looking at me. "Then theres the fact that all those I have faced showed up while I was asleep, and thanked me for saving them from their own darkness, but mostly I think about how this time, everything was so personal. I almost lost everything, and..and it scares me", she confessed, starting to cry.

I pulled her into my chest, and just held her, letting her cry, which I know she needed to do, but shed a few tears myself, as I felt hurt that she was hurting.

"We'll get through it Odango. Together", I spoke hoping to comfort her. "Once this wedding is over, we'll go away somewhere, and take that vacation we were always talking about, but until then, if you start feeling scared, or start thinking about it, find me and I'll help you through it okay", I promised, hoping she takes my offer.

"Okay", she sniffled, moving to look at me. "I guess we should go find our Daughter, and make sure everything is set for tomorrow", she added, moving off my lap.

I watched her stand, still a little wonky, and quickly followed her, just in case she went to fall.

"Hang on", I said, stopping in my tracks. "What secret has Akihiko being keeping?", I asked, just remembering what she said.

"He didn't tell you?', she asked, to which I shook my head no. "Well...when I was facing Starlight, Akihiko confessed that he had never overheard what we went through", she started, looking a little unhappy. "He knew about it, because he was there watching over me, while we both believed the other to be dead. He watched me find out I was pregnant, and watched over me while I was attacked in my sleep", she added, starting to cry again.

"What else happened?", I asked, knowing there was more to it.

"He..he told me that I didn't have too suffer the way I did", she replied, looking so sad. "He told me I could have ended the pregnancy, and defeated Darkness long before I actually did", she sobbed, holding her hand to her heart.

No wonder she's been distant. That would play on anyones mind, and I know I'm going to think about it now, and I may just have to have words with our Son.

"I can't believe he said that", I said, shaking my head. "Did he say anything else I should know about?", I asked, hoping there wasn't anymore.

"He said he knew about my dream, which was to have a child, who would love me unconditionally, faults and all, and that he was right there, and has always being here, in my heart", she replied, smiling happily. "And he told me, it was him that night, I thought you died, that told me to fight", she added, almost glowing with happiness.

"I guess that explains the bond between the two of you", I smiled, wiping her tears away. "I'll have to thank him for been there for you, when I wasn't", I mentioned, slightly jealous.

"And I have to thank you for making my dream come true. Five times over", she smiled, hugging me. "Now let's go before someone comes looking for us", she insisted, heading into our Dressing room.

I smiled happily once again, knowing I had made her dream come true, and followed her to get changed into something more comfortable.

* * *

"Remind me again why I am doing this?", I asked, as Odango dragged me out of our room, with Yaten helping her.

We had spent all day yesterday, making sure everything was ready, and now after a good nights sleep, it's the day of Usa's wedding, and I am about to experience something I had hoped to never have to.

"You made a promise", Odango replied. "And as I have experienced this numerous times, it's your turn, but most importantly, as the Mother of the Bride, it is your responsability", she added, as we arrived at Usa's room.

As is tradition, I am apparently meant to help the Bride get ready, which unfortunately means I am about to be stuck in a room, with my three Daughters, my Daughter in Law, and a bunch of Women who are there to do hair, make up, the whole beauty thing. Usa asked if I would be there, and as I am unable to say no to her, I agreed, but now that the time is here, I don't want to, and I have being trying to get out of it since I woke up.

"Yeah but..",

"No buts Seiya", Yaten smirked, cutting me off. "You are going to do this, as this is not about you, but Usa, so suck it up, and get in there", she ordered.

"What about you?", I asked looking at Odango.

"Oh don't worry about Usagi", Yaten smirked annoyingly. "I've organised a relaxing massage for the both of us, then I will be helping her get ready", she informed me, linking arms with Odango.

What I wouldn't give to swap places with Odango, but then again, swapping with Yaten might be better.

"It won't be as bad as you think Seiya", Odango assured me sweetly. "And you know it means alot to Usa, and me", she added, looking so adorable right at that moment.

"Plus if Haruka can do it for her Daughter, then I'm sure the great Seiya Kou can", Yaten teased annoyingly.

I knew that would get thrown in my face one day. Haruka actually had her hair and make up done, for Sora's big day, though she still wore a suit, but she didn't seem bothered by it all. Well I'm, not about to let Haruka make me look bad.

"Fine", I sighed, giving in. "But you had better get back here as soon as possible and save me", I insisted seriously.

"I'll be back in time for the wedding", she giggled, before kissing my cheek. "Just relax and have fun", she suggested, before leaving with Yaten.

I groaned as they disappeared around the corner, and I took a deep breath, and opened to the door to face my nightmare head on.

"Oh my God! don't you ever leave me alone with them again", I exclaimed, as Odango met up with me at the Palace entrance.

I had spent the last few hours being poked and proded, with Usa, Emi and Kei enjoying every minute of my torture, and now stand here, waiting to walk Usa down the isle.

"Was it really that bad?", Odango asked with a giggle.

"Yes", I replied serious. "Kei was actually trying to convince them to paint my nails a horrid pink", I told her, pouting at the memory.

I know it'sw Odango's favourite colour, but I hate it.

"Well you look beautiful", she winked, embracing me tightly.

"As do you", I smiled, kissing her hair.

We were both wearing a light purple gown, that have tight fitting bodices, and fall to the floor with a slight flair, and both are strapless. The only difference, is mine has a split up my right leg, which I requested. Kei, Emi and Sora's Bridesmaid dresses are the same style, though a darker purple.

And our hair, as per Usa's request, is done in the same style, which is twisted, and sitting low on the back of our heads, with a purple flower matching our dresses in it. I have never felt so girly in my entire life.

"How do I look?".

I turned hearing Usa, and smiled proudly when I saw her standing there in her dress. She didn't want me to see her in her dress, until Odango was with us, as she said it was a surprise for both of us.

"You look beautiful", Odango beamed, embracing her lovingly.

"You sure do", I agreed, embracing her next.

"Do you like the dress?', Usa asked, twirling in front of us.

I looked the dress over, and thought I had seen something similar before, but couldn't place it.

"Oh Usa", Odango smiled, with her eyes glistening. "You combined both our wedding dresses to make yours", she spoke touched.

I looked at the dress again, and realised it was in fact mine and Odango's dresses, turned into one. It had the tight fitting bodice, like Odango's had, including the cresent moon, surrounded by stars embroided on it, but had long sleeves, and clung to her body slightly from the waist down, just like mine did. She looked so beautiful.

"Well I wanted to wear something similar to one of your dresses, but I couldn't choose, so Setsuna suggested I use parts of both, and I love it", Usa explained, looking pleased with her dress.

"She did a wonderful job", I commented, approving the dress also.

I still can't believe our little girl, is all grown up, and about to get married. Time sure goes fast.

"Well it's time", Odango announced, carefully wiping her eyes. "But first", she smiled looking at me.

I understood what Odango was getting at, and opened the white box, I held in my hands, before looking at our Daughter.

"We know most would do the whole something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue thing, but we like to do things differently", I started explaining, as I placed a necklace around her neck. "This is our family crest. The heart you know, represents your Mother's and my love, while she is the cresent Moon, and I am the Star", I continued, as she looked at the necklace. "You were born from that love, and we are so proud of the beautiful, strong Woman you have become, and are so happy that you have found your own true love", I expressed, before kissing her forehead.

We also have a ring for Helios, just as Sora recieved a necklace when she married Akihiko, and Akihiko was given a ring.

The symbol of our love, has become sinominous with our Kingdom, though we created something similar to be used for other uses. All important documents, letters that we send, or anything retaining to our Kingdom, is stamped and sealed with a Cresent Moon, and Star, united by a Crown.

"Thank you", Usa smiled, embracing Odango and I together. "Now let's get me married", she suggested eagerly.

I chuckled at her eagerness, but linked arms with her, and waited for the music to start, so I could escort her to the start of her new life.

The Ceremony took place in the Palace gardens, where our guests were seated, and the Kingdom watched from behind them, all bowing as Odango and I walked our eldest Daughter down the isle. Odango was the one, who placed her hand in Helios's, then we took our seats, and watched one of the happiest moments, in out Daughter's life take place.

Usa looked like she was glowing, as she said her vows, and Helios looked honoured, standing there in his white Tuxedo. Akihiko, Seiji and Ryo looked handsome, in their black Tuxedos, with purple vests and ties, while Sora, Kei and Emi looked beautiful in their dresses.

Once the rings were exchanged, and they kissed, I stood and applauded with everyone else, and yes I cried. I then embraced the newlyweds, before taking Odango's arm, and followed them into the Palace, ready to celebrate.

The reception was held in the Ballroom, and was filled with family and friends, some of which were from Kinmoku, whom Usa met on her many visits there, and also some from her school days. Queen Kakyuu, King Jiro, Princess Mizuki and Toshi had come, aswell as my family, though it's so weird seeing Chibi Chibi and Keiji as a couple.

The food was delicious, and everything was perfect, especially Usa, who seemed to glow with pure happiness. Finally it was time for the Bestman's speech, and unlike myself, Akihiko had no problems doing it.

"On behalf of myself, my Mothers, and siblings, I'd like to thank you all for attending the wedding of my Sister Usa, and Helios", he started proudly. "Everyone knows, the story of how our Mothers fell in love, and I know that just like me, Usa wanted to find that same kind of love, and I am happy to know my little Sister has indeed found her true love. Helios, you may have lived alone for most of your life, but you are now part, of a rather large family, and I am honoured to call you Brother. And to Usa, I know you are getting everything you deserve, and I have to add, that I have never seen you look more beautiful than you do right now, but just remember, that I will always be your big Brother, and will always be here for you. I love you, and I wish you all the best in your lives together", he continued, before raising his glass. "To the Bride and Groom", he toasted, looking so proud.

"To the Bride and Groom", we all cheered, toasting to the happy couple.

I loved seeing Usa embrace Akihiko warmly, and couldn't stop the tears of joy, that built in my eyes.

Everyone then started Dancing, and instead of a Father Daughter dance, Usa danced with both her Grandfathers, which I know probably hurt Odango a little, but I know she doesn't really like being in male form.

I danced with Odango, then Usa, then started dancing with others, till I noticed Odango had gone missing, so I went in search of her, hoping she was alright.

I found her out in the private garden, with Usa, and was shocked to find her in male form, dancing with our Daughter. Part of me wanted to rush out there, and join them, but I decided to stay, and watch them through the window, letting them have their moment.

"Mum looks good as a Man", Akihiko mentioned, as he stood beside me.

"Yes she does", I replied, with huge smile. "She doesn't really like been in that form, but obviously like me, she can't say no to Usa", I added, turning away. "I need to thank you Akihiko", I spoke warmly, facing my Son. "Your Mother told me you watched over her, when I wasn't there for her, and also what you said, about her not having to suffer. You really shouldn't have said that to her, but she is very lucky to have you looking out for her, and I am so proud of how you supported her, against Starlight", I expressed openly.

"I watched out for you too Mum", he responded, smiling at me brightly. "I checked on you, a couple of times, when you thought Mum was dead, but she needed me more", he admitted, making me smile. "I may have her heart, but I have your passion and determination. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, and though I hate that both of you have had to suffer through so much, I'm proud to be you Son", he expressed honestly, engulfing me in a hug. "I love you Dad", he chuckled.

"I love you too boy", I laughed in response.

He only calls me Dad, on certain occassions, and I call him Boy, so as to remind him that he will always be my little Boy, and that I will always be able to kick his butt.

"Well we had better get them. The Bride shouldn't be missing her own party", he smiled, making me laugh.

I followed him outside, where Odango and Usa had just finished their dance, and Odango was back to her usual self.

"What are the two of you doing here?", Odango asked, as I stood at her side.

"We saw you dancing", I replied, loving the look of shock she wore. "But we came out here, because the Bride is missing her celebration", I mentioned, looking at my Daughter happily.

"I guess I should get back. Thanks again Mum", Usa smiled, taking Akihiko's arm.

I stood with Odango, and watched our two eldest children rushed back inside, before looking at Odango, who was just as proud as I was.

"Before we go inside", I said, as Odango went to follow them. "I just want to take a minute to enjoy this moment of peace with you", I stated, pulling her into my arms.

"I can't wait to take that vacation", Odango smiled, as she rested her cheek on my chest. "I think we should take a month", she suggested happily.

"I don't really care how long we're gone for, as long as we're together", I responded, resting my cheek against the top of her head. "I honestly don't care what we do for the rest of our lives, as long as you're at my side", I mentioned honestly. "I love you Odango, and I am going to prove it everyday", I finished, determined to keep that promise.

"I love you too Seiya", she declared, looking up at me. "And I want to spend the rest of my life loving you also", she added, looking at me with eyes full of love.

I smiled brightly, before leaning down, and kissing her with all the love I felt for her, feeling her return the kiss in the same way.

I'm not sure how long we will live for, but knowing whatever time we have left, will be spent at Odango's side, gives me the knowledge, that my life will be forever perfect, just like me.

"MUMS".

We broke apart laughing, after hearing Seiji calling for us, but I quickly kissed her again, feeling completely happy.

"We'd better get in there", I said, grabbing her hand.

"Yes we had", she agreed, as we started walking back. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my dance with Usa", she apologised, squeezing my hand.

"I understand, but I must say you're still hot in that form", I winked, as we arrived inside.

"Not as hot as you", she smiled, as Seiji stood waiting impaitently.

"True", I smirked, earning a playful slap.

"Hurry up would ya. Everyone is waiting for the two of you", he groaned, before rushing off.

Both Odango and I laughed, as we headed to the Ballroom, and I had never felt more safe in our relationship, till that very moment.

We arrived in the Ballroom, to find everyone still dancing, and so I took Odango's hand and lead her to the dancefloor, looking forward to whatever happens next in our lives.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, Seiya's family, and Kakyuu's family.**

**Also Created: Toshi, Yuudai and Taro.**

**Created Own Evil: Starlight, and Darkness's Army.**

**USAGI**

I was so happy, after being intimate with Seiya, but then she goes and says she's missed me, which I didn't understand. I had no idea that I'd being distant, or even noticed that Seiya and I hadn't spent much time together lately. I felt so guilty, but I felt alot better, after telling her about my worries, and nightmares. I always feel better after talking with her, and I should really start doing what she says, and talk to her whenever something is bothering me.

I told her about what Akihiko told me, which is one thing I constantly think about, and I could tell by the look on her face, she was shocked. I actually wonder what else Akihiko knows.

We then went and helped get things ready, but I was worried when I noticed Usa looking scared almost.

"What's wrong?", I asked her, pulling her aside from the others.

"I'm nervous", she replied, looking down. "I love Helios so much, but what if he doesn't love me the same?", she asked, worried. "What if he realises tomorrow, that he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life with me, and..",

"Calm down Usa", I insisted, placing my hands on her shoulders.

I have never seen her so nervous before, but I knew something, that I'd being keeping secret, which might just make her relax.

"There is something I need to tell you Usa", I started, feeling a little nervous myself. "You and Helios had met before, when Mamoru was meant to be your Father", I confessed nervously.

"We did?", Usa asked, looking at me confused.

"You did", I replied, taking a deep breath. "You met when you visited me in the past, and I guess you could say you loved each other then, though you were too young to know what love was, but you were very close. Then when Helios met you, as you are now, I told him what had happened, and that you weren't the same, but he insisted on getting to know you, and he actually confessed to liking the changes in you. He didn't care if you didn't love him anymore, as he was just happy to know you exsisted, and hoped to at least be friends", I informed her gently.

I remember feeling bad, telling Helios that Usa wasn't mine and Mamoru's Daughter, as he was so happy to know she had been born. She was five at the time, and he saw her new look, but said she still held the same shine she did in the past. I'm glad they fell in love, as I know Helios will always look after Usa, and even Seiya approves of their marriage.

"So he loved me all that time, and even when I changed he loved me, but was prepared to let me love another if I chose too?", Usa questioned, obviously thinking about what I said.

"Yes", I replied cautiously.

"Just like Mum did with you", she mentioned, sounding pleased with the fact.

"Yes", I replied smiling.

"I always dreamt of been in love, like you and Mum", Usa started, as she looked right at me. "And now I know I am going to fulfill that dream. I have to make sure everything is organised for my wedding. The day has to be absolutely perfect, and nothing is going to ruin it", she exclaimed determined. "I love you Mum, and I don't care that you changed who I was. I'm happy, and I love my life, and I believe you did the right thing", she cried, hugging me tightly. "Now I have to go see Sora. She is my Matron of Honor, and we need to make sure everything is organised", she added, rushing off and leaving me alone.

I laughed lightly, seeing her so happy, and headed off too, also wanting the day to be perfect.

Everything was organised, and ready for Usa's wedding, though there was the problem of getting Seiya to Usa's room, so she could help our Daughter get ready. I know she isn't into the whole beauty thing, but she almost looked scared as Yaten and I dragged her there, but thankfully she gave in, and so Yaten and I left her, and headed off to get ready ourselves.

"Do you think Seiya is alright?", I asked, as Yaten did my hair.

I felt quite relaxed after our massage, and was ready to face the day ahead of me.

"No", she replied laughing. "She'd be complaining, getting angry, and be about ready to Star Serious Laser someone right about now", she continued, finding it amusing. "Makes me wish I was there", she added, winking at me.

I laughed also, as I know what my Daughters can be like. I've helped them numerous times, with getting ready for dates, Balls, and even I can find them a little overwhelming at times. Kei actually surprises me, as she is very much a tomboy like Seiya, but she does love to have her nails done.

Once Yaten had finished my make up, and I was ready, I made my way to meet up with Seiya, but decided to stop past Akihiko's room first.

"You look beautiful Mum", Akihiko beamed, as I found him, with Seiji and Ryo.

"And you all look very Handsome", I smiled, helping Seiji with his tie. "Where is the Groom?", I asked, noticing he wasn't there.

"Here I am", Helios replied, stepping out of the Bathroom.

"You look nervous", I smiled, as he approached us slowly.

"Just a little", he responded, putting his jacket on. "I'm still getting used to the idea that this is happening, as I honestly thought she'd find another", he mentioned, somewhat embarassed.

"Well I doubt she would, especially after I told her the truth yesterday", I mentioned, shocking him.

"She knows?", he asked stunned.

"I had to tell her", I stated, hoping he wouldn't be mad. "She was panicking, thinking you don't love her like she loves you, so I told her, and she is more than excited to be marrying you today", I smiled, helping him with his tie also.

"Now I'm really nervous", he sighed, looking at his feet.

"Don't stress too much", Akihiko suggested kindly. "I'll be right beside you, like you were for me, and always will be", he stated, shaking Helios's hand.

Akihiko and Helios are actually the best of friends, and Helios was Akihiko's Bestman when he married Sora.

"Thanks Akihiko", Helios smiled relieved. "I guess we should get going now", he added, looking alot more relaxed.

I nodded, and after taking Akihiko's arm, we headed off to Usa's wedding.

"We haven't really had the chance to talk since..",

"You don't have to say anything Mum", Akihiko assured me, cutting me off.

"But I do", I responded, as we continued on our way to the wedding. "I thank you for coming to help me, but you shouldn't have put yourself in harms way like that", I spoke firmly.

"I'm not going to apologise for wanting to protect you Mum", he responded seriously, stopping us from walking.

"But you could have died", I worried loudly. "I know you wanted to protect me, but if you had died, I don't think I could have gone on", I expressed, caressing his cheek. "Losing any of you Kids, your Mother, my friends, would destroy me. That's why I hate having anyone risk their life for me. I don't want a life where none of you are in it", I finished, controlling my tears.

"And I don't want to live in a life, where I only have one Mother", he responded rather angrily. "You know I watched you, but do you have any idea how much it hurt, knowing that you were suffering, because of how much you loved me?. There were so many times, I wanted to show myself, and tell you to let me go, so you didn't suffer anymore, or to tell you that Mum was still alive, but I knew I couldn't. All I have ever being able to do is stand back and watch, but this time...this time I refused to be just a spectator, to be useless", he added, looking so deeply hurt.

"You're not useless Akihiko", I spoke sadly, wondering why he hurt so much.

"But I am", he groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "Do you know how hard it has been, to grow up the Son of Sailor Moon?. To sit back and watch as your three Sisters recieve the power to protect those they love, while your taught to use a sword?", he asked, breaking my heart. "I love you Mum, and I am proud to be your Son, and that is why I will do whatever I can to protect you, and if that means I have to act as a human shield, then so be it, but I won't stand back and watch you suffer anymore", he added, looking so determined.

It may sound stupid, but I never once considered how my two Sons felt, not having powers like their Sisters. I never wanted any of my Children to inherit powers, as I never wanted them to fight like I did, but hearing Akihiko now, I realised he was hurting, and I didn't even know.

"I never wanted any of you to fight Akihiko", I spoke gently, embracing him tightly. "And I'm sorry that you've suffered for being my Son, but you should know I never had children, so they could inherit our powers. I had Children because I wanted a family, so never say you are useless, as just being you, is all you ever need to be", I expressed with love.

He reminded me so much of Seiya in that moment, worrying about being good enough.

"I know, and being your Son is great, I just need you to understand, that while you fight to keep everyone safe, I want to do the same for you", he smiled, pulling away from me.

"Well I may not like it, but you're too much like your Mother, so I know it's pointless to argue, but just promise me, that if anything ever happens, you won't do anything rash", I insisted, knowing no matter what I said, he'd do what he wanted anyway.

"I promise", he smiled, before kissing my forehead. "Now let's get my Sister married", he added, holding out his arm.

I smiled, and took hold of his arm, and once again, we made our way to Usa's big day.

The ceremony was beautiful, as was Usa. I can't believe she had a dress made, that was mine and Seiya's combined. She was practically glowing, as was Seiya, even if she did complain about what she went through, she looked amazing because of it.

I cried as they became Husband and Wife, then joined everyone inside for the reception. I felt a little guitly, for not dancing with Usa, in the traditional Father Daughter dance, but I did smile seeing her dance with my Father, then Seiya's. Of course Seiya wasn't the only one, Usa had asked to do something they don't really like to, for her special day, and when she grabbed my hand, and lead me out of the room, I knew it was now my turn to keep my promise.

She lead me out, to a secluded area of the garden, where we could hear the music from inside, and she looked at me smiling brightly.

"Come on", she urged me, to which I sighed in response too.

I then took my Star Brooch out, and after taking a deep breath, I transformed into male form, where I was wearing a black suit, much like Akihiko and Seiji were wearing, and looked at my Daughter, feeling really awkward.

"Aunt Rei was right", Usa smiled gently. "You look good as a Man", she added, making me blush.

I smiled feeling fooilish, and bowed to her, before taking her hand, and together we started dancing.

I almost had a heart attack, when she asked me to do this, but I couldn't deny her, especially not on her big day. Thankfully I managed to keep it quiet, so that no one else knew about it, and as I looked at Usa's face, the smile she was wearing made it all worth it.

I guess in a way, if I had never recieved this form, I may never have had Usa, and that is a thought I don't like. She may not be the annoying little brat, that I first met, though she is quite similar, but she has a more caring side now, and I am so glad she still got to be a part of my life.

"Thanks Dad", Usa smiled, as our dance finished.

"You know, after all this time, it's till weird to think I'm actually your Father", I mentioned shaking my head. "But I'm happy to be", I added, kissing her cheek, before losing my transformation.

"And I'm happy you are", she giggled, as Seiya and Akihiko joined us.

I was shocked that Seiya said Akihiko had seen us dancing, but loved having that moment of peace with Seiya. We then headed inside, after Seiji yelled out for us, and I spent the rest of the night dancing with Seiya, and of course I danced with Akihiko, Striker, and Keiji, though he spent most of the night at Hoshi's side. They do make a cute couple.

Finally the guests left, as had Usa and Helios, and I was exhausted, but as I looked at the Scouts, I knew I realised there was something I had to say to them.

"It was a beautiful wedding Usagi", Michiru mentioned, as I stood before them.

"I'm sorry", I apologised, causing them all to look at me confused.

"Sorry for what?", Makoto asked, as she stood with Motoki.

"Sorry for the way I acted", I apologised, feeling awkward. "I'm sorry for your Children having to fight, and for being the reason Starlight exsisted in the first place", I added, as Seiya placed her arms around me from behind.

We haven't spoken about what happened, and though we've being polite to each other, it's like we've all being walking on egg shells around each other, and I've hated that. I've actually woken a few times, almost remembering the pain of their attacks, and the pain of their somewhat betrayal, is still very present, but I can't keep making them feel as though it is all their fault, when I hold some of that blame. Plus if I can forgive Seiya, who's betrayal hurt worse, then I should be able to forgive them.

"You don't have to apologise for that", Michiru smiled kindly. "We should be the ones apologising for our behavior", she added, looking a little guilty.

"Yeah Usagi", Rei spoke next."We should have known she wasn't you", she added, looking guilty also.

"She did look like me", I shrugged, not really looking at any of them.

"But she didn't act like you", Ami responded sadly. "We should have known as soon as you said Striker was dead, that she wasn't you", she spoke sniffling.

"And my death would have made you realise how?", Striker asked confused.

"Usagi would be an emotional wreck if you died, where as Starlight seemed not to care", Taiki replied, knowing me so well.

"Well my life would be a great loss", Striker mentioned smugly.

I shook my head, and giggled lightly, while the others laughed. Trust Striker to try and use himself as a tension breaker.

"Can you tell us what actually happened, when Starlight first appeared?", Setsuna asked intrigued.

I looked at her a moment, unsure if I could relive that memory, but a gentle squeeze from Seiya, and I knew I could do it.

"I was at the Ball, dancing with Keiji, then we went outside and talked", I started nervously. "He then went back inside, and I stayed out there, just looking at the stars, then I heard her voice", I continued, shuddering at the memory. "She was her usual annoying self, telling me about Seiji being the one who helped her free herself, and that she'd had alot of time to remember what Darkness had known before her", I added, not really wanting to say what happened next. "Then I heard Striker calling me, and she stabbed me. She then attacked Striker, when he showed up, and then, then she touched my face, after making herself look like me. I didn't feel anything, until I hit the ground after being thrown over the balcony", I added rushed. "The last thing I remember, was Keiji calling my name, then nothing, till I woke up in the Healer's room", I finished, with tears running down my cheek.

"Oh Usagi", Michiru sighed sadly, looking shocked at what I said.

"What happened next?", Rei asked, with tears in her eyes.

"I woke up in the Healer's room, with Keiji beside me, and remembered what happened", I replied, remembering screaming out for Seiya.

"Keiji said they had to sedate you", Ami mentioned, crying softly.

"I was trying to leave", I shrugged in reply. "Starlight said she knew what made me strong, which I knew meant you were all in danger", I added weakly.

"Your screaming is what woke me up", Striker mentioned, looking at me kindly. "I thought you were in danger again", he added, with a small smile.

"Sorry", I apologised, knowing I didn't have to.

"So when did our dark selves show up?", Yaten asked, hiding her tears.

"After I woke the next time", I replied, resting back against Seiya. "Striker helped me get to Kakyuu, and that's when they arrived. We knew straight away they weren't you, as having Striker beside me gave that away, but it scared me to think what had happened to you", I mentioned, looking up at Seiya.

"And that's when Queen Kakyuu called the Starlights", Taiki nodded, understanding what happened.

"Yes", I smiled shyly. "I wasn't sure what to expect, so I told Kakyuu to do what she had to. She didn't want to, as she knew I wouldn't be able to leave, but I told her she had to think of her people first. I also knew that meant Kei, Emi, Cheiko and Saki would be summoned, but there was no other choice. As much as I would have liked it to be just Striker and I, I wasn't going to risk the lives of so many", I stated firmly.

"I wish you had come for us", Hotaru sniffled, hugging Shingo.

"Keiji and I tried, but like we said, the portal had been locked, and Usagi needed us more", Striker responded, as kindly as he could.

I know he is just as upset over what happened, as I am, maybe even more, and isn't going to let anyone question our motives.

"Again we owe you our thanks Striker", Setsuna mentioned warmly. "You always seem to be there for Usagi, when she needs you, and I am grateful she has your loyalty", she smiled, bowing her head slightly.

"It's what I do", Striker smiled bragging.

Again everyone laughed, but I noticed Minako looking at me, with a painful expression, and wondered what was wrong with her.

"Minako", I said, earning her attention. "What's wrong?", I asked, knowing something was bothering her.

"When did you..you know...find out about your um..scars?', Minako asked, sounding uncomfortable with the topic.

"Like I said, I didn't feel it when they happened, though Starlight did", I replied, feeling my cheek. "It wasn't till Keiji took me to my room, that I saw them", I added, looking down. "I..I tried to use the Silver Crystal to heal them, but I'm stuck with them", I informed them shyly.

"I think they make you look tough", Striker mentioned, winking at me.

"And I still think she's beautiful", Seiya smiled, kissing my cheek.

I looked around at them all, and noticed that none of them looked at me with fear, or disgust, which made me happy.

"I really am sorry Usagi", Minako apologised, suddenly embracing me.

"It's alright Minako", I smiled, hugging her back. "I forgive you. All of you", I added, as she pulled away.

Seiya let me go, and one by one they all came and hugged me.

"There is one thing I would like to know", Taiki announced, looking at me curiously.

"What's that?", Seiya asked, as she held me again.

"Why couldn't Starlight take our Children's powers?", Taiki asked confused. "They have our powers, so why is it, that they were able to retain theirs, while we couldn't?", she asked, looking bothered by it.

"Because their powers are different", I replied, making them all look at me confused. "Akane and Maki have different powers from their Mother's. Akane has only just recieved hers, and are not as advanced as Rei's, and Maki can't control time like Setsuna", I started explaining, hoping I made sense. "And as for Usa, Kei, Emi, Saki, Cheiko, Sora and Manami, their powers are different, because of both their parents", I continued gently. "My three Daughters, are born from the Moon and Stars, while Saki is from the Stars and Venus, Chieko the Stars and Mercury, and Sora Manami are form Uranus and Neptune, but also from the Stars. Does that make sense?", I asked, hoping I explained it well enough.

"Yes", Taiki replied nodding. "I'm glad they were able to help you Usagi, and I will admit...I was proud of them", she added honestly.

The others all nodded in agreement, which made me smile, and I felt alot more relaxed around them.

"Well it's been a long day, so I suggest we all get some sleep", Motoki suggested, holding back a yawn.

We all nodded again, and started heading off to bed.

It felt good that I had spoken to them. I've being talking to Taiki and Yaten, but only because I can look at them, without seeing them attack me. I know eventually I'll be able to look at the others, and not see them attacking me, but at least I can talk to them now.

"Koneko".

I stopped in the Hallway, after hearing Haruka's voice, and turned to face her.

"Ruka", I smiled, as Haruka stood before me.

She looked at me sadly, and I knew what she wanted to say, without even having to say it, so I hugged her, knowing apologising isn't really her thing. I know she is sorry, for attacking me that second time, and though it still hurts, knowing she did it, I also know she is hurting for it also.

"Sorry", she whispered, holding me tightly.

"I love you Ruka", I whispered in response, making her squeeze me tighter. "Always will", I added honestly.

She then let me go, and left, while I turned to Seiya.

"Feel better?", she asked, caressing my face.

I nodded, and kissed her gently, before we too left. I do feel better now, and look forward to tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, Seiya's family, and Kakyuu's family.**

**Also Created: Toshi, Yuudai and Taro.**

**SEIYA**

I thoroughly enjoyed celebrating my Daughter's wedding, though part of me wishes she was still the little Girl, who needed me, and who's smile made me melt, but I'm glad she's happy, and that's what's most important.

"I'm proud of you, for talking to them about what happened", I mentioned, as Odango and I arrived in our room.

I really am proud of her, and they way she spoke to the others. I know it took alot for her to do that, but I knew she had to, so she could heal emotionally. They had wanted to speak with her about it, but I insisted they wait until she was ready, and they respected my decision, though I know it was eating at Haruka, that things weren't as they used to be. She was taking it especially hard, but as usual, Odango has followed her heart, and I know things will be getting better real soon.

"I hate not having them to talk to", Odango sighed, as she started changing for bed. "I know I've being able to talk to Taiki and Yaten, even though it's been hard, but I don't like seeing them, and having them be awkward around me, or me around them", she added, looking sad.

I thought it weird, that she was able to talk with Taiki and Yaten, and not the others, but I guess it's because they never attacked her. I'm glad they didn't.

"Well I'm sure that things will be alright now, but what we really need to discuss, is where we are going of our vacation", I smiled, as I changed also.

I am really looking forward to having some alone time with Odango. We don't really get to be alone anymore, actually we never have, but after recent events, I think we both deserve it.

"I don't care", she replied, as she brushed her hair. "Just as long as we get to relax, and have some peace and quiet", she added, as she let me take over brushing her hair.

"We could just lock ourselves in our room for that Odango", I smirked, earning a playful slap.

"Speaking of our room, I'm going to bed, as dancing all night is exhausting", she yawned.

"Alright Odango", I smiled, feeling tired myself. "We'll talk about this tomorrow", I decided.

She nodded, and soon we were both snuggled up in bed, falling fast asleep.

I woke during the night, to find Odango missing, and after rushing around our room, checking to see if she was there, I headed out in search of her, hoping something wasn't wrong.

The Palace is actually kind of creepy at night, when everything is silent, but I didn't let that bother me, as I rushed down the halls, looking for my Wife.

I was about to pass her office, when I noticed the light coming from beneath the door, so I slowly opened the door, and breathed a sigh of relief. There, sitting at her desk, was Odango, and she looked deep in concentration.

"What are you doing Odango?", I asked, as I slowly approached her.

"Just going over a few things", she replied, looking up at me. "I couldn't sleep", she added tiredly.

"Did you have another nightmare?", I asked, as sat on the desk near her.

"Yes", she replied, as she rested back in her chair. "I thought I'd come here, and try to focus on other things", she mentioned, looking exhausted.

"You should have woken me up", I smiled, as I reached over, and caressed her cheek. "Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?", I asked, knowing she needed to talk.

"It was about...what would have happened, had I lost against Starlight", she replied, resting her chin on her chest. "It's nothing too worry about", she insisted, sitting up straight, and looking over the papers on her desk again.

Something was definetely bothering her, as I watched her pretend to read some document, and again it hurt she wasn't talking to me. Why does she insist on keeping secrets?.

I just sat there silent, for a few moments, watching her intently, until a memory came, and I had a question to ask.

"What did Starlight mean, when she asked if you were eager to hand over your powers?", I asked, remembering Starlight's words before the battle.

Odango looked at me surprised, and I guessed that she was hoping I'd forgotten those words, and I knew then they had something to do with her nightmare.

"Nothing", she replied, turning back to her work.

"Don't lie to me Odango", I demanded, as I turned her chair to face me. "I don't know why you won't talk to me, but it is really pissing me off that you keep so much from me, and I'm getting sick of it", I stated rather angrily.

I could tell by the tears in her eyes, that I was a little too harsh towards her, but I need her to understand that she doesn't have to keep it all inside, and that I'm here for her. She said she just wants me to love her, so why won't she let me.

"You want to know?", she asked, sounding so hurt. "Fine. I made the deal that if she won, I'd hand over my powers. Happy?", she asked, as she stood abruptly.

"Why the hell did you do that?", I asked, shocked she'd made that decision.

"Because I just wanted it over with", she responded frustratedly. "I..I didn't think, and just agreed to it, because I wanted her gone", she continued, as she burst into tears. "I put everyone in danger, and all because I just wanted to destroy the bitch that tried ruining my life, and yes I am now suffering for that decision, realising that I was just like her, not caring who got hurt as long as I got what I wanted", she added angrily. "So be pissed off with me. I don't really care, because all I ever do is put everyone through hell, no matter how hard I try to keep them all safe", she finished, breaking apart right before my eyes.

"You would never intentionally hurt anyone Odango", I reminded her gently. "You did what you believed best, and it worked out fine", I added, wanting to comfort her.

I reached out, and grabbed her am, before pulling her into mine, where I held her tightly, feeling bad for losing my cool the way I did. I also hate that she is angry with herself. I know with time, her emotions will settle down, but until then, I best be prepared to help her however I can, including making her believe she is nothing like Starlight.

"I just want everyone to be happy", she sobbed, as she wrapped her arms around me. "I want...".

She never finished, as she continued to cry into my chest, and though I wanted to know what was really bothering her, I could tell she was tired, and decided not to push her for now, and talk about it tomorrow.

"Let's go back to bed", I suggested, pulling away from her slightly. "I think we both need some sleep", I added, as she looked at me sadly.

She nodded, and started stacking up the papers on the desk, as I looked at the photos on her desk. One was from our second wedding, of just her and I, while another was of her and I, with our five Children, taken about three months ago. There were others, but I picked one up, that caught my eye.

"I love that photo", Odango smiled, as she looked at the photo I was holding.

"I remember that day", I grinned.

It was a photo taken the day Kei, Emi, Saki and Cheiko received their Starlight powers. Yaten, Taiki, Striker and I stood behind them, in our Fukus, with the Girl receiving out title standing in front of us.

"I was really proud of them", Odango smiled, running a finger over the faces. "You know..Emi actually told me she was relieved to get Striker's power, instead of mine", she mentioned, sounding sad again.

"Why is that?', I asked, curious as to why Odango was sad.

"She said she wouldn't be able to live up to my name", Odango replied, as a single tear ran down her cheek. "Usa said something similar the day she became Sailor Moon. I never wanted them to feel they had to be anyone but themselves. I'm not someone they have to live up to. I'm not the Hero everyone thinks I am", she sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

Something told me there was more to it, and it was breaking my heart to hear her so upset.

"Odango. Why?..",

"I spoke with Akihiko just before the wedding", she spoke, cutting of my question. "He told me it was hard growing up the Son of Sailor Moon, and that he felt useless because all he can do is wield a sword, while his Sisters get powers to protect everyone", she continued, as I wiped her tears away. "I never wanted them to think of me as Sailor Moon, or Moonlighter. I just wanted to be Mum, or Dad on occassion. No matter how hard I try, no one ever sees me as Usagi", she sobbed, looking devestated.

"I do", I responded, holding her face in my hands. "I may call you Odango, but you're still Usagi and still the girl I fell in love with", I continued, shocked that she felt that way. "You're still the kultz, falling for me every chance you get, and you're still the cry baby, who gets emotional from time to time. You still yell at me, and still have the brightest shine I have ever seen, and I will always see you that way. I never cared that you are Sailor Moon, and even now I don't care. To me you will always be the Girl, who had no idea who I was when you first met me, and the Girl who has made every dream I ever had come true", I finished, looking at her seriously.

"Really?', she asked, sounding unsure.

"Yes really", I chuckled in reply. "And I know the kids do see you as just Mum, and Striker definetely sees you as Usagi, as does Yaten and Taiki, even my annoying Brother Keiji does. Everyone sees you as Usagi Odango, because without Usagi, Sailor Moon, Moonlighter, or Queen Serenity wouldn't be who they are", I spoke kindly, needing her to believe me.

"Thank you", she smiled warmly.

"You're welcome", I responded, still shocked that she felt that way.

She stood on tip toes and kissed me, before she finished with the papers on her desk, while I looked over the rest of the photos, glad that we had saved them.

I remember when Setsuna told us the time for the freezing was upon us. Odango gathered a few things, she wanted in the future, which was mostly photos, and videos of the Children, with the others doing the same thing, and she asked Setsuna to take them to the future. Setsuna agreed, and also agreed to take all the Children born at that time, and deliver them to the time, the Earth was thawed. The rest of us were frozen with the Earth, but we wanted to be sure, our Children survived, so Akihiko, Usa, Kei, Emi, Saki, Cheiko, Sora, Manami and Maki were bought to the future, where we waited for them. It was probably the most selfish thing Odango has ever done, saving our Children, and not others, and thankfully no one lost their lives in the freeze, but I know Odango has always felt guilty for doing it. I asked her once why she did it, if she felt guitly about it, and she said she would have felt guiltier if one of the Children had suffered, because her destiny was catching up with her.

Now that I think about it, Odango wasn't really happy about the Earth freezing over. I mean, none of us were, but she really hated the news, and now I understand why. She went against her destiny, chosing me, and yet all she changed, was who she would spend her future with. That explains why she thinks no one sees her as Usagi. It was Usagi that wanted to change destiny, but she didn't really. Usagi's dreams haven't really been fulfilled, as all she wanted, was to marry the one she loves, have a family, and just enjoy life. Yet even though she has those things, she still has the responsability of being Queen, and protecting the Universe. I know she loves doing it, but I also know part of her just wants to relax, and just be Usagi.

"Odango", I called, making her turn to face me.

"Yes", she responded, looking at me with love.

"If you could have one wish granted, what would it be?", I asked, hoping she opens up.

"Nothing", she replied smiling. "I have you, our Children, families and friends, so there's nothing more I would want", she added, as she stood before me. "I'm going to bed now", she announced yawning.

"I'll join you in a moment", I smiled, before kissing her forehead.

She nodded and left the room, while I stood there, wondering what I could do, to help her.

"Finally realise the truth Dad?".

I turned around, and was shocked to see Akihiko, and Striker standing there in the doorway.

"You were listening?", I asked surprised.

"Yeah", Striker shrugged.

"And you knew Odango felt that way?", I asked, wondering how I never noticed.

"Of course I did", Striker replied firmly. "She may not tell you everything, but she tells me, and that's only because she doesn't want to upset you", he stated gently.

"Why would it upset me?", I asked confused. "She knows I'd do anything to make her happy", I added, feeling like a failure.

Odango's happiness has always been the most important thing to me, and right now, I feel as though I have let her down.

"She doesn't want to tell you that she wants something, you can't give her", Akihiko replied gently, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"What does she want?", I asked, not liking that I couldn't help her.

"To be Usagi", Striker replied. "Not a Queen, or everyone's Hero. She just wants to be Usagi", he added, looking a little angry about it.

I nodded sadly, realising that is indeed something I can't give her. I can't free her from been those other sides of herself. All I can do, is make sure she is loved, and support her, which I do anyway, but I am suddenly more determined than ever to give her at least a taste of the life she wants.

"You do know why she wishes that don't you?", Striker asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No", I replied, at a total loss for the reason.

"For you", Akihiko replied smiling.

"Me?", I asked surprised. "Why would she want to be just Usagi for me?", I asked confused.

"I always knew you were an idiot", Striker chuckled, shaking his head. "She loves you moron. You're the one, who made her remember that Usagi was a person. You saw the Usagi she would have become, if she didn't follow her heart, and she was nothing like the Usagi we know and love. You're the reason our Usagi still exsists, and hasn't been locked away like she was in that other time", he continued, as I listened in shock. "The reason she wants to be just Usagi, is because she wants to just be with you. She doesn't want to have to find time to be with you, she wants to be with you whenever she likes, because with you she is free. It's also why she doesn't talk to you about things, as she doesn't want to talk about Senshi stuff with you, just normal things", he added gently. "Plus she feels guilty for dragging you into this life, and feels as though she has chained you to her destiny also. Her wish, would be to just live as Seiya and Usagi, watching your family grow, and being more than a Queen, or Senshi. To be the Woman she never really got to be. The Woman you made her realise she is", he finished, as tears rolled down my cheeks.

Oh Odango. If ever there was a reason to love her more than I already do, that is it. It's funny, but I've just realised I want the same thing. I want to be just Seiya, living with the Woman I love, and living life to the fullest. I have never resented the fact, that I became Queen, and have followed Odango as she has fulfilled what was meant to be her destiny, but I do resent the fact, that Odango feels as though she trapped me. I'd go through hell for her, again and again, just too be by her side, but it pains me, that Odango doesn't want me to.

"Do you understand now, why I was the one, who had to be at her side?", Akihiko asked, looking at me smiling.

"You're proof that Usagi exsists", I replied, just realising what Akihiko actually means to Odango.

"Exactly", Akihiko nodded. "I was able to enter the mist, because I don't posess any powers, except for the fact I have my Mother's heart, and it's not Serenity's heart. It's Usagi's", he mentioned proudly. "She was once told, Serenity would have a Daughter, yet Usagi had a Son. Actually she has two Sons, and three Daughters, but that's only because she followed her heart. The others are just as important to Mum, and she loves them just as much as she does me, but having me first, showed Mum that she could follow her heart, and have her dreams come true. I'm the proof she could have her own life", he explained happily.

"But not all her dreams can come true", I mentioned frustratedly.

"Don't worry Dad", Akihiko smiled mischievously. "All will be worked out soon", he assured me seriously.

"How?", I asked curiously.

"You'll just have to wait and see", Akihiko again smiled mischievously in reply, before leaving the room.

I looked at Striker, who smiled in the same way, and left also, before heading back to my room, wondering just what those two had planned. I hope they can find a way to help Odango.

* * *

It's been three days, since I realised Odango's true dream, and I have tried to spend more time with, to make it easier on her, but just like now, Odango seems to have disappeared on me.

"Seiji", I called, entering my youngest Son's room.

"What's wrong Mum?", Seiji asked, as he put his Guitar down.

"Have you seen your Mother?", I asked, as I sat beside him on the bed. "I've searched everywhere, and since I can't find her, I thought I'd come see you, since you seem to know your way around this place", I mentioned, hoping he could tell me where Odango was.

"Your the second person to come ask me where she is", Seiji responded, looking annoyed. "And just for future reference, I only know my way around, because Akihiko showed me. How do you think we used to scare our Sisters so easily?", he asked, looking a little uncomfortable.

"So Akihiko knows all your Mother's secret rooms too?", I asked, wondering how I don't know about any of them. "You and your Brother sure do like secrets", I mentioned in disbelief.

"I'm sorry I never told you about Starlight Mum", Seiji apologised, making me look at him. "Akihiko had told me never to touch anything, but I couldn't help it. I was so scared when she appeared, and as much as I wanted to run and tell you, I..I didn't want you to get hurt", he expressed sadly. "I feel really bad, that Mum got hurt because of it, and I know Mum says she's not angry with me, but she should be, just as you should be. I caused alot of trouble", he admitted looking very guilty.

Odango and I had both spoken to him, about what happened, once we returned home, telling him that he wasn't to keep secrets anymore, and we grounded him for two weeks, but I can see now, that punishing him was useless, as he is punishing himmself.

"I am a little angry, that you didn't tell me", I started, being as gentle as I could. "But I undesrtand you didn't want us to get hurt. And I thank you for coming to get me when you did. Alot worse could have happened, if you hadn't come then", I told him warmly.

"I didn't know what else to do", Seiji sighed, resting his head in hands. "As soon as Akihiko and the others said they were going to Kinmoku, I knew I had to get you, even if it meant seeinng that Woman", he groaned, sounding angry. "I promise I'll never touch anything in those rooms again", he promised sincerely.

"I believe you", I smiled, placing my hand on his shoulder. "And I may have to get you to show me these other secret rooms one day", I mantioned, as he hugged me toghtly.

"I'll show you, but don't tell Mum", he responded smiling. "She likes having places to go, to get away from everything", he added gently.

I knwo Odango likes to be alone sometimes, which I believe has to do with wanting to be herself. But she doesn't need to hide from me.

"I promise I won't tell, but how about you play me that tune you were just playing", I suggested, deciding to leave Odango alone, and spend some time with my Son.

Seiji smiled brightly, and picked his Guitar back up, and I sat there and listened to him play.

I miss playing, and wish I could find more time, to play my music again.

* * *

"Aunt Usagi. Aunt Seiya", Ken and Mika cried rushing towards us.

Odango and I were sitting in the garden, still discussing where to go on vacation, when our little Neice and Nephew ran up to us, looking a little exited.

"Hello you two", Odango smiled, as she hugged them.

"You have too come with us", Ken instructed, grabbing my hand.

"Why?", I asked, chuckling at his attempt to pull me away.

"It's important", Mika replied, as Odango stood, holding her hand.

"Then we'd better go", I laughed, standing and letting Ken lead me to where they wanted us to go.

Odango was giggling, as we followed the two, and we soon arrived in the Throne room, where all the Scouts, Taiki, Yaten, Striker and our families were gathered, including our Parents. Even Queen Kakyuu and her family were there, and they all looked serious.

"Sit here", Ken instructed, pushing me into my Throne.

I did as he said, with Odango sitting next to me, and I looked around, wondering what is going on, considering, the others were all standing before us.

"What's going on?", I asked, as Mika and Ken disappeared out of the room.

"No idea", Taiki replied, looking confused. "All we know, is your Children wanted us here", she added, making me realise, our five Children were missing, as were the others.

I Knew Usa was on her honeymoon, but was about to ask Odango, if she knew what was going on, when Akihiko, Usa, Kei, Emi and Seiji walked in, with Mika and Ken behind them, aswell as the other Children. Our five stood stood before us, with the older Children standing beside them, and they all wore serious expressions.

"What's this all about?", I asked, wanting answers.

"The five of us have done alot of thinking, and we've talked alot about what happened", Usa started. "And we are all in agreeance, that something has to be done", she added, confusing me.

"Done about what?", I asked, no sure what was going on.

"About the life you have lived", Emi replied, confusing me even more.

"Huh?", both Odango and I sounded confused.

"After recent events, we've come to realise just how much you have sacrificed through the years", Kei replied, smiling kindly.

"More than sacrificed", Usa stated gently. "You especially Dad, have given up more than most", she added, looking straight at Odango.

"I haven't given up anything", Odango insisted poorly.

Even I didn't buy that response.

"Please don't lie to us Mum", Akihiko pleaded kindly. "We all know what you and Dad have gone through, and it's now time for you to get what you deserve", he added, looking a little excited.

I looked at Odango, then at our Five Children wondering just what the hell they were on about.

I have everything I could ever want, except for the ability to make Odango's greatest wish come true, so I have no idea what they mean by what we deserve.

"What do you mean?", Odango asked, as she grabbed my hand.

"It's time for you step down as Queen Mum".


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, Seiya's family, and Kakyuu's family.**

**Also Created: Toshi, Yuudai and Taro.**

**USAGI**

It felt good having Seiya tell me she was proud of me, for talking to my friends, and I really am looking forward to going on a vacation. I just have a few things to take care of first.

I was woken during the night, after having another bad dream, and decided to go and do something, that I hoped took my mind off things.

I sat in my office, going over some paperwork, but it did nothing to stop my thoughts running wild. I can't help but realise, that by doing what I can to keep everyone safe, I put them in danger also. I've always known, I'm not the sort of person who should have ever being given the power, and responsability I have. Someone else would have done better, and not caused so many problems for others. I couldn't even have a Son, without him suffering for being just that.

People are always saying I'm a selfless person, but I'm not. I'm selfish. Seiya once left me, to let me be happy, but I couldn't do the same for her. I trapped her in this life, never once considering if she wanted it or not. I know she'd do anything for me, but she should never have had to suffer through this life like she has, and I know it's all my fault. I had hoped my destiny, or even another version of it, would never happen, but it has, and still instead of setting Seiya free, I've kept her at my side, and purely because I can't live without her. I even trapped my five Children in this life.

I've spoken to Striker about my dream. I know I should talk to Seiya about it, but I don't want to hurt her. How do I tell her, that I want something as simple as just wanting to be myself?. I love being Sailor Moon, Moonlighter, and Queen, but what I wouldn't give to be just Usagi. Having Akihiko mention how hard it was growing up as my Son, bought my deepest desire to the forefront of my mind, after I'd kept it pushed to the back for so long. All I really want, is just to wake in the morning, and not have to worry about what needs to be done each day. To wake up when I want, not have to act a certain way when I'm around people, and most importantly, be able to do things with my family. I feel like I have missed so much of their lives, and all because I am Queen. Yes I was there for important moments, like their fist day of School, sporting events, School plays, and other special events, but I wanted to be there for more. And now having a Grandaughter, I fear I'll miss alot of her life too.

Having Seiya come find me, and get angry with me, made me realise even more, that I wanted to be Usagi, just for her. She fell in love with Usagi, and wanted to spend her life with Usagi, and even though there are those moments, where I get to be me, I feel they're not enough. She deserves more. If I wasn't a Senshi, she wouldn't have to worry so much, and I wouldn't keep so much from her. If I wasn't a Senshi, my Daughters wouldn't be, and my Sons wouldn't feel useless, and we could be a family, like i was with my Parents and Brother, for the first fourteen years of my life.

"You seem determined Koneko".

I was busy going through some old records, that somehow remained after Beryl's attack in the past, when Haruka walked in.

"Just looking for some information", I responded, as I continued searching through old papers. "How'd you find me?", I asked, as I'm the only one who knows where this room is.

"Seiji told me", she replied, causing me to look up. "He seems to know just about as much of this place as you do", she smiled, as she stood over me.

"I'm going to have serious words with my Son", I grumbled, resting back in the chair.

I wonder if he's found any secret places I don't know about?.

Seiya and I had spoken to Seiji, when we first returned home, about what happened. We grounded him, but I made sure he knew I wasn't angry with him. I know he should never have gone snooping, but at the same time, I could have hidden the box better. I feel so guilty, that he feels bad for what happened, and what makes it even worse, is everytimme he looks at me, I know he is looking at my scars, and that they remind him, of what he did. My two Sosns really have suffered because of me.

"You look tired Koneko", she mentioned, resting her hands on the desk. "You still not sleeping properly?', she inquired, with a knowing tone.

"No", I replied, rubbing my eyes. "And don't say anything to Seiya, as she worries enough", I insisted, knowing she won't say anything.

It's been three days, since Seiya and I had our talk in my office, and still I am woken each night because of a nightmare. I just lay beside Seiya, and try to go back to sleep, but end up awake for the rest of the night, and I don't want Seiya to know, as she already stresses over me enough at the moment. I don't know why, but she has made sure she is by my side for most of the time, and though I love it, I feel as though she is trying to make up for something. I don't know what, but at least I have places to hide, when I just need to think.

"I won't say anything to Kou", Haruka smirked. "But maybe I can help you find what you're looking for", she suggested, picking up some papers.

"I'm fine Ruka", I sighed, knowing why she was really there. "I'm not keeping anything locked up like last time, and I promise if anything starts to bother me. I'll come to you", I assured her, hoping she believed me.

Of course something is bothering me, but I'm not going to tell her, as I don't want to disappoint her, or the others.

"Alright Koneko. I believe you", she smiled, putting the papers down. "I just hate seeing you look so down", she stated gently.

I know she is concerned, and I love that she is, but she really doesn't have to watch over me like she does. None of them do.

"I promise Ruka", I started, needing to convince her I'm fine. "I will try and rest more, but I just have something I need to do first okay", I promised sincerely.

We stared at each other, for a few moments, and I was beginning to wonder if she believed me or not.

"You'd better Koneko", she finally spoke. "Or I will tell Kou", she threatened, before leaving me alone.

I know she is serious about that threat, but as much as I want to rest, because I honestly do feel exhausted, I really to need to find what I'm looking for.

* * *

"It's time for you step down as Queen Mum", Akihiko announced, shocking me immensely.

I had finally gotten some sleep, in the last couple of days, and after finding what I was looking for, I was planning on going on a vacation with Seiya. But now I sit here beside her, with our five Children telling us something has to be done, about the lives we have lived, and my eldest has just told me to step down as Queen.

"What do you mean step down?", I asked, standing up, though Seiya tried to hold me back. "This is my Kingdom, my Birthright", I stated, feeling hurt they wanted me removed.

"Yes it is", Usa smiled, as she stood closer to Akihiko. "But technically, it was the Birthright of Serenity to rule the Moon Kingdom, not Usagi Tsukino", she added seriously.

"What?", I asked confused, as Seiya placed her hands on my shoulders, whilst standing behind me.

"Your once destiny, this Kingdom. It was never your life to live", Kei started, looking at me with kindness and love. "This is the life, that was meant for Princess Serenity, and though you are her in part, you are in most part Usagi, and therefore don't belong here", she added, with a gentle smile.

"But..",

"No buts Mum", Seiji insisted. "You were born Usagi Tsukino, but once you discovered your past life, Usagi almost ceased to exsist, and you allowed the Serenity part of you, to control most of your life", he added, rather firmly.

"He's right Mum", Emi nodded, standing behind her little Brother. "Since you were fourteen, you have always fought, and not just against evil forces. Your greatest battle, has been for you life. Serenity wanted this life, to rule in her Mother's place, as she was born to do, but Usagi..she wanted love, a family, the choice to choose her own path, and even now you continue that battle, and don't deny it, because we know you do", she finished, as tears filled my eyes.

If Striker has blabbed he's a dead Man. I can't believe they are standing there, telling me things I've kept locked away, as if they've been able to see into my heart, and it kind of scares me, to think they know the truth about me.

I stood there silent, as I didn't know what to say. Part of me wanted to deny what they were saying, but part of me felt a little relieved they knew, but I still didn't like that they did. I wish I knew what as going on.

"Let me take the Throne Mum", Akihiko pleaded, as he now stood right before me. "I've spoken with Sora, and my Siblings, and all are in support, of me taking your place", he added warmly.

"I can't", I spoke quietly.

My heart was about to jump out of my chest, as my eldest stood there, asking to take my place, and in doing so, give me the freedom to be me, that I have longed for. But I can't do it. I don't want this life, thrust onto them. I want them to have the life I didn't. It wouldn't be fair.

"Yes you can", Akihiko smiled, wiping my tears away. "In fact all you adults are free to live the lives my Mother has always wished for you", he added, looking behind him. "It's time for the next generation to take over, as you all more than deserve it", he stated seriously.

"And what are we supposed to do?", Haruka asked, sounding angry.

"Just be Mothers. Fathers. Grandparents", Sora replied, as she stood beside Akihiko. "We know some are still too young to recieve their powers, but those of us who have theirs, believe the time has come, that we take our place as Senshi, and serve as our Parents have", she added firmly.

"But it's our duty", Haruka cried, obviously pissed with the situation.

"It may be your duty, but it is our choice Mum", Sora responded, not backing down.

"We know what you have all been through, though you tried to keep it from us", Maki started as she moved closer to Sora. "And we know none of you wanted us to fight like you had to, but we want to. Just as I wish to take my Father's Throne, the day I turn twenty one. I wish I could take it sooner, but I need to learn, and I'm hoping my Father will teach me", she mentioned, looking at Mamoru.

I couldn't take my eyes off Akihiko, who stood there staring back at me, with an almost pleading expression.

"I would be honoured", I heard Mamoru reply, almost happily.

I could see the huge smile on Maki's face, and knew I should let Akihiko take the Throne, but I just couldn't.

"Do you all agree to let us take our rightful place as Senshi?', Manami asked, as she stood the other side of Akihiko.

The room was silent, as I felt Seiya tighten her grip on my shoulders, and I waited to hear what they all said.

"If Usagi is Queen, then it is our duty to protect her", Michiru stated gently.

Great. So all this is put back on me. This is what I hate. The pressure. Why must I always make decisions, for everyone else?. Does their happiness really rely on what I decided?. This isn't just my life, it's theirs, and that makes things worse. I have to say yes, because I want them to live their own lives also.

"Don't do it for them", Akihiko snapped, making me focus on him. "Don't you dare think about their happiness right now. Forget being Serenity and Sailor Moon. Right now, I am asking Usagi, my Mother, to follow her heart, and let herself have what she has always wanted", he insisted quite forcefully.

Again I was silent. My heart is telling me to let him take my Throne, but my mind is saying not to. My greatest dream is staring me right in the face, but can I reach out and grab hold of it?.

"It's up to you Odango", Seiya whispered, giving my shoulders a little squeeze. "I will stand by your side, no matter your decision. You know that. But Akihiko is right. Follow your heart", she added, as I closed my eyes.

"Do it Koneko", Haruka spoke, making me open my eyes.

"What?", I asked shocked.

"Your Children are right", Haruka started, as she stood before me. "We've all made sacrifices, to fulfil our duty, but you..you have done more than most, and even if you aren't Queen, you'll still be my Koneko, and still my friend", she continued warmly. "If just being Usagi, is what you want, then go for it. None of us will look at you any different", she finished, honestly.

I stared at her a moment, still unsure, but I was touched she would support me, no matter my choice.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this", Rei started, catching my attention. "But you are thinking too much", she stated, shaking her head. "You've never being one to think things through, so don't start now", she insisted, looking at me with a smile.

"Yes Usagi", Taiki nodded. "If you had thought about it, when we first met, you probably wouldn't have tried so hard, to get us to work together", she spoke smiling.

"You wouldn't have freed Galaxia either", Yaten added kindly.

"She most definetely wouldn't have gotten pregnant at a young age", my Father spoke, shocking me immensely.

"Or engaged after three months of been in a relationship", Minako added, with a giggle.

I could feel my cheeks burning, from the blush I now wore, as I looked at them all, realising I have done some rather questionable things, but they are also things I would never take back.

"Please Mum", Akihiko pleaded. "You would not be trapping me, as this is my choice", he continued, staring at me with love. "I want to rule in your place. I want to give you the chance to follow your heart completely, just as you have allowed Usa, Kei, Emi Seiji and I. You know my heart, is your heart, and becoming King, and setting you free, is what my heart desires. Please let me do this for you", he finished, as tears fell from my eyes.

"Do it Mum", Seiji insited.

"Yes Mum", Usa spoke up. "Let yourself be free", she added, with tears in her eyes also.

"Just think about all the things you and Mum could do with your lives", Emi suggested kindly.

"Yeah Mum", Kei nodded in agreement. "You've kept the Universe safe for so long, so isn't it time you got to enjoy that peace?", she questioned warmly.

I was surrounded by my five Children, all looking at me with love, and hope, and I so badly wanted to give into them, but I just couldn't.

"You can do it Odango", Seiya asssured me, still standing behind me. "You know anythinng is possible, if you listen to your heart, so listen to yours, and you'll know what to do", she suggested, kissing my hair.

I looked back at her, then looked again at our five Children, feeling as though there was something I needed, to fully decide. Like a sign, that I was going to make the right choice, if I let Akihiko take the throne.

My Children must have sensed what I was needing, as they looked at each other smiling, before they all turned back at me, and spoke the words, I needed to hear.

"Just be our Mum", the five of them, spoke in unison.

Mum. That's all I've ever wanted. I closed my eyes, fighting back the tears, feeling my heart beat happier than it ever has.

"I renounce the Throne", I announced, listening to my heart.

I opened my eyes, and saw Akihiko smiling proudly, as were Usa, Kei, Emi and Seiji, and I felt a little overwhelmed at what I had just done. Then the five of them, engulfed me in a family hug, with Seiya still holding me from behind, and I felt at peace.

"If Usagi is not Queen, then I would be honoured to have my Daughter serve in my place", Makoto spoke up, as she stood beside me.

I looked at her and smiled, as my Children stepped back. She moved to stand at my side, and I saw Rei, Ami and Minako stand by her side, while Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru stood on my other side, and all looked prepared to let their Children, take their place.

"Well it's settled then", Akihiko smiled pleased. "We will hold my Coronation tonight, as we already have things planned, and..",

"Wait", I spoke loudly, cutting him off. "You planned your own coronation?", I asked shocked.

"Of course", he smiled smugly. "I knew you'd agree, and we thought it best to have everything already planned, giving you no time to change your mind", he added annoyingly.

"Hang on", Yaten spoke up, sounding confused. "If Usagi isn't Queen, does that mean she won't be Sailor Moon either?", she asked, needing to know.

"I'll take over being Sailor Moon", Usa replied proudly. "But we want Mum to retain the Silver Crystal. I couldn't take it now, even if I wanted to, as it is too much a part of her", she added, making me smile.

I would have handed over the Crystal, but hearing I don't have to, actually makes me happy. At least I know, that if ever the time came that they needed to fight, I'd be able to help, though I'm hoping for an eternity of peace.

"Well now that that's out of the way, we need to get ready", Akihiko stated, looking excited.

"Wait", I cried, stopping everyone from leaving. "Theres a couple of things I need to do first", I announced, as they all looked at me.

"Like what?", Minako asked confused.

"Well first, I'd like to as Kakyuu to be relieved of my service", I replied, looking at my close friend.

"Of course Usagi", Kakyuu smiled, as she approached me. "I thank you for what you have done for me, and Kinmoku, and it was an honour to have you as one of my Starlights. You will always be the only Moonlighter", she smiled, before kissing my cheek.

I bowed respectfully, then turned to look at Striker, gathering my courage.

"Why are you looking at me like that?', Striker asked, looking nervous also.

"Because I have to tell you something, and I'm not sure how you're going to take it", I replied, feeling even more nervous.

"Tell me what?", he asked, stepping right in front of me.

Here I go.

"I found out who you really are, or were", I informed him, wondering how he was going to react.

"How?", he asked surprised. "We've searched everywhere, and found no records of my birth or anything", he added, looking a little lost.

"We couldn't find that information, because you were born here on the Moon, not Kinmoku", I responded, shocking everyone.

"What?", they all cried.

"I found my Mother's old records, and discovered you were the only Daughter of Takara and Koichi Kou. Apparently our two Kingdoms had an alliance during the Silver Millenium, and your Parents were chosen to be the Ambassadors, and lived here in our Kingdom", I started explaining, as I pulled the records out of my pocket. "Your name was Hiromi, and you were chosen to be a Starlight, and sent to Kinmoku for training, though you always classed this place home. That is why you felt you never belonged on Kinmoku, because you have always belonged here", I finished, handing him the records.

"Then..why didn't we know each other?", Striker asked, as he looked at me in shock.

"I was only little when you left for training", I replied smiling. "You hadn't returned home for us to meet yet, until Darkness arrived", I added gently. "The reason your necklace says Striker, instead of Hiromi, is it was my gift to you, the day you became my Starlight. I chose to have the necklace made with Striker on it, so that eveyrone knew that my Bestfriend, my Starlight, was the bravest Senshi I knew. Sailor Star Striker, was my Hero", I expressed, crying yet again.

I watched as he looked over the information I gave him, and was so relieved to see him smile, before he picked me up, and spun me around.

"I still want to be called Striker", he stated happily. "And thank you", he winked, before kissing my forehead.

"You're welcome", I smiled, as I stepped back.

"Well I think we have alot of celebrating to do tonight. Best start getting ready", Akihiko suggested happily.

They all started to leave, and I followed behind them, with Seiya's arm draped around my shoulders.

"You do realise that Striker isn't your only Starlight right?", Seiya asked, sounding a little jealous.

"No", I smiled happily. "I have Taiki and Yaten. Kei, Emi, Saki, Cheiko..",

"And me", Seiya said, cutting me off.

I was only teasing her, naming the others, as I honnestly don't classs any of themm my Starlights.

"You have never being my Starlight Seiya", I informed her gently. "You are just simply the Woman I love, and will always", I expressed with love.

"I guess being your Wife is better than being your Starlight", she responded smugly.

"Yes it is", I agreed, placing my arm around her waist.

"So we're going to be just Seiya and Odango now huh?", she asked, seeming happy with that fact.

"Yeah", I replied, still not believing it was happening. "I guess that vacation we were planning will be a permanent one", I mentioned, looking up a her.

"I think we'll take a vacation, and go to Kinmoku like we planned", she started talking, with a huge grin on her face. "But we'll live here still, as this is home. We just won't have to get out of bed as much anymore", she added suggestively.

"In case you've forgotten, we still have a Son who needs his Parents, and a Grandaughter who we can spend time with", I reminded her, unable to hide my own grin.

"I haven't forgotten Odango", Seiya smiled, as she pulled me closer to her. "I'm just excited at the prospect of spending everyday doing whatever we want, and the best part is, we get to do whatever we want together", she beamed truly happy.

"I'm sorry I trapped you in this life with me Seiya", I apologised, feeling guilty. "I should have let you go, but I didn't want to", I added, looking at my feet.

"You didn't trap me in this life Odango", Seiya spoke warmly, as she stood in front of me. "This is the life I wanted. To be at your side, no matter what, so don't feel bad for what we've been through. Think of it this way. We must really belong together, if we have gone through what we have, and are still here at each others side", she added, caressing my cheek. "I love you Odango, and as long as I get to call you mine, and spend forever loving you, I don't care what we do. You're my life", she expressed lovingly.

"And you're mine", I smiled, causing her to kiss me.

She's right. I'd go through anything, if it meant I would have her by my side, so I was really punishing myself for no reason.

"Come on Mum", Kei called, making us break apart.

"We're coming", Seiya groaned, looking annoyed. "That's why we need a vacation Odango. No interuptions", she stated, as we started walking again.

"And I promise we will have one", I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist. "But lets get through tonight first", I suggested, still shocked Akihiko wishes to be King. "I'm finally going to be just Usagi", I smiled happily.

"Does that mean you'll be falling over more often?", Seiya asked teasingly. "Or will you be too busy filling up on sweet things to move?", she added annoyingly.

"Jerk", I groaned, elbowing her in the stomach, before walking away.

"Come on Odango", Seiya cried, as she followed me. "You know you can't resist me", she added smugly.

"Yes I can", I responded, obviously lying.

I started running, laughing loudly as I heard her chasing me, feeling freer than I ever have, and look forward to feeling this way forever.


	24. Epilogue

**I do not own Sailor Moon, or it's Characters.**

**Created own Characters: Sailor Star Striker/Striker, the Children of the Senshi, Seiya's family, and Kakyuu's family.**

**Also Created: Toshi.**

**EPILOGUE**

It's been one year since Usagi and Seiya started living their lives, as just normal people, and they have loved every second of it. Of course they are still shown respect, and still referred to as Queens, but the people of the Kingdom were glad to see their once Rulers happy, and approved of Akihiko taking the Throne, becoming the first ever King of the Moon Kingdom. Even Crystal Tokyo, and Kinmoku accepted the new reign, and peace remains throughout the Universe.

Usagi and Seiya did take their vacation, going to Kinmoku like they wanted, where they spent a month relaxing, going to the beach, and even decided to build their own home there, as they planned on visiting there more often, since they had more time. But they waited for a few months, before taking the vacation, as both wanted to support Akihiko, during his first few months as King.

Ami is still the Royal Doctor, and Taiki now advises Akihiko, with Cheiko right beside her. Haruka and Michiru spend alot of time with Serenity, while her Parents are busy, though Haruka still insists on helping Striker train the Guards. Michiru now teaches Music at the High School, and has even performed a few times. Rei and Yuuchirou run the Shrine, and seem alot happier, while Makoto opened a restaurant, with Motoki, just like she always wanted. Hotaru is now a Nurse, working at a Hospital on Earth. Mamoru is hoping to join her there, once Maki takes the Throne, as he misses being a Doctor, whiile Setsuna plans on doing more desigining. Shingo coaches Soccer, at the High Scool on Earth, and he, Keiji and Striker hold tournaments throughout the three Kingdoms, in sporting events. And as for Minako and Yaten, well they still insist on helping the now King and Queen dress appropriately, but also teach etiquette, too teenagers. They drive alot of people mad.

Seiya started playing her music again, and though they don't perform anymore, Taiki and Yaten quite often join her, and sing the songs they love. They have performed a few times, but Seiya mostly plays for her Odango, and has even started teaching Usagi to play the Guitar.

Usagi wasn't sure what she wanted to do, and still doesn't, but she has tried lots of new things, and though she hasn't found her one thing, she's happy to be doing different things. But most importantly, she spends alot of time with her Children, and Grandchildren, loving each and every moment.

"What are you doing Odango?", Seiya asked, as she entered their bedroom.

She'd just picked Seiji up from School, and was surprised to find Usagi sitting on the floor, surrounded by photos.

"Making scrapbooks", Usagi replied, as she looked up at her Wife. "These photos have been in boxes too long", she added, as Seiya sat beside her.

Usagi had decided, to sort the photos out, and make scrapbooks, that she could look through, and remember the good times in her life.

"He was so cute then", Seiya smiled, as she looked at the baby photos of Akihiko. "You know..I was so nervous when he was born, wondering if I was going to be a good Parent", she confessed, as Usagi handed her the photo. "I still feel guilty that I accused you of having Mamoru's child, and for not been there for the first five months", she added, as she took another photo from a box.

"I was nervous too", Usagi nodded gently. "I wasn't sure if having Children was something you even wanted, and always wondered what you would have said if you knew", she added shyly. "But I'll admit I was more nervous when you were pregnant with Usa", she admitted looking at a baby photo of their eldest Daughter.

"Still can't believe she was there", Seiya mentioned, enjoying their trip down memory lane. "Thank god Seiji's birth wasn't as long as hers", she mentioned, pleased with the fact.

She was in labor for just over eight hours, with Usa, where as Seiji only put her through three hours of pain.

"You should try giving birth to twins", Usagi suggested, looking at her Wife. "Four and a half hours, and Emi decided she'd wait ten minutes before following her Sister", she smiled, as Seiya brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah but you got lucky with Akihiko", Seiya stated jealous. "One hour Odango. I almost missed it because he was in a hurry to get out", she complained, glad she did get there in time.

"We'll have to show them the tapes one day", Usagi suggested, picking up another photo. "We'll also have to show Saki, Ume and Kazuki how Yaten handled their births", she giggled happily.

Yaten was hilarious, during the birth of her three kids. All thought she was going to faint, and never have they seen her look so natural. All three of her kids, were early morning births, and it was weird seeing Yaten with scruffy hair, and no make up. Her three kids definetely wouldn't believe it, but Seiya and Usagi have the proof.

Usagi and Seiya have footage of all the births, including Haruka giving birth to Sora. Usagi was present, as requested by Haruka, and all still can't believe she never screamed in pain. Usagi was present for most of the births, as each Scout wanted her there, and she would have to say, watching Rei give birth was the scariest. She thought Rei was going to kill Yuuichirou, and had to remove her transformation pen from Rei's hand, before she did something drastic.

"Now that is a cute photo", Usagi smiled, holding up a photo to show Seiya.

It was one of Seiya asleep, with no shirt on, and in Male form, with Akihiko and Usa asleep beside him. Akihiko was four and Usa was three at the time, and it was taken before the big freeze.

"I am pretty cute", Seiya smirked. "Especially with no shirt on", she teased, earning a playful slap.

"I meant our Children you perve", Usagi said, whilst shaking her head. "Only you could perve on yourself", she added, with a slight giggle.

Seiya laughed also, and they continued to look at their past.

"That's not meant to be in there", Usagi mentioned, as she found a certain photo.

"Let me look", Seiya insisted, as she tried to see what Usagi was looking at. "How did you get that?", she asked, shocked.

It was a photo of Seiya, wearing a white tshirt, with only black panties on underneath, and she was sitting on the balcony of a Hotel she remembers staying at while on tour, playing her Guitar. She had her hair loose, and the Sun was setting behind her. She knew straight away who had taken it.

"Yaten gave it to me", Usagi replied, as she snatched the photo back off Seiya, who had stolen it. "It's my favourite photo of you", she admitted blushing.

"Really?", Seiya asked surprised. "But it's nothing special", she commented.

"That's why I love it", Usagi responded warmly. "It's just you, playing your Music, and looking happy. I always pretend you were thinking of me in that moment", she added blushing.

"I was", Seiya confessed honestly. "I'm always thinking of you when I play. You are my muse afterall", she confessed openly.

Usagi smiled, and kissed Seiya quickly, before deciding to ask Seiya a question.

"Do..do you have a favourite photo of me?", she asked shyly.

Seiya smiled, and started searching for the photo, that she loves the most.

"That one?", Usagi asked displeased. "Your favourite photo of me, is me in my School Uniform?", she asked shocked.

"Yes, cause that's my Odango", Seiya responded smiling. "It was taken before I found out your secret, and I love it, because it's of who you truly are', she explained warmly.

Usagi was touched, and smiled brightly, deciding to keep the two photos out, and have frames made for them, before looking through more photos.

"I still have those name tags", Usagi mentioned, as they looked at a photo, of their twin Daughters. "I can't believe I couldn't leave them with you alone, without putting tags on them so you could tell which one was which", she teased laughing.

The photo showed Kei and Emi, when they were about two, sitting side by side, wearing name tags, and Seiya couldn't help but feel embarassed, that she had done that to her Daughters.

"They should still wear them", Seiya mumbled, hanging her head in shame. "They're identical Odango. It's not easy to tell which one is which", she added, defending herself.

"Yes it is", Usagi beamed smugly. "But I think it's cute that you can't", she added, nudging Seiya gently.

Again Seiya shook her head, and looked for another photo, wanting to move on from the fact her twin Daughters confuse her.

"Oh my god", Seiya groaned. "I can't believe you kept this photo", she mentioned, showing Usagi the photo.

It was a photo of Seiya asleep, and her three Daughters had painted her face with makeup, and Seiya believed she looked hideous.

"I love that photo", Usagi mentioned, taking the photo out of Seiya's hand. "They painted your nails too if I remember correctly", she mentioned, trying to remember.

"Unfortunately yes", Seiya replied sighing. "I never did find out who's idea it was", she mentioned, remembering everyone laughing at her.

"It was Haruka's", Usagi informed her, laughing happily.

"What?', Seiya asked shocked.

"She convinced them to do it", Usagi replied, still laughing. "They wanted to put make up on, and she suggested they try it on you first", she explained, trying to stop herself laughing.

"And you didn't stop them because?", Seiya asked, curious to know.

"They were having fun", Usagi replied shrugging. "And I didn't want to wake you, because you were pregnant with Seiji, and weren't getting much sleep remember", she added, kissing Seiya's cheek.

Seiya shook her head, and decided Haruka was going to recieve some serious payback soon, which she will need her young Neice, and Nephew for.

"I remember", Seiya responded, as she again found another photo. "Now that is adorable", she smiled, holding the photo out in front of Usagi.

It was the day Seiji was born, and Akihiko, Usa, Kei and Emi all slept near his crib, as if protecting him, and Seiya actually remembers taking the photo.

"Our kids were all protective of each other", Usagi smiled proudly. "They still are", she added happily.

"Yeah", Seiya nodded. "Akihiko would watch Usa like a hawk, when she was born, then the both of them watched over the twins, Usa especially, then poor Seiji had four shadows following him around", Seiya spoke happily. "We got pretty lucky with our five Odango. They're all great, and I'm proud of them all", she stated proudly.

"I am too", Usagi smiled, as she rested her head on Seiya's shoulder. "They make everything we went through worth it", she smiled warmly, as Seiya kissed her hair.

"This is my favourite album", Seiya mentioned, as she picked up a familiar album.

It was full of photos, taken at both their weddings, and she quite often looks through it, to remember the day her greatest dream came true.

"I like our second one best", Usagi commented, as she looked through it with her. "When I married the real Seiya", she smiled beautifully.

"You were very sneaky that night", Seiya smirked, holding her close. "But I'll be forever grateful that you did that, as you showed me just how much you really loved me", she expressed warmly.

"I'm glad I did it too, because living with you ignoring me was terrible", Usagi responded, with a slight shudder. "I actually thought you were starting to regret being with me", she mentioned shyly.

"You know I never regretted that", Seiya spoke seriously. "I just, you know I never believed I was good enough as the real me", she mentioned shyly also.

"Well to be honest", Usagi started, looking up at Seiya. "I always wondered how I was lucky enough to have you, when you could have had anyone", she admitted gently. "You were a famous Idol, and I..I was just the stay at home Mum, and I always thought you'd get bored with me", she added embarassed.

"Bored with you?', Seiya asked teasingly. "Life with you is never boring Odango, and as for having anyone I could, I only wanted you", she confessed, squeezing her tightly. "I'll only ever want you", she added seriously.

Usagi smiled at her, and Seiya kissed her tenderly, before they returned to look at more photos.

"Now this one we have to have to have framed", Seiya smiled brightly.

It was a photo, taken two years ago, at a dress up party, and their five Children went dressed as them. Usa and Emi wore their hair in the Odango style, and something that resembled Usagi's old School uniform, while Akihiko and Seiji both wore red suits, and went as Male Seiya, and Kei wore Seiya's old School uniform, being the tomboy that she is.

"That was alot of fun", Usagi mentioned happily. "There should also be a photo here somewhere, with Usa, Kei and Emi wearing my old hairstyle, since you used to do their hair that way", she added, searching for the photo.

"You mean this one?", Seiya asked, holding the photo up. "My four Girls", she smiled, as Usagi took the photo.

It was a photo, that had their three Daughters, and Usagi, wearing Seiya's beloved hairstyle, which Usagi only did, because Seiya wanted a photo of the four of them that way.

"They were cute", Usagi smiled, though she is glad her Daughters found their own style.

They continued looking through photos, laughing, and reminising, and it felt good to remember that although they suffered through alot, they had alot of good times, especially involving their Children.

Akihiko's first Softball game. Usa singing in her School play. Kei and Emi competing in their School sports. Seiji learning to play the Guitar. All five on their first day of school. Their Birthday parties, and of course the family portraits, that they have taken every year.

Then there's the ones with the others, that cause alot of joy also. Kei, Cheiko and Saki, dressed as the Three Lights, to cheer Emi up when she was sick. Sora, Manami and Maki eyeing off Akihiko, who was dancing with another Girl during a Ball. Akihiko's black eye, after Sora punched him. Usa and Helios, on their first date, which Akihiko followed them on. Akihiko and Sora's first date, which Haruka and Seiya followed them on. Taiki and Cheiko sitting in the Library reading. Yaten and Minako teaching the girls how to do their makeup. Haruka teaching Akihiko to drive. Michiru teaching Manami, Yas, Emi, and Hoshi how to play the Violin. Usa, Maki and Setusna, designing clothes together. Ami helping all the Children study. Makoto teaching Hana and Ume how to cook. Rei teaching Akane and Yuuichirou how to meditate. Striker and Usagi, teaching Shingo how to fight. Ryo, Kazuki, Akihiko, Seiji, and Katsuro ganging up on Striker in a water fight. Mika and Ken play fighting with Seiya. Usagi and Yaten doing their nails, with Seiya complaining in the background. Akihiko and Sora's wedding. So many good memories, that they definetely outway the bad.

"Wow our lives have been hectic", Seiya mentioned, as she laid down on the floor.

"Are you feeling old again?", Usagi asked, teasing her Wife, as she leaned over her.

"Old", Seiya gasped, as she looked up at her Wife. "Do I need to show you again, just how Old I am not?", she asked mischievously.

"Maybe", Usagi replied cheekily. "But it will have to wait, as I'm hungry", she mentioned, starting to stand up.

Seiya grabbed her, and pulled her down on top of her, where she claimed her lips fiercely, refusing to let her Wife leave. Usagi of course had no complaints, and deepened the kiss, forgetting about being hungry.

"Gross".

Seiya and Usagi broke apart, and looked up, to see their five Children standing there, not looking impressed.

"You guys do know how to knock right?", Seiya asked annoyed, while Usagi quickly stood up embarassed.

"Yes we know how to knock", Kei replied laughing. "But obviously you've forgotten what's happening tonight?", she questioned, shaking her head.

"No we haven't", Seiya groaned, as she stood up.

"Good", Usa smiled. "So we'll take Mum, unless you want to come with us?", she asked, looking at Seiya teasingly.

"Oh no", Seiya replied, shaking her head. "I'll be fine. You take your Mother with you, and I'll stay here with the boys", she insisted, refusing to go with her three Daughters.

"See", Emi giggled. "I told you the great Seiya Kou has a fear", she teased, nudging her twin Sister.

"Don't tease her Emi", Usagi laughed lightly. "Lets just go, and leave your Mother in peace", she added, finding the situation funny.

"Are you laughing at me Odango?", Seiya asked, seeing her Wife amused.

"No", Usagi replied, as she embraced Seiya tightly. "I understand that you find make up scary", she teased, before making a dash towards the door.

Usa, Kei and Emi followed her, leaving Seiji and Akihiko to stand there, laughing at Seiya, who was stunned by her Wife's comment.

"Don't worry Dad", Akihiko chuckled. "We all have things we're scared of", he mentioned gently.

"What are you scared of?", Seiji asked his Brother.

"Mum's cooking", Akihiko replied, making both Seiji and Seiya laugh.

"That is scary", Seiya nodded in agreement.

"Yous isn't much better Mum", Akihiko teased, patting Seiya on the shoulder.

Seiya groaned internally, cause she knew she couldn't deny her bad cooking skills.

"Well we best start getting ready", Seiya suggested, heading into her Bathroom.

Seiji and Akihiko both looked at each other smiling, before rushing off to get ready themselves.

* * *

"You are so much easier to help get ready than Mum", Emi mentioned, as they helped Usagi get ready.

"Why do you think I leave my Wife to deal with her", Yaten smirked, as she finished doing Usagi's hair.

"I am so going to paint Mum's nails pink one day", Kei threatened determined. "I mean..I'm not keen on the whole make up thing either, though I do love having my nails done, but I'm not scared of it like Mum", she mentioned smugly. "I might get Aunt Haruka to hold her down for me", she thought out loud, amused with the idea.

"Aunt Haruka would definetely help", Emi laughed loudly. "She knows how much Mum hates the colour pink, and never misses an opportunity to tease Mum", she added, pleased with her Sister's idea.

"We could get Mika to help", Usa suggested. "With the four of us, and Aunt Haruka, Mum stands no chance", she mentioned, looking forward to it.

"You girls are evil", Usagi giggled as she stood up. "But perhaps you should also do her make up, since you know how to do it properly now", she suggested, knowing Seiya would run for her life. "And as a favour to me, you could put her hair, in my old style, since she likes it so much", she added evily.

She has always wanted to see Seiya with her hairstyle, curious to know what she would look like.

"That would be fun", the three Daughters agreed, already scheming.

"Count me in", Yaten laughed wickedly.

"Well that will be for another day", Usagi smiled happily. "How do I look?", she asked, as she faced them.

"Perfect as always", Yaten replied pleased with her work.

"Beautiful", Usa, Kei and Emi smiled brightly.

Usagi blushed, as she looked at herself, wearing a strapless silver gown, that hugged her body loosely, falling to the ground. Her hair was braided, and decorated with tiny Cresent Moons through the braid, and she left her still visable scars showing.

"Are you ready Mum?", Usa asked, as she placed the sapphire Star necklace around her Mother's neck.

"As ready as I'll ever be", Usagi replied, as she linked arms with Usa, and headed towards the door.

* * *

"You have always hated having your hair done", Mrs Kou smiled remembering. "It always confused me as to why you kept it long", she added, watching her Daughter intently.

Minako was doing Seiya's hair, much too the annoyance of Seiya.

"I couldn't be bothered cutting it", Seiya shrugged in reply, happy that her Mother was there. "And I can't now, as Odango loves my hair", she added through gritted teeth.

"Is she ready yet?", Akihiko asked, as he walked in.

"If she'd stop complaining she would be", Minako replied, earning a glare from Seiya.

Akihiko laughed, and sat there watching, as Seiya was transformed into a beautiful Lady, with her necklace been the finishing touch.

"You look gorgeous Mum", Akihiko smiled, as Seiya stood before him, in a strapless silver gown, that clung to her body lightly, touching the floor, with a split up the right leg.

Her hair was curled, and clipped into her usual low ponytail, with a silver Star clip.

"Always do", Seiya winked, as Akihiko escorted her out of the room.

Soon Seiya and Akihiko arrived outside, where all their family and friends were waiting.

"I thought Seiji was giving me away", Seiya mentioned, as they stood near the Palace doors.

Akihiko, Usa, Kei, Emi and Seiji decided to throw their Mothers a Wedding, to celebrate a year of living their own lives, and though both Seiya and Usagi didn't believe they needed to renew their vows, they eventually caved into their Children's wishes.

The wedding was taking place, in the Moon Palace's Private Gardens, and was going to be a small ceremony, with only friends and family attending.

"About that", Akihiko smiled awkwardly. "Mum has a surprise for you", he mentioned, not looking at Seiya.

"What surprise?", Seiya asked confused.

"Can't you ever be paitent", Usagi questioned, mocking annoyance, as she walked towards her Wife.

Akihiko chuckled, and walked away, leaving his Mothers alone.

"Wow Odango", Seiya drooled, as she looked at her Wife. "You look amazing", she complimented, as she placed her hands on Usagi's waist.

"And you look stunning as always", Usagi commented, looking Seiya up and down.

The two then looked into each others eyes, and were lost in their own world for a moment.

They have loved being just Seiya and Usagi. It took a while for them, to get used to not having to worry about every little thing, but once they did, they've been nothing but happy, and more in love than ever.

"You didn't cover your scars", Seiya mentioned, as she caressed Usagi's scarred cheek.

"I've gotten used to them", Usagi smiled gently. "And I know you love me, no matter what, so I don't feel as though I have to hide them anymore", she added, leaning into Seiya's hand.

Usagi come to realise, the scars are just a reminder of what she had to go through, before becoming completely happy, and having Seiya act as if she doesn't have them, helps her not to dwell on them. Seiya doesn't ignore they exsist, she just looks past them, and sees the Woman she loves inside, not the outside. Truth is they have faded alot, and no one really notices them anyway.

"You'll always be beautiful Odango", Seiya stated, before kissing Usagi lovingly.

"You're supposed to wait for that part", Haruka chuckled, as she approached the loving couple.

"Sorry Ruka", Usagi blushed, as she pulled away from Seiya.

"Good timing Tenou", Seiya sighed, shaking her head. "What do you want?", she asked, curious to know why their moment was ruined.

"Your wedding is about to start", Haruka replied, stepping between the two. "And I just wanted to kiss the Bride before she married you for a third time", she added teasingly, before giving Usagi a tender kiss on the lips.

Haruka then pulled away, and left the two Women, to join the other guests, while Usagi stood there blushing brightly, and Seiya looked furious. Both of them knew, that Haurka only kissed Usagi, to get a bite out of Seiya, but Usagi couldn't help but blush brightly, which Haruka always seems to cause herto do, while Seiya was going to have serious words with his friend. She's over other people kissing her Odango.

"Showtime", Seiji cried, as he rushed past them, with Kazuki, Yas and Hana running after him.

Seiya and Usagi were bought back to reality, and smiled looking at each other.

"Well Odango", Seiya smiled, offering her arm. "Are you ready?', she asked, looking forward to renewing her vows.

"Just waiting...ah here they are", Usagi replied, as their Fathers approached them.

"You two look beautiful", Mr Tsukino mentioned, as he kissed Usagi's cheek.

"Thank you", Usagi smiled as she took her Father's arm.

"Are you giving me away?', Seiya asked her Father, who stood offering his arm.

"Of course", Mr Kou replied happily. "You've being married twice, and I was not part of either, so when Usagi asked me, if I'd give you away this time, I agreed", he added, looking at her proudly. "You're my only Daughter Seiya, and I am proud of you, and would be honoured to walk you down the isle", he spoke honestly, causing Seiya to take his arm.

Seiya looked at Usagi, who was beaming with joy, and knew she owed her Wife big time.

"I owe you", Seiya mentioned happily.

"You can thank me later", Usagi winked, as the music started.

The two Women walked out the doors, and down the steps, on their Father's arms, seeing all those they hold close, waiting for them.

The Scouts, Taki, Yaten and Striker stood there smiling, with Shingo, Yuuichirou and Motoki standing with their Wives, happy also. All couples are still very much in love, and happy also in their duty free lives. Striker has actually statred dating someone, who just happens to be Galaxia. Usagi invited her to live with them, after discovering she didn't really have a home, and Galaxia was more than happy to accept the offer, and of course Striker caught her eye. They've been together six months, and it was actually Sora and Manami, who encouraged their Father, to make his move.

All the Children were there, including Serenity, who is walking now, and Usa's Daughter Usagi, who was born a month ago. She looks very much like Usa, and is called Chibi Usa, just like she was. Akihiko and Sora are expecting their second child, in four months time, and already know it's a boy, who they plan on calling Masao after Seiya's Father. None of the others have started dating yet. Well none that they've told their Parents about, though all know about Kei and Maki's secret relationship, and all believe that maybe the Moon and Earth will be joined eventually.

Queen Kakyuu, King Jiro, Princess Mizuki and Toshi were there also, continuing the friendships they formed. Mizuki and Toshi will be married next month, chosing to marry the same date Kakyuu and Jiro did, and much like Maki, Mizuki tends to take her Mother's Throne when she too turns twenty one.

Then there was Seiya's family, which consists of Hoshi now that her and Keiji married. They had a little girl six months ago, whom they named Seiya, making Seiya very proud, and looks just like the Aunt she was named after also. They married a month after Seiya was born, as just like Seiya and Usagi, things happened unexpectedly, but they're happy, and that's all that matters. Though Haruka does complain about having two Seiya Kou's to deal with, which just makes everyone laugh. Luna, Artemis and Diana were standing with them, and all looked extremely happy.

As Seiya and Usagi arrived at the alter, which had been set up, Usagi was happy to see her Mother, and past Mother standing together, with Mrs Kou at their side. Queen Serenity was there, when Akihiko became King, giving his reign her blessing, and she was happy to see her Daughter glowing with joy.

Usagi was happy having everyone there, as was Seiya, though both were stunned to see who would be performing the ceremony.

"Mamoru", they gasped, as Mamoru stood before them.

"Don't look so surprised", Mamoru chuckled, as he took in Usagi and Seiya's expressions of shock. "I asked if I could do this, and your Children agreed", he mentioned, causing the two Women to look at their Children suspiciously.

"What?", the five of them asked in unison.

Seiya and Usagi both laughed, and turned back to face Mamoru, who took that as his sign to begin.

Seiya and Usagi both spoke their vows from their hearts, and exchanged rings, which were just a simple silver band, then Mamoru spoke words, that all present believed true.

"I now pronounce you Wife and Wife, and may your love be a sign to others, that if one fights with their heart, they can achieve true happiness. You may kiss the ride", he spoke believing it himself.

Seiya and Usagi smiled at him, before looking at each other.

"I love you Odango", Seiya declared.

"And I love you Seiya", Usagi responded sincerely.

They then sealed their union with a kiss, that was full of nothing but the purest love.

All present knew that their story will be told. A story of how an ordinary girl, became a Hero, and found out she was a Princess. Of how that Princess defied destiny, chosing to marry a Star, who won her heart, and it was from the love that they shared, that the Universe would know peace for eternity. It will passed down through generations, and all will learn, that anything is possible, if one just fights with their heart.

**Well that is all. I hope you have enjoyed my Story, and I thank all those who have read it, and left reviews.**


End file.
